Kirby of the Stars: The After Story
by Leer Justice
Summary: Taking place after Nightmare's defeat by Kirby in the anime, Kirby's adventures continue as the game storylines are entwined into his life. Kirby meets new friends, foes, and foes turned into friends throughout his new adventures. Story Arc In Progress: Kirby Super Star/Ultra
1. The Blob

**Author's Note: Well, here's the first chapter to my Kirby longfic. I really do mean this fanfic is long. It's going to cover just about every Kirby game made. Starting with Kirby's Dream Land 2. It's going to occur in the anime-verse with the game's events following up.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or Kirby. That belongs to Nintendo and HAL Laboratories**

It has been several months since Holy Nightmare Corporation was brought to it's knees by Kirby. Peace has returned to Dreamland now that the Demon Beasts were no longer in existence. Fumu and Bun were actually able to teach Kirby proper speech without a Demon Beast interrupting the tranquility of their town every week. He was learning fast, but he would still utter a "poyo" often.

On this particular day, Kirby, Fumu, and Bun were sitting by the river near town. The sun was shining and the wind was blowing softly. Kirby watched the fish swim below the surface of the water, then stuck one pink arm into the river. He frowned as his potential afternoon snacks swam away.

"Kirby, I don't think you'll catch a fish that way." ,Fumu giggled.

However, when she turned to Kirby, his focus was on something else. She brushed the thought aside as Kirby sometimes had a short attention span. After another thirty seconds Bun noticed that Kirby had a perplexed look on this face.

"What's wrong Kirby?" The siblings asked, concerned for their pink puffball friend's sudden change of mood.

A few seconds later Kirby tugged on their arms then pointed with one of his pink stubs.

"Who that, poyo?"

Fumu and Bun stared in the direction Kirby was pointing. Across the river stood a round ball like creature dark blue in color and round eyes staring down into the flowing stream. Fumu felt a sudden alarm.

_"Is it a demon beast? They were supposed to share their demise with Nightmare!"_ she thought in a quiet panic. _"Wait, maybe I'm overreacting. I should try to talk to it first."_

"Hello. I don't remember seeing you here before. What are you doing here?" Fumu calmly asked the strange blob.

**(watch?v=MqqczTWtFKE)**

The creature suddenly looked up in surprise as if from a daze.

"Oh uh, am I bothering you? I can go if you want me too."

"No no. You're not bothering anyone. " Fumu called to the blue blob.

"Oh good. I didn't want to be trespassing on someone's property and then get a fine and then go to jail because I couldn't pay the fine and then yeah!" the blob replied somewhat loudly.

"Come over here so we can talk to you."

"Okay good. Because this shouting is making me tired!"

The blob hopped on the large stones in the river, crossing his way over to Kirby and the siblings.

"So, what's your name?" Bun asked.

"And what are you doing here in the village?" Fumu finished.

"Well my name is Gooey." the blue blob replied.

"My name is Fumu. I'm the cabinet minister's oldest child."

"I'm Bun, she's my sister."  
"Gooey, Gooey!" Kirby cried out, jumping up and down. He was excited over saying his new friend's name.

"And this is Kirby." Fumu introduced the excited pink puffball.

"Oh, Kirby hmm?" Gooey had a strange look on his face.

"I like it! Kirby! Kirby! Kirby!" Gooey replied, jumping up and down with Kirby.

"This guy is one pear short of a fruit bowl…" Bun whispered to his sister.

"Bun!" Fumu sternly whispered in response.

After Gooey and Kirby calmed down, the siblings decided to use this time to ask questions.

"By the way, you never did tell us what you were doing here." Fumu began.

"Oh, that's right. I was fishing." Gooey responded.

"Fishing?" Bun chuckled. "How can you fish if you don't have any hands?"

"Like this." Gooey hopped closer to the water's edge and focused on the fish that swam below. Then without any warning, Gooey's long thin tongue shot out of his mouth, grabbed a fish , then swallowed it whole.

Fumu and Bun's mouths were hanging open, while Kirby cheered. Kirby wished he could fish like that. Every time he tried using his inhale ability to catch fish, he always ended up swallowing something unsavory. Like that time he accidentally ate that rotten old fishing boot. Where did it even come from anyway? Most of the Cappies don't even wear shoes!

"How…how did?" Bun stuttered.

"Pretty amazing eh? My tongue could make a chameleon green with envy! Well actually, chameleons are already green, but they can change colors you know. So maybe the chameleon would change into another shade of green? Maybe sea green? That color's pretty." Gooey rambled on, lost in his thoughts.

_"This guy is a basket case."_ Fumu thought. _"At least we know he isn't a threat. That's what's most important for Kirby's sake."_

"So when did you come to Dreamland? Are you a traveler?" Fumu questioned, bringing Gooey out of his monologue on the different shades of green.

"Oh uh… well…you could say that." Gooey responded, becoming uncomfortable in the changing conversation.

"Gooey all well poyo?" Kirby asked, stepping a bit closer to his new friend in concern.

"I…I didn't want to involve anyone in my problems. I'll just go."

"Gooey no go poyo!" Kirby cried out, little tears forming in his eyes. If Gooey leaves now he might never see him again!

"Okay okay! I'm not going! Just please stop making that face. It's too sad!"

"Poyo!" Kirby cheered. Instantly brightening up.  
"See, the truth is… I was recently kicked out of my home by my…family."

"That's horrible!" Fumu gasped.

"Why'd you get kicked out? Did you do something bad?" Bun asked, ignoring the uncomfortable look on Gooey's face.

"Well, my…family…wanted me to be something I'm not. They wanted me to go into their line of work, but I didn't want too. So they said I was a disappointment and kicked me out before you could say 'That's Mama Luigi to you.'" Gooey sighed.

"You did the right thing. You shouldn't have to go into your family's career path if you don't want to." Fumu said.

"But I have no where to live! I suppose I'll go sleep in a trashcan. I heard that the smell isn't as bad once you get used to it." Gooey replied, about to hop off in search of shelter.

"Poyo. Gooey stay with Kirby." Kirby offered, jumping in front of him.

"I can't do that. You know what they say about houseguests. They're like fish. After three days they stink!"

"Kirby have food at home, poyo."

"Well, I guess I could stay. Just for tonight." Gooey turned around.

Fumu smiled. Kirby was growing up, sharing his food supply and providing shelter for someone going through rough times. He was happy to have made a new friend and she was happy for him.

" Hey sis, does this mean we have to invite Gooey over for dinner too? What if he eats like Kirby?" Bun questioned, already thinking of the inevitable consequences of Kirby's hospitality towards Gooey.

Fumu laughed. "Bun, trust me when I say that no one can eat like Kirby."

"Oh my gosh, he's eating like Kirby!"

Fumu watched in shock as Gooey was keeping pace with Kirby.

"Oh my, you are hungry aren't you?" Memu asked the blue blob.

"Lady, for the past three days I've had nothing to eat but a few mushrooms and swampy water. If I hadn't run into the river, I would be a Gooey no more." He said between swallows.

"Oh you poor darling. It's a good thing Fumu, Bun, and Kirby found you." Memu said, thankful that the blob child was getting enough to eat.

"Thank you people so much. I've never been shown so much hospitality before…I could…I could cry a rainbow of happiness!" Gooey blubbered.

After dinner was over, Kirby decided to escort Gooey to his house.

"Be careful!" Fumu called out to them as they strolled on their way.

"Kirby and Gooey will Fumu poyo!" Kirby waved.

After a short amount of time they arrived at Kirby's house.  
"Small but cozy. I like it!" Gooey bounced on the bed. Suddenly, a shrill shriek came from the bed.

"Kirby why did you- aaaagh!" The bird Tokkori screamed.

"What are you?! Why are you here?!" He screeched at Gooey.

"I'm Gooey and-"

"It doesn't matter why you're here, because you're not staying here long!" Tokkori began to peck at Gooey frantically.

"Tokkori poyo! Gooey is friend! Friend poyo!" Kirby cried out in a feeble attempt to stop Tokkori's attacks on Gooey.

Gooey abruptly stopped hopping away and turned around. He gave Tokkori a stern look and grabbed him with his tongue then placed him on the floor.

"Giiiirl you listen up!" Gooey started.

"I'm a boy smart guy."

"Oh you are! I'm sorry, I honestly thought that you were- oh anyway!" Gooey stopped himself from getting sidetracked.

"Boooy you listen up! First, you don't treat someone like that when they're trying to apologize. Second, Kirby was trying to talk to you and you didn't even pay attention! This is Kirby's house, not yours! His house his rules!" Gooey said matter-of-factly.

Tokkori growled. "Fine! If you want to be friends with an overgrown blueberry with a freakish tongue, that's your choice Kirby! Forget you, who needs ya!" Tokkori flew outside, leaving the two alone.

"Aw Kirby, I'm sorry. I made your friend leave." Gooey looked down in shame.

Kirby patted Gooey. "It okay poyo. He be back soon."

The rest of the sleepover went without interruption. The two told stories, watched Channel DDD on the TV which Gooey thought was mediocre like the rest of the village's population, and laughed. Kirby fell asleep on his bed and Gooey on a pile of blankets Kirby had dragged out for him.

The next day was like the one before. The sun was shining and a soft breeze would arrive. Bun was playing with the village children Hohhe, Iroo, and Honey. Fumu was quietly reading a book. Kirby and Gooey were sitting under the shade of a tree.

**(watch?v=z_sBr1Bj1XE)**

Suddenly, the sky grew darker.

Fumu looked up. "I don't remember anything about a storm in the weather."

The once calm wind began to blow viciously and thunder rumbled off in the distance.

Then the sky started to flicker like a light bulb. Something felt very off about this storm. It wasn't natural.

"Everyone! Let's go to town to find shelter! The storm's getting too rough!" Fumu yelled over the wind.

The group of children took refuge at Kawasaki's Restaurant.

Kirby was trying to calm Gooey down, who was having a panic attack.

"It doesn't make sense." Fumu said. "Storms like this don't appear out of thin air. Something's wrong, I just know it."

Then things got worse. Much worse.

Professor Curio was running down the street yelling in a frenzy. "It's gone! It's gone!"

"Hold on Professor. What's gone?" Fumu asked.

"The…bridges…the…rai…ow…bridges" he said between breaths.

"The what bridges?" Bun said in confusion.

"The Rainbow Bridges." Mabel, the town's fortune teller answered.

"Rainbow Bridges? What are those?" Honey asked.

"The Rainbow Bridges are what connects the Rainbow Islands together. Now that they're gone, it will be more difficult to travel to the other islands." Mabel answered.

"But…how? How are they gone?" Bun wondered.

"They've been completely destroyed." Curio answered now that he had his breath back.

The gears in Fumu's head turned. She knew who's fault this was. Somehow, someway, it was him.

"Dedede!"

Fumu, Bun, Kirby, and Gooey raced to the castle. Fumu stormed into King Dedede's throne room only to see a very alarmed Escargon.

" Admit it! The Rainbow Bridges being destroyed is all your fault!" Fumu accused.

"No it's not. We don't have anything to do with it!" Escargon protested.

"Do you really think we're that dumb to fall for that?" Bun said pointing at Escargon.

"It's not our fault! I can prove it!" Escargon motioned to the floor behind him. Dedede was on the floor completely motionless.

"When that storm arrived, he suddenly fell over and hasn't moved since." Escargon said with worry in his voice.

"Then…then…if it wasn't Dedede…then-"

A massive wind suddenly propelled everyone outside the castle doors. Fumu, Bun, Escargon, Kirby, Gooey, Parm, Memu, Waddle Doo and the Waddle Dees were flung outside.

The massive wind then grabbed Kirby and was carrying him away. Fumu, Bun, and Gooey tried in vain to hold onto the pink puffball, but the wind was too strong.

"Kirby! You have to fix the Rainbow Bridges! You have to save Dreamland!" Fumu manages to call as Kirby was swept away. They watched until he was no more than a pink dot in the sky.

**Author's Note: And so it begins. I have a soft spot for Gooey, seeing as he disappeared after Kirby's Dream Land 3. No cameos, no mentions of his existence in-game. Nothing. He's kind of a scatterbrain.**


	2. The Rainbow Islands

Kirby slowly opened his eyes. Where had the wind carried him off to? He sat up carefully the looked to his right. There was a sign that said "Grass Land". He must have landed at one of the Rainbow Islands. Fumu's words echoed in his head.

"Kirby has to save Dreamland, poyo." He said quietly. "For Fumu, for Bun, for Gooey, for Dedede poyo!"

With newfound will and strength, Kirby ventured onwards into Grass Land.

**(watch?v=_f7qgrZ32SA)**

After a few minutes, Kirby ran into a small cave. It was somewhat dark, but he could still see. He could hear something that sounded like muffled shouts. He looked directly above and saw a large brown sack tied to the ceiling. Then a figure jumped out from the shadows. A round black creature with spikes and yellow eyes lunged towards Kirby. Kirby quickly dodged and the being hit the wall behind him.

"Owowowow. Why you do that to Efreeti?" it mumbled. So the creature's name was Efreeti. Kirby noticed a discarded umbrella on the ground, then inhaled it to become Parasol Kirby.

"You try to take Efreeti's dinner? Efreeti will burn you!" he charged towards Kirby again in a ball of flames. Kirby jumped just as he passed Kirby, then smacked him on the head with the umbrella. After repeating the same process two more times, Efreeti was defeated.

"Owowow. Efreeti will remember this! Efreeti will go for fear of the object with the handle!" He yelled as he bolted from the cave.

Kirby floated to the sack on the ceiling then untied the rope. From the sack emerged a furry creature with white and orange fur. "Rick! Rick!" Kirby bounced.

Rick the hamster dusted himself off. "Kirby thank you! I was taking my daily walk when that thing jumped me and stuffed me in that sack! If you hadn't showed up I might have been…never mind. So, what are you doing here anyway?"

"Saving Dreamland, poyo. Saving Rainbow Bridges." Kirby replied.

"Saving Dreamland again, eh? Hmm, you have quite a ways to go all by yourself. Why don't I come along? I can travel across any treacherous terrain and I'm pretty strong."

"Okay poyo! Rick go with Kirby!" Kirby picked up his umbrella and raised it high into the air as the two stepped out of the cave and further into Grass Land.

**(watch?v=_wdI5EsdDIo)**

"I can do this. I can so do this." Gooey said in determination.

After Kirby had flown off somewhere by the wind, Gooey was given the task of watching his house until he came back. If he came back.

"No no! Kirby will come back! No 'ifs'!" Gooey reassured himself. Kirby was going to come back and everything would be hunky dory again.

"I've got this." Right at that moment he backed into the bookshelf and knocked it over. The bookshelf collided into the shelf on the wall, then the shelf piece unhinged and flew across the room knocking a lamp to the ground. The lamp then caused a few bricks from the fireplace to fall out.

" Waah, I'm not good at this at all! Worrying makes me clumsy!"

"Gooey is everything okay in there?" Fumu asked from outside. When had she shown up!? Gooey had to stall her!

" Hey there!" He greeted when he flew out of the house and slammed the door before Fumu could peer inside.

"Hey Gooey. Are you taking care of Kirby's house?"

"Yup yup! Everything's hunky dory! Sunshine and rainbows!" he chuckled nervously, eyes darting in different directions.

" Gooey, you did something, didn't you?" She said, stepping closer to him.

"Everyone does something. You do something. I do something."

"Gooey, what have you done?!"

"Why are you asking so many questions!?" Gooey yelled, close to a breakdown.

"Hey sis. We need you over here!" Bun called out to his sister.

Fumu glared at Gooey for a moment, then turned around and walked in the direction her brother's voice came from.

"Whew that was a close one! At least this is as messy as I'll allow it. No more accidents!" As soon as those words left Gooey's mouth, the door fell off the hinges.

**(watch?v=_f7qgrZ32SA)**

The duo of Kirby and Rick trekked further into Grass Land. Kirby whacked a few blocks out of the way with his umbrella then sat down. The long walk was taking it's toll on the pink puffball and he knew they had to traverse the other six islands too.

"You getting tired? I could give you a lift if you need it." Rick asked. Kirby shook then stood back up. Now was not the time to think negatively. They had to press on. Kirby walked a few more steps, then tripped over something.

"Are you okay buddy?" Kirby nodded, the breath knocked out of him from the impact. Kirby looked at the object that had caused him to fall. It was a small treasure chest. Kirby slowly sat up and opened the chest, because the proper thing to do when finding a treasure chest is to open it.

Inside the chest was a beautiful stone that shined with all the colors of the rainbow. Kirby noticed a note inside the chest, however he couldn't read it. He handed it to Rick.

"Rainbow Drop No. 1. Keep separated from others." Rick read. " I don't know about you, but I think this might be very important."

Kirby nodded in agreement. Somehow, just looking at the Rainbow Drop gave him the strength and determination to get back up again.

"You know what this means, don't cha?" Rick asked Kirby.

"Treasure hunt, poyo!"

"That's right!"

"Poyo!"

The duo charged off with newfound energy and willpower, ready to face whatever challenge awaited them.

After a while of walking, they finally stopped at a big tree. Not just any tree, but a tree that talked and was wearing swirly glasses and a doctor's mask.

"Who dares trespass in my land?" The tree boomed, then proceeded to throw an apple at Kirby. Kirby was not expecting such an action, so the apple hit him on the head.

"Whispy, why would you throw an apple at Kirby, poyo?" Kirby cried, holding his forehead in pain.

"That's not Whispy Woods, Kirby. It's Whispy Woods." Rick explained.

"Poyo wha?" Kirby said in confusion.

"This isn't the same Whispy Woods."

"But, Whispy and Whispy look the same, poyo."

"It's sort of like the Nurse Joy situation in Pokemon."

"Enough of your meaningless talk! Turn back the way you came or I'll force you out!" Not Whispy Woods bellowed. It was no use. They would have to fight Not Whispy Woods. Several apples fell from above them, but they managed to dodge most. Kirby charged at Not Whispy with his umbrella, instead getting struck with one of the roots below.

When Kirby fell to the ground, Rick managed to kick Not Whispy in the face, then Kirby jumped up and smacked the root with his umbrella.

Not Whispy's mask and glasses fell off. He blew gusts of air at the duo in an attempt to be rid of them. They easily dodged his attacks and dealt the final blow. Not Whispy was unconscious and they continued on their way.

Suddenly, the Rainbow Drop they obtained earlier began glowing, and returned the Rainbow Bridge. The bridge would lead them to Big Forest and to the next Rainbow Drop.

The Rainbow Island Big Forest was exactly what the name implied. A big forest. Kirby and Rick ventured through the large expanse of trees, until finally coming to a clearing.

They could hear muffled sounds coming from above, and noticed a brown sack tied to a tree limb. Something felt eerily similar. Then something jumped out of the bushes. It was a strange creature with the body of a brown umbrella and one foot wearing a sandal. It had one dull looking eye and it was sticking out its tongue. Whatever it was, it was one of the strangest things Kirby had ever seen.

"That's Jumpershoot. I heard he's sort of a big shot around here." Rick whispered to Kirby.

Jumpershoot rocketed toward the two. Kirby and Rick dodged the attack, then Kirby inhaled a Spikey that had decided to attack him from behind. Kirby sent a few needles Jumpershoot's way, stunning him for a moment. The angry umbrella creature jumped up, then sent his sandal flying into Rick's face.

"Hey Kirby, I have an idea. Jump on my head." Kirby jumped onto Rick's head. Jumpershoot charged toward's them, then the fur on Rick's back stuck out similar to a porcupine. The collision was enough to defeat Jumpershoot. The umbrella creature babbled angrily then hopped of into the forest.

Rick climbed up the tree, then untied the brown sack. A purple owl flew out on a frenzy.

"Coo? You were kidnapped too?" Rick said in slight surprise.

"Yes, that ruffian called his henchman and they stuffed me in that sack and declared that it was for getting in the way of Nruff." the wise owl explained.

"Nruff? Isn't he like the boss around these parts?" Rick asked.

"A few months ago Nruff and his Nellys took over and Big Forest hasn't had much peace since then."

Kirby chuckled. He thought that sounded very similar to King Dedede. Then he remembered the state he was in at the castle. Kirby suddenly grabbed Rick's paw and started pulling.

"Hey, what's got you in a hurry? I know we have to find the rest of the Rainbow Drops, but why the sudden rush?"

"Have to save Dedede, poyo!" Kirby cried, pulling harder.

"Save Dedede. What for? Did he run out of snacks and throw a tantrum or something?" Rick chuckled.

Coo looked at the sudden serious look on Kirby's face.

"Kirby, something happened to the king. What is it?" Coo asked gently.

Kirby explained as well as his limited speech could allow what had happened to King Dedede.

"What?! You didn't mention that part earlier!" Rick shouted.

"Hmm. Kirby, if this is true then the Rainbow Bridges being destroyed has more of a sinister purpose behind it." Coo said, deep in thought. "We need to collect the rest of the Rainbow Drops. The very fate of Dreamland depends on it."

Rick tilted his head. "We? Then does that mean-"

"I'm going with you."

**(watch?v=UMgcgRPR8qs)**

The trio traveled onward through the dense forest until they ran into a block formation similar to the one in Grass Land. Kirby re-equipped the Needle ability then sent the blocks tumbling down.

"That must be the Rainbow Drop. I didn't expect it to be as easy this time." Rick mused.

Kirby picked up the treasure chest, but was rammed into by a small boar creature. The treasure chest was sent flying into the air and landed in front of a larger boar creature.

"Kirby! Are you okay?" Rick lightly shook Kirby.

"Nruff! What is the meaning of this?" Coo angrily called.

"Bringing outsiders into Big Forest. That's against the rules." Nruff had a deep intimidating voice with a slight southern accent. "Wasn't Jumpershoot supposed to be watching you?"

"Kirby beat him. Now we really need that box." Rick said.

"This box I assume was closed up for a reason. I don't know what's in it, but it's going back where it was."

"You don't understand. The very fate of Dreamland lies in that chest." Coo tried in a futile effort to reason with the boar.

"A bunch of outlaws like you don't deserve it."

"Outlaws?! What have we done 'officer'?" Rick crossed his arms.

"You're outsiders entering the forest, attacking a high ranking officer to free a prisoner, destruction of forest property, attempted theft, and mocking the ruler of Big Forest. That's against the rules."

"You're not the ruler. You arrived and forced everyone to serve you. The forest belongs to everyone, not just you." Coo glared at the boar.

Nruff stomped his hoof. "Resisting arrest!"

"Get ready Kirby, we might have to fight this one out." Rick whispered.

"The rest of Dreamland may be chaos, but in my forest there will be order." Nruff grunted, then kicked the treasure chest to the side, A herd of Nellys came to his side. One of the Nellys grabbed the chest and ran into a hole in one of the two trees. The trees had two rope bridges with three large holes in each tree. Nruff and the Nellys jumped onto one of the bridges. Kirby and his friends jumped on the other side of the bridge.

Nruff began by running into one of the holes. Then he charged out of the one behind them and trampled the trio. Kirby and friends sat back up.

"I understand his strategy now. Nruff is trying to confuse us. Kirby, stand on this bridge. Rick, stand on the bridge below."

Coo flied above the two bridges. "I'll watch which direction he's going and can point him out from the Nellys. The Nellys can't take orders without a leader."

The two nodded. The fate of Dreamland was on their shoulders.

"Kirby, Nruff is charging from your right." Kirby used his Needle ability and Nruff's face was scratched. He growled and changed direction.

"Rick, he's coming in from your left." Rick jumped up, causing Nruff to collide into a Nelly.

Coo's strategy worked for a few turns, then Nruff began to catch on. He charged towards Kirby on the left, then at the last second jumped on the bridge below. Rick was thrown into a Nelly and was bucked into a tree. He tried to stand up only to fall back down. Coo flew down and latched onto Rick, picking him up and placing him under a tree out of harm's way.

"No, I can still fight." Rick mumbled.

"You need to rest. Kirby and I can handle this from here."

Another idea had began formulating in Coo's mind. He swept in and grabbed Kirby.

"Kirby, I'm homing in on Nruff. When I drop you, use your Needle ability."

"Poyo!" Kirby knew the plan.

Coo dropped Kirby directly over Nruff. Nruff bellowed in pain and hurled Kirby. Coo swooped in and grabbed Kirby then they heard a loud creak. The bridges collapsed with Nruff and the Nellys falling into the bushes below. The chest with the Rainbow Drop fell in front of Kirby.

Nruff grunted. "You can't escape punishment. I am law!"  
"Not anymore." Coo retorted.

Kirby opened the chest revealing the Rainbow Drop. It shined and glowed, revealing the next Rainbow Bridge. Rick was back on his feet again, perhaps by the power of the Rainbow Drop. The trio walked a bit further until they decided to set up camp. They had too much excitement in one day and needed to rest for the trip to the third Rainbow Island tomorrow.

**(watch?v=ycgYycnF6-g)**

"Whew, it took seven hours, but Kirby's house is finally fixed!"

Gooey was proud of himself. He had cleaned the house all by himself without Fumu knowing. Bun had done him a solid and kept Fumu distracted long enough to make the repairs. The sun was just beginning to set, but he felt too tired to stay up any longer.

Gooey sat down in the pile of blankets Kirby gave him the night of the sleepover. He could have slept in Kirby's bed, but it seemed like taking advantage of Kirby's absence. Which is rude.

He sighed in content, relieved to finally rest after a rough day of being on edge and fixing everything himself. Gooey could have asked the village kids to help him, but he made the mess so it was his problem.  
He didn't like asking others to help fix his mistakes, he was afraid of being yelled or laughed at.

"The important thing is it's fixed and I can get some rest." At that moment a soccer ball crashed into the window, breaking it into several pieces.

"Waaaaaah!"

**Author's Note: Kirby lands on the Rainbow Islands and meets some animal friends. As Kirby travels to each island, the challenges become more dangerous then the last. Gooey has difficulty taking care of Kirby's house with everything breaking. I'll give a cookie to the first person who knows who Nruff's personality and voice were inspired from. (It's not English dub Dedede from the anime.) I did take a little creative license on this chapter, in the game Kirby can't have more than one animal friend with him at once.**


	3. Water and Ice

The next morning, Kirby and friends woke up early to start their journey to the next Rainbow Island.

"No, oh no." Rick said suddenly when he realized which island was next.

It was Ripple Field. Rick and Coo couldn't travel with Kirby through the water.

"Kirby, this is something you'll have to do alone. As soon as we find a way, we'll meet at the next Rainbow Bridge." Coo said, not liking the idea of leaving Kirby to fend for himself.

Kirby watched Rick and Coo head another way, then Kirby plunged into Ripple Field.

**(watch?v=c_EMwFxjkQA)**

The water was clear with little to no waves. Kirby dived under the water and noticed a small cave with light streaming in. Kirby swam in the cave and noticed a brown sack hanging from the ceiling. Who's been kidnapped this time? A strange green creature that looked like a squid lunged towards Kirby. Kirby has had enough of this hair-brained madness. He simply inhaled Master Green and obtained the Spark ability. Kirby untied the brown sack and out popped someone familiar.

"Hi Kirby. How's Fumu-san?" Kine the Ocean Sunfish asked, not even bothering to tell his adventure of being kidnapped. Kirby explained to Kine what has happened so far.

"I will go with you Kirby. Traveling in the ocean can be dangerous without someone to guide you." Had Kine forgot he had been kidnapped? Nevertheless, Kirby needed someone who was familiar with Ripple Field.

The two swam through the ocean with little to no trouble. Then it became darker.

"The more we swim towards the seafloor the darker it gets. Did you know that there's actually a better map of space than the ocean floor?" Who knew Kine had trivia knowledge of the sea?

It had become so dark that the two could no longer tell where they were going. Kirby suddenly had an idea. He grabbed Kine, then used his Spark ability. Kine began to glow like a light bulb, illuminating the once dark ocean floor. Kine and Kirby eventually arrived into an air pocket.

Kirby ventured forward into the small cave and noticed a familiar pattern of blocks. However, he couldn't break the blocks with the Spark ability. He inhaled a nearby Rocky and obtained it's ability. Kirby used his Stone ability and the impact was strong enough to decimate the block structure. Kirby walked over to the treasure chest that revealed the Rainbow Drop.

Kirby switched his Rock ability for the Spark ability, then went back the way he came to Kine.

After swimming for about an hour, the two had to pass through a trench. The trench was dark, even with the Spark ability. In the distance, Kirby could see a soft yellow glow.

"Kirby, no! Don't get close to it!" Kine called out.

Out from the shadows emerged a large brown angler fish with green-yellow fins. It had a menacing appearance and continued to stare at Kirby and Kine for several more moments.

"That's Sweet Stuff." Kine murmured. "He's a vicious hunter and has most of Ripple Field in his fin."

Sweet Stuff wasn't going to let them pass by peacefully it seemed. Sweet Stuff was surrounded by Squishies and Tincells. Suddenly, a red spark was fired at the duo from Sweet Stuff's lure. They barely missed being shocked. One of the Squishies made a beeline towards them. Kine smacked the Squishy with his tail, sending it towards Sweet Stuff.

Sweet Stuff sent an arrow-shaped laser beam in their direction. The two dodged with ease, then sent a Tincell back to Sweet Stuff. This method of attack succeeded, and Sweet Stuff fled deeper into the trench. Kirby and Kine swam up to the surface, then the Rainbow Drop revealed the next Rainbow Island.

The next island was Iceberg, a cold region with ice and snow. Kirby noticed Rick in the distance. Kirby waved, but noticed Rick was alone.

"Where Coo, poyo?"

"I think he might have flown ahead of me. He's probably already on Iceberg." Rick looked across the bridge to Iceberg.

"There are two options you can take, Kirby. You could take the sea path and swim with Kine, or you can go with me and travel on the land."

Kirby thought the situation over. Going with Kine meant swimming in ice cold water and could be very dangerous to his health. If he went with Rick, he would be traveling in a way familiar to him. Also, Rick had warm fur that could protect Kirby from the elements.

"Kirby will go with Rick, poyo." Kirby decided.

"Oh, that's okay I guess." Kine was sad that he wouldn't have Kirby's company, but knew that this was the best choice for Kirby.

"I'll be swimming to the next island. I'll see you there." Kine called and swam off.

Kirby and Rick headed to the next island, prepared to find the next Rainbow Drop and one step closer to saving Dreamland.

Gooey could cry. He could seriously cry.

He had spent the night trying to fix the broken window, and was so tired. Next time Kirby went on an adventure, he was going with him. Kirby's adventures couldn't be this tiring and heartbreaking.

He wonders if it's the house's structure, or if it's just his dumb luck. It was almost as if a being was writing out his misfortunes as a form of comedy.

Maybe it would be best if he stepped out for today. He was hungry, but he refused to eat any of Kirby's food he has stored here. That would be taking advantage of Kirby, which is wrong.

Gooey didn't have any form of currency. No money means no food, and he wouldn't beg someone for food either. He could get a job, but what was something that he could do that was useful?

Then he remembered, he was the best at fishing. He could eat the fish, catch it and sell it for more food, he could start a business! A fish market!

After a quick nap, he could catch a bundle of fish and strike a proposition to the village. Then he could get money and buy a house in the village close to Kirby!

The bleak and dreary situation of being homeless suddenly held a new window of opportunity. His entire life could take a different direction. Ending up in this village was probably the best thing to have ever happened to him.

**(watch?v=2m5wa9CsGfQ)**

Kirby knew that they had to keep going, but the cold makes him so sleepy after long exposure to it.

As much as he loved the snowy landscape, looking at nothing but white for a while can drive someone bonkers. After more walking, they had finally run into something that wasn't snow. Ice.

The moment Kirby stepped onto the frozen lake, he lost his balance and fell on his face.

"Poyow…" he mumbled.

"Here, climb on my back. I can cross this no problem." Rick said confidently.

Kirby complied and Rick stepped foot on the icy ground. Rick didn't even slide a little. He continued to go in a straight line, not allowing Kirby to slip off of his back.

Across the ice was a cave. The two entered in caution. They looked up seeing a very familiar sight. A brown sack. Then a noise was heard on the other side of the cave.

"Ugh, not you two again!" Rick buried his face in his palm in frustration.

"Efreeti said Efreeti would remember this, and found a jumping friend like the object the pink one used against Efreeti!"

Efreeti and Jumpershoot were now a team against Kirby and Rick. They wanted their revenge.

"Efreeti and jumping friend found a tasty purple bird in icy land. Tasty purple bird will make great housewarming dinner."

"You took Coo again?!"

"You will not take Efreeti's dinner this time! Efreeti and jumping friend will make sure of that!"

Kirby quickly grabbed a piece of ice and inhaled it, becoming Ice Kirby.

Kirby breathed an icy wind on the two enemies, turning them into blocks of ice. Kirby simply kicked the two out of the cave in their icy prison blocks.

"That was anti-climactic." Rick said as he untied the sack.

Coo emerged from the sack in a flurry.

"Being kidnapped again! This has been most embarrassing. At least last time Jumpershoot was only supposed to watch me. That ruffian Efreeti wanted to EAT me!" He ruffled his feathers.

"I was on the dinner platter first." Rick said matter-of-factly. Coo's only response was a disturbed face.

As the reunited trio caught up with each other's adventures, they noticed a small island of ice in the distance with a familiar block pattern. Then they noticed a familiar fish swimming by.

"Kine! We need you for a moment!" Rick called out. "We need you to carry Kirby over there."

Kirby hopped on Kine's top fin to stay out of the frigid water. Even in Ice Kirby form, that water would still be enough to hurt him.

"Actually, the water is actually much warmer than it used to be." Kine said, as if he knew Kirby's thoughts.

"Why, poyo?" Kirby asked.

"I don't know. Flamers have started moving into Iceberg. It could be because of the Rainbow Bridges or whatever is happening to Dedede. Maybe they're related. Maybe he's trying to build another private resort for himself." Kine grumbled the last sentence.

The ice blocks couldn't be kicked or knocked down by Kirby. Kirby then noticed a Flamer close to him. He discarded the Ice ability, and inhaled the flamer to become Fire Kirby.

He spit little flame bursts at the blocks. They melted instantly, revealing the chest they were trying to conceal. Kirby grabbed the Rainbow Drop, then hopped back on Kine.

"Thank you Kine. We couldn't have gotten the last two Rainbow Drops without you." Coo said.

"Your welcome! I'm glad I can help Dreamland!" The ocean sunfish swam away, waving his fin at the trio. Kine was going to swim to the next island. He had never been there, but Dreamland was at stake and he needed to learn as much as he can for Kirby.

The trio went further into Iceberg until they were stopped by a peculiar being. It looked like a tuskless walrus with light blue cheeks, dark blue overalls, blue shoes, and white fur. It's first response to seeing the trio was to create a block of ice and chuck it in their direction.

"Why is everything trying to attack us on this adventure?!" Rick shouted in disbelief.

"Some Dreamland residents are very territorial. Take Nruff for instance." Coo replied.

"Try just about everyone we've encountered so far on the Rainbow Islands!"

Mr. Frosty sent another ice block their way. Kirby kicked it, sending it hurling toward's Mr. Frosty's face.  
Kirby blew a small stream of fire at their enemy. Mr. Frosty patted the flames away and hurled one more block of ice at the trio.

Kirby blasted a flamethrower at Mr. Frosty, the walrus creature ran away with his bottom on fire.

"Wow Kirby. You handled him by barely even moving. We haven't really helped you much on this adventure. We've just gotten kidnapped." Rick said sadly.

"No true poyo! Rick help Kirby against Not Whispy and Nruff. Rick help going across ice. Coo help fight with Nruff. Kine help Kirby swim in ocean." Kirby protested.

"Aww. You're a sweet little guy." Rick patted Kirby on the head. "Now come on. We've got a boss to beat up."

"Why do you think we will need to fight someone?" Coo tilted his head.

"Everywhere else we had to fight, so why not here?"

"That is the proper logic on this quest."

The trio stopped at a very large den. There was a large amount of cold air coming from the mouth of the cavern. They cautiously peered inside to find…an Ice Dragon. A small Ice Dragon.

Kirby had fought an Ice Dragon before, but the one before was much bigger. This was going to be a piece of cake! Kirby wondered if after the adventure was over if they could all order one big cake together. He would bring that idea up later.

The Ice Dragon noticed their presence and fired icicles in their direction.  
Kirby spewed his flame breath, melting them before they could reach him. The Ice Dragon blew a frosty breeze at Kirby, while the pink puffball sent a fiery breath in return. The fiery inferno was overpowering the Ice Dragon.

Kirby released one last fire blast and the dragon was felled. The dragon gave on last roar, then retreated somewhere far into Iceberg.

The Rainbow Drop they obtained earlier glowed, then the next Rainbow Bridge appeared, leading them to the next island. The trio decided they would set up camp at the beginning of the next island, Red Canyon.

Gooey had done a good job today. He looked at his bundle of fish that he intended to sell to the town. He hopped with the bundle on his back towards the mayor's house.

Then he noticed Dedede's Castle. It had an eerie look to it now that a dark ominous cloud was floating above. Gooey continued on his way.

Dark ominous cloud? That wasn't there before! Gooey couldn't stand around worrying about fish when the people of the town could be in grave danger!

He knew that dark, cold, unforgiving cloud meant impending doom. It's pure uncontrolled chaos. Gooey could only wonder…

_"Have they found me?"_

**I'm sorry if Ripple Field seemed to go by too quickly, but nothing much happens there in-game, and that place reminds me of The Water Temple from The Legend of Zelda. Poor Gooey's been through enough accidental property damage, so I decided to give him a break. There's only so much you can break in a house that small anyway. That blue blob seems to be hiding something...**


	4. Canyons and Clouds

Kirby and his friends continued on into Red Canyon. The landscape was dry and unforgiving, the sun's rays weren't helping the situation at all.

Kirby noticed a nearby Rocky and inhaled it. With the Stone ability the rocks no longer dug into his feet. The group decided to stop for a moment and catch their breath, then they heard a rumbling noise.

"Kirby, now is not the time to be thinking about food." Coo scolded.

"Not Kirby, poyo."

"Pardon?"

A boulder was falling towards them down a cliff. They started to run out of the boulder's path, but Kirby tripped in front.

"KIRBY!" Rick and Coo shouted. The boulder had most likely…squished him.

"Why Coo why?! He was so young! He had so many meals ahead of him!" Rick wailed.

Suddenly the boulder cracked apart, revealing Kirby completely unharmed. His Stone ability had protected him.

"Oh, Kirby! We thought you had expired!" Rick and Coo grabbed Kirby, trapping him in a group hug. Kirby stood in place with a bewildered expression before hugging them back. He didn't understand why they were so panicked, but it didn't matter because he was getting a free hug.

**(watch?v=Vs5cbH60obY)**

The three continued on their way without any more accidents. They noticed something green in the distance. An oasis! They rushed towards the oasis, hoping it wasn't a mirage. They stepped into the small forest of green and noticed a clearing. Kirby stepped into the middle, only to narrowly avoid being body slammed my a ninja-like being.

"It's Waiu…" Coo murmured.

"Who?" Rick questioned.

"Waiu. He's a famed ninja around here. I've heard tales of his ambushes and thievery."

Waiu picked himself up and flipped into the air, then rocketing towards Kirby. Kirby was thrown into a tree by the force of the kick.

"Hey Kirby, let's try combining abilities." Rick helped him up. Kirby understood.

Kirby leaped onto Rick's back, the hamster suddenly turned into a giant rock. Kirby rolled Rick around by balancing on top of his rock form and barreled towards the ninja. Waiu was completely flattened. After a few moments, he stood up then vanished in a puff of smoke. He was gone leaving behind a brown sack.

Rick untied the sack to reveal a very dehydrated ocean sunfish.

"Kine!" Rick quickly tossed him into the oasis water. Kine took a deep breath of water and panted.

"Kine, how long were you in there?" Coo asked.

"I don't know. A long time." Kine breathed.

"Okay, new team rule. No one is getting left behind from this point onward." The purple owl declared.

"Now how are we going to get him onto land?" Coo pondered.

Rick suddenly pulled out several empty plastic bottles from his fur.

"Simple. We'll fill up these bottles and give some water to Kine when he get's dehydrated again."

"I don't want to be kidnapped again! I don't want to be sushi!" Kine shouted.

"If your with Kirby, this shouldn't ever happen again." The owl comforted Kine.

The quartet continued onward through the canyon. Kine hopped behind the rest. He was slow, but he could survive a while onto land even without the water bottles.

They noticed a familiar block structure in the distance. Kirby inhaled a Sparky and obtained the Spark ability. Kiby and Rick combined abilities to create a giant spark beam that destroyed the block formation.

Kirby walked through the wreckage and retrieved the fifth Rainbow Drop.

The group headed on their way, climbing a treacherous mountain. They reached the top and sat down, thinking they deserved a rest.

Suddenly they were stopped by two cosmic beings.

"I am Mr. Bright." A being resembling the sun said.

"And I am Mr. Shine." The crescent moon being said.

"We rule both the night and day! This leaves no time for you Kirby! Be gone!"

"That's just rude." Kine whispered.

Mr. Bright sent a fiery beam towards them. The team quickly dodged as the flames flew over their heads. Then, Mr. Shine tried to ram them. The two astral beings switched positions, with Mr. Shine in the air and Mr. Bright on the ground.

Mr. Shine rained several small stars onto their heads. Kirby inhaled one to gain the Cutter ability. Kirby threw the cutter in Mr. Bright's direction, striking him. They switched positions. Kirby continued to attack whoever was at ground level until both rose into the air.

The sun and moon began to circle each other, leaving only a small shadowy patch with sunlight everywhere else. Kirby motioned for everyone to dive into the shadows. A second later, everywhere there was sunlight lit up into a fiery inferno. Kirby threw his cutter up into the air, hitting both Mr. Shine and Mr. Bright.  
The two beings scowled at Kirby before ascending back into the sky.

"Did…did you just fight the sun and the moon?" Was all Rick could say.

Kirby shrugged and held the Rainbow Drop over his head revealing the next Rainbow Bridge.

**(watch?v=QJLXF48ENxw)**

Fumu paced back and forth in the town library.

_"Where is Kirby? Shouldn't he be back by now? What if something happened to him?" _she thought frantically for the past few days.

"Sis, if you keep it up you'll wear your footprints into the floor." Bun called from across the room. "So stop worrying."

"Stop worrying? Stop Worrying?!" Fumu stomped over to her brother. "How can you not worry?! We've been kicked out of the castle with no way inside, Dedede was in a coma the last time we saw him, that cloud over the castle is getting bigger with every passing hour, Meta Knight hasn't shown up in days, and we have no idea if Kirby is alive!" She shouted in Bun's face.

Bun's response was to put the comic book he was reading down and look directly in Fumu's eyes.

"I don't know about the rest of that stuff, but I'm not worried about Kirby because I know him. He defeated Nightmare, and whatever he's doing now I'm sure he's handling it."

Fumu was taken aback by her brother's sudden change in attitude. She had been worrying for days, thinking he might have gotten distracted or walked directly into danger without a care. Bun had faith in Kirby the whole time she had been pacing around. Was he growing up a little?

Fumu sat down next to Bun and sighed.

"I know… it's just…I can't help but wonder what would happen if something actually got to him."

"You mean if he had lost the fight to Nightmare?"

"Yes, something like that."

The thought chilled Fumu to the bone. Imagining if something had defeated Kirby. If Kirby was no longer apart of their lives. No longer apart of the town. Thinking about the looks of disbelief and shock from the residents, even Dedede.

She knew that despite Dedede's insistence that he couldn't stand being within a mile of Kirby, he really cared. That time when Dedede thought Kirby had exploded proved that. He said he needed Kirby to be his enemy.

Speaking of Dedede, she wondered what had happened to him. Dare she think it, but she was actually a bit concerned for the bumbling king. She hated not knowing anything on a certain subject.

"Bun?"

"Hmm?" Bun looked up from his comic book.

"What do you think happened to Dedede?" She tip-toed around the question carefully. She didn't want him to think she wasn't smart anymore just because she didn't know the answer to one question.

"He might be possessed." Bun answered, completely serious.

**(watch?v=Il8Wggtyxp4)**

"Bun, PLEASE tell me your joking." Fumu crossed her arms. She might have considered it a small possibility if the Demon Beasts were still around, but now?

"You've been reading too many of those comic books. Read something intellectual for a change like I do."

Bun rolled his eyes. "I'm just saying, it sounds very similar to a story I heard once."

"Was this story by any chance something you read from one of those paranormal magazines you pick up at the store?"

"…Maybe, but it could be true!"

"Mhmm, and maybe Dedede is only one of the many victims of this evil possession."

"You know, I think I liked it better when you were just pacing. You didn't make fun of what I read when you were doing that."

"Ugh, you're so ungrateful to my sisterly advice!" Fumu stood up and stomped off to the non-fiction section of the library.

Bun rolled his eyes again. Finished with his comic book, he headed to the paranormal section and sat down to read.

**(watch?v=fM-ez_-5rQs)**

Kirby and his trio of animal friends had crossed the Rainbow Bridge and were in the Rainbow Island of Cloudy Park.

They stepped onto the soft white clouds, not used to such a feeling.

"Hey, I just thought of something." Rick said suddenly. "Clouds are actually just water right?"

"Yes, I can breathe up here without problems." Kine said.

"No, I mean…how have we not fallen through the clouds by gravity and physics?"

Kirby's only response was to shrug and continue on his way.

He bounced happily through the clouds without a care in the world. Then he tripped on something. How can one trip on a cloud? Rick, Coo, and Kine tugged Kirby, who was stuck in the cloud headfirst, freeing him.  
They looked at the offending object, only to see a familiar block.

Kirby used his cutter on his hat to break through the blocks and pulled out a chest. Kirby opened the chest to reveal the sixth Rainbow Drop.

The rest of the trip through Cloudy Park was a breeze. They had little to no trouble out of any of the residents, and the clouds had many shortcuts. Suddenly, Kirby tripped over something again. Kirby peered down only to see a giant eye staring back at him.

Kirby jumped back and the eyeball sprung out of the clouds. It was Kracko Jr. back for revenge. Right now he was in his weakened form until he becomes Kracko again.

Kracko Jr. sent small shock waves towards Kirby. He quickly dodged them and threw his cutter blade at Kracko Jr., wounding him. Then it suddenly exploded.

Rick clapped. "Well, that was quick. Now we can go and-"

Then Kracko emerged, in his full cloud form with yellow spikes sticking out. He fired a star laser beam towards Kirby. He dodged and threw his cutter blade. Kracko flew higher into the clouds, striking Kirby with a lightning bolt. Coo grabbed Kirby and flew up to the cloud cyclops.

Kirby threw his cutter blade once more and struck Kracko down. Kracko then retreated into the clouds, letting them pass.

Kirby held the Rainbow Drop up to the light, revealing the next and last Rainbow Island. Kirby's town was the seventh Rainbow Island all along.

**(watch?v=h6wZfvDiL2Y)**

Now it was Gooey who was pacing around the library in a quiet panic.

He couldn't let the town share the same fate as so many other places, but what could he do? He was just a blob. A sad, sad little blob.

"Hey Gooey, what are you up too?"

"It'snotmyfault! Oh, Bun. It's just you." Gooey sighed in relief. "What are you reading?"

"It's a book about paranormal activity. My sister thought it was dumb. Wanna look?"

Gooey hopped over to Bun, only to feel extremely uncomfortable looking at the book contented with such horrors.

"Isn't it creepy? There are residents from other planets that say they've been possessed before, going into long comas and their bodies start mutating or something."

"Mutating how?" Gooey was almost afraid to ask.

"They grow extra eyes in certain places, extra mouths, pretty much extra body parts."

"Ewww… that's gross."

"The strangest part is that after they wake up from the possession, all the mutations are gone. They've never been able to prove the possessions were true, even though there were pictures."

"If there were pictures then why wasn't that enough proof?" Gooey asked.

"My sister says that anyone can edit a picture to make it look real. She would go crazy if I was actually right about something instead of her for once."

Gooey sort of knew how it felt. His family never listened to him either. Never listened to his thoughts or opinions on something. That's why he doesn't really share his opinions with anyone anymore.

However, Bun's family actually loved and cared for him. They would never kick Bun out for choosing a job he wanted and loved instead of their preferred choice. Gooey longed for such a family…

A dark rumble was heard from the castle. Fumu, Bun, and Gooey looked out the window to see the castle completely transformed into a place that reeked of something evil. Then they saw someone walking down the street with a determined expression.

"Kirby!"

**Author's Note:Another chapter done! We're getting so close to the end. Not the end of the fanfiction mind you, but this story arc. I really love how I wrote Bun in this chapter. I see him as the type that would love the paranormal and geek out over it. (I do the same thing, but with aliens and cryptids.)** **Where is the last Rainbow Drop? What's happened to Dedede? Is Gooey hiding something? And where is Meta Knight? Who is the final boss? Why am I asking you all these questions?**


	5. Floating Darkness

**Author's Note: I've decided that whenever an important event happens in the story, I'll post links to the music corresponding with the event in parentheses. So listen to it when it pops up, it makes the story seem more dramatic.**

"Kirby!"

Kirby was marching up the road with his animal friends. Fumu raced towards Kirby. She grabbed him and squeezed him in a tight hug. Bun and Gooey followed.

"See sis. I told you he could handle it." Bun crossed his arms and smirked.

"I knew that. Don't be stupid." Fumu puffed her cheeks.

"It's not over yet. We still have one more place to go." Coo pointed over at the dark castle.

"Oh Kirby, I thought you might have been doomed for a moment there!" Gooey bounced to Kirby.

"Kirby okay, poyo." Kirby reassured everyone. Then glanced to the castle. He knew what he had to do. They all knew what had to be done.

"Kirby, just promise me you'll be careful." Fumu looked at Kirby in the eyes.

"Kirby promise, poyo." Kirby smiled, then headed towards the ominous castle that was once their home.  
Fumu didn't want to let him go, but if he didn't do something who would?

**(watch?v=cOlCCc-_2sg)**

Kirby and friends approached the drawbridge that was still sealed shut. Kirby held out the six Rainbow Drops. The drawbridge slowly creaked open and the quartet stormed inside. They needed to find the last Rainbow Drop, but where was it?

The group then noticed tiles on the floor. One was of Spark Kirby, then Flame, then Ice. They headed down the hall where the tiles were pointing at. Inside was a room with copy abilities. Kirby chose the Spark ability.

"Of course. The doors will open depending on the order of the copy abilities." Coo understood the puzzle.

Kirby approached the door and it opened revealing the next room. Kirby chose the Flame ability. The next room he chose the Ice ability.

The final room revealed a chest like the ones they saw before. The seventh Rainbow Drop. Kirby held it expectantly. Nothing happened. Wasn't something supposed to happen when they were all together? Regardless, they continued on their way through the castle.

It was frightening the way the castle had changed. The once bright windows were now in gloom. The halls were now dark and deserted. It looks like the castle has been left for ten years rather than a few days. Kirby could only wonder where Dedede was.

The group reached the balcony to find Dedede waiting for them.

"Dedede okay, poyo!" Kirby rushed to the now awake king only to be bopped on the head with his hammer. Then Kirby glanced into the king's eyes. No emotion, no reaction, no life in them at all. Dedede raised his hammer again. Kirby dodged and ran behind Dedede cowering.

**(watch?v=HPmYIFEuSPQ)**

Dedede jumped up, attempting to step on Kirby. Kirby didn't want to fight him, but it would seem that's his only choice. Kirby inhaled a star and hurled it at Dedede. The penguin fell over, but rose back up to his feet. It was like Dedede wasn't in control of himself. As if the poor king were being tugged by strings similar to a puppet.

Kirby inhaled another star when Dedede lunged for Kirby. It hit the penguin once again. The king was beginning to get angry and threw his hammer at the pink puffball in his blind rage.  
Kirby dodged the hammer and hurled another star. This only made the king angrier, slamming his hammer on the ground sending shock waves. Kirby hurled one final star. The king slumped onto the ground in defeat, his foot twitching every few seconds.

Suddenly, the Rainbow Drops began to glow. They floated in the air then joined together to form a sword of vibrant colors. The Rainbow Sword. Fumu, Bun, and Gooey raced to the balcony to find Kirby and the king. Then Dedede's body began glowing a dark color. A black being with one eye floated out of Dedede and into the dark cloud above them. The Rainbow Sword dragged Kirby along with the creature.

Bun stared at Fumu.

"Bun, don't you even-"

"I was right! It was possession!"

"That doesn't mean anything! Kirby's in danger!" Fumu yelled in defense.

If Gooey had fingernails, he would be biting them in suspense and worry.

Kirby and the creature were ascending into the starry skies. The creature now took the form of a swordsman with long spiky black hair, wearing a tan coat and cape.

"Who are you, poyo? What wrong with Dedede poyo?" Kirby frowned.

"I am Dark Matter." it spoke. It's voice sounded distorted and monotone.

"What trying to do to Dreamland?!" Kirby shouted.

"It's simple really. Domination. This land was so peaceful and quiet, it was too easy. A land with a king that doesn't have any respect or admiration from his subjects. Who would care?"

How could Dark Matter speak of taking away a person's free will so lightly? Maybe Dark Matter didn't have much free will to begin with.

"So, what will it be little Star Warrior? Will you step down and accept defeat from your obviously more experienced opponent, or will you oppose me?"

Kirby swung the Rainbow Sword at Dark Matter, sparks flying as it was swung against his face plate.

"I thought that would be your answer. I will show no mercy. I cannot feel such emotion as pity."

**(watch?v=Cz1BVfc9HJg)**

Dark Matter swung his sword at Kirby, a black sphere heading his direction. Kirby redirected the sphere towards the swordsman, taking damage from the attack. Dark Matter rushed forward with his sword. Kirby maneuvered out of the way.

The pink puffball swung his sword across the dark swordsman's face. Dark Matter sent a dark sphere towards the Star Warrior. Kirby redirected the attack once again. Dark Matter swung his sword, releasing small beams from it. Kirby dodged with ease and redirected another dark sphere.

Dark Matter gave a soft cry and disappeared in a puff of smoke. In the swordsman's place was a round black creature with one large orange eye with a ring of small orange spheres around it's body. Kirby thought it almost looked like a sunflower. An evil sunflower.

Suddenly, Kirby felt a sinking feeling. Both of them were slowly descending back to Popstar.

**(watch?v=D6QzebilKDo)**

"Ugh. You idiotic puffball!" It bellowed, finally showing emotion. "You've reduced me to my true form, but no matter. I may fall, but I'm taking you with me." Dark Matter regained his composure and flung four orange orbs at Kirby. The Star Warrior sent them back with ease. Dark Matter repeated his attack with Kirby flinging them back.

Dark Matter fired dark beams in a circular motion, then charged towards Kirby. The pink puffball swung the Rainbow Sword at Dark Matter. They were falling faster than before. Dark Matter sent a black laser beam from his eye. The young Star Warrior dodged again.

The dark being flung the orange orbs again. Kirby redirected them again, this time severely wounding it. They were falling faster towards the surface. Kirby's stomach did flips as their descent intensified.

Dark Matter lunged towards Kirby one final time. The Star Warrior swung his sword, then Dark Matter's eye widened.

"He said… this was supposed…to be easy…I've been…defeated by a child…you were…supposed to be felled…with me…" Dark Matter evaporated into a black substance.

Kirby was still falling at an alarming pace. He couldn't do anything. The pink puffball slowly felt himself losing consciousness.

There was a bright flash of light that could be seen from Popstar. The last Rainbow Bridge was restored. All the Rainbow Bridges began to glow, signaling that they were complete once again. The dark cloud had vanished along with Dark Matter.

_"But where's Kirby?" _Fumu thought desperately.

Dedede had managed to stand up, and looked towards the sky. Everyone looked up with him.

"KIRBY!" Fumu yelled, seeing the puffball's rapid descent.

**(watch?v=s0S5UHxIqQA)**

Kirby's eyes blinked open, then grabbed the Rainbow Sword that was falling with him. Kirby flew over the sky, sword in hand. He waved at his friends before landing on the castle balcony, completely unharmed.

"Kirby!" He was trapped in a hug by Fumu, Bun, Gooey, Rick, Coo, and Kine. Kirby was happy to get such positive attention, but he couldn't help but wiggle free and make his way towards Dedede.

"Kirby just saved you! You owe him a thank you!" Fumu growled at the king.

Dedede looked at the smiling puffball, holding his stubs out for him.

"No one else would have saved me if you hadn't…so I guess I should say…" Kirby's smile grew with each word.

"Thaaaaaaa- Clean up this mess you idiot!" Dedede stomped off flustered.

"Ugh. So ungrateful. He owes Kirby a thank you and an apology!" Fumu stomped her foot.

Bun chuckled. "Speaking of apologies sis, you owe me one."

"What do I have to apologize for?!" Fumu denied, then ran back inside the castle.

Kirby wasn't upset by Dedede's reaction at all. He knew that deep down, the king was very thankful towards him. He was just bad with expressing such feelings.

One week later, almost everything was as if the Dark Matter incident had never happened. Fumu and her family, along with Escargon and the Waddle Dees had moved back into the castle. Gooey's fishing business had went over very well with the town. Gooey even had a house next to the river now. Rick, Coo, and Kine went to their respective homes on the Rainbow Islands, but promised to visit Kirby soon.

Kirby was doing as well as ever. He walked into his home after a long day of playing in the town. Then he saw something on his table. It was a watermelon with a note attached.

It said, _"I know I didn't properly thank you, so um yeah. Here's your thank you. Just because I gave you a watermelon doesn't mean I like you or anything! - DDD" _Kirby couldn't really read all of it, but he saw Dedede's signature so he knew who it was. He knew Dedede really did care, but now he had a note to prove it.

After eating his watermelon dinner, Kirby crawled under the covers of his bed ready for a good night's rest.

"I…I'm ashamed of my failure."

"I…I'll succeed at the next planet…"

"No…you are not to be assigned any more mission by yourself."

"I…I know I can prevail! If that pink Star Warrior hadn't-"

"Are you questioning my orders?"

"No…no never…"

"Experimentation and observation…that is what we do. If we can not succeed at such a goal, what purpose do we have? Now…we are going to strive for another experiment…"

"I understand…I follow your orders without hesitation."

**Author's Note: The first arc is finished with another one coming soon. I bet all of you are wondering why the story is updated so fast. That is because I already have 13 chapters on my deviantart account. So I might as well keep this account up to date. Dedede is being so tsundere. Remember, review or Dark Matter may come by for a visit!**


	6. Darkness Arises

It has been one month since the Dark Matter incident. Kirby had attended other speaking lessons, and could speak mostly proper English, except he still spoke in third person. He still said everyone's names instead of saying 'he' 'she' or 'they' because he insisted that, "If Kirby doesn't say everyone's names. Everyone will forget everyone's names." Fumu thought this was ridiculous and tried to reassure him that everyone wouldn't forget their names or Kirby's. However, considering some of the people in the village he might be properly paranoid.

It was a beautiful day. Rick, Coo, and Kine had come to visit on the beach. They had come to catch up on each other's lives. Rick had recently found a girlfriend. Coo had been living peacefully in Big Forest since Nruff had been taken down from his pedestal. Kine had the most exciting news.

"Can you believe it?! I'm married!" The ocean sunfish jumped up from the water.

"Oh, that's great!" Fumu clapped, remembering Kine's silly crush on her a while back.

"Wait, you mean in the one month you've been gone, you've already got a girlfriend and got married?" Bun scratched his head.

"I know it seems too soon, but we actually knew each other for a while. Suddenly, we just decided we were meant to be together."

"Aww!" Fumu blushed while Bun snickered in the background.

Kine sang, "Out of everyone in the sea, she's the only girl for me!~"

"Anyway, there's another reason we've come here today." Coo cleared his throat. "Some friends of ours are going to be staying in Dreamland until we can find other residence for them if they want it."

"Okay, who are they?" Fumu crossed her arms.

"I would like to introduce Pitch the bird." A small greed bird with a white stomach stood next to Coo.

"Nago the cat." Nago was light orange on the head and tail, brown on the back, and white on the stomach. He was also a bit portly.

"and ChuChu the flapjack octopus." A pink octopus with large purple eyes and a red bow on her head waved. She was eyeing Kirby cautiously.

Kirby waved back at ChuChu, causing her to giggle lightly. Her red cheeks brightened.

"Okay, now that everyone's introduced where are we supposed to stay?" Nago inquired.

Coo thought for a moment. "Pitch can find a tree very easily, ChuChu can stay at the beach, and Nago can bunk with Gooey."

"A cat staying in Gooey's house, the place where he fishes, doesn't sound like a good idea." Bun pointed out.

"Just because I'm a cat and chubby you automatically assume I'll eat everything? Typical." Nago grumbled.

"It's okay. Gooey already agreed that Nago could stay for the time being." Coo said.

The sun was beginning to set, so the group went their separate ways. It was just another normal day.

Fumu woke up in the middle of the night, feeling as if something wrong was in the air.  
She hadn't slept well that night anyway. She continued down the hallway until she saw Dedede on the balcony? What was he up to this late at night? She tiptoed closer to the king only to see a very unusual sight.

**(watch?v=BrlF46tZiQo)**

Dedede suddenly floated off the ground and straight across Dreamland. His eyes were tightly closed. Fumu had heard of sleepwalking, but this was ridiculous.

Fumu raced down the hallway waking everyone up. Fumu explained what was happening to Dedede. Everyone including Escargon, Bun, her parents, and the Waddle Dees could only watch in astonishment as their king was floating away like a stray balloon only in a vertical line.

"Your majesty, please wake up!" Escargon called.

"If he wakes up, couldn't he fall?" Parm said.

"Do you think if I hit him with a rock he would come down?" Bun suggested.

"Bun, that's a terrible idea!" Fumu shouted.

They could only watch as the king floated away beyond the horizon.

The next day the Waddle Dees and Commander Waddle Doo were sent on a search party to find Dedede. They hadn't seen hat or beak of the king. There were no traces of the penguin king.

Kirby was puzzled by Dedede's disappearance, but thought maybe it was something the king spent his money on. Paying someone for the power of flight didn't seem to out of character for Dedede.

Gooey and Kirby were fishing on this bright and sunny day. Kirby suddenly looked up to see a dark cloud sweep over the sky. The ground began to shake and a loud crash was heard. Fumu was running towards them in a frantic pace.

"Popstar's rings! They're broken!"

"No, not again!" Gooey cried.

"Not again? What do you mean, not again?" Fumu eyed Gooey suspiciously.

"Nothing! Anyway, we should take cover." The blue blob hopped into the castle with Kirby and Fumu behind him. Kirby's animal friends, new and old, were here too.

"Coo, do you know anything about this?" Fumu asked the wise owl.

"No, I don't know what's causing it. This darkness isn't just here, it's all over Dreamland." The owl shook his head.

"What can we do about it?" ChuChu asked frowning.

There was a moment of silence.

"I think Kirby should go." Bun suggested.

"Alone? Bun. He just came back from one adventure last month." Fumu argued.

"He won't be alone. We'll go with him." Coo, Rick, and Kine stepped up.

"Us too!" Pitch, Nago, and ChuChu cried.

"Don't leave me here!" Gooey shouted. He wanted to help Kirby, but he also didn't want to get stuck with house-sitting Kirby's abode again. Fumu was also asking far too many questions out of Gooey's comfort zone. She was constantly asking where he had come from or what his species was.

"…Fine, but be careful!" Fumu finally agreed, then eyed Gooey. She had a feeling he was hiding something, but she just couldn't put her finger on what it could be.

It was agreed. Their system of travel would be that one animal would travel through a certain section of each land with Kirby and Gooey at a time. The others would travel separately on a different path to look for the king as well.

They had no idea what to do except look for Dedede. This plan was really dependant on flying by the seat of their pants, but they would figure out something.

Kirby, Gooey, and the animal friends headed off on another adventure. They would begin their search in Grass Land.

Fumu was letting Kirby go into danger blindly again. She knew he was a strong Star Warrior, but she couldn't help but worry every time he wasn't in the town or safe at his home.

"You know you can't act like his mom forever." Bun said.

"Shut up, Bun."

Unknown to everyone, under Dedede's castle lied a secret project. Only three knights knew about this project. Sword Knight, Blade Knight, and Sir Meta Knight.

Meta Knight glanced at the remains of the once powerful airship, the Halberd. The ship had been destroyed during the battle with Nightmare, but they were going to restore it to it's former glory.

"So, do you understand why you're here?" Meta Knight asked his two knaves.

"Yes sir. May I ask a question?" Sword asked.

Meta Knight nodded his head, motioning for him to continue.

"Why do we need an airship anyway?"

"Dreamland may need a source of heavy artillery one day." Was the dark blue knight's only response.

Blade and Sword shrugged their shoulders. If their superior wanted the Halberd fixed, he must have had good reasons for it's future.

"First, we should check under the hood for damage checks." The blue knight instructed.

Sword waved his hands, "Um, Sir Meta Knight? I may have forgot to mention-"

(watch?v=KFPB2sVUXGI)

Meta Knight lifted the hood to find no internal mechanisms of any kind. Instead, there were blankets, books, canned foods, a few utensils, and a ukulele. The knight turned towards Sword in slight puzzlement, Blade as well.

"Er, I didn't know we were going to fix it later. I thought it might make a good storage place."

"We spent money on this airship! We ordered supplies for repairing it a month ago! Why wouldn't we fix it?!" Blade threw his hands up.

"Well, I just thought that-"

"Is that my hairdryer?!" Blade sifted through the objects stowed in the airship.

Meta Knight began looking through the pile and pulled out a book titled, "Toxic Buddy: Coping With an Angry Friend."

"Why would you need this?" Blade eyed Sword.

Meta Knight continued to stare at Sword. "You could have hid everything inside the ship instead of the hood and there wouldn't have been a problem."

"So that means…"

"Remove everything from the Halberd's hood and engine."

"By myself?"

"By yourself."

Meta Knight tucked the book he took from the pile under his cape, deciding he would read it later.

There were a few questions buzzing in Blade's mind.

_"Why are we repairing the Halberd now?"_

"What is it going to be used for?"

"Who is Sword's 'Toxic Buddy'?"

"Why would Sir Meta Knight want to borrow that book?"

He eventually decided that these were questions that could be answered at a different time.

**Author's Note: Now, I know that technically** **Kirby Super Star Ultra** **was released after Kirby's Dream Land 2, but for timeline purposes it occurs later. The chapters might not be the most exciting thing in the world, because Kirby's Dream Land 3 is basically Kirby doing community service for those familiar with the game. Meta Knight and his knights have finally made their debut! It's about time. Reviews are the fuel to this fanfiction rocket!**


	7. Grass Land Returns

**(watch?v=VZiau4CTL4o)**

Kirby and his friends traveled to Grass Land. Kirby, Gooey, and Rick decided to journey through the first path while the others took an alternate route.

Waddle Dees roamed the land carefree, despite the slightly dark skies. The group of three continued on their way.

"Dedede, poyo!" Kirby called, looking for Dreamland's king.

"Kirby, if Dedede fell from the sky I don't think he'll be able to answer you…" Rick worded his response carefully.

"Rick, stop poyo!" Kirby pushed his friend out of the way, landing on a startled Gooey.

"What? What was that for?" Rick asked bewildered.

Kirby pointed to a single pink tulip in front of the group.

"Rick almost stepped on the flower, poyo."

Rick was a little irritated that Kirby tackled him for a flower, but admired his will to protect the flora of Grass Land.

"I can't breath." Gooey's muffled voice said from under Rick.

Rick climbed off of Gooey and they continued their search. A short time later, being careful not to step on any tulips, they reached the end of the path. A tulip was planted in the ground as if waiting for them.  
Then the tulip sparkled and a strange object was in Kirby's arm stubs. It was the shape of a heart, but glittered and shined like a star. It changed color from yellow to orange.

"Hey, Kirby…what is that thing?" Rick eyed the object.

"It's so pretty!" Gooey watched the object sparkle.

They met up with the rest of the group to discuss their find.

Coo examined the object. "It's a Heart Star. They form with feelings of sincere gratitude. It's been said in legend that collecting several Heart Stars can create a super weapon."

"A weapon based off of hearts and gratitude?" Rick chuckled.

"Haven't you heard the expression 'kill with kindness'?" Coo responded.

Kirby felt warm and fuzzy inside holding the Heart Star. He wanted to see more.

**(watch?v=Fn3m3cNwqAM)**

ChuChu joined Kirby and Gooey through the next path. She was fascinated by Dreamland as she lived in a different country most of her life. This land had things the others didn't have.

The three decided to sit down and have a lunch break after searching a while longer. They sat under an apple tree. Gooey's long tongue grabbed the apples with ease. However, Kirby was having more difficulty. He couldn't use his inhaling ability, because there was a nest with birds in it. He didn't want to cause an accident.

ChuChu noticed Kirby's dilemma and stretched one of her arms. She grabbed a shiny red apple and popped it into Kirby's mouth. He blushed a little and mumbled a thank you.

"Um…excuse me…" a voice was heard from behind the bushes. A green creature with a spring-like body and no limbs hopped out.

"Um…hi. My name is MuchiMuchi. Could you do that again? That was so adorable…" he said shyly.

ChuChu blinked in surprise, but grabbed an apple and pushed it into Kirby's mouth. Kirby blushed a deeper red, not used to the attention.

"Aww…that's so adorable! I wish I had a girlfriend…" MuchiMuchi dreamily smiled, then hopped on his way.

ChuChu's face turned rose red at the compliment.

"But…he's not…we're not…"

She turned around to see Gooey with a goofy smile.

"Daaw! You two are adorable." He snickered.

ChuChu responded by grabbing an apple and chucking it at Gooey's forehead.

Suddenly, a Heart Star formed in Kirby's hands, perhaps because of MuchiMuchi's feelings towards Kirby and ChuChu?

Kirby and his friends found the meeting point and Coo switched places with ChuChu. Coo wondered why ChuChu was so flustered.

**(watch?v=hNrG5sEYu80)**

The team of Kirby, Gooey, and Coo continued to search for the king. They found no traces of Dedede anywhere.

Suddenly, a spiked object sailed over their heads.

"Uh, dudes? Could you help me find my ball?" A round light blue creature asked. He looked very similar to Kirby, but he wasn't a Star Warrior and he wore a red cap.

Kirby jumped into the bushes and pulled out a Gordo.

"Yeah, that's my ball!"

"Sir, that is not a ball. That is a Gordo." Coo clarified.

"Where I'm from, we use Gordos as balls."

Kirby handed the Pitcher Man the Gordo ball and was rewarded with a Heart Star.

"Is it just me or does it seem we're just doing community service instead of looking for the king?" Gooey asked.

The three knights were hard at work repairing the Halberd.

Meta Knight had been hunting out potential crew members. He found a very eager Waddle Dee with a sailor hat that was simply dubbed 'Sailor Dee'." The Waddle Dee was currently checking the exhaust pipes and internal workings in the back of the ship.  
"Sailor Dee." Meta Knight called, wanting a status report.

**(watch?v=p6kAruRfZH0)**

"You rang, dude? I mean, sir. You rang, Sir Meta Knight, dude? Meta Knight? Sir Meta Knight, sir?"

"…What sort of condition is the back of the ship in?" Meta Knight disregarded Sailor Dee's odd greeting.

"Well, there are holes in the exhaust pipes. Some of the gears in the back have been torn out or damaged."

"Very well, replace the gears and arrange them in their correct order." Meta Knight handed an instruction manual to the Waddle Dee.

"Yes sir dude. I mean Meta Knight sir dude. I mean Sir Meta Knight sir!" Sailor Dee sprinted to the back of the Halberd.

Sword shook his head. "Yeesh, new recruits."

Blade glared at his companion.

"Ooh look! The Halberd's hood is empty! I should stuff a ukulele in it!" Blade's voice was dripping in sarcasm.

"I cleaned all of that up! So quit bringing it up."

"Do you even play the ukulele?"

"I might learn one day…"

"Lies! You just pick up something when you think it's cool!"

"Not true!"

"True!"

The two stopped when they noticed Meta Knight was standing behind him, watching them squabble like children.

"Er, Sir Meta Knight…" They said nervously.

"Report to the back of the ship and assist Sailor Dee with the gears." The blue knight's focus was on them.

Sword and Blade walked to the back of the Halberd as they were told, their heads down in shame. Meta Knight would fix the hood himself.

"I feel so ashamed." Blade said.

"I feel the same. We shouldn't fight over stupid stuff like that." The other knight nodded.

"Sir Meta Knight dude sir! We're ready to test the exhaust pipes!" Sailor Dee called.

Meta Knight nodded. The moment the Halberd was activated smoke was spewed from the pipes. Sailor Dee was rolling on the ground, coughing from the nauseous fumes. Sword, Blade, and Meta Knight weren't as affected due to their masks.

"Okay, we still need to work on the exhaust pipes!" Sailor Dee coughed.

"You three may take a break. I can work by myself for a while." Meta Knight instructed his crew of three.

"Sir…are you sure?" Sword hesitated.

"I do want you to find a gas mask for Sailor Dee. The fumes are too strong to withstand without one." Meta Knight looked at the poor Waddle Dee still coughing on the ground.

"Yes, sir." Each knight took one of Sailor Dee's arms and lifted him up.

"It's okay little buddy. We've got you." Sword reassured Sailor Dee.

They carried him to their room where he could rest for a while. They found a gas mask for the Waddle Dee for when he was ready to work again.

"Hey Blade…"

"Yes, Sword?"

"Thinking of masks, have you ever seen Meta Knight without his?" Sword asked.

"Now that you mention it, no I haven't."

Sword put his hand to his chin in thought. "He always wears his mask. Even when it's really hot or when he eats. I think when he has to take off his mask to eat something, he always retreats somewhere else."

"I've noticed he's missing around dinner sometimes." Blade said.

"Why do you think he never takes it off? What do you think he looks like?"

"Maybe he has a really severe scar? Remember when we first met him? He was chasing Chilidog, so maybe the beast burned his face before and hides it like _The Phantom of the Opera_?" Blade theorized.

"That could be true. I've wanted to ask him about it, but he can be so…intimidating."

"…I can't help but feel that we're thinking about something forbidden." Blade shivered.

"Forbidden? How?"

"Let's just try to forget about it. If he wanted us to see his face, we would know what he looked like by now."

"Aww…but it's just so mysterious! Admit that you want to know too!" Sword said exasperated.

"That may be true, but I will respect Sir Meta Knight's privacy. That's the end of the matter."

Blade sighed. "You love to kill my fun, don't you?"

**(watch?v=BuBQJ3eeCT8)**

Kirby, Gooey, and Nago traveled the fourth area of Grassland. They were stopped by a rare sight. A human girl. She had black hair tied into twin braids and wore a red outfit.

"Excuse me. Can you help me? My name is Chao. My monkey friend Goku is missing. Could you find him?" She asked.

"Sure, we'll find him miss." Nago said.

The three headed off in search of the monkey.

"Nago, are you sure that was such a good idea? We don't know if we can find a monkey." Gooey asked.

"How hard can finding a monkey around these parts be?"

An hour later, there was still no sign of the monkey. They continued searching anyway.

Finally, they came across a block structure. Kirby inhaled a nearby Rocky and transformed into Stone Kirby. Kirby knocked down the blocks with ease. They traversed through the cavern and stopped in a room.

A creature with a body of flames and grey feet charged towards them. Nago picked up Kirby in his Stone form and tossed him at the creature. The being was knocked out instantly. A sack dropped from the ceiling and a monkey popped out.

"Goku, poyo!" Kirby pointed.

The trio escorted the monkey to Chao and were rewarded with a Heart Star.

**(watch?v=Fn3m3cNwqAM)**

The fifth path was taken by Kirby, Gooey, and Kine.

"Hey guy. Is it okay if I can visit my wife? She lives here." Kine asked.

They went by Grass Land's ocean and saw a pink ocean sunfish.

"That's Mine! My love!" Kine hopped to his wife.

"Hi, Kine! What's taken you so long to get home?" Mine asked.

"Well you see. The king's gone missing and Kirby needs help finding him or something really terrible could happen. There's a dark cloud over Dreamland and it could mean impending doom." Kine explained, as if it was an everyday occurrence.

"Okay. I understand. You need to help Kirby. Thank you for telling me you're going somewhere though."

"I'll be back as soon as this mess blows over!" Kine said.

A Heart Star formed in front of the trio. The love of Kine's wife created it.

**(watch?v=VZiau4CTL4o)**

On the sixth and final path of Grass Land, there was a billboard in their way.

"Juggling shapes lost, if found please return to Pierre." It read.

"I suppose we're supposed to look for shapes?" Coo asked. On their way, they found a blue rectangle block, an orange sphere, and a green triangle.

At the end of the path, they saw a clown they assumed was Pierre. The clown was overjoyed and rewarded them with a Heart Star.

Kirby and Gooey arrived at a large familiar tree.

"Not Whispy, poyo!"

"Ugh, it's you again…you have the arrogance to show up again?! This dark cloud must be your fault!" Not Whispy bellowed.  
"This isn't our fault! We just need to pass through so it can't do any more damage!" Gooey protested.

"You may have caused pain and sorrow here, but no more! You're not going anywhere!" Not Whispy threw apples at Kirby. Kirby and Gooey grabbed the fruit and threw them back. This only made Not Whispy angrier.

Not Whispy ripped himself from the ground, chasing after them using his roots as feet. He continued to throw fruit at Kirby and Gooey in an attempt to slow them down. The two threw it back at Not Whispy. The tree finally gave up and planted his roots again.

Suddenly, the Heart Stars began to glow. A strange dark substance was sucked out of the ground and air. The dark cloud above Grass Land disappeared.

"Huh, what am I doing way over here?" Not Whispy asked. "It's not too bad. I can feel the sun better here anyway."

Not Whispy allowed them to pass without any further interruptions. Tomorrow, the group would go to the next land to search and gain more Heart Stars. They would go to Ripple Field.

**Author's Note: Not Whispy has returned! But only for this chapter. ** **Like I said, not much action in this chapter, but luckily Sword and Blade are here to make it funny. Sailor Dee is so adorable. I picture him as really awkward when he first joins the crew. See if you can spot the Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door reference. Reviews are very welcome.**


	8. Tropical Island Tears

Kirby and his friends arrived at Ripple Field. Before, Kirby traveled through the ocean part of Ripple Field, but this part was the land section.

"Hey Kirby, can I go with you this time?" Kine asked.

"But I wanted to go with him!" ChuChu protested.

"I knew you liked him!" Kine said.

"Shut up! Even if I do, that's none of your business!"

Kirby was at a loss on what to do. He's seen people fight before, but it was never over him.

"Umm, Kirby decided Kirby will go with Pitch." Kirby said.

Kine and ChuChu frowned, but ceased fighting.

**(watch?v=InMWh0hMoYI)**

The trio of Kirby, Gooey, and Pitch traveled through the beautiful islands of Ripple Field. A little while later they stopped to notice a few shriveled white flowers called Kamuribanas. They desperately needed to be watered.

Pitch dived into the water and spewed it out on the flowers. They instantly perked up. Pitch was rewarded with a Heart Star.

On the second path Kirby and Gooey traveled with Kine. Kirby was using his umbrella ability to shield himself from the sun. Gooey for some strange reason doesn't get hot easily. Kine was swimming along next to them.

They noticed a yellow egg-shaped person with a green frill around their waist. He had an umbrella on his head.

"You there! Twirl your umbrella!" The person said.

Kirby complied, twirling the umbrella with style and grace.

"My name is Bakasa. I am an expert on umbrellas, and you have impressed me with your skill."

Kirby had no idea what any of that meant, but he was rewarded with a Heart Star.

**(watch?v=6FaV_fQ_IXs)**

On the third path, the trio consisted of Kirby, Gooey, and Rick.

On their way, they passed by a jar that was rolling about. Kirby shook the jar and an eel popped out.

"Aah!" Rick yelled. "It's an eel, ugh."

"Hey, man. I don't think your big teeth are very attractive, but I don't shout it to the world." The eel said.

"My name is Elieel. I got stuck in that jar. If you hadn't seen me, I could've been stuck in there for a while." He said, then gave them a Heart Star.

"Thanks a lot man!" Elieel said, before diving into the ocean.

Kirby couldn't help but wonder what would happen if they had more. What was that weapon Coo described like?

**(watch?v=QJLXF48ENxw)**

Fumu and Bun were at the library. Bun was reading his paranormal magazines, which King Dedede recently was featured in. Fumu was in the non-fiction section again.

Fumu couldn't believe that her brother had been right about that possession nonsense. If he had been right about that, who knows what else he could be right about. She decided to swallow a small amount of pride and talk to her brother.

"Hey Bun. What are you reading?"

"My paranormal magazines. I think they should move them to the non-fiction section. Maybe you would take them seriously then." Bun answered.

"No! Just because one thing in that magazine was right, doesn't mean the entire series should be moved!"

"Ha! You admitted that I was right! Yes!" Bun did a fist pump.

"Shut up! Anyway, there's something I wanted to ask you." Fumu asked in a serious tone.

"Well, what is it sis?"

"What do you think Gooey is?"

"Ugh, this again?" Bun rolled his eyes.

"Bun, this is serious! I've looked in every encyclopedia in this library and nothing matches up!"

"What does it matter? Gooey is Kirby's friend and is nice to him. That's all that should matter to you." Bun went back to reading his magazine.

"Bun, don't you ignore me!"

Bun was engrossed in reading.

"Bun!"

"Fine, but Kirby better not get hurt!" she stomped off.

He knew he didn't have to worry about Kirby. Grass Land was already clear of the darkness, and he knew it was Kirby that did it. He didn't know why his sister always had to be such a busybody. She wanted to know everything about everyone.

Really, if Gooey is Kirby's friend then she shouldn't have anything to worry about. Even if Gooey did turn out to be some sort of monster, Kirby would be able to stop him. Kirby may be young, but he was a powerful Star Warrior.

Bun continued to sift through his magazine.

Dark Matter. The being that took control of Dedede. Could it have taken over others in the past the same way as their king? Where was their king now? Could Dark Matter have control of other planets, or is it apart of something greater? Something more powerful?

It could be possible. He had read in the magazines that often widespread paranormal beings answered to something higher in power. If that were true, what does Dark Matter answer to?  
Wherever Kirby was now, he hoped he was ready. If it was true that Dark Matter answered to a being of higher power, Kirby might actually be in trouble.

**(watch?v=MnFdDNYnoNA)**

Kirby, Gooey, and Kine continued on the fourth path. Suddenly, they were stopped by a crying frog.

"What's wrong, poyo?" Kirby asked the frantically sobbing frog.

"My…my baby! My name is Gamugael. My…my baby is missing. He's gone… I've looked high and low…but there's only so much ground I can cover…" she wailed.

"Don't worry. We'll find your baby." Gooey tried to calm Gamugael.

"Thank you! Please find him! His name is Kogamuguel!"

The trio set off to search for the frog baby. They eventually stopped at a chamber.

A strange creature that looked like a big gordo dropped down on them. It fired one of it's spikes at Kirby. He inhaled it and shot it back at Captain Stitch. It then tried to ram them. They dodged and it fired another spike at Kirby. The spike was redirected at Captain Stitch.

Kirby used his inhale ability on Captain Stitch, changing into Needle ability. But where was Kogamuguel?

"Heeelp!" A faint cry was heard.

The baby frog was trapped in a block cage. Kirby used his Needle ability to break the blocks. Kogamuguel was safe at last. They escorted the baby frog to his mother.

"Thank you! We can be a family again!" Gamugael rewarded them with a Heart Star.

On the fifth path, Kirby and Gooey were accompanied by Pitch.

"Hey Kirby, if it's okay there's something I need to take care of here." Pitch said suddenly.

"What is it Pitch?" Gooey asks.

"See, I actually ran away. I'm not supposed to be on this adventure. I want to make things right with my mom."

"Okay, poyo."

They walked until they could see a frantic bird that looked like Pitch, except pink in color.

"Um, hi mama." Pitch said quietly.

"Pitch! Where have you been?! What are those things?!" She cried.

"That's Kirby and Gooey. They're my new friends. I've been helping them get rid of the dark clouds."

"One looks like a giant blueberry and the other looks like a pink marshmallow with limbs! You're coming home now!"

"No mama. I want to help Kirby and Gooey. I want to help Dreamland." Pitch stood his ground.

"Absolutely not! You're coming home and that's final!" She shrieked.

"So me coming home is more important than saving Dreamland?"

"It's too dangerous! Come home and you'll be safe."

"Mama, if something isn't done then no one will be safe. You have to let me go."

Pitch's mother turned towards Kirby and Gooey.

"Is this true?"

"Yes, it's very likely." Gooey replied. "All the darkness was sucked out of Grass Land, so something must have caused it to be there in the first place. If we don't do anything, it could come back. Everyone could be in danger if nothing is done about it." Gooey said, completely serious.

"Mama, please let me help them. I can help." Pitch quietly begged.

"They need you. I guess I have to let you go…"

"Mom, please don't cry."

"No, I'm sad but happy at the same time. I'm sad to see you go, but happy that you're needed for Dreamland's sake."

"Mom…" Pitch's eyes watered.

"Just know that I'll always love you, son. My little Pitchybird."

The two hugged out their differences.

Gooey was sniffling at the beautiful display of family love. Why couldn't his family have been more like that?

Then a sparkling shiny Heart Star appeared in Kirby's stubs.

After Pitch's tearful goodbye to his mother, they went on the sixth path. Rick was traveling with the two now.

Then they passed by a crying block creature.

"What's wrong guy?" Rick asked.

"I'm HB-002. I've got all of these blocks…and I was going to carve a statue of myself with them." He cried.

"So, what's stopping you?" Gooey asked.

"I remembered I'm terrible at sculpting!" HB-002 wailed.

Gooey and Rick sighed. They knew what was going to happen next.

They arranged the blocks into HB-002's exact shape.

"Oh, it looks just like me!" He blushed.

Kirby, Rick, and Gooey were rewarded with a Heart Star.

Kirby and Gooey stopped at a large cave that would take them to the next land. They were stopped by a large grey whale.

"Hey, are you friends with the floating penguin that disturbed me?" The whale asked.

"Dedede, poyo?" Kirby asked.

"Oh, so you DO know him! My name is Acro. For the good of Ripple Star, I will flatten you!" Acro tried to ram Kirby and Gooey. Acro crashed into the wall, sending a large boulder tumbling towards them. Kirby inhaled it and spit it at the whale.

Acro growled and sped towards their direction again. Kirby repeated the process. Acro screamed in frustration and did a flop, making the floor below them cave in.

Kirby and Gooey plunged into the water. Acro spat a rock at Kirby. He blew a large bubble, redirecting the rock into Acro's face. The angry whale charged at them, causing an underground avalanche.

Kirby and Gooey cautiously dodged the rocks. All the rubble headed towards Acro. The battle was over.  
Kirby and Gooey swam to the surface. The Heart Stars they collected suddenly pulled the darkness out of the sky and ground.

Acro bobbed to the surface. "What happened to the floor? I didn't hurt you guys did I?"

"Kirby's fine, poyo."

"Yeah, I feel fine too." Gooey answered.

"Acro said Acro saw Dedede, poyo?"

Acro nodded. "Yeah, that penguin floated here not too long ago. I don't know why it made me so mad. Maybe because penguins aren't supposed to fly?"

"Well, we're chasing that penguin. Do you know where he went?" Gooey asked.

"He floated towards Sand Canyon. Not sure if he's still there though."

"Thanks Acro, poyo!" Kirby said. Kirby and his friends would head to Sand Canyon tomorrow and look for the king.

**Author's Note: I feel like this chapter was well written somewhat. I like Pitch's reunion with his mother. Fumu is such a busybody, just like the anime. Reviews are welcome.**


	9. Sand Canyon Dreams

**(watch?v=cITumqjYU_k)**

Kirby and his friends arrived in Sand Canyon. The land was mostly dry, but there was some plant life scattered around. On the first path, Kirby and Gooey were accompanied by Rick.

They were walking along when they were stopped by a strange sight. Talking mushrooms.

"Please…please help us…" One of them whispered.

"We are Geromazudakes…We can't breathe properly…with the tulips here…"

"Please…get rid of them…"

Kirby knew a way this could work out for both of them. Kirby picked the tulips carefully, making sure he got them by the roots. Then he placed them in a water bottle Rick had been keeping. He was rewarded a Heart Star by the Geromazudakes.

When they met up with the others, Kirby immediately gave the tulips to ChuChu. She blushed and said a quiet thank you.

"Aaaw…" Gooey said, thankfully out of ChuChu's hearing.

**(watch?v=15Ms08TDzK0)**

On the second path ChuChu joined them.

The three were on their way when they noticed a very angry woman She was round and yellow with red hands and black feet. She was furiously sweeping inside a building.

"Of all the…how dare they leave me here…" she grumbled.

"Excuse me, miss? Why are you so angry?" Gooey asked.

"Angry?! Who said I was angry?!" She shouted.

Kirby and ChuChu held their heads and Gooey fell on the floor in shock.

"Sorry kids. My name is Obachan. Some idiots left the windows open here and a sandstorm blew in. Now there's all this sand and guess who has to clean it up all by herself?"

"Um…you?" Gooey said.

"Yep. Now if you kids will excuse me, I have a mess to clean up."

Kirby, Gooey, and ChuChu looked at each other. All three picked up a broom and began sweeping.

In one hour the building was sand free.

"Thank you kids. I would have been here for three weeks if you hadn't shown up." Obachan then handed them a glittering Heart Star.

On the third path, Pitch stood in for ChuChu.

They had been walking for a while and still no sign of Dedede, floating or otherwise. They ran into a panicked chick-like creature with an eggshell on their upper body.

"Oh, please calm down! Don't touch that! Stay still!" He shouted at some Gordos.

"Having some trouble?" Pitch asked.  
"My name is Caramello. I was asked to watch these Gordos, but they won't listen to me!" He replied.

Kirby thought for a moment, then had an idea.

"Poyo. Does Caramello have a newspaper?" Kirby asked.

"Sure." Caramello handed the pink puffball a newspaper. Kirby rolled it up then approached a misbehaving Gordo. It rumbled at him and was about to charge at him. Kirby whacked the Gordo in the face with the newspaper.

"Bad Gordo! Bad!" Kirby whacked it again.

"They just need discipline." Pitch said as the whacked Gordo calmed down.

Kirby handed the newspaper to Caramello.

"Do you think you can handle them now?" Gooey asked.

"Yeah, I can now. Thanks guys!" Caramello gave Kirby a Heart Star in exchange for their help.

Meta Knight, Sword, Blade, and Sailor Dee continued their work on the Halberd. Sailor Dee could work on the back of the ship now that he had a gas mask. Sword and Blade were helping Sailor Dee with the gears and tailpipe, until they ran into a technical problem.

"Um, Sir Meta Knight dude sir? We have a problem." Sailor Dee said, his voice slightly muffled by his gas mask.

Meta Knight approached the three.

Sword pointed to the inner mechanisms on the Halberd. "See this part? It needs to be screwed in but we don't have that kind of screwdriver."

"I guess that means we'll have to go to the store for one." Blade suggested.

Meta Knight sighed inwardly. "Sword. Blade. I need you to come with me."

"Hey, while we're there, can we get groceries?" Sword asked.

**(watch?v=ycgYycnF6-g)**

The three knights arrived at the town's store to find a screwdriver, and on Sword's suggestion, restock the fridge.

"I don't really like coming here." Meta Knight said to his knaves.

"Why not, sir? Is it because of the customers?" Blade asked.

"No. They don't bother me."

"Then why?"

_"It's because…"_ Meta Knight was standing on the tips of his feet trying to reach a box of cookies. _"I'm too small for everything here…"_ He thought.

Somehow, the sight of their superior struggling in a futile attempt to grab something out of his reach was somewhat…odd. They had usually seen Meta Knight as a powerful and sometimes intimidating authority figure. Times like this made the blue warrior seem so small and vulnerable.  
Granted, they weren't any taller than Meta Knight, but still… Blade approached the blue knight and lifted him up. Meta Knight grabbed the box and hopped off of Blade's shoulders.

"…Thank you for your assistance, Blade." Meta Knight walked to a different section of the store.

"So…I guess he doesn't like it here because he's so short?" Sword said.

"He's too proud to ask for someone's help or a ladder." Blade replied.

"Meta Knight's cape can turn into wings. Why can't he fly here when he needs to?"

"The force his wings create would knock everything over, and it might scare some of the town residents."

Sword thought for a moment. "Have you noticed how Meta Knight is usually standing on something when he's in public?"

"Maybe he likes to feel taller?"

Then the two realized something.

"He has a height complex?" They both said.

The thought of Meta Knight having doubts and insecurities was somewhat foreign to them. He always seemed so valiant. Since they had a discussion on the reason behind his mask, the two knaves had begun thinking about him in a different light.

A few moments later, Meta Knight returned with the proper screwdriver.

As the three knights returned to the castle, there were questions on Sword and Blade's mind.

"Sir Meta Knight, the king has been missing for a few days. What do you think happened to him?" Sword asked.

Meta Knight thought for a moment. "I think a larger force is involved."

"Do you think Kirby can save Dreamland this time?" Blade asked.

"…" Meta Knight's only response was to look up into the dark clouds above in deep thought.

**(watch?v=6FaV_fQ_IXs)**

On the fourth path, Kirby and Gooey were accompanied by Nago.

They continued on their way until they ran into a girl with long black hair with a ponytail wearing a kimono.

"Excuse me. My name is Hikari. I can't find my brother, Donbe. Can you find him? He's short and has long light blue hair." She said.

The three agreed to find her brother. After a short time of walking, they found a small cavern.

A strange enemy that had the appearance of a giant broom with a face attacked them.

Haboki jumped high into the air, then crashed into them, slamming them into the ground. Kirby quickly inhaled Haboki, becoming Clean Kirby.

They traveled further into the cavern and found Donbe. Kirby, Gooey, and Nago reunited the siblings. Hikari gave Kirby a Heart Star.  
"Oh, sis! I thought I would never see you again!" Donbe clung to his sister.

"It's okay now. We're together again." Hikari patted her brother on the head and held him close to her.

Gooey could feel the sting of tears in his eyes. Why couldn't he have a loving family like that? Why didn't he have family that he could cry to when something was wrong? Family that would tell him everything would be okay and reassure him? It wasn't fair. Fumu and Bun had their parents and each other.

Kirby didn't have any family, but Fumu and Bun thought of him as a member. Gooey pondered over this. Did Kirby ever wonder if there were others of his species? Did he ever long to learn of his origins?

Gooey sighed internally. Kirby probably didn't care about that kind of stuff. He had all the love he could ever want from Fumu and Bun. It just wasn't fair.

"Gooey poyo, is Gooey okay?" Kirby lightly shook Gooey.

"Yeah…" Gooey composed himself. "Yeah, I'm fine. It just makes me feel funny when I see families together."

**(watch?v=cITumqjYU_k)**

On the fifth path ChuChu joined them and Nago returned with the others.

"Hey, did you know that a friend of mine lives around here? She's an octopus too." ChuChu said. "Can we visit her?"

One question on the boys's minds was how an octopus could survive in this type of environment. Maybe she had tons of bottled water like Kine?

After a small amount of time passed, they met ChuChu's friend. She looked like ChuChu except yellow with a white and pink sailor hat.

"Nyupun!" ChuChu yelled.

"ChuChu!" The two octopi hugged.

"So, what have you been up to?" Nyupun asked.

"Oh you know, community service. Looking for a missing king. Saving Popstar."

"Saving Popstar? Looking for a king? Sounds pretty important to me."

"Well, it's sort of crazy how things work out like that."

"You always walk into crazy stuff." The two octopi hugged again.

Kirby felt left out so he joined the hug too.

"Kirby?" ChuChu blushed.

"Aww! Is he your boyfriend?" Nyupun asked while Gooey chuckled in the background.

"No, he's not… I mean…" ChuChu blushed a deeper red.

"He's so cute! Do you know where I could find someone like him?"

Kirby didn't know what they were talking about, but the conversation was making him nervous.  
"You two are so cute together!" Nyupun chuckled while Gooey was trying not to laugh.

"Uhh…uh…" ChuChu's untire body was the color of tomato. "We have to go! It was nice seeing you!"

A Heart Star landed in a very confused Kirby's arm stubs while being dragged away by ChuChu. Gooey hopped along behind them.

**(watch?v=GEiJzuXYZ98)**

On the sixth path, the trio consisted of Kirby, Gooey, and Coo.

Suddenly, Kirby tripped over a strange object. It looked like a rectangular robotic head. The trio decided to take it with them, deeming it important somehow. A little walk later and they found what appeared to be a robotic body of the same design.

They found two arms and the bottom of the body. With all the parts in hand they were approached by an old man in a lab coat.

"Did you find my R.O.B.?" He asked.

"What des that mean?" Gooey questioned.

"It stands for Robotic Operating Buddy. He's my greatest and most cherished invention."

Professor Hector took the parts and arranged them together to form R.O.B. again. Once the robot was complete, the trio was awarded a Heart Star by the scientist and robot.

Kirby and Gooey finally reached near the end of Sand Canyon. They came across two layers of platforms. Suddenly, the two were suddenly attacked by an army of miniature raccoons and foxes. Then a larger raccoon and fox appeared.

"My name is Pon." The raccoon said.

"I am Con." The fox said.

"Um, excuse us. We're trying to find a penguin. Possibly a floating penguin?" Gooey said.

"Is that penguin a friend of yours?" Con asked, rubbing his paws together.

"Um, sort of. Wait…" Gooey then realized he made a terrible mistake.

"That penguin has made a mess out of our home!" Pon pounded his fists.

"You said you knew him. That must mean you are here to spread more damage." Con said.

"No, poyo! Kirby and Gooey only want to help!" Kirby cried out.

"Help? Look at that dark cloud. That wasn't there before until you showed up." Pon pointed to the cloud above,

"You know, you haven't exactly been trying to help Sand Canyon, you know." Con pointed out.

"Me? You haven't helped at all either!" Pon yelled in retaliation.

"Stupid tanuki!"

"Greedy kitsune!"

"Enough! We need to get rid of what's causing the problem in the first place." Con turned towards Kirby and Gooey.

"We need to get rid of them."

The tanuki and kitsune duo dropped a spiked bomb at Kirby. The pink puffball grabbed Gooey and dodged.  
Some small raccoons charged at them. Kirby inhaled them and repelled them at Pon's direction. Kirby and Gooey dodged another spiked bomb and inhaled the small raccoons and spit them back at Con's direction. Con threw another spiked bomb, but the two dodged with ease.

A small army of foxes stampeded towards Kirby. He used his inhale ability and spit them back at Pon and Con. The tanuki and kitsune both fell to the ground.

The Heart Stars gathered around and dispelled the darkness from Sand Canyon. Light was restored to this area of Dreamland. Pon and Con steadily returned to their feet.

"Why…why did we get so angry?" Pon said.

"I don't know. I'm sorry I called you a stupid tanuki. Even if you can be sometimes."

"I'm sorry I called you a greedy kitsune. Even though you are often."

The duo turned to Kirby and Gooey.

"You said you were looking for a floating penguin?" Pon asked.

"Yes, we heard that he went to this area." Gooey said.

"He did come by here. Then he passed us and floated in the direction of Cloudy Park." Con answered.

"Then our next destination is Cloudy Park." Gooey said.

"Thank you, poyo!" Kirby waved at Pon and Con. The two waved back and wished them luck on their journey.

Gooey hoped they wouldn't be too late. The king was always one step ahead of them. If they didn't hurry, Dedede could meet a terrible fate. Gooey knew it was very possible, but as long as they collected Heart Stars everything should be fine. He could only hope.

**Author's Note: All I can say is, it must be pretty embarassing to be one of the strongest warriors in the universe, but can't even reach a box of cookies from a high shelf. There's much more to Meta Knight than being a Star Warrior and teaching Kirby. He's got problems and feelings too.**


	10. Black and White

Kirby and his animal friends arrived in Cloudy Park. This land was, as expected, mostly clouds. However, there were also mountains that reached up to Cloudy Park and buildings on the cloudy terrain.

**(watch?v=QvkaRYvrdZM)**

On the first path, the trio consisted of Kirby, Gooey and Rick. On their way through the clouds they stopped on a mountain to rest. Then they noticed some poor dirty flowers.

"They're Hibanamodokis." Gooey said. "The air has gotten so thick with the dark clouds around that they can't stay clean."

Kirby, Rick, and Gooey decided to clean the flowers. After the dark substance was taken from the flowers, they were now pink with a yellow center. The trio was awarded with a glittering Heart Star.

On the second path, Kirby and Gooey were accompanied by Pitch.

They had seen eye nor beak of Dreamland's king. Dedede was no where to be seen here either. They continued on through the clouds until they heard a cry for help. They saw a frantic mother hen.

"Hello, my name is Keko. My baby Piyo saw a balloon and when she got close to it the string wrapped around her foot and swept her away!"

"Hmm, I know how we can get Piyo down." Pitch said.

Kirby inhaled a nearby Spikey to turn into Needle Kirby.

"Here's what were going to do." Pitch told Keko. "Kirby is going to fly up to the balloon and when the spikes on his hat pop the balloon I'll catch Piyo."

It didn't take long to find Piyo. She was scared and crying for her mother. Kirby inhaled to inflate himself and waved his arms to fly. He approached the balloon and popped it with the needles. Pitch swept in and caught the baby chick on his back. The mother and daughter were reunited.

Piyo and Keko cried, this time with relief instead of fear. Gooey teared up a little and the trio was rewarded with a Heart Star.

On the third path, ChuChu took Pitch's place in the trio.

They were walking along on the cloudy path until they noticed a being made of three spheres the top sphere with the face was yellow. The bottom sphere on the left was blue and the one on the right was red.

"Ugh, since that dark cloud showed up, I can't see color to save my life." They grumbled.

"Is there anything we can do to help you?" ChuChu asked.

"I'm glad you three came along. My name is Tamasan. See these Gordos here? I have to catalogue their colors, but I've lost the ability to see colors since the dark cloud showed up."

Gooey shuddered. The closer they were to the dark clouds, the worse the effects were.

"It's okay, poyo. Kirby, Gooey, and ChuChu will help Tamasan." Kirby reassured Tamasan.

The three catalogued the colors of the gordos in a short amount of time.

"Thank you guys. I would have been stuck here waiting to see if my eyesight predicament would wear off if you hadn't shown up."

The trio was rewarded with a Heart Star for their trouble.

Fumu had been in the library for a while, researching what species Gooey could be. She didn't care what Bun said, something was suspicious about that blue blob.

Gooey seemed to have some knowledge of Dark Matter as far as she could tell. He would dodge and evade her questions and always went to Kirby first. He was hiding something, she knew it.

Suddenly, she heard the chime of the library door opening. Meta Knight had arrived with a pile of books to turn in. All of them seemed to be about mechanics.

"Sir Meta Knight? Where have you been?" She asked, somewhat annoyed at the knight's absence for the past few days.

The knight gave no response, he simply gazed at the several books Fumu had spread across the table.

Realizing the blue knight wasn't going to answer her question, she decided a different approach was best.

"Sir Meta Knight, do you think Kirby's friend might be dangerous?" Fumu asked.

"He hasn't shown any signs of hostility." Meta Knight replied.

"That's what Bun said! What if he tries to hurt Kirby?! What if it's too late to save him?" she growled.

The knight was silent for a moment. "Fumu, could it be that you're protective of Kirby?"

"What's that supposed to mean? Is it bad that I'm worried for his well being? That I don't want him to be brutally attacked?"

"No, it's natural to be worried. However, you can't hold his hand forever."

"You did the same thing. When the demon beasts were around, you were there to watch or help him when he needed it."

"When Kirby needed my help. I will not continue to supervise him if he doesn't need it or want it."

"Do you mean that Kirby doesn't want my help anymore? He doesn't want me around him anymore?" Fumu sniffled.

"No, he would never think that way about you. However, this constant feeling of his choices being questioned could have effects."

"So…what should I do?"

"Sometimes you need to blow on the flame, but sometimes the flame must be left alone so it can grow on it's own." Meta Knight walked to the checkout section with a new pile of books.

Meta Knight returned to the castle, books in hand pondering the conversation.

Considering that something dark was lurking in Dreamland, possibly more powerful than Dark Matter, could Kirby defeat this new darkness?

Meta Knight delved into the basement to hear several screams and loud screeching. He cautiously opened the door, anticipating a possible ambush.

Sailor Dee was holding his head, the loud noises increasing. "Sir Meta Knight dude sir! We were working on the inside of the Halberd! Then Sword pushed something and now it won't stop making that noise!"

Sword and Blade were frantically pushing buttons, trying to stop the obnoxious sirens.

"You're doing it wrong!" Sword yelled.

"I think you made it worse!" Blade tried screaming over the sirens.

The two knights immediately stood attentive when their superior stepped on board.

"Sir Meta Knight!" Both of the knights were embarrassed to be caught in such a helpless position.

Meta Knight simply walked up to the controls, pushed a small button once, then the sirens stopped altogether.

The two knaves and Sailor Dee breathed a sigh of relief. Where would they be without their glorious superior?

**(watch?v=QvkaRYvrdZM)**

On the fourth path, Kirby and Gooey were accompanied by Coo.

There was still no sign of the missing king. They continued onwards until they ran into a snowman-like creature.

"Hello, my name is Kagamimocchi. My friend Mikarin is missing. Could you find him?" He asked.

So the trio set off to find Mikarin. They traveled through the clouds until they stopped in a building. Then they saw someone they never expected to see again.

"Jumpershoot!" Kirby and Coo cried.

"Who?" Gooey asked, very confused.

"When Kirby was on his quest for the Rainbow Drops, that ruffian Jumpershoot abducted me twice!" Coo explained.

The battle proceeded similar to the last encounters. Jumpershoot tossed his sandal at Kirby. He inhaled the sandal and spit it back at Jumpershoot. He screeched angrily, then hopped off.

Kirby, Gooey, and Coo continued until they heard a small cry for help. The winds were strong, so Coo dived through the winds onto a high ledge.

Mikarin, a small tangerine-like creature, was high in the clouds. Mikarin hopped onto Coo's back and they flew down to safety. They escorted Mikarin to Kagamimocchi.

The trio was given a Heart Star for their help.

On the fifth path, The trio consisted of Kirby, Gooey, and Rick.

The three took this path because Rick's girlfriend lived around there.

"So, exactly why does your girlfriend live here? So high above the ground?" Gooey asked.

"I don't know? Because she wanted a change of scenery? Because she wanted to?" Rick answered, slightly annoyed.  
Gooey chuckled. "Then I guess you could say…"

"Don't." Rick warned.

"That your girlfriend…"

"I said don't."

"Has her head in the clouds."

"Seriously? You seriously made that joke?" Rick whacked Gooey on the head in retaliation of the terrible pun.

Pick, Rick's girlfriend, lived on the high mountains of Cloudy Park. She looked similar to Rick except her fur was colored pink instead of orange and wore a large red bow on her head.

"Oh Rick, you showed up!" Pick said happily, hugging her boyfriend.

Rick blushed and returned the gesture. "Of course I would, but you know I can't stay long."

"Why? What's going on?"

"I'm sure you've noticed. The dark clouds are getting worse with each land we've traveled to."

Pick rubbed her paws together. "You're helping him? Kirby, I mean?"

"Yes, Dreamland's king is missing and I have a feeling that it's not a coincidence either."

Pick squeezed Rick. "You're so brave! Find the king and save Dreamland so we can spend more time together, okay?"

"I will. Don't worry about a thing. Kirby will return Dreamland to it's proper state. Then I'll be back."

The trio was given a Heart Star by Pick for a visit from her boyfriend.

On the sixth path, Rick returned to the others and was replaced by Nago.

The trio was walking along when they noticed a crying block creature.

"What's wrong?" Gooey asked, feeling a sense of déjà vu.

"My name is HB-007...I have all of these blocks…and I wanted to make a statue of myself…but then I realized something!"

Gooey sighed. "You realized you're terrible at sculpting?"

"Yeeeees!" HB-007 cried.

Gooey and Nago sighed, while Kirby kept his usual happy demeanor. The three finished the sculpture and were rewarded with a Heart Star.

Kirby and Gooey were reaching the far corner of Cloudy Park with still no sign of Dedede. The two were becoming slightly discouraged. They eventually stopped when they noticed a human girl painting on a canvas. She had short black hair above the shoulders and wore a green shirt and blue skirt along with a red beret.  
She finally seemed to acknowledge the pair and turned around to face them. The girl had grey eyes, and for some reason appeared angry.

"Go away. I can't concentrate."

The two were taken aback, not expecting such hostility.

"We just need to pass through miss and-"

"I said go away. Go back the way you came."

Kirby tried to reason with the young artist. "Kirby and Gooey need to go this way, poyo."

"Have you not been listening to me?! My name is Ado, and I said to leave!" Ado hid behind her cloud canvas and began painting an Ice Dragon. To their surprise, the painting sprung to life and attacked them.

The Ice Dragon threw a block of ice in their direction. Kirby inhaled the ice, prepared to turn into Ice Kirby. However, he could not transform.

The Ice Dragon spewed it's icy breath, weakening Kirby and Gooey. Then it threw two ice blocks. Kirby and Gooey inhaled the ice blocks then spewed them back at the Ice Dragon. The creature returned to paint once more.

Ado came out from behind her canvas and angrily painted something else. Sweet Stuff leaped from the canvas to attack the duo. Sweet Stuff created a star beam and fired it at Kirby. He inhaled it with ease and repelled it. Sweet Stuff bounced around the clouds and fired two stars. Kirby and Gooey inhaled them and attacked Sweet Stuff. The painting melted to the ground.

The young artist growled from behind the canvas and painted Mr. Shine and Mr. Bright. The painting doubles tried to corner Kirby and Gooey. Mr. Bright flung a fireball at Kirby, who inhaled it and sent it to Mr. Shine.

Mr. Shine returned to the air while Mr. Shine hovered close to the ground. Mr. Shine threw a crescent blade at Gooey. He dodged the attack, then inhaled and spit towards Mr. Bright.

Mr. Shine had returned to his paint form, while Mr. Bright flew erratically. The painting produced several fireballs, some hitting the duo. Kirby and Gooey inhaled the projectiles and fired them at Mr. Shine. Both had become nothing but paint.

Ado stepped out from behind the canvas to furiously paint another familiar enemy. Kracko flew from the canvas and chased Kirby and Gooey down, attempting to strike them with lightning. Kirby inhaled a piece of cloud and spit it in Kracko's eye.

The angry cloud painting chased Kirby with lightning bolts raining down. Gooey inhaled another cloud and fired it at the living painting's eye. Kracko floated to the ground, meeting the same fate as the paintings before.

Ado had finally lost her patience and ran from behind the canvas, swinging her large paintbrush blindly at Kirby. The pink puffball simply crouched down and the artist tripped over him. She rolled and tumbled a short distance, defeated at last.

The Heart Stars they had collected floated into the air, pulling the black clouds apart. The area was cleansed of it's dark and dreary possession.

Ado slowly rose to her feet and faced the two.  
"Uhnn…what happened?" Ado rubbed her head.

Kirby carefully approached the girl. "Does Ado remember anything, poyo?"

"Not much. I came to Cloudy Park to practice my painting, but then everything got dark and I felt very angry. It was like something took over and forced me to fight."

Ado walked over to her canvas and began to paint. Then she whirled the painting around to show a picture of Kirby and Gooey. Thankfully, this time her art remained sedentary.

Ado smiled. "Then I was saved by a pink puffball and a friendly blue blob."

Gooey stared at the painting. "The pink puffball is Kirby and that devilishly handsome blob is named Gooey."

Kirby then remembered why they were here in the first place. "Poyo. Has Ado seen a penguin? A floating penguin, poyo?"

"A floating penguin?" Ado's hand went to her chin in thought. "I think so! He went that direction. To Iceberg."

"Poyo! That's where Kirby and Gooey must go, poyo!"

"Be careful if your really going that way. It's very cold and I've heard Iceberg is dangerous around the area your going." Ado warned.

"Kirby and Gooey have to, poyo! Have to save Dreamland!"

"Okay, if you really want to go I won't stand in your way. Just know that the creatures there aren't pushovers like me."

Kirby and Gooey actually thought that her painted minions put up a good fight, but they knew she didn't want to fight in the first place.

Ado approached the duo and gave them a gentle squeeze. "I'll never forget you two. If anyone can stop this mess and save Dreamland, it would be you."

Kirby and Gooey returned her hug and set off to Iceberg. They knew it would be dangerous, but they had no choice. Dreamland must be saved from whatever has appeared and King Dedede must be found.

Gooey had made several friends over the course of this adventure. Ado really believed in the two, and Kirby truly thought of him as a friend. A best friend. Would Kirby still be friends with him if he knew what Gooey **really** was? The guilt was eating him alive, but he had to press forward.

Gooey sighed and thought to himself.

_"Kirby doesn't have to know…"_

**Author's Note: Next chapter is going to be pretty dark. I mean it, it's been sunshine and unicorns for the most part, but next chapter we see the dark side of the Kirby series. Gooey is definitely hiding something.**


	11. Dark Side of Fate

Kirby and his friends journeyed into the land of Iceberg. As expected, it was very cold and the dark clouds brought a depressing atmosphere.

**(watch?v=fmI93WqFLXQ)**

On the first path, Kirby and Gooey were accompanied by Rick.

The trio walked along the icy path until they noticed something. It looked like flowers were frozen under the ice and snow.

"They're Kogoesoues." Rick said. "They naturally thrive in cold environments, but the clouds must have made them freeze."

Kirby thought for a moment, then inhaled a nearby Flamer. Kirby gently blew his fiery breath over the frozen flowers until they thawed out. The beautiful thawed out flowers were a light lilac with an orange center.

A shining Heart Star appeared in Kirby's arms as a reward.

On the second path, the duo was joined by Nago.

They had been searching for a while with no sign of Dedede. They were wondering how many more lands they would have to traverse before the missing king was found.

They eventually stopped at a large volcano. It wasn't very unusual that a volcano would be in Iceberg, because there was magma deep under the surface of ice. The trio wished with all their might that the volcano was dormant.

One room in the volcano had six strange creatures. They had a light blue gelatinous body with four small claws. Their bodies were transparent and their brains were visible. They flew around erratically, trying to latch or bite onto Kirby.

Kirby blew his fiery breath onto the creatures, but the attack had no effect. Kirby inhaled a block of ice outside, then scurried back to the hostile creatures. He spewed a frosty breath and the alien-like beings. They shattered like glass and gave a bone-chilling cry in defeat.

Abruptly, a strange person in an orange metal suit approached the trio. Kirby and the person stared at each other for a moment, until the stranger removed their helmet.

A woman with beautiful long blonde hair and blue eyes was standing before them. She kneeled down and placed a Heart Star in Kirby's arms, then fled from the volcano.

The trio continued on with Nago still in the group.

They exited the volcano and traveled the snowy landscape.

Kirby, Gooey, and Nago saw someone unexpected in Iceberg.

"Kawasaki, poyo?" Kirby scratched the top of his head in thought.

"What are you doing here?" Nago asked.

"Well, I was going here to get ice for some recipes, but a Gordo stole my chef hat." Kawasaki explained.

It didn't matter if Kawasaki had the freshest, rarest, or most plentiful ingredients. He somehow ruined every dish he tried to create. The most tragic part was Kawasaki's restaurant was the only one in the town. Kirby was one of the only customers he had that could stomach his food with a smile.  
"Kirby will help Kawasaki, poyo!" Kirby dragged Gooey and Nago to find the Gordo with the stolen hat.

It didn't take long to find the chef's hat. Kirby snatched the hat off of a very stubborn Gordo and returned it to Kawasaki.

"Thank you, Kirby! When this dark cloud business blows over, I'll treat all three of you to free dinner!"

Kirby squealed with delight while Gooey and Nago exchanged nervous glances.

Kawasaki rewarded the trio with a shining Heart Star for their efforts.

Fumu was sitting in the living room in the castle, lamenting over Meta Knight's words. Trying to decipher their meaning, she mulled over her thoughts.

Kirby had been away for several days, it was only natural that she was worried. However, this wasn't a problem that could be solved in one night, she knew that. The Star Warrior needed time to fix Dreamland, but what if he was rapidly running out of time?

Just for once, she decided that maybe it would be best to take her brother's advice. She opened the paranormal book that Bun had checked out at the library and began reading.

Bun was right about Dedede being possessed before by Dark Matter. He said all the symptoms the king had matched other victims in the books and magazines. She flipped through the pages after she was sure that no one could see her.

There were entries on different bizarre entity sightings or rumors. Several that seemed relevant to the Dark Matter incident.

"Metroids, Halcandrans, and…?" Fumu murmured.

In the entry marked ?, there was an artist's picture of a pitch black blob with orange petal-like spheres around their body. The entities had a single menacing eye. Fumu felt unease by just looking at the picture.

Fumu read quietly to herself. "No one knows what this strange creature wants or if it is the only one of it's kind. The only evidence of it's existence are brief sightings and claims of bodily possession. This strange entity has been said to display hostile behavior and little to no emotion."

That didn't help at all. They already knew Dark Matter was hostile after it took over Dedede and was so determined to rule the entirety of Popstar. Dark Matter was so malevolent that after defeat, it attempted to drag Kirby down with it.

She put the book down and walked to the balcony. The same balcony Dedede disappeared from. Suddenly, a loud rumble was heard in the distance, shaking the ground. The trembles were so strong Fumu fell on her back.

"Hey sis, are you okay?" Bun ran to his sister in concern,

"I'm fine, but where did that rumble come from?" Fumu stood up and looked at the gloomy sky.

"I don't know. It shook the whole town."

The siblings made their way to the castle courtyard, prepared to investigate the strange occurrence.

King Dedede's car sped towards them with Meta Knight behind the wheel.

"Get in."

The two complied and hopped in the back seat.

"Meta Knight, what's going on?" Fumu asked the knight.

"The small earthquake was not a normal occurrence. It came from the direction of Iceberg." Meta Knight explained.

"So, we're driving to the object of danger, why?" Bun asked.

"Because Kirby is there."

Fumu's heart stopped beating for a second. "Is it related to Kirby? Is he in trouble?"

The blue knight was quiet for a moment before carefully answering. "Most likely, Kirby will be involved."

"Do you know what it is?"

"It involves the darkness over Dreamland."

Fumu huffed, they already knew what it was coming from and Meta Knight knew that too. What she needed to know was what IT was.

Bun felt the need to ask a question that had been on his mind since they were in the car.

"Hey Meta Knight, how can you drive if you can't reach the pedals?"

Sword and Blade appeared from the floorboards.

"We push the brakes and gas pedals." Blade answered.

Sailor Dee peeked out from the seat next to Meta Knight. "I get to push the buttons that activate the weapons!"

Fumu and Bun had never seen the Waddle Dee before, so they were quite confused at the presence of the newcomer.

"Um, who are you?" Fumu asked.

"I'm Sailor Dee! I've been employed by Sir Meta Knight sir dude." The Waddle Dee happily answered.

"Employed for what?" Fumu asked, thinking that something seemed suspicious.

Sword popped up from the floorboards again. "He's sort of like our intern. He helps us with stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" Fumu asked while Bun groaned at his sister's growing number of questions.

Blade sprung from the floorboards. "Everyone be quiet so Sir Meta Knight can watch the road!"

Sword and Blade returned to the pedals while Meta Knight was focused on driving, not paying much attention to the previous conversation. Sailor Dee's attention was on reading the colorful buttons's labels.

Fumu sighed and watched the scenery around them. Everyone was being so secretive, she wasn't sure what to do anymore.

**(watch?v=fmI93WqFLXQ)**

On the fourth path, Nago returned to the other animal friends while ChuChu joined Kirby and Gooey.

Kirby and his friends had felt the rumble go through Iceberg, but disregarded it as a moving glacier. They were very common around this region after all.

They continued on their way through the snowy landscape, until they were stopped by someone. A brown mollusk without a shell approached the trio.

"My name is Nametsumuri, I've lost my shell. Could you help me find it?" He asked.

The trio agreed and left to find the missing shell. They found the shell a short time later half buried under the snow. The three heaved and carried the surprisingly heavy shell to it's owner.

"Oh thank you!" Nametsumuri put his shell back on. The shell was orange with a pink swirl. Kirby wondered if this mollusk was one of Escargon's relatives.

The trio was rewarded with a Heart Star for their help.

On the fifth path, ChuChu left and Nago rejoined the trio.

"Hey, is it okay if I check on my girlfriend? She lives here and I want to make sure she's okay." Nago asked.

Gooey tilted. "You have a girlfriend?"

"Yeah, her name is Shiro. Her fur is white as the newly fallen snow."

Gooey chuckled to himself. It seemed a lot of people were being bitten by the love bug.

They stopped at a little house and went inside.

Shiro was inside as if she had been waiting for them. Her fur was a pure white and had she had large brown eyes.

Nago ran to embrace his girlfriend. She returned the gesture and looked him in the eyes.

"You're here to track down the king, isn't that right?" Shiro asked.

The trio was surprised at her knowledge.

Gooey stuttered "How…How did-"

"I heard about a pink puffball and his friends traveling to find a king. I assumed that you were helping him."

Kirby approached Shiro. "Did Shiro see where Dedede went?"

Shiro pointed outside her window to a blue tower. "He floated that way. You should go there if you want to find him."

Shiro turned to Nago. "Good luck. I can't for us to spend time together again."

She held Nago's paw for a moment, then placed a Heart Star in his palm.

On the sixth path, Kirby and Gooey were joined by Pitch.

They noticed a small fairy-like creature in distress. The small being approached them.

"Hello, my name is Angel. I've lost some of my feathers. I can't fly home until I get them back." she said.

Angel had short yellow hair around her shoulders and wore a baby blue and white dress with a red ribbon. A halo was over her head .

The three agreed to find the angel's missing feathers.

They searched high and low, finding that the feathers were spread about. However, they managed to find them all and returned them to Angel.

"Thank you!" She held the feathers close and they reattached to the wings on her back. Angel handed the trio a sparkling Heart Star.

"If you hadn't helped me, I wouldn't be going home to Ripple Star now." She floated up into the air and disappeared.

Kirby and Gooey finally arrived at the icy tower. Their search should be coming to an end. They scaled the frozen tower, finding no sign of Dedede.

They reached the top of the foreboding tower to find a familiar sight.

"Dedede, poyo!" Kirby rushed to the missing king and tackled him into a hug. Dedede looked down at Kirby with tightly closed eyes. He grabbed Kirby and tore him off of his person, then threw him into Gooey.

**( watch?v=7xSel98ODRw)**

The duo stood up in a daze from the impact. Dedede approached them with an emotionless glare. He swung his hammer carelessly. The two easily dodged and ran behind Dedede. Kirby inhaled a star and spit it at Dedede.

The king started to spin around and attempted to stomp on Gooey. He inhaled a star too and repelled it at the insane king. Dedede staggered to the ground, then picked himself up. He spun around again, almost squishing Kirby in the process.

Kirby inhaled another star and spat it at Dedede. The king swung his hammer at Gooey in a lazy fashion and Gooey flung one more star at the king.

Dedede groaned in pain and fell to the ground. Kirby and Gooey cautiously approached the fallen king, fearing they might have done permanent damage. Then a dark aura surrounded the king. A miserable look formed on his face, then he began floating through the air.

Kirby tilted his head in confusion while a mortified expression occupied Gooey's face.

Dedede grimaced and fidgeted in the air for a moment. His eyes were open as wide as his face would allow. The king's mouth was open as if he were trying to scream in agony as a hole began tearing it's way through his stomach. A large gaping mouth with sharp bladed teeth had formed on the king's stomach. The extra mouth opened wide with a red eye glaring back at them from the inside.

The poor king could only utter small sounds of pain. "He…ple…Heee…"

Kirby looked at the once proud king in horror while Gooey hid behind the pink puffball and gave a soft wail.

Dedede floated after them with his extra mouth making gnashing sounds. The duo scurried out of the way, fearing the now transformed king. The eye reappeared and created several black blobs to follow them.  
Kirby regained his senses and inhaled the dark blob, sending it back into the eye. Dedede winced in pain from the attack. The pink Star Warrior didn't want to fight him, but he didn't have any other option.

The mouth on Dedede's stomach opened again, black teeth gleaming in the little light that could reach through the dark clouds. The eye returned to shoot several black spheres at Kirby and Gooey.

Gooey braced himself and inhaled one of the blobs and spit it back at the eye. The king's eyes widened and his mouth flew open, but no sound would come from his throat.

Dedede could only dangle in the air with misery as the mouth snarled. Kirby repelled one more dark sphere at the eye. The eye glared at the duo before Dedede fell onto the surface of the tower. His eyes open wide in shock. Kirby and Gooey exchanged worried glances, afraid that this was the end of the king.

The Heart Stars they collected began to circle around the tower, pulling the darkness out of Iceberg. All that remained of the darkness was one giant black cloud in the sky.

Dedede was still motionless, beginning to scare Kirby and Gooey. Then the king moaned for a moment and shifted a small amount. Dreamland's monarch was still among the living, but was possibly hurt his battle and painful transformation.

The two heard what sounded like a car driving to the tower. Suddenly, the rest of Kirby's group arrived. Rick, Coo, Kine, Nago, Pitch, and ChuChu ran to Kirby and Gooey.

"We saw the fight from below! Are you two okay?" Rick asked.

"Kirby is fine, poyo. Gooey?" Kirby looked toward Gooey, who still looked somewhat shaken. The blue blob gave a slight nod.

"Kirby, I thought you might have…" ChuChu ran to Kirby and gave him a slight squeeze in worry. Kirby blushed, but returned the hug.

Then, a small party appeared from the tower's steps. Fumu, Bun, Sword, Blade, Meta Knight, and Sailor Dee raced to the pink Star Warrior.

"Kirby!" Fumu shouted. "Are you okay, Kirby?"

"Kirby is fine, poyo…but Dedede…" Kirby glanced at the king, the gaping mouth on his stomach was still there.

Fumu and Bun looked at him in awe.

Bun shook his head. "I don't know if I should be amazed or cover my eyes in horror. This is nightmarish."

Everyone watched as the extra mouth slowly disappeared from the Dedede's stomach.

**(watch?v=RCZoNkXHou4)**

Then the ground began to shake again, but more violently than before. The single dark cloud above them flashed a black aura, then a familiar being formed in front of them.

"So…we meet again…Star Warrior…"

"Dark Matter!" Fumu growled under her breath. Dark Matter was in it's true form.

"Yes…Fumu?"

Fumu tensed. How did it know her name?

"How…how do you know my name?" Fumu shivered.

"I know many things about all of you…" It turned to the rest of the group.

"Rick the hamster, who resides in Grass Land…" Dark Matter glanced at Rick.

"Coo the owl…you live in Big Forest. You're seen as the wise man among the other animals."

"Kine the ocean sunfish…you have made your home in Ripple Field and recently married." Kine shook in fear.

"Nago the cat… you had to move from your home because you were framed…for thievery, correct?" Nago gasped at Dark Matter's accuracy.

"Pitch the bird…you live on the islands of Ripple Field and ran away from home. You're mother missed you, but let you continue with Kirby…because she **loved** you…what a ridiculous sentiment." Pitch internally scowled at Dark Matter.

"ChuChu the flapjack octopus…you moved from your home because it was destroyed…and I can see the pathetic emotions that you feel…for someone…" ChuChu blushed angrily.

"Fumu, the cabinet minister's daughter…and Bun…Fumu's brother…"

Dark Matter faced Sword and Blade. "You joined Meta Knight…because he saved your life…after you tried to rob him…" Meta Knight stepped in front of his knaves and the siblings protectively.

"And Meta Knight…one of the highest ranking soldiers in the Galactic Star Army…How does it feel to know that after you fought so bravely…it ultimately amounted to nothing…because almost all of the Star Warriors are **dead…**" Meta Knight's eyes turned a dark red in anger.

"Kirby…the Star Warrior that defeated Nightmare…and defeated me as well…you have brought much misfortune upon me…"

"So, what's your point? You know a lot about us?" Bun said irritated.

"I know about you…because I'm everywhere…I could be anywhere at any given time…"

Dark Matter began to float around idly.

"Oh, I have forgotten someone…" It glared at Gooey, who was trying to make himself unseen.

"What could be wrong…? Could it be your hiding something from everyone…?" Dark Matter watched Gooey squirm, getting more panicked with each passing second.

"Gooey? What is Dark Matter talking about?" Kirby asked his scared friend, who inched away from him.

"He has not told you…? About who he is…where he came from…? Who his relatives are…?" Gooey emitted a sob as Dark Matter flew closer.

Fumu glanced at Dark Matter then Gooey with growing curiosity and suspicion.

"Very well then…I guess it does not matter anyway…they would not mind if I said…" Gooey was hyperventilating as each word came from Dark Matter.

"You are one of us…a part of me…related, as some would say…"  
A few stepped away from the blue blob in shock, but not Kirby.

"Gooey, poyo…say it isn't true…" Kirby looked at his friend in the eyes.

Gooey backed away from Kirby, sobbing in fear and loathing.

"I'm sorry Kirby…but I'm a member of Dark Matter…"

**Author's Note: Gasp! Gooey is one of Dark Matter! I'm not making this up, in the Kirby's Dream Collection booklet, it confirms Gooey's species as a benign Dark Matter. So dramatic. Reviews make me happy.**


	12. The Hyper Zone

**(watch?v=waNChyu-3PY)**

Most of the group gasped and backed away from the crying blue blob. Kirby looked down in utter shock, not sure how to respond.

"I knew there was something suspicious about you!" Fumu growled at Gooey, who was now sobbing in hysterics.

"You've been helping Dark Matter along this whole time, haven't you?! You've been using Kirby to gain his trust so it would be easier to defeat him!"

Kirby stepped in front of Gooey protectively, staring at Fumu with a determined look. Dark Matter looked on with faint interest, then returned to the cloud above.

"Why are you still defending him?! He's part of Dark Matter! The story about his family abandoning him was a lie!"

"NO! You don't understand!" Gooey wailed.

"No, I've had enou-"

Meta Knight interrupted Fumu. "Let the blob speak." He nodded to Gooey.

"I'm…I'm nothing more than an unwilling pawn in this sick game of cruelty!"

Kirby patted Gooey and nudged him to continue.

"I didn't want to take over universes and have everyone hate me! So they threw me on Popstar! I'm just a pawn! **A PAWN!**" Gooey cried into Kirby's arm stubs.

Meta Knight stepped over to Gooey. "You are familiar with Dark Matter, so you should know more than any of us what it's strengths an weaknesses are."

Gooey sniffed. "Positive emotions. He hates positive emotions of any kind."

Fumu tilted her head. "He?"

Everyone looked up at the cloud and saw an unexpected sight. There was not only one Dark Matter, but dozens. Dark Matter was not a single entity, the entire dark cloud itself was made of Dark Matter. They began their descent onto Dreamland, fully intending to take over the land in it's entirety.

Suddenly, all thirty obtained Heart Stars began to glow, joining together to form a powerful weapon. The 'weapon' was a red and yellow striped wand. The wand began at a point and ended in a flat surface topped with a golden heart. Somehow, just by holding it he knew everything about this strange legendary item. It was the Love-Love Stick.

Rick scratched his head in confusion. "That's supposed to be the legendary super weapon?"

Kirby gave Gooey an expectant look, wanting Gooey to join him.

"No Kirby, I…I can't. I can't fight anymore…" Gooey looked down in shame.

Meta Knight stepped in front of the group. "We only have a few minutes until the Dark Matter descends into Dreamland. We must defeat as many as possible to prevent them from getting any further. Kirby will go into the Hyper Zone and face the source of the problem."

Everyone except Gooey nodded and prepared for battle. Gooey felt too disgusted with himself.  
Kirby took one last look at his friends before floating into the Hyper Zone.

"Watch out! Here they come!" Bun shouted.

The Dark Matter swarmed the tower. Everyone fought in their own way. Rick and Nago grabbed a Dark Matter and body slammed them together. Coo and Pitch aimed for their large eyes. Kine flailed around, causing the Dark Matter to collide. ChuChu used her tentacles to smack and grab them, throwing the enemies to the ground.

Meta Knight, Sword, and Blade fought with their swords, taking down several at a time. Sailor Dee used the car's various gadgets to fight off the malevolent entities. Fumu and Bun were behind Sailor Dee, working the vehicles weapons as well.

One Dark Matter had cornered Gooey, ready to finish him off.

Gooey gulped. "Go ahead, do your worst. I deserve it. No one will care anyway..."

Gooey squeezed his eyes shut and braced himself, ready for the finishing blow to be dealt. Suddenly, the Dark Matter was struck by a large hammer. Gooey opened his eyes to see King Dedede wielding the hammer, standing on top of Dark Matter.

"Now kid, that's no way to act." The king said, looking at the blue blob before him.

Gooey looked at Dedede in shock, before wrapping his tongue around Dark Matter and sent it hurling into the wall of the tower.

"That's better. Now stop moping and help us get rid of these freaks." Dedede whacked another Dark Matter into oblivion.

Gooey, though still not quite composed, joined the fray against Dark Matter.

**( watch?v=QTaoEXvCk0o)**

Kirby entered the Hyper Zone with the Love-Love Stick in hand. The Hyper Zone itself was a mass of blue with black spots swirling around endlessly. Several black blobs joined together, forming the Dark Matter from before. The same that Kirby had fought wielding the Rainbow Sword.

"So…you could not leave well enough alone…and chose to fight me once more…"

"Dark Matter hurt Gooey, poyo! Dark Matter hurt lots of Dreamland!" Kirby shouted.

"As insolent as ever…at least I can distract you…for now at least…but I will give you the option…to flee the battle…it would be the easiest option…"

"Poyo, maybe the easiest but not the best!" Kirby retaliated.

"Very well then…even if you make it past me…you will not defeat him…"

Before Kirby could even react, a small laser beam came from Dark Matter's eye. The black colored beam hit Kirby, who uttered a small squeak in shock. Kirby swung the Love-Love Stick, a golden heart beam was sent to Dark Matter. The malevolent being took damage, closing his single eye in pain.

Dark Matter released another series of laser beams. The pink star warrior dodged them with ease and determination. He waved the wand once again, injuring Dark Matter with it's immense power.

The orange spheres on Dark Matter's body began to detach, floating around Kirby in an attempt to hold him back. He hit every one with the Love-Love Stick, causing the spheres to return to Dark Matter.  
Dark Matter released the lasers from it's eye. A golden heart beam was sent into it's eye, dealing a sufficient amount of damage.

Dark Matter tried to fly into Kirby, his final trial against the pink puffball. Kirby waved the wand one last time, successfully wounding the dark creature.

It's body dissolved into a black substance, leaving only the eye to glare at Kirby.

"You may have defeated me with ease…but the true nightmare has yet to come…" The eye exploded in the black mess.

The entire Hyper Zone trembled and quaked, then was enveloped in a blinding white light.

When Kirby regained his sense of sight, a strange being was before him. What appeared to be a large white sphere with a single red eye floated in front of the Star Warrior.

The white eyeball continued to stare at Kirby until the pink puffball finally broke the silence.

**(watch?v=YYb9kSCkjE8)**

"Why is Dark Matter taking over Dreamland, poyo?!" Kirby asked.

"Because I commanded them to." The white eyeball explained simply.

Kirby decided he didn't like that answer. "Why, poyo? Dreamland is unhappy!"

"I am Zero, creator of all Dark Matter. I cannot feel such emotions as….happiness."

That was the saddest thing the young Star Warrior ever heard. Someone that had never felt happiness before…this was unthinkable to the pink puffball when there was so much beauty and love in the world.

"Poyo…Kirby didn't know…Is Zero just sad?"

The eyeball scoffed at Kirby. "Your sentiment means nothing to me. I cannot feel any sort of positive emotion, so why should anyone else?"

This statement confused him further. Fumu had told him one of the best feelings in the world was to make someone happy and bring a smile on their face. Why would Zero want to cause the opposite?

"Why…why, poyo? Why would Zero make Dark Matter possess Dedede and the rest of Dreamland? Why not make Dreamland happy, poyo? Then Zero will be happy too!"

The creator of Dark Matter stared at Kirby. "You do not understand. You are nothing but a child." Zero slowly floated around the Hyper Zone, rotating around Kirby.

"Emotions are fleeting. The positive emotions you feel will only bring momentary happiness. Leaving pain, fear, and hatred to fill the empty space."

The Star Warrior had never been so confused in his life. If Zero truly was an enemy, he wondered why he was listening to him anyway. However, he felt compelled to listen to the ruler of Dark Matter.

"The friends that you have could leave you at any moment. Deceive you, betray you, creating grief and anger. The ones that are closest may be the ones to plot your downfall."

Kirby tried not to listen, but he couldn't block out Zero's words. They were painful and poisonous. It was as if his monologue was hurting Kirby physically.

"Imagine a universe without that pain. With Dark Matter possessing the entire population, there will be no emotions. The lie that is love and happiness will no longer cloud the minds of others, allowing a new reality to be seen."

"NO, POYO!" Kirby shouted. "If that is Zero's plan, then Kirby will fight Zero to the end!"

"Foolish child…you know nothing of the cruel reality that must be faced."

**( watch?v=SKrJDHMIb8U)**

Zero floated into Kirby, ramming the pink puffball. He nearly dropped the Love-Love Stick, but kept a firm grip on it. Kirby and the wand were Dreamland's last hope. The Star Warrior swung the wand, releasing the golden heart beam on Zero. This seemed to cause far more damage on him than Dark Matter.

Zero whirled around the Hyper Zone. A red substance was sprayed near Kirby, but he managed to dodge the strange liquid. Kirby hurled the Love-Love Stick again, a golden heart striking the white being.

Zero summoned four smaller Dark Matter. They proceeded to make a beeline towards Kirby, who managed to dodge all but one of the dark fiends. Kirby was punted further into the Hyper Zone, still firmly grasping the Love-Love Stick.

Zero crashed into Kirby again, but the Star Warrior would not give up.

"Child, surrender this strife. Your opposition was doomed from the beginning." Zero's red eye was analyzing the pink puffball's every move, his every expression, as though he was trying to peer into Kirby's mind.

"No, poyo! Kirby will never give up! Kirby won't let Dreamland give up happiness!" Kirby fired his weapon at Zero, who reeled away from the attack.

The creator of Dark Matter revolved around the Hyper Zone, spreading the red substance once again. Kirby moved out of it's way and attacked Zero once again. He flinched from the impact and sent another wave of Dark Matter.

Kirby danced out of their line of attack, focusing on their master instead. The Love-Love Stick was flung once again, this time seemed to gravely injure Zero. Kirby didn't want to fight him, but it was necessary. The Star Warrior hoped that the Love-Love Stick could use it's power to help Zero understand positive emotions and convert to a benign being. Zero had a completely wrong concept of emotions, and Kirby wanted to change that.

The master of Dark Matter was about to slam himself into Kirby, then the Star Warrior swung the wand again. The golden heart beam hit Zero in the eye, causing him to spiral in an erratic fashion. The Hyper Zone swirled faster, while the red liquid was flung again.

Zero returned in front of Kirby. Three red markings appeared around Zero's eye, three above and three below. The red substance was fired at Kirby from the six markings. He dodged and continued to attack with the Love-Love Stick.

Zero grunted in pain. "It hurts…It hurts…"

Kirby wondered if he had broken through Zero, that maybe the battle was over. Zero slung more of the red substance from the markings as an attack towards Kirby. Zero was still unwavering on defeating Dreamland's hero. Kirby managed to elude his attack and swung the Love-Love Stick once more, the beam hitting Zero directly in the eye.

His eye was opened wide in trauma, a stream of red liquid leaked from it.

Zero could only scream in misery. "It hurts…it…hurts…"

The red marks around the eye began to increase in size, tearing through Zero's skin. The red substance was pouring out endlessly through the openings in the surface. Kirby realized with horror and disgust that it wasn't some strange liquid, it was _**blood.**_

The tears through the skin continued until Zero's eye burst from his body, the blood spurting in every direction. Zero's discarded body drifted away, being ruptured by the Hyper Zone until there were no remains left.

Kirby wailed in horror at the monstrosity before him. Zero's disembodied eye approached him while the frightened Star Warrior desperately tried to create a distance between them.

"I can hear your heart beat in fear, child. I am what you fear, and I shall use your fear to full advantage." The eye of Zero circled around Kirby.

Kirby waved the Love-Love Stick, sending the golden beam of hearts at the eye in defense. The pink puffball had never been so scared in the entirety of his life.

The eye of Zero began to spiral out of control, severely hemorrhaging and exploded in a burst of blood. The Hyper Zone was falling apart, light banishing the darkness that once floated above Dreamland.

Kirby gently floated down to the surface, lamenting Zero's defeat. A small tear escaped his eye. He thought if Zero could feel love from the Love-Love Stick, then maybe he could understand the emotion. Yes, Zero did try to take over Popstar, but the pink puffball couldn't help feeling remorse for Dark Matter's creator. He wanted Zero to feel happiness, he didn't mean to kill him!

Kirby carefully landed on the ground, in front of Dedede's castle. Kirby's friends looked on in confusion at how they had been transported home, but decided that Kirby's well being was more important.

"Kirby! Are you hurt anywhere?!" Fumu asked. Nothing but Kirby's heart had been wounded.

"Kirby…Kirby is fine, poyo…"

"What's wrong, Kirby?" Fumu asked, worried for Kirby's miserable appearance.

Kirby made his way over to Gooey, ignoring the bewildered looks.

"What's wrong? Are…are you still mad about me…being a Dark Matter?"

Kirby shook his head and placed one arm stub on Gooey. "Kirby is sorry…Kirby couldn't save Zero…" Another tear escaped the Star Warrior's eye.

"So…Zero…he's…?" Kirby nodded to Gooey quietly.

"Kirby…who is Zero?" Fumu asked followed by Bun and the rest of the group.

Kirby explained in the best way he could his experience with Zero, while Gooey would cut in when Kirby needed a moment to collect his thoughts. Meta Knight approached the upset Kirby.

"Sometimes in the struggle for peace, lost lives are an unpreventable necessity." Kirby nodded to Meta Knight, not feeling much better.

It wasn't fair. Kirby had made so many Dreamland residents happy, but the one that needed happiness the most couldn't understand the concept and died in a terrible way. It wasn't fair!

Kirby's friends decided to go outside in the sunshine and relish in Popstar's returned light. Kirby stayed inside his house, mulling over the day's events.

The pink puffball decided that being holed up in his house wasn't good for him, so he ventured out into Dreamland. Under a tree stood his animal friends, Gooey, Dedede, and a familiar face from their journey.

**(watch?v=xrBEfAPmN8g)**

"Ado, poyo?" The artist smiled at Kirby.

"Hey, I don't want to see such a sad face. I want to see this." She pulled out the painting of Kirby and Gooey that had been created at Cloudy Park. The painting had a cheerful expression on Kirby and Gooey's face.

ChuChu grabbed an apple from the tree above and pushed it into Kirby's face, but not forcefully. "We've missed you for the past hour."

Dedede blushed a little. "What we're trying to say is, it's not normal for you to be so sad. So get happy!"

Kirby smiled a little at his friends's efforts to cheer him up. Ado then handed him a picture with Kirby and all of his friends together. Kirby smiled wider.

"Thank you, Ado poyo!"

"Adeleine. My full name is Adeleine." Adeleine grinned at the joyful Kirby.

It had been an eventful day. Gooey had been completely forgiven by everyone for hiding his secret of being a Dark Matter. Rick, Coo, and Kine returned to their respective lands. Pitch had returned to Ripple Field's islands where his mother was thankful to see her son's return. Nago had decided to move into Grass Land. ChuChu had decided to live around the ocean close to the town. All in all, everything had returned to normal.

Almost everything. Kirby still grieved in his heart for the demise of Zero, but knew that it was inevitable. However, Kirby knew that with his friends by his side, he could conquer anything. Kirby looked at the framed picture gifted to him by Adeleine before going to bed for the night.

If someone had been looking at Popstar in space, they would see the planet's newly restored rings glowing in their vibrant beauty.

**Author's Note: Zero is truly one of the most frightening yet sympathetic Nintendo characters. He can't feel positive emotions, yet he most likely wants to feel happiness and affection. All he has is Dark Matter and the void of space. Truly a tragic villian.**


	13. Kirby and the Crystal of Joy

In the Gamble Galaxy lies several planets, including Popstar. However, there is a very special planet named Ripple Star, home of the fairy race. This planet had the appearance of a heart with a smiling face surrounded by three other hearts and a ring with two yellow bows. It was known as the planet of love and happiness.

It was a regular day for the residents of Ripple Star. The sun was shining as the fairies went about their day as usual. Then a dark fog began to cloud the skies, enveloping the planet in it's shadow. The fairies were sent into a panic, as something like this had never happened before.

Ribbon, a vassal of the Fairy Queen, fled to the palace. Ribbon had short pink hair with a red ribbon in the back. She wore a simple red dress with a white collar and two yellow buttons with shoes of the same color. Her eyes were a friendly shade of dark blue.

"Queen Mary! What's happening to Ripple Star?!" Ribbon asked their beloved queen.

Queen Mary had beautiful long black hair tied into twin braids held together with purple ribbons. She wore a dress that was white at the top with blue decorations, and red at the bottom with a yellow stripe and a pink frill. Her eyes were the color of the jewel amethyst.

The queen herself was in a similar state of panic. She was worried not only for her people, but for a mystical artifact that is kept in the palace. The Crystal of Joy was Ripple Star's pride and joy, but in such a time as this it's existence was in danger. The crystal had many magical properties, and someone with such power could abuse it's abilities.

"Ribbon, I'm counting on you. Take the crystal and go!" The queen motioned to the crystal.

"But your highness, I can't leave you behind! I won't!"

"Ribbon, this crystal is far more important than me. It must be preserved from whatever is attacking!"

"But you'll be left alone and vulnerable…I can't…" A tear escaped Ribbon's eye.

"You have to be strong. Everything will be fine if you keep the crystal safe." Queen Mary tried to assure her vassal. "Take it and leave this planet. That is an order."

Ribbon and Queen Mary embraced as this might be their last time seeing each other. Ribbon grabbed the Crystal of Joy and flew through the escape hatch in the ceiling. She flew away from Ripple Star as fast as her wings would allow.

The pink fairy looked behind to see three black creatures with a single eye. She tried to fly faster, but she couldn't evade them. They rammed her all at once, then a sparkling shower of light went across the sky. Ribbon plummeted to a planet below, unconscious.

The Crystal of Joy was no more.

On the planet of Popstar, Kirby was sitting outside of his home at night. It had been three months since Zero's defeat, something that Kirby would woefully remember every once in a while. His speech had improved by a great amount, but he still spoke in third person. He would say he, she, or it. He just wouldn't refer to himself in first person.

Kirby looked into the starry sky at what appeared to be a meteor shower. He giggled with delight at the rare beauty. Suddenly, something had caused Kirby to fall into the ground.

_"Was that a meteorite, poyo?"_ He thought, rubbing his head as he stood up.

Something small hit him in the back of the head once more. He looked behind to find a crystal shard.  
He picked up the small crystal and inspected it with interest, not noticing the fairy that landed a short distance from him. The fairy named Ribbon awoke, the first thing in her sight being the shattered crystal in her hands.

"No…no! NO!" She cried. She had failed. Queen Mary had given her the important duty of protecting Ripple Star's pride and joy. Ribbon had failed her beloved queen.

Kirby realized that the fairy in front of him was crying. Was it because this crystal belonged to her?

"Hey, poyo. Don't cry." Kirby held out the crystal shard to the fairy.

The two crystal shards floated together, then fused into one. Ribbon held the slightly bigger crystal.

"Miss fairy, what's your name, poyo? Did you fall from the sky?" Kirby asked.

"My name is Ribbon. I come from the planet of Ripple Star. My planet has been attacked by a dark cloud and I was entrusted the Crystal of Joy by the queen. Then three black creatures shattered the crystal and the pieces are everywhere! I…I've disappointed my queen…" Ribbon sniffled.

Kirby realized that it wasn't a meteor shower in the sky, it was the shards of the crystal. It made him very upset to see Ribbon in such a state. He felt the need to comfort the fairy.

"You don't have to worry, poyo! Kirby is Popstar's hero!" Kirby pointed to himself. The pink puffball didn't know why he wanted to show his hero status off. Kirby thought Meta Knight was more of a hero, but he wanted to impress Ribbon at the moment.

"Really? We're on Popstar? You're this planet's savior?" Ribbon looked excited.

"Yes Kirby is! Kirby is going to help you find every one of the shards and save Ripple Star!"

Ribbon danced in the air with joy. The crash landing on Popstar was very fortuitous in her situation.

Kirby and Ribbon dashed off into Dreamland, the sun beginning to rise like Ribbon's feeling of hope.

( watch?v=KjFaq2rueKs)

The first crystal shard was found easily on a path to the river. Kirby thought that he might as well see Gooey and ask if he's found any of the crystal shards.

Kirby and Ribbon entered the log cabin house, not expecting a giant N-Z where Gooey was supposed to be. Kirby didn't have anything to fight it with. He dashed out of the house and inhaled a Sir Kibble. He spit the ability out, deciding a different one would be best. The ability hit a Bobo, causing the abilities to combine.

He inhaled the new ability, creating the Sword of Fire. He rushed into the house and defeated the Big N-Z.

Ribbon clapped. "That was amazing! You can combine two enemies powers into one?"

"Actually, this has never happened before, poyo. Kirby could only use one ability."

"Perhaps the Crystal of Joy is lending you it's power?" Ribbon suggested.

It was the only logical explanation. They decided to run with that theory and perhaps the crystal shards would provide new combinations.

A familiar blue blob hopped out from behind the couch.

"Kirby, can you believe that guy just barged in my home? Oh, who's your fairy friend?"

Kirby and Ribbon explained their quest for the shards to Gooey.

"No, I haven't picked up any of the shards. I did see the shower though. It was so pretty, even though an entire planet was in danger with it's destruction." Gooey winced when Ribbon frowned at him.

"Hey Gooey, do you want to help on the adventure?" Kirby asked, hoping his blob friend would join them.

"Aww gee Kirby, normally I would jump at the offer of an adventure. However, I am very busy with work and… okay I admit I'm a coward. Interplanetary travel with the possibility of dangerous enemies does not sound good for my health. The last adventure we had was fun, until the depressing moments kicked in…" Gooey mumbled the last part quietly.

Kirby and Ribbon looked sad, hoping he would join.

"I'll keep everything nice and tidy in Dreamland while your gone. Good luck with your cute fairy friend!" Gooey called to his pink puffball friend. Ribbon blushed in response and they continued through their way in Dreamland.

The two stopped at a big black rock in the middle of a pond.

"There's a crystal shard inside. I can sense it." Ribbon had been entrusted with the crystal, so she had begun to hone the ability of finding their locations.

Kirby inhaled a Poppy Bro Jr., gaining the Bomb ability and threw an explosive on the rock. The black rock crumbled away, revealing the crystal shard within.

A Waddle Dee was walking along, until it noticed a crystal shard on the road. The Waddle Dee inspected the gem, poking it first. He picked it up and giggled with glee at the shiny crystal.

He had the feeling something was watching him. He turned to his left, nothing was there. There was nothing on his right either. He brought his attention back to the crystal. The Waddle Dee felt something nudge him from behind. He turned around to find a round black creature with a single eye staring at him.

The Waddle Dee screeched loud enough to attract the attention of a certain puffball and fairy. They approached the Waddle Dee who had fallen to the ground, covering their face. The Waddle Dee suddenly stood up, it's appearance drastically changed. He had one big glaring eye on his face, looking similar to Commander Waddle Doo.

The possessed Waddle Dee charged at Kirby. Kirby threw a bomb at Waddle Dee, injuring him. Waddle Dee was back on his feet and headed in Kirby's direction once more. Kirby threw one more bomb, ending the battle.

The being identified as Dark Matter left Waddle Dees body, relinquishing the crystal shard. After making sure the Waddle Dee was in good health, Kirby and Ribbon continued their journey.

Waddle Dee pondered for a moment, then decided to follow them. Kirby and Ribbon noticed their new companion.

"Hello, what are you doing?" Ribbon asked the Waddle Dee, curious.

"I want to help, too! I can drive and operate machinery." Waddle Dee said.

Kirby smiled at his new Waddle Dee friend as the three headed on into a new area.

( watch?v=LvD6AyM31B0)

Their next area of exploration was a dense autumn forest. The trio made their way through the beautiful wooded area until they noticed a large gap with a crystal shard floating below.

"Uhh, how are we supposed to get it if it's all the way down there?" Ribbon sighed.

Waddle Dee noticed a lift beside the abyss. He hopped onto the wheel above the panel. Kirby stepped on the lift while Waddle Dee walked on the wheel above. They moved closer to the crystal shard, now it was directly below them.

"It's still too far from our reach…" Waddle Dee mumbled.

Kirby thought for a moment and jumped off the platform.

"KIRBY!" Ribbon yelled while Waddle Dee covered his eyes.

Kirby inhaled and floated to the crystal shard, grabbed it, and waved his arms to fly back onto the panel. Ribbon squeezed him.

"Don't scare me like that! Tell me if your going to do something like that again!"

The three walked into a large hole in the tree next to them. Inside was a giant Bouncy. Kirby quickly defeated the enemy to obtain a crystal shard.

In the same forest, a young painter was practicing her art skills. Adeleine noticed a crystal by her foot. She picked up the gem in interest, wondering where it came from. She smiled at the way it sparkled in the sunlight.

Adeleine returned to her canvas, only to scream when she saw a Dark Matter spring from the blank paper. The trio ran to the source of the distressed cry. Adeleine stood before them, her once friendly green eyes were a light red with an angry smile.

The possessed Adeleine painted a series of enemies. Kirby released his bomb ability on a nearby Poppy Bro Jr. to create the Missile ability. Kirby fired the missiles at the enemies, defeating them with ease. Adeleine, frustrated with having her small army defeated so easily, painted an Ice Dragon.

Kirby released the missiles at the Ice Dragon, defeating it after three hits. The possessed painter created a portrait of Dark Matter that flew away from the canvas. Kirby defeated it with ease, determined to get his friend back from Dark Matter's clutches.

Adeleine squealed in anger and ran towards Kirby. He released a tiny missile, knocking Adeleine to the ground. The crystal shard was dropped by the fleeing Dark Matter, which Ribbon grabbed post-haste. Adeleine sat up with Ribbon checking on the human's well being. Kirby and Waddle Dee shared a high stub.

Adeleine stood up. "Kirby, I never have properly thanked you for saving me from Dark Matter at Cloudy Park, and now you've saved me again."

"Aw, it's nothing Adeleine, poyo." Kirby grinned.

"No, I want to thank you by joining you on your adventure."

Kirby, Waddle Dee, and Ribbon did a brief group huddle, then nodded their heads in agreement. So the trio turned into a quartet, running to the next area ready for anything.

( watch?v=aMXfmKhm9wE)

The quartet arrived at Dedede's Castle, deciding to ask the king if he had seen any of the shards.  
Normally, Dedede would be angered if he so much as heard a single 'poyo' from Kirby at his castle. However, since the Dark Matter incident the king has been more tolerant of the pink puffball.

Kirby inhaled a Sir Kibble and combined the power with another Cutter ability to create the Super Boomerang ability. He ventured into the castle, wandering through the hallways. In one room, he noticed a block with something sparkling underneath. He hit it with the Super Boomerang, it crumbled and left a crystal shard in it's place.

The pink Star Warrior still searched for the king. In his search, he found another crystal shard above a doorframe in a room with a fountain. He climbed the stairs to reach the balcony of the castle.

King Dedede was on the top of his castle, peering at his kingdom. Then he noticed a glittering gem on the tiles of the balcony.

"Dedede, poyo!" A small voice called.

Kirby, along with a fairy, a Waddle Dee, and Adeleine ran up to the king. He realized what Kirby's eyes were set on, the crystal. As Kirby dived for the gem, Dedede picked it up out of the puffball's reach.

"That's King Dedede to you!" He held the crystal above Kirby's head.

"Dedede, we need that crystal, poyo!" Kirby tried in vain to snatch it from the penguin king, who was holding him off with one hand in front of Kirby's face.

Adeleine and Ribbon looked at each other and sighed.

Suddenly, something black hit the ground in front of the two. They stopped their struggle to acknowledge the strange occurrence, then noticed the black being. Dark Matter leered at Dedede, then tackled the startled king.

"Poyo, not again!" Kirby smacked his forehead into his arms just as Dedede began to float into the air.

The king floated in front of the Star Warrior, a menacing expression on his face.

Dedede ran towards Kirby, hammer in hand. He swung the hammer, but missed his target. Kirby flung the Super Boomerang, damaging his opponent slightly. Then Dedede began to float once again, similar to the occurrence three months ago. Kirby knew he couldn't let Dark Matter take him again, so he threw the Super Boomerang at the penguin king. Dedede fell on the tiles of the balcony with a hard thud. Dark Matter fled, leaving the crystal shard.

Ribbon grabbed the gem while Waddle Dee helped the king back on his feet. The quartet were heading off again. Kirby, Ribbon, and Adeleine ran off, but Waddle Dee hesitated.

"King Dedede, would you like to join us?" Waddle Dee asked.

"No way am I joining you clowns! You can do your hero stuff without me!" The king angrily grumbled, turning away from Waddle Dee.

He waited for a moment and glanced over his shoulder. Waddle Dee was still there looking at him expectantly.

"Well, go!" Dedede yelled.

"Okay, but you do know that without Kirby there's nothing to protect you from Dark Matter here." Waddle Dee sprinted to catch up with his friends.

The king hated to admit it, but Waddle Dee was right. He was too big of a target without Kirby or Meta Knight to defend him. With Kirby doing his 'hero thing' and Meta Knight doing 'Meta Knight things', he was out in the open. He might as well of put up a sign that said, _"I am completely without defence. Attack me if you please!"_

The king seethed in anger, but decided it was best to join Kirby. He jogged to catch up with the small team.

"Dedede, poyo! You decided to come with us!" Kirby squealed in glee.

"No, I didn't come because of you! I'm just sick of getting possessed by Dark Matter!"

The five man band was suddenly stopped by Fumu, Bun, and Escargon.

"Kirby, why are all of you leaving in such a hurry?" Fumu asked.

The group of five gave a short version of their adventure so far.

Bun gasped. "Dark Matter is back?! Didn't they all die when you killed Zero?"

Kirby flinched at the memory of Zero.

"Oh, sorry…didn't mean to reopen wounds…" Bun rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Sire, your not really going on this crazy goose chase, are you?" Escargon asked his king.

"As much as I hate to admit it, I'm too big of a target."

Bun snickered. "With all that blubber, how could you not?"

"Watch it, I can boot you out any time I feel like it!" Bun remained silenced after the king's threat.

"I've been possessed by Dark Matter three times too many! I'm sick of it, so we're going to get rid of em this time. They're like roaches!" The king angrily waved his fist.

"As much as I hate to admit it, Dedede is right." Fumu sighed. "Dark Matter has to be dealt with. We can't ignore something so powerful."

Fumu placed a small object in Kirby's stubs.

"What's this, Fumu poyo?"

"It's a cellphone. That way we can check on each other."

"Maybe you won't be such a worrywart now that you can call Kirby every day." Bun laughed.

"Be quiet, Bun! Kirby, be careful. We know from experience that Dark Matter is nothing to take lightly."

Kirby nodded in agreement while Ribbon looked worried. Dark Matter was something she had only recently heard of. Kirby noticed her expression and gave a reassuring smile. Ribbon returned the gesture.

The five set off to find the crystal shard that Ribbon sensed close to the town.

"Hey Bun, do you think Kirby has a crush on Ribbon?"

"No, why would you think that?"

"Oh, never mind." Fumu giggled.

The five heroes stopped where Ribbon had sensed the crystal shard. Before them was a large tree with three smaller shrubs around it.

"You said there was a shard around here. I don't see it!" Dedede grumbled to the fairy.

"It should be right here…" Ribbon floated around, looking for even the slightest glimmer.

"Quiet! You're too noisy!" The tree bellowed.

"Whispy! I thought he was supposed to be in the other forest!" Dedede scratched his head.

Kirby shook his head. "No, that's not Whispy Woods. This is Whispy Woods."

"Huh? Are you talking nonsense again, Kirby?" The king frowned.

"No, it's like the Nurse Joy situation."

"Oh, why didn't you just say so?"

"Be quiet! You never shut up!" The tree screamed.

**(watch?v=LCYRvbSJOGE)**

The three shrubs bounced towards Kirby, slapping him with their leaves. Kirby threw his Super Boomerang, quickly defeating the smaller enemies.

Other Whispy threw an apple towards Kirby. He dodged the attack easily. Other Whispy spouted steam in anger, then brought up his roots to strike. Kirby hit every root with his ability.

The tree shook in anger, then flung several apples towards Kirby. The pink puffball simply inhaled the tree's artillery. Other Whispy blew a strong gust of wind, but it didn't phase the young hero. Kirby tossed the Super Boomerang one last time, finishing his opponent.

Other Whispy began coughing strongly, a crystal shard flew out of his mouth. The Whispy Jrs. Looked around in confusion, as well as Other Whispy.

"That…that was terrible!" Other Whispy shouted. "I feel much better now though." The Whispy Jrs. Cooed in agreement.

Ribbon sensed that there were no longer any shards on Popstar. The collected shards joined together to create a larger Crystal of Joy.

"We're not finished yet." Ribbon sighed. "There are other planets to search. Waddle Dee, Adeleine, Dedede, it's okay if you want to quit now."

"No, I'm not leaving my friends behind!" Waddle Dee shouted in protest.

"I'm not leaving either. We're in this together." Adeleine smiled.

"Nuh-uh, you are NOT leaving me to be Dark Matter's puppet again!" Dedede crossed his arms.

Ribbon grinned at the team's support, even Dedede.

Ribbon tossed the crystal in the air, it formed a void in the shape of a star. In the portal, a planet could be seen. The fairy flew into the void quickly.

They looked at each other in shock, but decided to rush into it head on. Kirby, Waddle Dee, Adeleine, and Dedede jumped into the crystal's portal, sending them to the planet Rock Star.

_**"Beware little fairies…when I have control of your land…you shall smile…never more…"**_

**Author's Note: I know that Kirby Super Star came before Kirby and the Crystal Shards. It will happen, because I love that game and it has one of my favorite Nintendo characters in it. Speaking of which, I've finally completed The True Arena. If it hadn't been for Stone ability, I would have never beaten Galacta Knight. He was mad and wanted his title back.**


	14. Fear and Loathing In Rock Star

Kirby and his friends arrived on the planet Rock Star. The planet was mostly made of rocks, sand, and ruins, but did have some sources of water. From space the planet looked unstable, the broken pieces of Rock Star were constantly being pulled together and pushed apart by it's own gravity.

**(watch?v=PBHVycBi-oU)**

The group journeyed through the harsh desert, Kirby fought enemies with his newly obtained Electric Rock ability. They eventually stopped at the entrance of some ruins that bore a resemblance to Kabu.

Kirby entered the long since abandoned ruins. He noticed a sparkling object close to the ceiling. Climbing the rocks, he reached up to grab the crystal shard. With the crystal shard obtained, he found a hole in the ceiling and crawled through.

The next room was mostly covered in sand with a Big Kacti. Kirby fought the mid-boss and obtained it's crystal shard easily. When he entered the next room, sand began to fill the floor rapidly. Kirby climbed up the ladders to escape the sand. The pink puffball reached the ceiling with the sand still rising.

Suddenly, a hole crumbled through the ceiling. Waddle Dee had broken through the ruins from the outside. Waddle Dee grabbed Kirby's arm and pulled him out of the hole. They reached the outside without any harm.

"Kirby, look at that rock over there." Ribbon pointed. "I think there's a crystal shard in it."

The hero of Dreamland cracked the rock open with the Electric Rock ability and obtained another shard.

**(watch?v=4BfvrlZQW9s)**

Kirby's friends continued to another section of Rock Star. This part of the planet was more lush and green than other areas they've seen. They passed a line of stone pillars, almost getting squashed by them as the structures began to fall on the ground.

After avoiding a group of Mumbies, Kirby stopped at the top of a small stone tower. Unfortunately for the pink puffball, as soon as he sat down the floor caved in.

"Kirby, are you okay?!" Adeleine shouted.

Kirby returned a moment later with a crystal shard. There was a piece at the bottom of the tower, They would have missed it if he hadn't fallen through the stone.

Kirby's next action was to enter the ruins next to the tower.

There was a crystal shard hovering above a large pit below. He remembered what happened the last time this occurred. Kirby turned to Ribbon, letting her know he was about to jump. The pink puffball dove into the pit, grabbed the crystal, then flew up to the other side of the room.

Two more rooms were passed, then Kirby stopped in a room filled with several strong walls. King Dedede glanced at the rigid interior of the abandoned ruins.

"Kirby, get on my back." The king mumbled.

The Star Warrior happily complied, thinking Dedede was finally beginning to warm up to him.

"Now don't get any ideas. I'm not your buddy, I just don't want you to get hurt by any falling rocks." Dedede immediately back-pedaled when he realized that Kirby would get the impression of the king caring for him.

He glanced at the puffball clinging onto his back, a big grin plastered onto his face.

"I didn't mean it like that! You can't save Dreamland if you're knocked out, can you?!" Dedede protested.

Kirby nodded, the grin still there. Dedede shook his head and smashed the wall in front of them, then climbed a rope behind it. After a few more broken walls and ropes, they found a crystal shard and the exit.

The two regrouped with the others without harm.

"Alright, that's enough. Let go of me you little tumor." Dedede said when he noticed that Kirby was still on his back.

Kirby sighed and slumped off of the king's back. He thought that maybe Dedede had gotten used to his offers of friendship.

**(watch?v=_OGMy1LSWjM)**

The next area was an underground cavern deep within Rock Star. Despite being underground, there was some plant life in the cavern, being mostly cacti.

The bones of several creatures were scattered around as well, giving the surrounding area a somewhat foreboding vibe. Inside the skull of a long decomposed creature was a crystal shard. However, Kirby had no way of prying the jaw open to retrieve the shard.

He analyzed the rest of the skeleton and noticed a brittle point around the spine. Kirby used his Rock ability to break the soft spot and grab the crystal shard.

Continuing onward, the Star Warrior jumped into two more holes. He fell deeper into the cavern and fought a Big Fishbone. After the creature's defeat, the ground crumbled under, and descended into a room filled with flowing water.

Kirby noticed a sparkling shard a little ways from him. He grabbed the shard, jumped down another hole, then proceeded to explore the expansive underground caverns of Rock Star.

After going through a few rooms, Kirby found an underground pool. He swam downward, fighting the current trying to push him towards the surface. Beginning in another portion of the pool, he swam upwards. Dodging the hostile Fishbones and falling debris, Kirby fought to reach the crystal shard above. He grabbed the shard with all the strength he possessed, then exited the watery cavern.

"Kirby, are you okay?!" Adeleine asked the drenched puffball.

Kirby nodded slightly before coughing. Ribbon patted him on the back, resulting in Kirby spewing a mouthful of water on the sand of the surface.

"I think we should take a break." Waddle Dee suggested.

No one protested Waddle Dee's idea. The group of five sat down to regain their energy near a shady broken building.

As Kirby's coughs died down, the worried expression on Ribbon's face began to disappear. She sighed with relief.

"I thought that you might have been hurt."

Kirby shook his head. "It's okay. Star Warriors can stay underwater for a really long time without any damage, poyo. Kirby thinks we can survive in the water, poyo, it's just surprising when you first go onto the surface after you've been underwater for so long."

Ribbon tried to make sense of what he was trying to explain. Maybe it was because she wasn't familiar with Star Warrior habits.

"Kirby, exactly what is a Star Warrior?" Ribbon asked.

Kirby put his hand to his mouth in deep thought. He didn't want to confuse Ribbon further with his odd explanations.

Dedede spoke up. "It's basically whatever Kirby is. I think. Meta Knight would talk about them all the time when Nightmare was in business."

Kirby's sweat dropped. "That's… pretty much what Kirby was trying to say, poyo…"

Dedede snorted. "Looks like you've been getting tongue-tied whenever you try to talk to your girlfriend."

Ribbon blushed. "Dedede, stop tormenting him."

Adeleine glanced at Kirby, noticing he had grown very quiet. "Kirby, are you okay?"

"Did something that Dedede said make you upset?" Ribbon flew to Kirby's side.

"Hey, I didn't do anything!" The king protested.

Kirby shook his head. "No, that's not it." He sighed.

Waddle Dee sat next to King Dedede, who shrugged in confusion.

"Then what is it? You can tell us." Adeleine said gently.

"It's just…Kirby's never really met any of Kirby's kind poyo…" Kirby uttered. "Kirby doesn't really know anything about where Kirby came from …except from what Meta Knight has said, poyo."

"It's true." Dedede crossed his arms. "You showed up in Dreamland when you were a baby. You couldn't even talk. All you could say was 'poyo'."

Kirby stood up. "Meta Knight said that Star Warriors fought against Nightmare in the war, poyo. He said… he was one of the few survivors…" Kirby looked up into the sky. "Does that mean that all the Star Warriors, poyo…are dead?"

They all knew that the conversation had taken a more depressing direction. No one knew what to say. After a long silence, Dedede spoke up.

"Kirby, we aren't the people that would know. What's important is that you're here now and…well…you've changed people's lives. Fumu and Bun namely."

Kirby smiled at the mention of his two Cappy friends. The king was right, he was here now and had people around that loved him. Although Kirby wanted to know more about his origins, he wouldn't trade the life he has now to know.

"You're right Dedede, Kirby is happy with Kirby's friends, poyo!" Kirby squeezed the king of Dreamland.

Adeleine made a sound that sounded like an 'aww' to the king, while Ribbon and Waddle Dee chuckled at the king's embarrassed state.

Dedede blushed and pushed Kirby away, but not violently. "I'm not your friend you little pink leech."

Kirby giggled as if the upsetting conversation had never taken place. Still tired, the group decided to sit down a little longer.  
Waddle Dee sidled next to Dedede. "That was really nice, what you said to Kirby."

"I didn't mean any of it! I just wanted him to quit moping around and being all depressing." Dedede grumbled.

Waddle Dee shook in disagreement. "No, your not an evil king like some of Dreamland may say. You're a nice king sometimes with a good heart, you just make bad decisions sometimes."

"What do you know?!" Dedede huffed.

Secretly, he was actually flattered that Waddle Dee had praised him so honestly. However, Dedede was not about to let a stray Waddle Dee that wandered the fields of Dreamland aimlessly, also being **unemployed** and far below him, know that his words had phased the king's heart.

Dedede did have a reputation to uphold after all.

The reconstruction of the Halberd continued underneath the castle.

The tailpipe was completely repaired, much to Sailor Dee's joy as he didn't have to wear a gas mask anymore. The inside of the hood now had it's necessary parts in the right order.

There was still much work that needed to be done. The wings of the once mighty airship needed serious modifications. The inside of the Halberd was in need of desperate cleaning.

The four stepped inside of the ship, almost fearful of what may lie within. It was as if a tornado, earthquake, and a flood had taken place inside. Everything was scattered about with no order of any kind. The plumbing pipes had burst at one point, leaving some of the floors wet. It appeared something similar to mold was growing in some spots.

Sailor Dee whiffed then covered his face. The three knights walked around in search of the origin of the scent. It was a leaking gas pipe.

Sword shook his head. "Sailor Dee, you may want to get the gas mask again."

Sailor Dee gave out a cry of frustration, then retrieved his mask. Meta Knight could only look on at the complete disaster that was the inside of his ship. His once glorious ship was now nothing more than a dump. The Halberd could shine as bright as the sun on the outside, but it meant nothing if the inside was a home for garbage. He knew the ship was in need of repair, but didn't even fathom that it was this severe.

"Sir Meta Knight, can this ship even be repaired in this state?" Sword asked uncertain.

"We have no choice." Meta Knight sighed. "We have spent too much time, funds, and effort to suddenly quit."

Blade nodded. "You're right. It would be a waste to leave it like this. Even though I'm not looking forward to cleaning it either…"

The team of four spent a moment of silence wondering who had to do what. Finally, it was decided that Sailor Dee and Meta Knight would fix the gas pipes as it was an issue that needed immediate attention. Sword and Blade would remove the debris and strange wild plants that had taken growth.

Sword stared at a mound of the odd mold-like growth. "Blade, I think it just moved!" Sword drew his weapon and pointed it towards the offending substance.

"You're just imagining it Sword." Blade called from the other side of the room.

"No, really! It's twitching!" Sword poked it with his weapon.

"You're just saying that so I'll do your work."

Sword growled, then picked it up with his sword and shook it into his garbage bag. He shuddered in disgust when he realized that it was only one of several growths he would have to dispose of.

Sailor Dee shone a flashlight on the gas pipe him and Meta Knight were repairing.

**(watch?v=F-oQ6qEwS4o)**

"The pipe busted here, and it has a few cracks here. The lines lead over there and…" Sailor Dee explained to the rest of the group. Sword and Blade weren't really paying attention to the Waddle Dee's continuous explanation.

Meta Knight cleared his throat. "In other words. This pipeline continues throughout the entire ship."

Sailor Dee nodded in agreement. "If a flammable substance were to mix with this leaking gas, it will cause an explosion the likes of which Dreamland has never seen!" He waved his arms for emphasis.

Meta Knight knew of the danger this leak could cause, not only for them, but the entire castle. An airship of the Halberd's size needed plenty of fuel, so much that if it exploded like Sailor Dee claimed, it could possibly wipe out most of Dreamland.

Sword groaned as he tried to scrape some of the mold-like substance off the floor. "Ugh, maybe I can burn it off." He pulled out a lighter from his satchel.

Blade ran to his partner. "Sword, NO!" Blade snatched the lighter out of his hands then stuffed it into his own bag.

"What was that for?!" Sword asked.

"Don't you know that when gas and fire mix it creates an explosion?!"

Sailor Dee scurried over to the two knights. "It would have been bigger than a regular explosion! It would have taken out most of Dreamland probably!"

The two knights turned to their superior. "Sir Meta Knight, is this true?" Blade asked.

"It is true. The Halberd requires a special type of fuel that is eight times more flammable than regular gas. This fuel flows throughout the entire ship, with the pipeline broken…"

Sword and Blade gulped. They had realized just what sort of danger they were toying with. Sword trembled. He had almost caused a mass explosion that would have taken them and the entire town with it.

"What was I thinking?" Sword slumped to the ground in shock.

Blade steadied his companion back on his feet. "You just weren't thinking. We'll have to be very careful when we're working."

Meta Knight nodded his head. "This is an operation that will require precision and must be delicately dealt with. The pipelines and gas leaks need to be given priority."

Everyone agreed with the blue knight. This wasn't about the ship anymore. They couldn't leave the pipes alone otherwise it would meet something flammable on it's own. This would be a delicate procedure and King Dedede would not be happy to find that Dreamland and his castle had been blown to kingdom come.

If the explosion didn't kill them then Dedede would.

**(watch?v=r-moXmUYLJc)**

Kirby and his friends continued wandering the desert of Rock Star. In the distance they could see a large black prism shaped building. Kirby inhaled a Skud nearby and gained the Bomb ability. He stepped on a purple platform below the building as it rose into the air.

Upon closer inspection, the building was actually once a spaceship. The internal workings glowed faintly in the dark. The small cannons on the walls began to fire at the intruder. Kirby sidestepped their ammunition until the platform stopped moving.

The room above had several moving panels of different colors. Kirby maneuvered through them, almost getting squished against the wall once. A Spark-I attacked Kirby from behind as he made his way to the top of the room. He threw his Bomb ability at the enemy and combined to create the Light Bulb ability. Kirby noticed a crystal shard inside a grey rectangular area and dove to grab the it before the panels closed him in.

He climbed up the hole in the ceiling and met Adeleine. This room had three pictures on the wall, however it was too dark to recognize what they were. Kirby used his Light Bulb ability, illuminating the once dark room. The pictures were a star, a cloud, and the moon.

"The pictures are pretty, but what do they mean?" Adeleine mused.

Kirby couldn't think of a reasonable answer and decided to continue to the next room. There were tiles on the floor with pictures on them.

"Oh, one of them is a cloud!" Adeleine pointed.

"And another is the moon and one is a star, poyo!"

They understood the meaning of the pictures. Kirby pressed the star tile first, then the cloud, and finally the moon. A crystal shard fell from the ceiling in front of Kirby. He climbed the glowing ladder that lead to an opening in the ceiling.

Kirby made his way through the next room with the moving blocks, then battled a Big Spark-I. After it's defeat it dropped a crystal shard. He climbed the ladder through the ceiling and escaped the spaceship.

Kirby wondered what possibly happened to the spaceship to cause it's landing on Rock Star. Perhaps it was a warship in the battle against Nightmare. Then what happened to the inhabitants of the ship? He decided not to dwell too deeply on the subject.

**(watch?v=LCYRvbSJOGE)**

Kirby proceeded into the next area where Ribbon had sensed a crystal shard. He stepped onto what appeared to be a sunken tower. However, the moment he set foot onto the structure, it began moving upward.

Suddenly, a red octahedral crystal appeared. A blade of the same color was projected from the crystal as it followed Kirby around the structure. Then a green crystal of the same shape appeared and followed the same action as the red. A blue crystal appeared a few moments after the green.

The elevator-like structure was still moving upward. Kirby had no way of attacking them, could only dodge as they spun around him. Finally, the elevator came to a stop at the peak of the building. Kirby noticed some strange atom formations alongside the crystals. He inhaled a blue colored formation and spat it at the red crystal. It continued it's attack unfazed.

Kirby decided a different approach would be best. The pink puffball inhaled the red atom and repelled it at the red crystal. It flashed yellow for a moment then turned transparent. It harmlessly phased through him as it passed by.  
He repeated the process with a green atom and hurled it at the crystal of the same color. The green crystal had turned transparent as well. The Star Warrior raced to the blue atom and threw it at the blue crystal. The three transparent crystal enemies hovered in the center of the platform, then joined together and created a small explosion. A crystal shard fell from the platform into Kirby's arms.

**(watch?v=7dbdH3UdOn8)**

The five man band roamed the harsh desert of Rock Star. The sand was cruel and unforgiving, sometimes getting flung in their eyes when a stray gust of wind would blow. It seemed to stretch on and on for eternity. Nothing but miles of sand, bleached white dirt.

Kirby's friends felt like they had swallowed a few pounds of sand and their feet were beginning to itch and ache. There were only thin clouds in the sky, nothing to block out the blazing sun that scorched them like an angry woman.

"My feet are starting to hurt and this heat is starting to get to me." Dedede mumbled.

Ribbon drooped as she flew. "What are we doing here? Who are you?" She shook her head to snap out of her heat-induced delusion.

"You know, before I came here I thought there was just sand in the desert. There's actually rocks and cacti too. Whoopee." Waddle Dee said flatly.

Adeleine swayed in the heat, trying to keep her mind straight. The red beret on her head was doing nothing to protect her from the sun's rays. Then she realized that some thing was amiss.

She turned around, then called for the rest of the group's attention. Kirby was lying face down in the sand, barely moving except for a few twitches. He raised up and reached out into the air.

He looked at his friends then gasped. _"Adeleine is an apple! A juicy red apple!"_

Adeleine tilted her head. "Kirby, are you okay? Do you need help?"

Kirby turned to Dedede. _"Dedede is…a strawberry shortcake, poyo!"_

Dedede and Waddle Dee looked at each other. The king shrugged his shoulders.

Kirby stared at Waddle Dee. _"Waddle Dee…he's turned into a drumstick!"_

A bit of drool formed at the corner of Kirby's mouth. His eyes widened.

_"Ribbon is a strawberry, poyo. Probably because she's so sweet."_ Kirby blushed at his thoughts.

The four were getting increasingly worried for Kirby's condition. He was looking at them with large eyes and an unsettling grin.

Kirby snapped out of his hallucination. He realized that under the severe heat he had begun to see his friends as food. He slumped back on the sand in defeat.

"Hungry…poyo…"

The four looked at the pink puffball in concern. Dedede knew that Kirby was always wanting to eat and him being hungry on a normal occasion wasn't a cause for concern. However, he also knew this was different situation. They hadn't thought to pack any food for their journey. An error that will be henceforth known as, mistake number one.

Adeleine suddenly clapped her hands, an idea had struck her.

A few minutes later, they were sitting on the ground enjoying their food. Kirby was munching on an apple and a strawberry shortcake. King Dedede was tearing into a drumstick and Waddle Dee bit into a large strawberry. Adeleine was eating a sandwich while painting an apple on her portable canvas. Once the apple was finished, it rolled off the paper and into Ribbon's arms.

"I knew that you could bring your paintings to life, but I didn't think it would work for food." Waddle Dee said between bites.

Adeleine giggled. "Are you glad I came along?"

A loud 'yes' resounded from the rest of the group.

The slightly bigger Crystal of Joy began to glow, floating in the air above them. It opened a portal to their next destination. Ribbon flew into the portal, along with Dedede, Adeleine , and Waddle Dee.

Kirby was absorbed into his strawberry shortcake, taking small bites to savor the taste. He hadn't even noticed the portal or his friends's absence. Dedede popped out of the portal behind Kirby and grabbed him. The pink puffball dropped his cake in surprise as the king yanked him into the portal.

"Kirby wasn't finished with that, poyo!"

**Author's Note:I'm back. It was a small hiatus, but I'm back after being sick. I would have updated sooner if it wasn't for that. You might have noticed the links in the chapters. It's music for the area or scene in the story. You don't have to listen to them, but it's there if you want it. Anyway, reviews are welcome.**


	15. Water You Doing?

Kirby and his friends's next destination was the planet of Aqua Star. From space Aqua Star's appearance is a large raindrop shaped mass with a solid core located far beneath it's depths. Most of the planet's surface was water with several islands linked together with wooden bridges.

The group of five arrived on a sandy beach nearby an ocean. It was a much needed change from Rock Star's deserts that blazed like an angry woman. This area was a calm and relaxing coastline with several palm trees littered about.

"Water!" Dedede ran toward the ocean and began scooping handfuls into his mouth.

"Dedede, no!" Adeleine called.

"Why am I still thirsty?!" Dedede yelled in confusion.

Waddle Dee sighed. "Because the ocean has salt in it. Drinking too much sea water makes you crazy."

"Then we should probably stop Kirby." The king replied.

They looked to the side and saw Kirby swallowing some of the water. They quickly yanked him out of the ocean.

"But Kirby is thirsty, poyo!" He wriggled and squirmed in their grip.

"Dedede wants water too!" The king whined.

"Everyone, relax." Ribbon said. "Aqua Star isn't just oceans. There are ponds and rivers that are safe to drink from."

Kirby and Dedede bolted off as soon as Ribbon finished her sentence.

**(watch?v=Vu4QJZPeZsk)**

Kirby entered a cave not too far from where they arrived. The cave was tall and expansive, but not similar to the underground cavern in Rock Star. Kirby could see something sparkling on a ledge above. He puffed himself up and flew to the source of light. It was another shard, which Kirby quickly collected. The pink puffball continued his flight until he entered the room on his right.

After crossing several more rooms and a multitude of enemies, Kirby stopped in a room with a Big Tick. He defeated his foe with a new ability, combining the Bomb and Ice abilities to create the Exploding Snowman. After his enemy's defeat, Kirby obtained a crystal shard.

Kirby exited the cave and ran into Adeleine, who painted him food to keep up his strength. He walked along the wooden bridges of the small islands and noticed a block checkered with blue and black. Kirby used his Exploding Snowman ability to break the block and jumped down. He landed on a Zebon that chucked him into the air. Kirby was sent flying into a tower. When he fell out, he noticed that a crystal shard was in his arms.

**(watch?v=BnqXASop-S4)**

The next area Kirby explored was a marshy forested area. A river flowed throughout the dense forest of Aqua Star, seemingly never ending. After traveling a while and going through a small cave, he stumbled upon a Big Kany. The Star Warrior used a new combination of Stone and Fire to create the Volcano ability. Fiery rocks were spewed from Kirby, finishing off the monstrous crab easily. After it's defeat, a small chunk of the ceiling crumbled, revealing a crystal shard. Kirby grabbed the item and left the cave with a giant hole in the interior.

Kirby approached the river, noticing a small box floating on the water. Waddle Dee popped out of the box and motioned for Kirby to get in the box.

"Is this supposed to be a boat, poyo?" Kirby asked as he climbed into the box.

Waddle Dee nodded in confirmation. "I found it by the bank. I think it will make a good boat."

Kirby looked at the river ahead of them. "Is this safe, poyo?"

"As safe as a box-boat can be."

Before Kirby could question any further, Waddle Dee gave the box-boat a little push and the two floated down the river. There was a large wooden crate ahead that would most likely break their makeshift boat if they were hit. Kirby and Waddle Dee grabbed the sides of the box and jumped at the same time, effectively dodging the crate.

Kirby and Waddle Dee rode down a small waterfall, flapping their arms on the way down in shock. After dodging another crate, they spotted something in the air. Kirby and Waddle Dee jumped in their box-boat to grab the floating object. It was another crystal shard. The two fell from a few more waterfalls until a larger one appeared. The box-boat flipped, flinging Kirby and Waddle Dee in separate directions.

Kirby landed on his face in the small stream below. He picked himself up and searched for Waddle Dee's location. After following the river, Kirby found another crystal shard under a waterfall. He continued to search for Waddle Dee, climbing up the small cliffs of the area while dodging rolling logs with spikes.

Waddle Dee was found stuck headfirst into the ground. He tugged on his companion's foot to free him from the wet dirt, eventually succeeding. The two exited the dense forest with the crystal shards in hand. Waddle Dee decided that when they got a chance to rest, he was asking Adeleine for a grilled cheese sandwich.

**(watch?v=Vu4QJZPeZsk)**

The next area Kirby entered was a beach similar to the one before. He passed by some sand sculptures and swam to a rock island. The pink puffball crossed the wooden bridge when suddenly a burst of water had flung him into the air. Kirby descended into a stone tower.

He landed inside the tower and noticed a mossy green rock. Kirby used his new ability, Shuriken Bomb, by combining the Cutter and Bomb abilities. The rock crumbled to pieces, revealing a crystal shard within. Kirby moved a block off of the rock pile he had landed on, resulting in a geyser bringing him to the surface.

Kirby walked a little further to find Dedede and a large wooden board on a log of some sort.

"See that island over there Kirby?" Dedede pointed. "We're gonna catapult you over there."

"What is Kirby supposed to do, poyo?" He scratched his head in confusion.

Dedede face palmed. "You stand on this end of the board." The king nudged Kirby on the piece of wood. He walked to the other end.

"And I whack the other end with my hammer!"

Before Kirby had time to protest, Dedede's hammer rained upon the board. Kirby was flung into the air with a startled shriek, while the royal penguin laughed at the puffball's reaction.

Kirby landed on the targeted island with a thud. He picked himself up regardless and moved on. He eventually came upon a small mountain with a large hole in the middle. The Star Warrior jumped in and faced a Big Kapar. He defeated the attacking opponent and collected a crystal shard. Suddenly, the floor caved where the Kapar stood, leaving a hole in it's place. Kirby jumped down the hole and fell into a pool of water.

Kirby looked up to see a shard clinging to the cave walls. He couldn't float that far without getting tired. He decided to try an experiment. His recently obtained combination of Stone and Cutter abilities gave him the Stone Friends ability. He transformed into a stone likeness of his bird friend Pitch. He tried to fly to the shard, but fell down after a few seconds.

His next transformation was a rock form of ChuChu the octopus. He knew that ChuChu had good arms, but not good enough to reach that far. Then Kirby transformed into Rick the Hamster. Rick had a strong back and could travel and climb long distances. Kirby began to scale the wall in this form. After a seemingly long amount of time, Kirby grabbed the shard, then went back to his original form to jump down.

Kirby jumped up the ledges on the other side of the wall, jumping over spiked logs on the way. Then he jumped down the other side of the rock wall and exited the mountain.

Meta Knight and his small crew were hard at work, trying to repair the Halberd's dangerous leaking oil pipes. Meta Knight had decided it was better to remove the oil from the ship in it's entirety and use a different type of gasoline when the pipes were fixed. The risks were just too great and too likely.

The blue knight was currently retrieving buckets and an instruction manual for the oil leaks. Sword, Blade, and Sailor Dee were mulling over what to do. They couldn't fix the pipes until Meta Knight returned with the manual and supplies they needed.

**(watch?v=Rfm3CJkC3X8)**

"This is most likely the most dangerous assignment we've ever been given." Sword said while paced around the large basement.

"We've been in situations worse than this." Blade replied.

"Blade, there is a possibility of an explosion at our hands! Also, I wasn't finished talking." Blade sighed at his companion, but let him continue.

"Men, we will have to be careful, vigilant, responsible-"

"All things that you are not."

"Blade, I am just as skilled and responsible as you! Now **please** let me finish." Sword continued his pacing past the two.

"Men, we will have to be careful, vigilant, and responsible. This is a matter of life…" Sword stopped walking and looked at one hand. "Or **painful agonizing widespread death**!" He looked at his other hand.

Sword continued walking. "That is why we are the protectors of Dreamland at this time. We are holding the scissors of fate and the thread of life in our very hands. We are- Gooey?! What are you doing here?!" Sword yelled at the blue blob that had suddenly materialized next to Sailor Dee.

"I thought the Corps would help me straighten out my life sir!" Gooey answered.

"The Corps? What the…Gooey this isn't the…How did you get in here?!"

"Oh, well it turns out Dark Matter can take on different forms, so I just turned into liquid form and slipped under the door!" Gooey then transformed into a puddle with eyes on the floor.

"Er, could you wait here?" Sword said when he realized Meta Knight had returned with his supplies.

"We can explain." Sword said to Meta Knight, who had a look of slight confusion under his mask.

"He thinks this is the Corps." Blade said, only increasing Meta Knight's confusion.

"He knows too much…we must dispose of him!" Sailor Dee squawked.

The three knight stared at Sailor Dee briefly. "Sorry. That was too extreme, but he does know too much though!"

"Sailor Dee does have a point." Meta Knight said. "Gooey has not only seen the Halberd, but could possibly know of the oil leak."

"So…what are we going to do with Gooey?" Blade asked.

Meta Knight looked at the blue blob who was still standing in the same spot. Then he looked at Sword and Blade. "Gooey will help repair the Halberd."

"Sir Meta Knight, you can't be serious!" Blade shouted in shock.

"You don't really mean that, do you?" Sword asked.

"I do. He somehow wandered into the room without your detection, so he is your trainee." Meta Knight answered.

"The doors were locked, but we didn't tell you how he got in here." Blade said.

"He turned into liquid and slid under the door! We couldn't have stopped him if we tried!" Sword finished.

Meta Knight shook his head. "I never said that training him was a punishment. You are my loyal knaves and I have taken you under my wing. Now it is time for you to take Gooey under yours."

"But I thought that Sailor Dee was supposed to be our sidekick?" Sword asked.

"I'm already trained!" Sailor Dee huffed.

Meta Knight called for Gooey. "Yes, Meta Knight sir?" The blob asked.

"Gooey, you were in the wrong place at the wrong time." Meta Knight stated.

"Oh, did I interrupt you guys building your airplane?" Gooey asked obliviously.

"It's a battleship!" Sword corrected. "And it's filled with a highly flammable fuel that could blow up Dreamland in it's entirety! Did we also mention it has a broken pipe that's leaking at this moment?"

**(watch?v=491I1nJ04V0)**

Gooey's eyes widened in blank shock.

"And you are going to give your assistance in repairing it." Meta Knight got to the point.

Gooey stepped back. "Wha…aflaflafa…Huh?" He swooned and fell onto the floor.

"Get a hold of your self man!" Sword shook him. "What we have here is life…or **painful agonizing death** on our hands!"

"**But I don't have any hands!**" Gooey blubbered.

Sword backed away from the hysterical blob. "I didn't mean to cause trouble! I'm sorry!"

Meta Knight gave Gooey a few moments to calm down before speaking again. Seeing genuine tears always made the knight feel uneasy.

"You're not in trouble. However, your presence here did lead to this." Meta Knight said calmly. "This ship is a secret and the oil leak is as well. If word was to spread to the village, it would cause a state of panic."

Gooey nodded. "So no one needs to know?"

"No one whatsoever."

"Well, I kept me being a Dark Matter a secret for a long time. That shouldn't be too hard!" Gooey said.

"Are you ready to begin work?" Meta Knight asked.

"Gooey reporting for duty!"

"Sword and Blade will be your mentors of sorts."

Sword approached Gooey. "We're serious. This is dangerous stuff we're handling. This is life or-"

"Painful agonizing death. We know." Blade finished.

"Your not helping me with my anxiety attack." Gooey said. "I don't work well under pressure."

"If we finish this quickly, then there will be no need for pressure." Meta Knight opened the manual for the Halberd's pipes.

Everyone grabbed their tools and entered the Halberd, ready to prevent an explosion that could take Dreamland off Popstar.

**(watch?v=4BfvrlZQW9s)**

The next area Kirby explored was the depth's of Aqua Star's ocean. There were several strong currents in the treacherous ocean, but the Star Warrior had to press on. He dove down, then entered a small hole on his right. Still swimming, he ventured through the dark sea floor while dodging several falling rocks.

Kirby entered another hole in the wall. The current in this room was not very strong, but still enough to slightly sway the pink puffball. Kirby swam to the ceiling of the underwater room and found a crystal shard. The current pushed him into another room.

This area of the cavern had much stronger water flow. Kirby was pulled by the sea current until he managed to grab a pole stuck in the sand. He scooted down the pole to see a crystal shard to his right. He nudged himself carefully over to the gem, then grabbed it before the current swept him away.

Kirby entered the next room and faced a Big Blowfish with his Missile ability. The missiles didn't have as good of range as they did on land, but they were enough to defeat the opponent. Kirby swam through the hole in the wall to the next area.

The current pushed him forward while rocks fell from the ceiling. He dodged to the best of his ability and dove into a small ditch. Inside was a crystal shard almost invisible due to the darkness of the trench. Kirby grabbed the shard then exited the underwater cave.

**(watch?v=LCYRvbSJOGE)**

Kirby entered the final area, prepared to take on whatever boss that will most likely attack him. A giant whale jumped from the water, but not just any whale.

"Acro?!" Kirby shouted in shock.

The orca whale opened his mouth to reveal a crystal shard, then closed his jaw shut and jumped under the water with a taunting splash. Kirby dove after Acro, determined to get the crystal shard.  
Acro spat a skull at Kirby, who inhaled it and spit it back. The orca did several flips in the water, knocking Kirby around with each movement. Acro called a Fishbones to attack Kirby, who threw the enemy back in retaliation.

Acro flipped into Kirby again, but the puffball managed to get away with minimal damage. Kirby threw another one of Acro's Fishbones at him. The orca suddenly slumped to the bottom of the ocean floor, which bean to crumble around him.

Kirby swam up, avoiding the falling debris in the water. Acro had appeared behind him, spitting missiles in an attempt to stop the Star Warrior from reaching the surface. Kirby redirected the missiles to Acro, giving Kirby more time to swim upwards. After a few more missiles, he reached the surface with Acro defeated.

Acro resurfaced moments later and spat out the crystal shard. "Wuh, Kirby? What are you doing here? What am I doing here?! Where am I?!"

"You're on Aqua Star, poyo." Kirby answered.

"Aqua Star? Isn't that like another planet?! How did I get here? Not that I'm complaining. It's pretty nice here with all the water." Acro splashed. "I guess I'll just stay here then."

Kirby retrieved the crystal shard then bid Acro a farewell and left to find his friends.

**(watch?v=MlsN_d6VOQ)**

Kirby and his friends sat on one of Aqua Star's sandy beaches. The sun was shining, though not as severe as Rock Star. The ocean's waves would reach their feet every so often.

"This place is nice…really nice." Waddle Dee sighed.

"It's perfect. I should build another castle here." Dedede felt the warm sunshine.

The group of five continued to watch the ocean until Adeleine abruptly stood up. She grabbed a nearby pebble and threw it in the water, watching it skip. Dedede and Waddle Dee stood up and began throwing rocks too. It soon became a contest of who could get their rocks the farthest.

Waddle Dee threw with all his might, but the rocks would sink under the ocean's waves.

"That isn't how you're supposed to throw em!" Dedede told Waddle Dee.

Adeleine chuckled. "Then what is the proper technique, oh Rock Skipping Master?"

Dedede glared at the young artist, then brought his attention back to Waddle Dee. "You're throwing way too hard and in the wrong direction. You need to throw out instead of down like you're doing."

Waddle Dee threw like the king had instructed. The rock flew across the water, skipping five times before sinking.

"See, that's how you do it!" Dedede grinned at Waddle Dee.

Adeleine and Ribbon clapped at Waddle Dee's performance. Kirby looked at Ribbon from the side then picked up a large rock.

"Kirby will try now!" He shouted with glee, trying to look impressive.

"Kirby, that rock is too big. It won't go very far." Adeleine said.

"This rock will fly, poyo!" Kirby began winding his arm for the big throw.

"You're gonna lose, kid." Dedede snickered in triumph.

Waddle Dee turned toward the ocean with wide eyes. Adeleine was so startled, her beret jumped off her head briefly. Dedede's eyes popped in shock. The three ran away from the sand's edge with Ribbon following close behind.

Kirby was still winding his arm, unaware of the giant wave approaching him. Moments later, Kirby washed up on the beach face down. He looked up to see the portal open, with Dedede and Adeleine jumping in. Kirby hopped up from the sand and scurried into the portal.

"Don't leave Kirby behind, poyo!"

**Author's Note: Gooey has joined the Halberd crew...what have they done? There should be about four more chapters in this arc, then we move on to the next!**


	16. It's A Jungle Out There

Kirby and his friends arrived on the planet Neo Star. This planet is covered in jungles, volcanoes, and other wild lands. It holds a special respect to plant life, nature, and earth. Mountains and caves were also spread about the planet. From space, the planet's appearance was a green leafy sphere with the red areas being volcanoes.

"This place looks like it hasn't been in touch with civilization for ages." Dedede grumbled as he swat away some insects.

"Neo Star never had civilization to begin with. It's completely untouched by modernization." Ribbon explained.

Adeleine waved her hat in an attempt to fan the bothersome insects away. "The sooner we get going, the sooner we'll be away from these mosquitoes."

**(watch?v=KjFaq2rueKs)**

The first area Kirby explored was a simple jungle. However, this jungle was simple to Neo Star standards. This place made Big Woods seem civilized.

Kirby walked on the jungle path, avoiding several holes and pitfalls in his way. Kirby eventually tripped and fell in one pitfall, only to notice that a crystal shard was in it. It was a lucky accident.

He entered the next area of the jungle and climbed down a long vine to find another crystal shard. He climbed up a series of vines until he reached a hole in the side of a mountain. From there, Kirby swung from vine to vine until reaching a Giant Galbo.

The Star Warrior quickly fought the Giant Galbo and reached the next part of the jungle with swinging logs tied with vines. He hopped across the logs, careful with each step he took. It would be a long drop to the ground if he lost his balance. He grabbed a crystal shard that was in the leaves just above him, nearly falling off the log. Kirby made his way across the gap and left the first area.

**(watch?v=N8PO82CmnIU)**

The second area Kirby traversed was a deep cave. While Kirby fell down the cave, he managed to grab a crystal shard on his way. When he finally stopped falling, he didn't hit the ground as expected. Instead, he landed in a mining cart with Waddle Dee behind it.

"Waddle Dee, is this going to be like the box boat ride, poyo?" Kirby asked.

"Err…kinda." Waddle Dee answered as he began to push the cart then jumped in front of Kirby. The two rode in their mine cart without trouble at first. Then they noticed that a piece of the track was missing over a small gap. Kirby and Waddle Dee shrieked and grabbed their cart, jumping over the hole and back onto the tracks.

"Did you know that was there, poyo?" Kirby asked after the shock had worn off.

"Um…no…"

"You didn't check the tracks before you got in the cart?!" Kirby screamed.

"No! I didn't think about it!" Waddle Dee answered.

The two continued screaming as the cart whirled down the tracks. The two noticed a crystal shard floating in the air from a distance. The two grabbed the shard, then turned their attention to the front. The ride had several gaps and bumps, with each jump the two would wave their arms and scream in fright.

The tracks ended abruptly in front of a large cliff. The cart flipped over, throwing it's passengers into the abyss.

"Avenge me, Kirby! Avenge me!" Waddle Dee shouted as he fell out of Kirby's sight.

Kirby landed on the ground below and felt water drip on the back of his head. He observed his surroundings and saw that this part of the cave had small waterfalls flowing from the cracks in the walls. The pink puffball went on his way, looking for Waddle Dee until he came across a large brown block covering part of the cave wall.

Kirby used his Dynamite ability, formed by combining the Stone and Bomb abilities. He set the dynamite by the block, then ran away from it while wearing a hard hat. Behind the block was a crystal shard. Continuing through the cave, Kirby defeated a room filled with Drops and proceeded to the next room.

There were several large moving blocks. If he wasn't careful, they would squish him. He navigated through the lethal rocks until he reached the exit. Kirby found Waddle Dee with a bump on his head outside the cave. It appeared that he had made it outside just in time to collapse on the mossy floor. Kirby picked up the passed out Waddle Dee and carried him to the rest of the group.

**(watch?v=PBHVycBi-oU)**

The third area was a mountainous region with fog surrounding the peaks. Moving on his way, he noticed another strange rock with something sparkling underneath it. Kirby used his Power Drill ability, obtained when combining the Needle and Stone abilities. Underneath the rock was a crystal shard.

Kirby continued his climb up the mountain. There were several different colors of rock making up the mountain, not just red, orange, and brown like Rock Star's barren areas. On his way, he met Adeleine who had painted a picture of a top hat.

"Kirby, I figured out this puzzle. See those blocks over there?" Adeleine pointed to a pile of star blocks. "You need to make those blocks match this picture."

The pink puffball carved away at the blocks, eventually creating the shape Adeleine painted. Creating the statue reminded him of his adventures with his animal friends. The statue suddenly crumbled away, leaving a crystal shard in the rubble.

Kirby hopped across smaller ledges, noticing something shiny floating below. Kirby jumped off the ledge, grabbed the crystal shard, then quickly inflated himself to fly onto another ledge. He eventually finished his climb to the top of the mountain where his friends were waiting for him.

**(watch?v=vL892vJJ9Mw)**

The group of five had a red, blue, and yellow picnic blanket with white stripes spread on the ground. Adeleine had created another painted picnic. Kirby ate two strawberry shortcakes while Dedede was chewing on a chicken leg. Adeleine munched on a ham and cheese sandwich with Waddle Dee eating a rice ball.

Ribbon floated next to the young artist. "Adeleine, may I have a strawberry shortcake, please?"

"Ribbon, I'm sorry. I ran out of paint for a strawberry shortcake. I could make more when I find the materials. There are a few rocks that can be made into paint here."

Ribbon's face fell. Adeleine scratched the back of her head nervously. "Is there anything else you would like, though? I'll paint anything that I can."

Kirby looked down at his strawberry shortcakes in thought. He was hungry, and they were the last cakes too, but…

"Ribbon, here!" Kirby thrust the plate with the cake in front of Ribbon.

"Kirby…I can't take your cake. It's yours." Ribbon pushed the cake back to Kirby.

"Kirby has two cakes. If you take one, Kirby will still have one, poyo! So take it!" He slid the cake to Ribbon with a blush that could be clearly seen, despite the fog and the clouds covering the sun.

"But it's yours! I'll eat something else." Ribbon pushed the confection back.

"Kirby wants you to have it!"

Dedede watched as the strawberry shortcake was pushed back and forth. "If you don't want it, then I'll be glad to take it!" The king grabbed the dish in between the puffball and the fairy.

Dedede made the mistake of looking at Kirby, who was giving him a pitiful disappointed look. Dedede was familiar with this face, because he often practiced the same look when he was a child. The penguin reluctantly sat the cake in front of Ribbon, then took a seat next to Waddle Dee.

"Thank you, Kirby…" Ribbon smiled after finally accepting the cake.

Kirby blushed and looked at his own strawberry shortcake. Adeleine giggled then turned her attention to Waddle Dee.

"How's that bump on your head doing?" The young artist asked.

"Fine, I think. I don't think I have a concussion. Do you have one if everything sounds like it's underwater?"

"Are you sure you don't want to go home? It looks really painful." Ribbon asked.

"No! I said I was sticking with you guys until the end!" Waddle Dee tried to stand up, but fell down on his bottom again.

"That's a pretty big bump. It's huge." Dedede looked at Waddle Dee's head. "I tried to make it look better by painting a happy face on it. I don't think it worked."

Kirby was wondering why a face had appeared on Waddle Dee's injury, but never thought to ask.

Waddle Dee covered his head in shame. "Don't look at me. Don't look at me! I'm hideously deformed!"

"Waddle Dee, it's not that bad." Adeleine tried to comfort her upset companion.

"It looks like a bird laid an egg on my head!"

Dedede looked at the bump, then at Adeleine. "Do you still have that painting of a top hat?"

"Um, yes. Why?" Adeleine asked.

"Do that thing where you make the painting come off the paper."

Adeleine was confused, but complied with the king's request. Dedede snatched the hat, then placed it on Waddle Dee's head.

"Better?" Dedede tapped his foot.

"It's like it's not even there!" Waddle Dee admired his temporary headgear.

"Okay, is everyone happy?" The penguin asked the group.

Everyone nodded.

"Good. Geez." The king sat down and continued eating his lunch. He briefly looked at Waddle Dee, who was looking at him with sparkling eyes. Adeleine and Ribbon silently giggled at Dedede's flustered reaction.

"Kid, you're in my personal bubble." Dedede scooted Waddle Dee away from him. "I can't eat with you breathing down my shoulder."

Waddle Dee sat where the penguin king had moved him, still looking at the king with eyes of adoration.

**(watch?v=ZkrSDOdP6k4)**

Meta Knight and his small crew were cautiously fixing the dangerous gas leak. Everyone onboard the ship was on pins and needles.

"Careful…" Blade warned Gooey, who was holding a wrench with his tongue.

"I'm being careful!" Gooey retorted.

The time limit placed on their shoulders only brought more anxiety to the crew. Even Meta Knight was sweating a bit underneath his mask.

"Sailor Dee, where are those manuals?!" Sword yelled.

"Here they are!" Sailor Dee ran around the ship, handing out manuals and tools when necessary.

Their work had been steady without complications for the most part. However, no one would relax until the crisis was completely averted.

Suddenly a pipe hissed.

"AAAGH!" Sword, Sailor Dee, and Gooey hit the floor.

Blade shook his head. "It's just a water pipe. There's nothing wrong with it."

The three gave a sigh of relief.

"I can't take this anymore! I'm going bonkers!" Gooey shouted while face down on the floor.

"It's almost over Gooey." Meta Knight reassured the friendly Dark Matter. "The worst has passed."

"But all of this stress is making me lose sleep. None of us have slept at all. I have bags under my eyes! Even my bags have bags!" Gooey pointed to his eyes with his tongue.

The others did have to admit that the bags were unsightly. Gooey wasn't the only one that had suffered. Sword had become rather irritable and Blade was beginning to act sluggish. Sailor Dee had fallen asleep in the tool box once. Meta Knight had been fighting back the yawns since three in the morning _yesterday_.

"We just have to muscle through a little longer and then we can rest." Blade held back a yawn.

In three hours the pipes were finished and the oil was drained from the Halberd.

"It's over…It's finally over!" Gooey exclaimed as he hit the floor face first. Sailor Dee followed his lead.

Meta Knight cleared his throat. "No, not quite."

"What now?" Gooey grumbled as he picked himself off the floor.

Sword nodded his head in realization. "The oil…how do we get rid of it?"

"Dumping it somewhere is too dangerous and harmful. It's worse than keeping it here." Blade interjected.

"We can't bury it either." Sailor Dee said.

Gooey gasped. "If we buried it, then everyone in Dreamland would transform into mutants and begin a rampage of revenge and destruction upon us!"

"That is highly unlikely." Meta Knight responded after a short pause.

"Unlikely…**but possible?!**" Gooey gasped again.

"Anyway…" Blade interrupted Gooey's antics. "Bottom line. What should we do with it?"

"We could sell it." Sword suggested.

"No, this fuel could be used against us." Meta Knight disagreed. "Selling it would be dooming all of Dreamland. Even Pop Star."

"Then what are we going to do with it?!" Gooey yelled.

The small crew stood in silence, mulling over the dangerous situation.

"Maybe…" Sailor Dee spoke up. "We could make it less dangerous."

"Less dangerous? How do we make possibly the most dangerous fuel in existence less dangerous?!" Sword was showing his irritable side again.

"We can use chemistry. Mix chemicals to create a less flammable gas."

"It would seem that is the only option that can be taken." Meta Knight said, then turned to Gooey.

"We have no need of your services from this point onward. You are free to leave."

"Thank you… I'm going home… to sleep until tomorrow evening." Gooey made his way to hop out of the castle's basement, but was stopped by Sword.

"Remember Gooey, loose lips sink ships…"

"But I don't have any lips."

"…Just get out of here."

**(watch?v=N8PO82CmnIU)**

The next area Kirby explored was a fiery volcano. The pink puffball jumped over rivers of magma and dodged Ignus. After traveling a short distance inside the volcano, he met Dedede in one room with several pillars. The penguin king motioned for Kirby to jump on his back.

Dedede smashed the stone pillars in their way with ease, only stopping to complain about the heat every now and then. One pillar was sturdier than the rest they encountered. After a few whacks, it finally crumbled with a crystal shard falling out of the dust.

Once they reached the end of the pillars, Dedede decided to speak up.  
"This is where your ride ends, you little leech." Dedede said.

Kirby was still clinging to the king's back.

"That means you get off and go on your way." The penguin said after a beat.

"Nope! Kirby doesn't want to, poyo!" The Star Warrior replied cheerfully, then patted Dedede's back.

Dedede grabbed one of Kirby's arms, then flung him into the next room. He was even courteous enough to wave goodbye to the pink puffball on his way out.

The next room had a thin elevated path surrounded by a magma lake. Kirby cautiously made his way across the dangerous thin strip of land. The next room had a large rock covered in magma with something shining through the cracks. Kirby used his Giant Snowball ability on the rock, created by combining the Ice and Needle ability. The rock cracked open to reveal another crystal shard.

He entered the next room, calm and carefree. Suddenly, there was an unsettling rumble. Kirby turned around to see an advancing wall of magma. Kirby ran through the volcano, looking behind every few moments to see if it was still there. He continued his daring escape until he barreled into the next room, then slammed a giant rock in front of the entrance.

Kirby sat down to catch his breath, relieved that it was finally over. Then another rumble was heard. The magma below him was rapidly rising. Kirby climbed the ledges of the volcano, occasionally floating to his next destination. On his way up, he noticed a crystal shard embedded in the volcano walls. He tugged and pulled until it finally dislodged itself. Kirby continued to climb until he was safely out of the volcano.

**(watch?v=LCYRvbSJOGE)**

Kirby entered the final area of Neo Star, prepared to take on whatever stood in his way. A strange blob-like mass emerged from the magma. It's eyes and mouth were black and hollow, showing no features at all. A red magma pillar rose and slowly approached Kirby. Using his Missile ability, he hit both pillars easily. The creature dubbed 'Magman' slung magma at the Star Warrior. The pink puffball dodged and fired the missiles at the magma.

Magman gave a cry of defeat then sunk into the volcano.

"That was easy, poyo!" Kirby mused. "Too easy…"

At that moment Magman reemerged next to him, staring him down then moving closer to him. Kirby did the only thing he could think of in this situation: run. Magman was getting closer to him, but Kirby ran onto the earth of the volcano. He took a moment to rest on the land, thinking that Magman wouldn't follow him.

Then to Kirby's horror, Magman slowly climbed out of the magma and onto the land, getting closer each passing second. Kirby flung his missiles at his opponent, causing some damage. Magman melted, then slid toward Kirby. More missiles were aimed at the magma beast that spewed it's fiery breath at Kirby. The Star Warrior fired the final shot, defeating Magman at last.

The fiery opponent relinquished a crystal shard, then took a moment to stare at his previous opponent. Kirby stared back, unsure of the situation's outcome. Magman raised it's arms at Kirby. The pink puffball braced himself for an attack. Seconds ticked by with no impact. Kirby slowly opened his eyes to see that Magman had slithered back into the magma, but not before carving something into the volcano's floor.

It was a drawing of a smiling face.

**(watch?v=2DtlXZ_elxA)**

The group of five gazed at the newly formed Crystal of Joy. It was much bigger than before they left Popstar and was nearly complete.

"It almost looks like it did at Ripple Star…" Ribbon said.

"We're so close to finishing our adventure, but it seems like it just started." Adeleine stated.

"I wonder… what will it be like when it's all over?" Waddle Dee rubbed his almost healed head. "Will everything just go back to normal? What's waiting for us at the end?"

"We won't know until the time comes." Dedede said. "What I do know is, this place is worse than Rock Star. Agreed?"

"Agreed!" The group didn't like Neo Star much. The jungles were infested with insects, it was covered in active volcanoes, the likelihood of head injuries drastically increased, and to top it all off Neo Star was just downright dangerous.

Abruptly, a violent shaking from the ground began. The group began to look for the source of the quake while Waddle Dee had fallen on his back. A volcano had erupted next to them.

"RUN!" Dedede yelled as they distanced themselves from the volcano. They had nearly been struck by falling rocks coated in lava.

The Crystal of Joy created another portal to their next destination. The portal was moving away from them as they tried to leap in. Ribbon flew in followed by King Dedede.

"I can't catch up! It won't be still!" Adeleine tripped over a stone.

Dedede's arm appeared and grabbed Adeleine before she hit the ground, then pulled her into the portal. Kirby jumped in next while Waddle Dee ran as fast as his feet would allow. The lava was catching up to him while the portal was floating further away.

Kirby popped outside of the crystal's portal, then inhaled, successfully grabbing Waddle Dee by the head with his mouth.

Waddle Dee thought over the situations he's been dragged into since he joined this adventure.

He's traveled to several different planets alongside the hero of Pop Star, a fairy from a different planet, a talented artist girl that could bring her paintings to life, and the king of Dreamland that seemed to be Dark Matter bait.

He's been possessed by a widespread malevolent entity. He roamed a desert that scorched them like an angry woman. He drove a box boat through a river on a tropical planet. He rode in a mine cart and suffered a painful head injury. He's seen things most Waddle Dees would never get to see. He's experienced several things that most Waddle Dees would never experience.

Waddle Dee wondered how things might have been different if he had stayed on Popstar. Would Kirby and his friends have more difficulties if he wasn't here? Did Waddle Dee actually want to be a part of this adventure?

Yes. Yes he did. And he loved every second of it.

**Author's Note: Well, we've only got about three more chapters until the next arc. I promise youthat it won't take this long for the next chapter to be written (I hope).**


	17. Courage

Kirby and his friends arrived on the planet Shiver Star. This star is covered in ice and snow. It appeared to be inhabited at one point, but something drove them away. The inhabitants left behind their buildings and factories that continued working despite their long absence.

"This place is like Iceberg, poyo!" Kirby said while picking up a handful of snow.

Dedede grimaced. "Don't remind me of that place. It was awful being under the control of that Dark Matter freak. Besides, it's cold here."

Adeleine raised an eyebrow. "But you're a penguin."

"So what? Do you have something against penguins?"

"No, I didn't mean…never mind." Adeleine sighed.

"Hey Dedede, poyo? Do you remember when you tried to get a cold on purpose? Because you didn't want the town to think you were stupid, poyo?"

Ribbon giggled. "Did that really happen?"

Adeleine snickered. "Dedede, you're a penguin! It doesn't work like that."

Dedede began to chase Kirby around the snowy landscape. "How do you even know that?! You were a toddler when that happened!"

The king of Dreamland packed some snow together into a neatly formed ball, then tossed it at Kirby. The pink puffball fell into the snow when the snowball impacted with the back of his head.

"Hey, Ribbon?" Waddle Dee fumbled with his arms. "How many more planets will we be traveling to?"

"We have to find all the crystal shards here, then we'll go to my home planet Ripple Star. That should be the last." Ribbon answered.

"Oh…" Waddle Dee sighed.

"Why? Do you want to go home? You can if you want to."

"No! It's not that…" Waddle Dee shook his head.

Part of Waddle Dee wanted this adventure to go on, to continue and get to stay with the group. After the adventure is over, he'll just be another Waddle Dee again. Just another Waddle Dee aimlessly roaming the fields of Dreamland looking for a purpose in life.

He didn't want to say goodbye.

**(watch?v=bGUZG8V1OMU)**

The first area of the frosty planet Shiver Star was a simple snowy landscape. It reminded Kirby of the times when it would snow in the town whenever an Ice Dragon was around.

Shiver Star was different though. This planet was naturally cold and snow fell according to it's climate. Dreamland was a warm climate that had never seen snow until the Ice Dragon arrived. He wondered what it would be like if it snowed there like it did on Shiver Star.

Kirby walked through the arctic land, looking behind every few minutes to see his footprints in the snow. He eventually stopped at a small mountain, then began to climb it's ladders.

At the top, Kirby was approached by Waddle Dee with a bobsled.

"Waddle Dee…you do remember what happened last time, poyo…" Kirby warned.

"This is different. The first ride was in a box on a flowing river with waterfalls. The last time was in a mine cart underground on a planet with no civilization." Waddle Dee patted his bobsled. "This time we're in a bobsled surrounded by gentle snow to cushion our fall!"

"Okay, poyo…" Kirby hopped behind Waddle Dee as the bobsled began it's descent down the mountain.

The ride went smoothly for a while.

"Hey Waddle Dee, poyo… There's been a question on Kirby's mind since the mine cart ride…"

"What is it, Kirby?"

"If Neo Star doesn't have any civilization, then how did a mine cart with tracks get there, poyo?"

"…That's a good question."

A large wooden post was in their path. Kirby and Waddle Dee grabbed the bobsled by it's sides and jumped over the post. Kirby tapped Waddle Dee's back and gave him a blank stare.

"This is safer! I know it is!"

The two were rapidly approaching an igloo. The two tried to jump over it, but sliced the top of the igloo off.

"I really hope someone didn't live there." Waddle Dee said as they jumped over another wooden post.

The two sailed over another igloo with a crystal shard embedded in the top. Kirby grabbed the shard as they hit the top of the igloo.

"If someone lives in those igloos, we're causing so much property damage…" Waddle Dee buried his face in his hands as they slid down the slope.

The bobsled hit a large rock and sent them tumbling out. Kirby was flung into a large igloo with snow tumbling over the entrance. Waddle Dee fell face first into the snow, his feet were up in the cold air.

Kirby observed his surroundings and noticed something frozen to the roof of the igloo. He could see a crystal shard inside the ice. Using his Fire ability, he turned into a fireball and melted the ice. Suddenly, a Giant Chilly attacked.

This Chilly looked similar to the Chilly that he befriended during the time it snowed in Dreamland. However, this one was malevolent. Kirby quickly defeated his frosty opponent and retrieved the crystal shard.

Kirby exited the igloo and jumped down the small slope to a frozen lake. He slid around on the icy surface, doing silly poses while spinning on the slippery lake. While he was imitating an ice skater, the pink puffball noticed something sparkling underneath the ice.

How was he supposed to get to it if the lake was frozen? If he melted the ice it still left the task of swimming through frigid water. Kirby looked to his left and noticed a large crack in the ice, large enough for him to jump in.

Kirby wished that Waddle Dee had found a submarine instead of a bobsled for this adventure.

Kirby sighed and plunged into the icy water. The cold pricked at his pink skin as he swam to the sparkling crystal shard. He grabbed it and quickly and swam back to the surface.

The Star Warrior continued on his way through the snowy land, dodging rocks that were hurled his way by the enemies that lived there. Finally, he came to the end of the area. He could rest for a bit.

The pink puffball sniffled. He couldn't get sick. Not now. He had to keep his promise to Ribbon and help her find all the shards. Even if he hadn't made the promise, finding the shards was still priority.

When Ribbon had crashed onto Pop Star, she told Kirby that three black blob creatures chased her and shattered the Crystal of Joy. Kirby and his friends already knew that Dark Matter was behind whatever was going on, however they didn't know the specifics.

_"What do they want, poyo?"_ Kirby thought.

**(watch?v=1bm3YD9aOUo)**

Kirby thought for a moment what Dark Matter's possible motives could be. Meta Knight had told him that when facing the enemy, you needed to find out what they want. Then you needed to keep whatever it was away from them. If the enemy wanted it, then it must not be meant for them to have.

Usually Meta Knight's advice would confuse the young Star Warrior and give him a headache if he thought about it too long. This time it seemed to make sense in his head. Dark Matter had to have some sort of goal in mind if they tried to possess his friends.

However, the last time they attacked they were focused on Pop Star. After Kirby had saved his friends from their control, Dark Matter pretty much vanished. They haven't seen a single Dark Matter since they traveled the other planets in the Gamble Galaxy.

Maybe they didn't have as much order as they did before. The first time they appeared, the Dark Matter Swordsman possessed King Dedede and was defeated by the Rainbow Sword. Dark Matter Swordsman was alone at the time, most likely because he thought it would be a simple task.

After Kirby defeated Dark Matter Swordsman, a few months later Dedede was possessed again. That time there wasn't just one, but several Dark Matter with the common goal of taking over Pop Star.

The point was that all along Dark Matter wasn't alone. They had a superior giving them orders. Their superior was their very creator. Weren't they all exterminated besides Gooey when the Hyper Zone was destroyed? Shouldn't they have been destroyed along with…

** (watch?v=AGJvfIJbQnc)**

_"Zero." _

Kirby rapidly shook his head. He didn't want to think about it. He didn't want to think about what happened to Zero. Kirby trembled at the memory.

_"Kirby didn't mean to… Kirby didn't want to hurt Zero, poyo… Kirby had no choice!"_

It wasn't fair. He didn't mean to kill Zero. He thought that if the Love-Love Stick spread positive emotions, then maybe Zero would be able to understand the concept of love. It didn't help him at all, only giving the creator of Dark Matter intense pain and agony.

Kirby shuddered. He could still see so clearly the horrific sight of Zero's body being slowly torn apart and disintegrating into nothing, only leaving a single red eye. He could still hear Zero's voice, telling him that happiness would only briefly alleviate his pain. That in the end, it would amount to nothing but pain and loneliness.

The young Star Warrior sat up from the snow and continued on his way.

He remembered what Coo had said about the Love-Love Stick. It was a super weapon that revolved around love and kindness.

In the end, Kirby killed Zero with kindness.

**(watch?v=ZLYaYQn6Wqk)**

The second area of Shiver Star was in the clouds of the sky. Kirby was propelled into the cloudy area by a Zebon. This place reminded him of Cloudy Park from his last adventure. The clouds were decorated with multicolored little stars and brightly colored crystals. This place seemed to have a carefree air to it as well.

Kirby walked along the puffy cloud land, hopping from one cloud to the next. He noticed a hole in one of the clouds. He looked down to see that there was another cloud underneath with a crystal shard on top. Kirby grabbed the shard and continued on his way.

He entered what appeared to be a tower made of clouds. He was hurled higher into the air by a Zebon, then even higher by another Zebon. Kirby was thrown into one more Zebon that threw him into a cloud. Kirby felt something sharp poke him in the back. It was a crystal shard. Kirby took the shard and was flung into the clouds above by another Zebon.

The pink puffball skipped across the small clouds above Shiver Star's icy landscape. He climbed a small tower of clouds to reach another layer of the area. He hopped over the holes in the clouds until he reached a small cloud cavern. Upon entering it, Kirby was ambushed by a Big Mopoo.

Kirby defeated the enemy with his Lightning Rod ability, created by combining the Needle and Spark abilities. After the Big Mopoo was defeated, it dropped a crystal shard. Kirby took the crystal and exited the area.

**(watch?v=bGUZG8V1OMU)**

The next area was what appeared to be a toy-themed mall or factory. Kirby rode colorful conveyor belts to the higher areas of the building. On the way up, he noticed a crystal shard on a shelf. Kirby floated to it and grabbed it before stepping onto the conveyor belt again.

He entered a light blue and white striped door that lead to an elevator. The pink puffball went through a few rooms with elevators leading to other rooms. The areas had toys scattered about, such as slides, jungle gyms, and blocks. If Kirby wasn't on an important mission, he probably would have stopped to play.

He arrived in one room with a circular pattern of red and blue flowers around the floor. As Kirby stopped to admire one of the flowers, a Big Pupa dropped from the ceiling. Kirby quickly fought and defeated the enemy, who dropped a crystal shard after it was felled.

In the next room, Kirby saw Adeleine behind a glass wall. The young artist waved at Kirby happily, then painted something on the glass's surface. The first picture was a peach, a cherry, then a lemon. Kirby scratched his head in confusion, not understanding what the meaning of the pictures were. Was she trying to create food for him?

Kirby shrugged at Adeleine, trying to give a signal hat he didn't know what to do. Adeleine pointed to the door to his right and waved. He was still confused, but entered the room as Adeleine advised.

The room had colorful walls like the rest of the building. On the floor were several buttons of different colors in order from red, brown, pink, green, purple, yellow, and orange. Kirby sat down for a moment. What did fruit have to do with colored buttons? A peach is pink, a cherry is red, and a lemon was yellow.

Kirby looked at the buttons, then stood up. First, he stood on the pink button, the red, then the yellow. Something fell from the ceiling and onto his head. It was a crystal shard.

The next room was filled with flowers of every hue and the one after that had several large blocks nearly squish him. The next room had a giant tank that Kirby swam through to reach the other side.

After going through an area with several large colored screws and gears, a room with a fridge and several star shaped televisions that only displayed static, and a round room with three cannons that were constantly firing at him, Kirby finally found the door that lead to the exit.

The only thing on Kirby's mind at that moment was why the people of Shiver Star would put cannons in a toy factory.

**(watch?v=haz-ij6cOYw)**

Kirby and his friends were having lunch outside of the factory below a snowy cliff. The picnic blanket was somewhat useful until it began to soak up the moisture from the snow.

Kirby was eating watermelon while Ribbon had a few strawberries. Waddle Dee munched on a turkey sandwich next to Dedede, who was eating two chicken legs. Adeleine ate a peanut butter and jelly sandwich while she packed her canvas away for storage. The rest of the group never could figure out where she hid it whenever they had to move onward. Maybe she hides it in her beret?

"And this time, I didn't get hurt." Waddle Dee just finished his story about the bobsled.

"You still fell out of the sled, poyo." Kirby pointed out.

"I fell but nothing is hurt this time. The snow cushioned my fall."

Adeleine giggled, then turned to Dedede. "I still can't believe you tried to get a cold on purpose."

"The townspeople would have never let it go!" Dedede grumbled.

"Never let it go? Because of that rumor that idiots don't get colds?" Adeleine asked.

"I'm not an idiot!"

Adeleine chuckled. "We never said you were, but you're a penguin."

Dedede gaped, then crossed his arms. "I'm starting to think you have serious issues against penguins!"

At this point, Adeleine felt like face palming. She decided to leave the king be on the matter of his species.

"So you were the only one in the entire town that wasn't sick?" Ribbon asked.

"I got sick later."

Kirby popped up next to the king of Dreamland. "Because he ordered a Demon Beast to make him sick, poyo!"

Dedede responded to the puffball's antics by bonking him on the head with his fist. Kirby rubbed the sore spot and sat back down. Fumu had told Kirby to always be truthful when talking to someone, so why did Dedede have to hide the truth all the time?

"Just because your angry doesn't mean you get to take it out on Kirby!" Ribbon scolded. "He doesn't decide what the townspeople think of you."

"I am not an idiot! Kirby wasn't sick during that time either!" Dedede glared at Kirby. "Yeah, I found out that Fumu and Bun told you to act sick just so they could make me mad! So I guess we know who the idiot is."

This time Adeleine did face palm. "You couldn't catch a cold because you're a **pengui-**"

"I've had about enough of your issues against penguins! I'm a penguin, so that automatically makes me an idiot, huh?"

Adeleine was repeatedly face palming, trying to get her point across to the king while Ribbon was still berating Dedede for his treatment of Kirby earlier. Dedede was trying to keep up with both arguments at the same time. Meanwhile, all Kirby and Waddle Dee could do was watch the scene unfold.

"Besides, the Waddle Dees weren't sick either so I guess they're stupid too."

At that comment, Waddle Dee stopped eating and stared at the ground quietly.

"You went too far." Ribbon glared, then flew next to their upset companion.

Adeleine turned her attention to Waddle Dee. "It's okay Waddle Dee. I'm sure he didn't really mean it."

Ribbon scoffed. "I'm sure." Adeleine gave the fairy a stern look, signaling that this was more important than a petty argument.

**(watch?v=2BMBUUyGc2c)**

Dedede looked at Waddle Dee, who was trembling while making a small hiccup sound. In all of his time as king, he had never seen a Waddle Dee look so crestfallen.

He's seen them happy and giggling when they were eating or laughing, like the time he was hit with a pie in the face.

He's seen them diligently working without a complaint despite the heavy amount of chores they're given.

He's seen them angry, like after he cut their food supply because of how expensive feeding them was. The only time he's seen them angry as a matter of fact.

However, he hasn't seen a Waddle Dee sad before. There were never any tears or pitiful looks from them, no matter what he put them through. There weren't any that time he kicked them out because he ordered a robot servant from Holy Nightmare Enterprises. They weren't upset when he sold them to pay a debt to Customer Service, they came back to him on their own accord.

He's never seen someone look so heartbroken in his entire life, and that someone was Waddle Dee. Several uncomfortable moments of silence passed by, the only sound coming from any of them was the occasional hiccup noise from Waddle Dee.

Kirby turned his attention away from Waddle Dee briefly to look at Dedede. It wasn't a look of contempt or anger, neither a tearful or disappointed one. It was difficult to describe exactly what emotion Kirby was trying to drive into the king, but it wasn't negative.

Suddenly, Waddle Dee jumped up and let out a strangled half squeak half sob, then bolted away from the rest of the group. None of them knew a Waddle Dee could run so fast.

"Waddle Dee, wait! Come back!" Adeleine shouted. Waddle Dee only ran faster, only taking seconds until he was out of view.

Ribbon glared at the king, waiting for an explanation.

"He'll come back on his own when he's ready." Dedede replied. Ribbon shook her head in anger and flew next to Kirby.

Dedede looked at his reflection in a frozen puddle close to him. _"He'll be back… right?"_

Kirby and his remaining friends decided to search for Waddle Dee while searching for the crystal shards. Kirby would travel through the next area of Shiver Star while the others would go their own way. He **really** didn't want to leave them in the same group with so much animosity floating around, but it had to be done.

**(watch?v=YAB0uPsSY8w)**

The fourth area of Shiver Star was a massive factory. Unlike the area before, this factory reeked of danger. Kirby really hoped that Waddle Dee didn't wander through here.

Kirby descended down a ladder and into the factory. Going down the steps, he noticed a crystal shard behind a block. He destroyed the block with the Drill ability, created by combining the Stone and Needle abilities. The block crumbled open, allowing Kirby to grab the crystal shard.

The next room had a slow moving conveyor belt with heavy slamming sounds coming from further down the area. Dedede appeared and motioned for Kirby to climb on his back. Dedede didn't say a word or show any hostility towards the pink puffball. Kirby climbed on his back and they began their treacherous walk on the conveyor belt.

Dedede tore apart the metal doors that were blocking the path on their way. Suddenly a large hammer, far bigger than the king's, was slammed in front of them. Kirby and Dedede looked at each other for a moment and gulped.

The penguin king made his way through the conveyor belt's path, dodging the heavyweight hammers. When they finally reached the end of the conveyor belt's path, Dedede simply grabbed Kirby from his back and tossed him into the next room. However, it was a much weaker throw than when they were at Neo Star.

Kirby knew that Ribbon had most likely given Dedede a rough time on their way. The pink puffball knew that Dedede wasn't a bad guy, he could just be hurtful without realizing the impact of his words or actions. Kirby hoped that Ribbon could realize this, but it wouldn't happen until they find Waddle Dee.

The next room included move conveyor belts that Kirby had to navigate through. On his way through, he noticed several large containers filled with some dark blue substance, and even more surprisingly, several living creatures.

What would have imprisoned these people and for why? Kirby thought that he should break open the containers to free them, but then a voice rang in the back of his head.

_"Maybe they're in there because they want to be."_

Kirby took one last look at the containers before entering the next room.

When he entered the next room, he noticed that it didn't have a floor. He figured it out after he fell down from the door onto a platform below. The platform was connected to a long thick chain held to the ceiling, while the platform itself was surrounded by lava.

Kirby was quickly ambushed by a Giant Burnis. He fought his opponent with his new ability, the Double-Bladed Laser Sword which was created by combining the Spark and Cutter abilities. Kirby floated to the ceiling and noticed a cage with a crystal shard inside. He destroyed the cage, took the shard, then traveled to the next room.

The next room was just an dangerous as the hammer room. Two giant steel walls were his only way to get across, and those walls continued to mash against each other. Whenever the walls would be closing in, Kirby dove to an empty space between them to avoid being squished.

Kirby escaped to the next room, instead of metal walls however, there were electric walls. He noticed a crystal shard in one area of the electric walls. He dashed to it, grabbed it, then quickly escaped the incoming wall.

Kirby successfully avoided every hazard presented to him, and escaped the factory of madness.

**(watch?v=LCYRvbSJOGE)**

Kirby entered the final area of Shiver Star, with still no sign of Waddle Dee anywhere. Kirby was prepared to fight the holder of the last shard in the area.

Suddenly, a robot appeared before Kirby. It had a white body with yellow and blue markings, as well as thin long arms. The robot named HR-H slammed his arms together trying to crush Kirby. The robot fired missiles at it's opponent then swung it's arm.

The pink puffball attacked with the Shuriken Bomb ability, dealing a great amount of damage to HR-H. After another round of missiles and smacking it's arms together, Kirby defeated HR-H.

At least that was what it seemed at first. The robot flew in front of Kirby and transformed into a snowmobile-like machine. It was a robot in disguise! HR-H, now HR-E, slowly rolled after Kirby. It would swing it's scissor-like arms at the Star Warrior and fire it's missiles from the back.

The pink puffball dodged each of it's attacks and threw his own in return. After HR-E's defeat, a crystal shard fell from it's engine. HR-E was now as quiet as the snow in Shiver Star.

The group of four gathered together in the snowy landscape with no traces of Waddle Dee. Ribbon was still angry at Dedede while the king in question didn't bother with retorting or yelling back. Adeleine and Kirby just wanted Waddle Dee to be safe and for everyone to get along again.

Then they noticed little footprints in the snow, still fresh. The group quickly followed the footprints, hoping they would lead them to their missing friend.

**(watch?v=3u80oShxO6E)**

Waddle Dee was exhausted, but continued to walk through the snow. His feet dragged, but he pressed onward to his limit. Thinking back to what made him run away in the first place, he wondered if he was being too sensitive.

He had been on the adventure of a lifetime with the hero of Pop Star, a fairy from another planet, a talented young artist, and the king of Dreamland. How many Waddle Dees will get to be apart of such an adventure?

Waddle Dee finally sat down to rest under a snowy cliff after his feet couldn't take any more. The reason why he had been so upset wasn't exactly Dedede's words, but being compared to every other Waddle Dee. Yes, he is a Waddle Dee and nothing would ever change that, but that doesn't mean that every Waddle Dee was exactly the same.

They were all different on the inside, despite looking similar on the outside. Even the Waddle Dees at the castle had differences. He didn't want to be talked about like he was just a Waddle Dee. He didn't want Waddle Dees to be 'just Waddle Dees'. He wanted each Waddle Dee to be their own Waddle Dee, not an object or simply a number of a species.

Maybe because all of his life he had only been seen as another Waddle Dee instead of Waddle Dee, Dedede's comment was what made it all spill over.

_"But you __**are**__ just another Waddle Dee…"_ He thought.

The painful truth was that his thoughts were correct. Waddle Dee wasn't special or extraordinary. He was lucky enough to go on a grand adventure and he messed it up by being too sensitive. As soon as Kirby and the others find him, if they were even looking, they most likely would send him back to Pop Star for being a nuisance.

"Waddle Dee, where are you?!" A voice that sounded like Adeleine's called out.

"Please come back, poyo!" That 'poyo' was Kirby's no doubt.

Waddle Dee could see Kirby pointing at his direction, and was soon surrounded by the group.

"Waddle Dee, are you hurt anywhere?" Adeleine asked.

"No, I'm not hurt. Tired, but not hurt."

Ribbon sighed with relief. "You're lucky he isn't hurt!" She yelled at Dedede.

Then another uproar started in the group. Ribbon was yelling at Dedede, Adeleine was yelling at Ribbon to stop, and Kirby was desperately trying to calm everyone down.

Waddle Dee just wanted them all to forget the incident and continue being friends, but he started this in the first place by running away.

Suddenly a rumble was heard above. Waddle Dee looked around nervously.

"Um…did anyone hear that scary noise…?" Waddle Dee's question fell on dead ears.

Another rumble sounded through the usually quiet snowy valley.

"Anyone… please tell me I'm the only one hearing that noise…" Waddle Dee's words were unheard.

A third rumble was heard with only Waddle Dee paying attention. He slowly looked up to see a giant boulder was perched above on the cliff. It was slowly inching closer to the edge, then fell from the cliff above. Where it was falling from, that meant that when it reached the ground it would hit…

"GREAT KING! GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

Waddle Dee ran to the king, then pushed him with all the strength he possessed. Dedede was flung a surprising seven feet from where he stood. Dedede stood up to ask just what was wrong with Waddle Dee, then he saw the boulder come down.

All of them saw the boulder fall. A wave of snow was flung everywhere as they could only look in shock and horror. Nobody moved as the event that took place began to sink into their minds.

Kirby screamed when he finally came to terms with what had happened. They immediately rushed over to the boulder, apparently not believing what they had seen. They were afraid to look at what could be near the impacted area.

Much to their surprise, Waddle Dee was alive. However, the boulder had fallen directly on his left foot. Waddle Dee didn't move or say anything, he continued to stand at that spot without trying to remove his foot from the boulder's weight.

Dedede raced over to Waddle Dee, picked up the boulder, then chucked it a good distance from the group as if to say, _"you've caused enough trouble here."_

Waddle Dee continued to stand perfectly still, arms at his sides with a blank expression on his face.

"Waddle Dee…are you okay?" Adeleine asked slowly.

Waddle Dee still stood like a statue.

"Waddle Dee, are you o-"

"AACK!" Waddle Dee squeaked.

**(watch?v=tyQUCXjUqdY)**

All hostility from before was put on hold after Waddle Dee's injury. Adeleine painted some bandages for him while Kirby and Ribbon eased him onto a tree stump to sit down.

"Waddle Dee, we need to send you home." Ribbon said slowly.

"No! I don't want to leave! I'm sorry I'm trouble, but I really don't want to go home!" Waddle Dee protested.

"But this isn't a small bump on your head or a scrape on the cheek. You're really hurt this time! You can't walk on that!"

"Then I'll limp the rest of the way."

Ribbon put her tiny hands on her hips. "And what will you do if your other foot gets hurt?"

"Then I'll drag myself the rest of the way with my arms! If something happens to both of my arms, then I'll roll!"

Ribbon sighed. "You're determined to stay with us, aren't you?"

Waddle Dee nodded firmly. Dedede, after being quiet for so long, decided to speak up.

"I want to talk to him alone."

Ribbon gave a slight glare, then opened her mouth to speak.

"It's okay Ribbon. I want to speak with him too."

Ribbon paused for a moment, then flew out of hearing distance. Kirby and Adeleine followed afterward.

An uncomfortable silence followed until Dedede decided to speak first.

"Kid…I'm-"

"It's okay sire. There's no need to say anything."

"But you…you saved my life…" Dedede muttered. "Why?"

"Because…your life is worth saving."

Another silence followed.

"Kid, I need to know something. What was it that I said that hurt your feelings? Was it because of the idiot thing?"

"Yes…and no…"

"Yes and no? What's that supposed to mean?" The penguin king questioned.

"It's just… let me think…" Waddle Dee paused for a moment, then continued. "You know how you were upset because you thought Adeleine had issues with penguins?"

The king of Dreamland nodded.

"Well, you also said that Adeleine was grouping you together with other penguins and calling all penguins idiots. That obviously isn't true."

"So…?" Dedede was trying to understand what Waddle Dee was telling him.

"So I don't want to be just another stupid Waddle Dee, like you don't want to be an idiot penguin."

Suddenly, the king understood what Waddle Dee was explaining. Waddle Dee wasn't just another Waddle Dee. Any Waddle Dee wasn't just another Waddle Dee, the same as he wasn't just a penguin. He was Dedede.

"I get it now. Your not just a Waddle Dee, and I'm not just a penguin. I'm Dedede, the penguin king of Dreamland, and you're Waddle Dee the Waddle Dee of…the fields of waddle?" Dedede gave an awkward grin.

"Yes! I'm Waddle Dee! I'm not just a number! I'm a resident of Dreamland!"

"Kid… I didn't mean to…hurt your feelings. I'm saying this now because I can't say this in front of everyone else. Sometimes I say things when I'm angry that I don't think about before it's said."

"We all do…" A voice came from behind Dedede.

Ribbon floated next to the two. "I said some things I didn't think through as well."

Dedede quickly transitioned back to his normal self. "Um…sure…"

Ribbon wasn't fooled. "Both of us said some unkind things. I think we both regret them."

"I think we should just forget anything said then and go back to adventure stuff." Dedede proposed.

"I agree!" Waddle Dee said.

"Me too." Ribbon answered.

Much to Kirby and Adeleine's relief, everyone was friends again. They could finally get back on track to the problem at hand.

The group of friends gazed upon the nearly completed Crystal of Joy.

"This is it…we're going to my home planet Ripple Star." Ribbon said excitedly. "It's known as the planet of Love and Kindness among the Gamble Galaxy."

Ribbon tapped the Crystal of Joy to open the portal. A blinding light came from the crystal.

"You'll love it there! Our people are friendly and we have a beautiful queen!" Ribbon rambled, clasping her hands together.

"You have a beautiful queen?" Dedede leaned closer in interest.

"Yes, our Queen Mary is the most kind and gentle ruler in the entire Gamble Galaxy!"

The way Ribbon was hyping about her planet only made the group more excited to go. Ripple Star seemed like such a kind and friendly place where anyone was welcome. The light from the crystal faded, revealing the image of Ripple Star.

**(watch?v=t7aLxqaGQiY)**

Only it didn't look like the planet Ribbon remembered. It's once bright pink surface was now coated in a black substance. It was as if the planet was dying, the black substance creating a cancerous appearance to Ripple Star.

Ribbon's face fell in anguish at the deteriorating state of her beloved planet. She could feel tears forming in her eyes.

"No! We're too late and it's all my fault! They've taken over…" Ribbon sunk to the snow covered ground and pounded her tiny fists into it.

"My queen…I've failed our beloved Queen Mary…What could they have done to her?" Ribbon sniffled.

Dedede stood next to the crying fairy. "Hey…we're gonna fix this mess, kick those Dark Matter freaks out, and save your queen."

Ribbon looked up at the king, surprised by his sudden change in attitude.

Adeleine kneeled next to their fairy friend. "Don't worry. We'll find the rest of the shards. We won't let them win."

Waddle Dee rubbed the back of his head. "I may have an injured foot, but I'm not letting it stop me. I'll keep going even if I have to roll myself the rest of the way."

Kirby gave a warm smile to Ribbon. "Everything will be okay now, poyo. You're not alone."

Ribbon floated in front of the portal, then returned a joyful smile.

"We can…we can stop this together. We'll save Ripple Star!"

"Let's go stop Dark Matter, poyo!" Kirby motioned for the others to follow.

He was about to jump into the portal, but slipped and fell on the snow. Dedede, Adeleine, and Waddle Dee leaped on Kirby and into the portal. Kirby was face down in the snow and trampled by his other companions.

Ribbon floated to Kirby and struggled with picking him up.

"You didn't leave me behind, so I'm not leaving you." Ribbon whispered.

Kirby blushed as Ribbon lifted him and they flew into the portal to Ripple Star.

They would find out what Dark Matter wanted, then defeat them once and for all.

**Author's Note: There's a lot of character development in this chapter. Waddle Dee, what a trooper! He's got an injured foot and he's still going for it. Truly a Waddle Dee of Waddle Dees. He's not going to let anything bring him down. I think Dedede is warming up to him.**


	18. Obscuro Corpus

**(watch?v=P9vX-HvwKJ0)**

Kirby and his friends arrived at the final planet of their adventure, Ripple Star. The planet was severely corrupted by Dark Matter, but the five man band was determined to free the fairies from their captors.

However, not all of Ripple Star was in ruin. There were still some areas that shone with the light of love and kindness that the planet was known for.

"So…this is the final step." Adeleine peered at the land in front of them.

"Brace yourself everyone. Dark Matter could be anywhere. They could ambush us at any time." Ribbon said.

Dedede began to sweat a little. He didn't want to be possessed again. It was terrible to be controlled by someone else, yet able to see what your doing with no way to stop it.

Waddle Dee could sense the king's discomfort. "Don't worry great king! I'll protect you in any way I can!"

"Kid, I think you need to be more worried about yourself…You're a weaker target than I am…"

Dedede was flustered, but secretly flattered that Waddle Dee was still putting the king in front of his own safety. With a broken foot no less!

Ribbon sighed. "All of this destruction…if only I had flown faster…they wouldn't have shattered the crystal…"

Kirby took Ribbon's hand. "It'll be okay, poyo. We can do it together."

Ribbon gave a sad smile. "You're right. If I hadn't crashed on Popstar, I would have never met any of you."

"Then what are we standing around here for?" Dedede raised his hammer. "Let's go kick those Dark Matter freaks straight outta the Gamble Galaxy!"

Everyone cheered and set off into Ripple Star.

**(watch?v=KjFaq2rueKs)**

The first area appeared to be free of Dark Matter's influence. Kirby trotted along the path that almost reminded the pink puffball of Popstar. There were flowers and small bridges strode about modestly. However, several enemies were roaming the land as well.

On his way, Kirby picked up a crystal shard near two Ghost Knights. Then, he entered a small dome shaped building. The inside was colorful with a giant red ceiling fan. Suddenly, Kirby was ambushed by a Giant Sawyer. He quickly defeated the Sawyer and obtained a crystal shard.

Exiting the building, Kirby noticed how peaceful this section of Ripple Star was. Despite the hordes of enemies, it looked far different from the image of Ripple Star from the portal. Butterflies flew around without a care in the garden-like area.

Kirby noticed a strange rock in a small stream, one that looked similar to the one in Popstar. He used his Spike Bomb ability, created by combining the Needle and Bomb abilities. The rock shattered open to reveal a crystal shard.

The young Star Warrior exited the small area of Ripple Star.

**(watch?v=I3kGiA3EGP4)**

Kirby met his friends in the second area. They stood in Ripple Star's castle gardens. This area, unlike the previous one, was obviously touched by Dark Matter. The sky was clouded by black fog, and the heroes could almost feel the malevolence in the air.

"So…how are we supposed to get in?" Adeleine asked. "The doors are sealed shut."

"I say we just break down the doors and storm the castle!" Dedede suggested, waving his hammer.

"No… that seems too simple. We need a plan." Adeleine hummed.

"Guys, look over here!" Waddle Dee called.

Waddle Dee was standing next to a well. "I bet that it leads to the inside of the castle."

"That's great, poyo! They won't expect us at all!" Kirby cheered.

"And just bashing down the doors and rushing in makes so little sense!" Dedede grumbled.

Ribbon flew next to the penguin king. "If we barged in the front, Dark Matter would know we were coming. Do you want to be Dark Matter's puppet again?"

"No… so I guess we'll be throwing all our hopes to the well. It might not even lead to the castle…" Dedede said begrudgingly.

Waddle Dee hobbled next to Dedede. "Unfortunately, King Dedede does have a point. We don't know if the well really does go to the castle. We could be lead to a dead end."

"But what other choice do we have?" Adeleine asked.

"Adeleine is right, poyo." Kirby nodded. "This is the only way!"

Everyone prepared to jump in the mysterious well. Adeleine picked up a small rock and threw it in the well. She listened to see how deep it was or if there was water. A small plink was heard seconds later. Waddle Dee was about to jump first, but was suddenly picked up by Dedede.

"Kid, if you jump you'll sink like that rock Kirby threw at Aqua Star. I'm gonna hold on to ya until we reach land again."

"Aww! When did you start being so nice to Waddle Dee?" Adeleine giggled, already knowing the king's reasons.

"Hey, the kid got his foot smashed. When you get a broken foot maybe I'll carry you around." Dedede responded while hoisting Waddle Dee on his shoulder.

The group jumped down the well with a echoing splash. Directly below them, Kirby could see a crystal shard at the bottom of the well. He grabbed it, then the group swam through an opening in the wall of the well.

They swam through the water-filled room, then resurfaced at an opening in the ceiling. After walking through a small cavern, a large rock fell in front of their path. Thankfully, it didn't land on Waddle Dee's foot this time.

"Ugh…How are we supposed to get around this?" Adeleine buried her face in her hands.

"Uh, excuse me?" Dedede waved his hammer in front of her face. The king set Waddle Dee down on the ground, then whacked the rock several times. Dust and debris was flung in their faces from the rock, but they cheered for Dedede.

"Go Dedede, poyo!"

"Great king, you can make it!" Waddle Dee cheered.

The penguin king was having some difficulty taking the rock down, but with one more mighty swing the obstacle was destroyed.

The group cheered, then continued their walk down the rocky underground path. A small chamber of water was below them, but Kirby could see a crystal shard in the water, The pink puffball dove into the cavern's waters, and moments later returned with the shard.

Going through the catacombs, they were stopped by a large pile of star blocks. After breaking through the majority of the blocks, Kirby noticed a strange green pillar. He used his Cutter ability to break the pillar, then retrieve a crystal shard from behind.

After traversing the mysterious catacombs, they came upon a decorated door. Beyond the door was what appeared to be a colorful panel. The five man band stepped onto the panel, which rose into the air and brought them to the surface.

**(watch?v=CBvUH48bY_I)**

Kirby and his friends found themselves inside Ripple Star's castle, just as they hoped. However, they were quickly ambushed by a horde of random enemies. Kirby, Dedede, and Adeleine fought and defeated the ambushers with their abilities and skills, being rewarded with a crystal shard.

"I would have been able to fight if I didn't have a broken foot…" Waddle Dee looked down at his feet.

"No…a broken foot isn't any excuse for just standing here…"

Dedede leaned down. "Kid, it's not your fault. The Waddle Dees back at my castle weren't good at fighting either."

Waddle Dee's face fell in shame. Dedede gave a small grin.

"But you aren't those Waddle Dees. You're Waddle Dee. Just do what you can."

Waddle Dee beamed. "Will do, sire!"

The group traveled through the castle fighting several other hordes of enemies. In one particular room, Kirby was fighting with the Flaming Arrow ability, by combining the Cutter and Fire abilities. He accidentally struck the floor with one attack, taking out some of the marble floor.

"Oh, I'm sorry Ribbon, poyo!" Kirby apologized.

"It's okay, Kirby." Ribbon assured her worried companion. "Dark Matter probably has done much worse to the castle."

The friends looked at the hole in the floor to see how deep Kirby's attack was. Inside, they found a crystal shard. They grabbed it, then continued storming the castle.

They fought several more hordes of enemies with Kirby using his Light Bulb ability by combining the Spark and Bomb abilities. Dedede sent his foes flying in different directions with his hammer. Adeleine used her drawing abilities to take out some hordes. Waddle Dee would find several broken objects such as small stone rods or debris to use as temporary weapons.

After another ambush, the group found another crystal shard among the castle. The rooms appeared more dilapidated as they traveled through Ripple Star's castle. One room had a large dark mass floating around the ceiling.

"Ribbon…what is that?" Adeleine asked nervously.

"I…I don't know. I can sense so much power coming from it…" Ribbon shook.

"It's probably got something to do with Dark Matter." Dedede stared at the dark mass.

Waddle Dee huddled closer to Dedede. "I…I think it's moving."

"Ribbon…how many more shards are there, poyo?" Kirby asked.

"Only one more until the Crystal of Joy is completed."

"Dark Matter must have the last one, poyo." Kirby faced the blob of darkness. "Dark Matter! We've come to stop you!"

The mass seemed to move closer to them, as if leaning to hear them more clearly.

"Kirby…it's getting closer." Waddle Dee warned.

Kirby faced his group of friends. "Dark Matter has the last shard. We can't let them win, poyo! We've gone so far and faced so many challenges! This is the final battle, poyo! It ends here!"

As if the dark mass heard the Star Warrior's words, the mass swallowed them up in it's darkness.

The group of friends returned to consciousness an unknown amount of time later.

"Ribbon, are you okay, poyo?" Kirby asked through the darkness.

"Yes, I'm fine it seems." She answered. "Adeleine, are you awake?"

"I…I think so…it's hard to tell if this is a dream…" Adeleine mumbled. "Waddle Dee, are you hurt?"

"I'm fine." Waddle Dee answered. "Great king, are you still with us?"

"Yeah, I'm fine kid." Dedede stood up and brushed his robes. "Now that the role call is over, do any of you know where we are?"

"I think…the dark mass absorbed us…" Ribbon said.

"Then Dark Matter could be anywhere!" Adeleine sprang up from her sitting position.

"Dark Matter, where are you, poyo?!" Kirby called into the darkness.

There was no answer.

"Come out and face us!" The pink puffball yelled.

Silence was the only response.

"Guys…" Adeleine whispered. "What if… what if Dark Matter absorbed us? What if we're being possessed right now and this is just our minds thinking we're together?"

"Adeleine, don't say things like that!" Ribbon squealed in fright.

Kirby stared into the void, awaiting an answer, an attack, anything.

Anything was better than this empty silence, just waiting for something to happen. Not knowing what could approach them from the void was the worst part. The constant paranoia of awaiting a gruesome attack and the high possibility of his friends being taken from him by Dark Matter was working it's effect on the young Star Warrior.

**(watch?v=gj9eKbIEZTY)**

Suddenly, a small red circular eye glared from the abyss. Kirby jumped back in shock and scooted away from the eye.

The red orb disappeared from his vision as quickly as it came.

"Kirby, are you okay? What did you see?" Ribbon asked.

Kirby didn't have time to answer. A strange object dropped from above, then landed a small distance away from the group.

It appeared to be a white icosahedron, a twenty triangular faced geometrical shape.

"What is that and where did it come from?" Adeleine whispered.

"It looks like one of those dice that Sword and Blade use to play their board games." Dedede mumbled.

Waddle Dee shuffled in front of Dedede. "King Dedede, don't stand to close to it."

**_"HmM hMm HMm…"_** A voice gave a dry chuckle.

Ribbon shivered. "This is where the source of power came from. It's coming from that!"

A red eye appeared on one of the faces, the same as the eye seen before. Much to the group's shock, similar red eyes appeared on all twenty faces. One for each side of the icosahedron.

**_"GrEEtInGS…StAr WaRRiOR…"_** A distorted mechanical voice emanated from the strange shape. It's gender was unknown, but it's voice sounded masculine.

Kirby backed away from the odd entity before him.

"You're with those Dark Matter freaks, aren't cha?" Dedede questioned the icosahedron creature.

**_"mY GiVeN nAMe Is MiRaCle MatTeR. I aM a MeMBeR oF dArK MaTteR."_**

"But why are you here? What does Dark Matter want with Ripple Star?" Ribbon pleaded with Miracle Matter.

**_"StEp AsIdE sMalL fAiRy. My BUsiNeSs Is wItH tHe STaR WaRriOr KiRbY."_**

Kirby stood in front of Ribbon protectively.

"What do you want, Miracle Matter? Kirby will fight you to then end if you hurt Kirby's friends, poyo!"

**_"IT's nOTHinG PerSoNAL, BuT mY PrOgRaMmiNg iS oRdERiNg Me To eXTeRmINaTE YoU. ThAT Is My EnTIrE PuRPoSE."_** Miracle Matter replied nonchalantly.

"Do you think you can just defeat Kirby, the hero of Popstar, so easily?" Adeleine questioned.

"I can say from experience that you're no match for this pink kid." Dedede challenged. "You're no match for any of us. We'll wipe the floor with you."

**_"aH, BuT YoU FeLL InTO My TrAP, aNd I aCtUALlY CrEaTed A FaR MoRe ElAbOraTe PlAN FuRtHer In ThE CaStLE. IF I HaD KnoWN TrAPpInG YoU WoUld HaVe BeEn THiS EaSy, I WoUlD HaVE DanGLED A TuRKeY LeG On A RopE FroM ThE CeiLiNg."_**

"That's it! We're settling this with fighting!" Dedede ran toward Miracle Matter with his hammer. Suddenly, the king was flung onto his bottom by some invisible force.

"Hey, what is this?" Dedede pounded on some sort of invisible wall separating the others from Kirby and Miracle Matter.

**_"I ToLd YoU THaT mY CoNfLIcT Is BeTWeEn MySelF AnD ThE StAR WaRrIoR. My SoLe PuRpOSe OF CrEaTIoN iS TO DeSTrOY YoU."_**

"Kirby won't let you!" Ribbon seethed. "What do you want with Ripple Star?"

**_"HmM hMm HmM…MaYBe I'Ll TeLL YoU AfTeR OuR BaTtLE…_** Miracle Matter taunted Kirby. **_"Oh, WaIT, NeVeRMiND. YoU WoN'T BE AlIvE TO HeAR Me._**

"You don't know anything!" Dedede yelled from behind the barrier. "Kirby will send you back to where you came from in pieces!"

"Fight, Kirby fight!" Waddle Dee cheered. "Don't let him push you around!"

Kirby turned to his friends, all of them giving him looks and words of encouragement. He faced Miracle Matter.

**_"ArE We AbOuT FiNiShED? You'Re BeGiNniNG tO BoRE Me."_**

"Kirby is ready Miracle Matter! Kirby will fight for Kirby's friends and for Ripple Star, poyo!" Kirby made a fighting stance.

**_"VeRy WeLl ThEn. I HoPE YoU CaN DeFeNd ThAT CLaIm. YoU ApPeAR RaTHer RouND anD PlUMP. YoU LoOk GrEaT bY ThE WaY…VeRy HeAlThY."_**

**(watch?v=59JFn4pyedM)**

Miracle Matter rose into the air of the dark void, then rearranged his face plates. He suddenly took on a different for, turning into large black bubble. The black bubble launched four smaller bubbles that split into two smaller bubbles. They bounced around Kirby, then the black bubbles dropped to the ground as bombs. Kirby was blasted into the air, then smacked against the wall of glass Miracle Matter had set up.

"Come on Kirby! You can do it!" Waddle Dee cheered.

"We're counting on you Kirby!" Adeleine joined.

Kirby slowly slid off the wall then onto the dark moving floor. Miracle Matter returned to his original form.

**_"YoU CaN'T EvEN HaNdLe My FiRsT FoRm. I aM TrUlY SuPeRiOR tO YoU."_**

Ribbon gasped. "First…form?"

Miracle Matter shifted his faces around, then transformed into an orange eight sided star. It's sides began protruding one by one, reaching all the way to the edges of the arena he created. One of the points stabbed Kirby in his left arm, leaving behind a large thorn in his skin. The young Star Warrior carefully pulled it out, leaving behind a mark.

"Adeleine…" Ribbon stiffened. "Didn't Miracle Matter's first form look similar to Kirby's Bomb ability?"

"Yes…and doesn't that form look like Kirby's Needle ability?" Adeleine answered.

A moment of silence passed the group.

"That freak has copy abilities…" Dedede gaped, frozen into place.

**_"ThAt'S CoRrEcT. I WaS CuStOM BuILt FoR CoMbAT AgAiNsT YoU."_** Miracle Matter returned to his original form. **_"wE'Ll SeE WhO iS ThE MoSt SuPeRiOr CoPy aBiLItY UsER."_**

Kirby felt pain in his left arm, gripping it with his other arm.

**_"AlThOuGH It sEeMS BlATaNtLy ObvIoUS WhO Is ThE TrUE CoPy ABiLiTY WiELdER. I KeEp My OtHer FoRMs WiTh Me aT AlL TiMEs, WhIlE YoU NeEd SoMeThinG ElSe To TranSfOrM."_**

"That doesn't mean anything!" Ribbon shouted. "Kirby will defeat you!"

"You're nothing but a cheap knockoff made to copy him!" Dedede taunted.

Dedede seemed to have struck a nerve, because Miracle Matter's voice dropped an octave. **_"PeRHaPs AfTer I'm FinIsHed WiTh ThE StAR WaRRioR, I'lL DeliVer a PeNgUin GifT tO tHe ResT oF DaRk MaTter…"_**

Dedede shrunk into his robe. "Kirby, please beat that guy already!"

Dedede wasn't sure what a "penguin gift" meant to the Dark Matter, but he knew it would be a terrible fate for him indeed.

Miracle Matter shifted forms, turning into a ball of electricity. Energy beams were fired, bouncing around the arena and ricocheting off of Miracle Matter. The beams turned into small electric balls that floated around aimlessly. Kirby inhaled one and fired it at Miracle Matter.

The twenty eyed Dark Matter shifted forms before the projectile could hit him. The ball of electricity hit a small glass force field around Miracle Matter as he transformed into a large rock. Four smaller stones appeared around Miracle Matter and dropped close to Kirby. The dice monster fell onto the surface and chased Kirby around the small area in stone form. The young Star Warrior inhaled a small rock and spat it at the stone form, damaging the unique Dark Matter.

"That's it Kirby!" Adeleine shouted. "You can only damage him with his own elements!"

Miracle Matter changed to his original form, all eyes on his pink opponent. **_"So, YoU'Ve FoUnD My StRaTegY? IT dOeSn'T MaTter… I aM StiLl SuPerIor To YoU LoWer LiFeForMs. MY PoWEr Is InFiNiTeLy iNfINItE…"_**

Miracle Matter transformed into a large block of ice with several smaller fragments of ice spinning around him. He glided around the area, moving close to Kirby then backing away. Kirby inhaled the ice shards and flung them back at his Dark Matter counterpart.

Miracle Matter shifted to his normal form, only this time a few of his eyes were completely black.

**_"I aDmIT, I DIdN'T ExPECt yOU tO ReTaLIaTe So WeLl. My WeAKnEsS HaS BeEn UnCoVeRED, HoWeVEr, WhAT's ThE PuRpOsE oF DeFeaTiNG mE tO YoU? I"Ll JuSt CoMe BaCk LaTeR."_**

"Kirby, don't let him get to you!" Ribbon shouted.

"He's just trying to mess with you! Don't fall for it!" Waddle Dee called from behind the barrier.

"No, poyo! This is the end of Dark Matter! Dark Matter won't hurt Kirby or any more people, poyo!" Kirby yelled in defiance.

**_"oH, wHaT a MoViNG SpEeCH. I'M GeTtInG ChOkEd Up JuST LiSteNiNG tO yOu."_** Miracle Matter's calm synthesized voice taunted.

Kirby stared into Miracle Matter's several eyes with determination. The artificial being responded with his own condescending glare.

Miracle Matter transformed into a large fireball and flew around the dark area. Small fireballs were flung from the fiery form as it created large flamethrowers. Kirby inhaled one of the fireballs and redirected it at his opponent.

The twenty-eyed Dark Matter shifted into a crescent-shaped razor somewhat resembling a Fishbone. This form was covered with moving spikes with two more crescents trailing behind. The Cutter form spun around in circles. Kirby inhaled the end of the razor and repelled it at Miracle Matter.

The end of the razor reformed, allowing Kirby to use it again. The Cutter form dove into the ground and rammed the pink Star Warrior.

"Come on, Kirby! You've got him on the ropes!" Dedede shouted.

Kirby picked himself up and prepared himself as Miracle Matter changed into the Needle form. He pressed himself against the glass wall as the needles extended, narrowly missing the puffball. He inhaled one of the orange thorns and spat it.

Miracle Matter reverted to his original form, with several of his eyes now black.

**_"I'M DonE ReaSoNinG WiTh YoU. StaRting nOw, ThEre'S GoInG tO bE a LoT LeSs CoNvERsAtIon AnD A lOt. MoRe. PaIn."_**

Miracle Matter shifted into his Ice form, spinning around the area once more. Kirby flung the ice shards at the shape shifting Dark Matter. He shifted into his Spark form and released the laser beams, which were inhaled and redirected to damage him further.

He transformed into the Needle form once more in a last ditch attempt at defeating the hero of Popstar. The Needles extended, leaving behind the orange thorns. Kirby inhaled one thorn, then flung it at Miracle Matter.

The artificial Dark Matter reverted to his original form, all twenty of his eyes black. The glass barrier separating Kirby and his friends shattered, leaving no traces of it ever existing.

**(watch?v=dT07bexTkak)**

**_"ThiS iS CrUeLty YoU KnOw. YOu MoNsTeR."_**

"You're the real monster! How could you take over Ripple Star and hurt so many people?" Adeleine stepped to the damaged Dark Matter.

**_"iT WaS eASy. WE SimPly ArRiVed, ThE FaiRIeS bEgAn To PaNiC, ThEn wE ToOk OvEr."_**

"Well, that's all over, freak. We're kicking you and those other Dark Matter outta here." Dedede took out his hammer.

"Ugh, no wonder your Dark Matter's leader! You're despicable!" Ribbon shouted.

**_"HmM? YoU MuSt Be CoNfUsed, I'm NoT ThE LeADer oF DarK MatTeR."_**

"What?! You're not!" Ribbon shrieked.

**_"MaYbE I aM, MaYbE I'M NoT… MaYbe I'm JuSt ToYinG WiTh YoU PsYChoLogIcaLly…"_** Miracle Matter sneered in his synthesized voice.

"Give up, Ribbon. There's no use in trying to talk with him." Adeleine shook her head.

**_"HmM HmM hMm…"_** Miracle Matter began to slowly grow red around the edges.

Waddle Dee hobbled back a few steps. "Everyone back up, I think he's going to-"

**_"HmM HmM hMm…HEeAhHahA!"_** Miracle Matter's voice was fluctuating, it's pitch rising and falling. Everyone backed away from the malfunctioning Dark Matter.

**_"HeAHHaHaEah! WoAHOhAoH…"_** Miracle Matter rose into the air, spinning around frantically. He grew a bright red in color, then exploded into several pieces. The pieces sunk into the moving dark blue ground below. In Miracle Matter's place was a crystal shard. The final crystal shard.

**(watch?v=OVZcvnItkdw)**

Kirby slowly approached the shard, then picked it up. The dark area around them faded away, they were outside of Ripple Star's castle again.

Ribbon held the Crystal of Joy in front of the final crystal shard. They fused together, completing the Crystal of Joy.

"It's finished…" Ribbon sighed. "It's finished. We did it! It looks exactly like it did before!"

The group's cheering was cut short as the Crystal of Joy slowly floated into the air, beginning to shine and sparkle brighter each second. The dark clouds around Ripple Star were slowly disappearing, the wails of Dark Matter filled the air.

The light of the Crystal of Joy was banishing Dark Matter's influences on Ripple Star. The dark clouds moved apart, letting the sun shine on the planet of love. Fairies cautiously appeared out of their hiding places, now free of their dark oppressors.

Adeleine picked up Waddle Dee and swung him around in happiness. Ribbon flew into the air, sticking her arms out to feel the sun's rays. Dedede tried to keep a straight face despite everyone's cheering. Kirby squealed in joy at their accomplishment.

Ribbon suddenly stopped mid-air, then slowly descended to the ground. A troubled look on her face.

"Ribbon, what's wrong? Dark Matter is gone." Adeleine asked.

"Yeah, you've got your crystal back. Those Dark Matter freaks are gone. Your planet is back to normal. So what is it?" The penguin king tapped his foot with impatience.

"The…the Queen…Where's Queen Mary?" Ribbon managed to say.

Ripple Star's beloved queen was nowhere in sight. Ribbon held back a sob. "What if…what if Miracle Matter…" Ribbon buried her face in her tiny hands as Kirby walked to her side.

"Hey look." Waddle Dee shifted onto his uninjured foot. "Who's that?"

The group looked at where Waddle Dee was pointing to see a taller fairy slumped on the ground.

"Queen Mary!" Ribbon flew to her queen's side. Kirby and his friends followed.

They helped the queen get back on her feet carefully. What Ribbon had said about the queen was true, at least to Dedede, who was spending a long amount of time staring at Ripple Star's ruler. Her large glasses were somewhat awkward, but it made her look cute.

"Dedede, are you just going to stand there drooling, or are you going to introduce yourself?" Adeleine snapped him out of his trance. He wasn't even aware a conversation had taken place.

"I…I'm Dedede the king of Dreamland from Popstar." The flustered king managed to spit out.

The Kirby, Ribbon, and Adeleine softly snickered behind his back. He decided to hold any smart comeback he had in mind, instead deciding he didn't want to leave a bad impression on Queen Mary.

**(watch?v=xzJ7AJmnxQk)**

A short time later, everyone had been acquainted and everyone confirmed they were safe. The fairies of Ripple Star were shooting fireworks in celebration of Dark Matter's defeat. Queen Mary and Ribbon stood in the castle garden with Kirby and his friends.

"I can't thank you enough for everything you've done." Queen Mary bowed, her glasses and crown tilting.

"Kirby is always here to help, poyo!"

Waddle Dee shyly swayed. "I've gotten hurt several times on this adventure, but it's all been worth it for this."

"It feels great that I actually got to help save Ripple Star. It's been a wild ride, but we won in the end." Adeleine cheered.

Dedede rubbed the back of his head. "Well, we're glad we helped. Anytime."

Ripple Star's queen faced Ribbon. "Despite what happened to the Crystal of Joy, you still kept your promise of keeping it from Dark Matter."

"I'm so sorry, my queen! I'm sorry it became somewhat of a fiasco by the crystal shattering like that." Ribbon apologized. "But we wouldn't have found our heroes if I hadn't crashed on Popstar…"

"I wish you didn't have to leave…" Ribbon sighed.

Their adventure was over, and the queen brought them a small aircraft to take them home. They didn't want to leave, but the adventure was over and they were sure Queen Mary and Ribbon had important things to do. They probably had to clean the wreckage of the castle and make sure the rest of the fairies were well.

Kirby didn't want a reward for doing what Star Warriors were supposed to do. He just wished he could spend a little more time with Ribbon…

"So… I guess this is goodbye…" Ribbon sighed.

"Not forever though, poyo…We'll see each other again, right?" Kirby asked.

"I hope so… I'll miss everyone, but I think I'll miss you the most."

Kirby blushed at Ribbon. The pink fairy held out her hand, Kirby took it and they shook hands.

"We'll meet again, poyo. I know we will."

Kirby's friends were already in the aircraft, with Dedede lamenting on not saying something charming and witty to Queen Mary.

It was silent for a moment, the only sound was the queen of Ripple Star pacing around.

Kirby blushed deeper. "Ribbon, Kirby has something to say…Kirby-"

"I'm sorry, but you really need to leave now!" Queen Mary stood next to Ribbon.

**(watch?v=FVQJFJArbWI)**

"Queen Mary, are you sure you're well?" One fairy who heard the queen asked. "You haven't been acting the same. Did-"

"I'm fine!" The queen growled.

Kirby's friends stepped out of the aircraft, curiosity growing at the sudden uproar.

"Ribbon, where is the crystal?" The queen quickly asked.

The Crystal of Joy was lying in a patch of grass, forgotten by the pink fairy. Ribbon darted to the crystal and grabbed it, returning to Kirby's side.

"Ribbon, give me the crystal. The rest of you need to leave." The queen held out her hand expectantly.

Ribbon's eyes went from the queen to the crystal.

Kirby and his friends could feel that something was dreadfully wrong. Ribbon was wondering what to do and what was wrong with her queen.

"Ribbon, give me the crystal."

"Don't do it, Ribbon!" Adeleine called. "Something's really wrong about this!"

"Quiet!" The queen gave a monstrous glare. "Give me the crystal now! Give it to me, or your not my most trusted vassal anymore."

Ribbon looked at her friends, they shook their heads and continued to tell her not to listen. She slowly flew to Queen Mary.

"Ribbon, don't poyo…" Kirby uttered.

"I knew you would make the right choice. The rest of you need to leave." The queen was about to take the crystal from Ribbon's hands.

Ribbon flew backwards. "No! You're not Queen Mary! She would never be so hateful to her friends and citizens!"

"How dare you! You're through being my royal vassal!" The angry queen grabbed the Crystal of Joy from Ribbon's hands.

The crystal suddenly grew brighter and brighter. The queen fairy screamed as the crystal burnt her hand. She threw the crystal away from her and tried to step away from it. The Crystal of Joy floated into the air and shot a beam of light at Queen Mary.

A black blob flew from her chest as she fell to the ground. She was barely concious and breathing heavily.

**(watch?v=l-1EBo16URk)**

"QUEEN MARY!" Ribbon flew to her queen.

The queen managed to raise her head slightly. "Don't…let them…win…Don't let them…destroy love…and happiness…for everyone…"

"My queen, I can't leave you! Not this time! NO!" Ribbon hiccupped as tears formed in her eyes.

Queen Mary weakly grasped Ribbon's hand. "Please…stop them…my wish…is for everyone…to be happy…if they win…it won't come true…"

Ribbon sobbed, tears rolling down her cheeks. Kirby and his friends could only watch, feeling helpless in the situation.

Queen Mary had always been so clumsy and timid. She was afraid of some of the strangest things, and she was always worried about something. However, in her final moments, she had an air of beauty to her. She gave her most trusted vassal a serene smile. Queen Mary wasn't afraid of her own fate.

"Ribbon…you're Ripple Star's…queen now…please grant…my final wish…" Queen Mary fell limp, no longer moving.

"Queen Mary, please! Please get up! You're still our queen! You have to make it!" Ribbon squalled.

"Please wake up! Don't leave us! You can't! PLEASE!"

The dark blob that possessed Queen Mary floated into space, increasing in size. It eventually grew to Ripple Star's size and formed a planet. The planet of Dark Star.

Ribbon looked into the sky above them, gazing at the newly formed planet. Then she returned her attention to her queen.

Adeleine slowly approached the sobbing fairy. "Ribbon…she's gone…"

Waddle Dee limped to her. "It'll be okay. It hurts now, but we'll be there for you to make the pain go away."

Dedede stood next to Waddle Dee. "We need to go. We can't make your queen's last wish come true standing here."

Kirby held Ribbon's hand. "We're here for you, poyo. Let's grant Queen Mary's wish together."

Three fairies flew to the fallen queen of Ripple Star.

"We'll…we will take care of her." One of the fairies managed to choke out.

Ribbon wiped away her tears and tried to compose herself. She grabbed the Crystal of Joy and tried to open a portal to Dark Star. It wouldn't allow a portal to open.

"Great, they knew we would try a portal." Dedede grumbled. "They're trying to keep us out."

"Then…how will we get to Dark Star to stop them?" Adeleine asked.

A moment of silence followed, the only sound heard was the murmuring of the fairies and Ribbon's sniffles.

A strange grin suddenly appeared on Kirby's face. A grin like he had outsmarted someone, a grin that was usually only seen on Dedede.

"Kirby, what are you doing?" Adeleine asked as Kirby fumbled around, then held out a device.

It was the cell phone Fumu had given him. He had been calling her regularly so she wouldn't worry, but this was the first time he's ever made an emergency call. He hoped his plan would work.

Dedede, Waddle Dee, and Adeleine then caught on to Kirby's idea. Kirby dialed the number and waited.

"Fumu, Kirby needs help." The pink puffball said into the phone.

Some murmuring was heard from the cell phone, presumably from Fumu. Kirby decided to cut to the chase, as they didn't have much time to spare.

"Fumu, poyo, Kirby needs the Warp Star."

**Author's Note: Here comes the final battle of the arc. What made this chapter so long to write was definitely Miracle Matter. His personality, speech patterns, and existence in general was hard to type. My idea is that he is an AI, so I decided to look up the most passive aggressive AI in existence for inspiration. This was the result. The Fairy Queen's final wish was kind of a tearjerker. She held onto life just long enough to tell Ribbon her wish and leave her the throne.**


	19. Broken Angel

Kirby and his friends waited several moments before a big golden star flew in the sky. The Warp Star landed in front of them, knocking Kirby into the nearby bushes. Kirby's friends climbed onto the Warp Star with Kirby jumping on afterward.

"Wait…" Ribbon said quietly.

The pink fairy flew to Queen Mary's lifeless form and took her hand one last time.

"Queen Mary…it's okay. You're wish hasn't fallen on deaf ears…"

Ribbon joined the rest of her friends on the Warp Star as it took off into the air. Kirby waved goodbye to the fairies, but the rest could only look at the queen of Ripple Star.

Adeleine sniffed. "On this adventure…I never thought someone would get…" She couldn't finish the sentence.

Waddle Dee sighed. "And to think that Dark Matter could have done the same to any of us."

Dedede imagined himself in the queen's place. He had been possessed by Dark Matter three times, and considered himself blessed that he didn't meet the same fate as Queen Mary.

The penguin king shook his head. "This is unforgivable. Dark Matter's gone too far…"

"We'll grant Queen Mary's last wish, poyo!" Kirby gripped the Warp Star harder. "Dark Matter's plot stops here!"

The group of five nodded in agreement. They would take down Dark Matter once and for all or go down trying.

-

**(watch?v=Bkx2IbLhKsk)**

Dark Star was truly different from the other planets the five man band traveled through. It's outer appearance was simply a giant ball of pitch black darkness. The interior was a puzzling arrangement of dull multi-colored tiles in the shape of honeycombs. A red eerie fog surrounded the artificial looking landscape.

"This place feels so barren and lifeless…" Adeleine murmured.

"What do you expect?" Dedede retorted. "Dark Matter made it, so of course it's not gonna look good."

Since there were no more crystal shards to find, the team didn't have to spend time exploring the planet. They could go straight to the source. They hopped along the tiled land, then reached what appeared to be a dead end.

"Something's not right… it shouldn't just end like this…" Ribbon said.

Waddle Dee hobbled around the area, then lightly nudged one of the tiles with his right foot. He grabbed the tile and tossed it to the side, revealing a passageway.

"How'd you know that was there?" Dedede asked.

"Well, in Dreamland I would forage for food, so I'm used to looking at the ground. You see things others don't recognize."

The group jumped down the hole and landed on another area of tiled ground.

"Wait, before we go any further Kirby should eat something. He's got a big battle ahead of him." Adeleine said, taking out her canvas to paint some tomatoes.

"Just beyond this area, Dark Matter is waiting for us. It's the very core of the planet. If we take it down. The entire planet goes with it." Ribbon explained.

"I think we need to think over the situation before we rush in there." Waddle Dee said.

"What do you mean, poyo?" Kirby said between bites.

"Something big is going on, though we already know that. I think they have something waiting for us at the end."

"Well, whatever it is we can handle it!" Adeleine cheered.

"No Dark Matter freak is taking over my body again! We're doing this so no one else ends up like Queen Mary!" Dedede raised his hammer.

"Oh, Kirby…I can't be queen…" Ribbon sighed. "I could never be as great of a ruler as Queen Mary…being in the castle with so many memories of her…I couldn't take it…"

"Ribbon…" Kirby took her hand. "If it's too painful to stay on Ripple Star, poyo…you're always welcome on Popstar… We'll take care of you, poyo."

Tears went down Ribbon's cheeks. She felt an odd mixture of grief and happiness. If she lost everything she had, she would still always have her friends. The pain of losing her queen was excruciating, but having them support her helped alleviate some of the pain.

"We…we can't grant her wish if we're just standing around, can we?" Ribbon wiped away the tears.

"Get ready, Dark Matter! We're coming for ya!" Dedede yelled.

The group of five continued on their short way, using one honeycomb panel as a spring to propel them to the final area.

-

The area was a void with it's only colors being black and red. The group didn't pay any attention to the void, instead focusing on the fact that they were surrounded by Dark Matter. Among the army of black creatures was the Dark Matter Swordsman and surprisingly Miracle Matter.

**(watch?v=5S4h1gcCMBc)**

**_"HeLlo AgaIn…MoNstEr…"_**

"But…b-but…you're supposed to be…" Dedede stuttered. "We saw you explode into pieces!"

**_"YeS, AnD EverY SiNGle OnE wAs SeNt HerE FoR RePaIr AfTerWard. ThANkS FoR ThaT bY ThE WaY…"_**

"So…are you wanting another fight with Kirby? Did you order the Dark Matter to fix you?" Adeleine asked.

**_"As MUCh As I WOuLD LiKE To DEsTrOy mY CoUnTERpArT, iT'S NoT My PlACe To BaTtLe ThIs TiMe…"_**

"Kirby will fight you, Dark Matter Swordsman, poyo!" Kirby challenged.

"Oh, no." Dark Matter Swordsman waved. "Miracle Matter isn't talking about me either. I've had enough Kirby for the rest of my existence."

"Then…then…if it's not you…" Ribbon pointed at Miracle Matter. "Or you…" She pointed at Dark Matter Swordsman. "Then…"

The group huddled closer together as the Dark Matter army grew closer, every single one glaring at Kirby.

"Kirby, some time ago you murdered Zero in cold blood…" Dark Matter Swordsman said loud enough for all the Dark Matter to hear.

**_"AcCoRDiNg tO tHe OtHer DaRk MaTter, iT WaS A SlOw AnD PaInFuL DeATh."_**

"But…Kirby didn't want to hurt Zero, poyo! Kirby didn't have a choice!" Kirby tried to hide behind Adeleine.

**_"AnD I Didn'T WAnT To HuRT YoU In OuR BaTtle…Oh WAiT…ThAT WaS A LiE."_**

"You couldn't give Zero the satisfaction of putting him out of his misery as we were." Dark Matter Swordsman spoke. "You had to draw out the pain and suffering of our creator."

The crowd of Dark Matter murmured amongst themselves.

"So you're out for revenge?! Is that what your plan is?!" Adeleine shouted.

"You could've done that without possessing us and taking over a planet!" Dedede yelled.

"Ah, but that was the objective. We orchestrated the entire takeover from start to finish." The swordsman clarified.

"But you couldn't of made that plan yourself! You have to have someone in charge of all of ya!" Dedede pointed at the duo of Dark Matter.

Dark Matter Swordsman made a noise that sounded like a chuckle. "We do have free will, you know. All of us exist separate from each other. We don't share the same brain."

The group gulped. They didn't think that Dark Matter had minds of their own. They had fallen directly into their trap.

**_"FiRSt, wE ToOk CoNtRoL oF RiPpLe StaR. We KnEw ThE QUeEn WoUld PuT ThE SaFeTY Of The CryStal OvEr HeRSelf."_**

"What we didn't count on was the Crystal of Joy being shattered to pieces." The swordsman continued.

"That was me! I did that!" One Dark Matter in the crowd shouted gleefully.

"Er…He's new." The swordsman cleared his throat.

"Anyway, we managed to turn that little mishap into an advantage. We wanted the crystal yes, but we also needed time. We knew that Kirby would help his little fairy friend find the shards, and that brought us some time to construct Dark Star while masquerading as the Queen."

"You're terrible! You're the reason Queen Mary…" Ribbon almost pounced on Dark Matter Swordsman, the only thing holding her back was her friends. For a little fairy she could put up a struggle.

**_"AfTer YoU ARriVed On RiPpLe StaR, A PlaN WiTh TwO PoSsiBle OuTcoMes WaS LaUnChed. IF I WoN ThE BaTtLe WiTh KiRby, I WoUld TaKe ThE ThEN CoMplEtED CrYStaL AnD We WoUlD Be RiD Of AnY InTeRFeReNCes."_**

"And if Miracle Matter lost, which is what happened, the crystal would still be complete and you would have no choice but to come to Dark Star. No matter which way, Dark Matter still would have won. If you hadn't found all the pieces, we would have won. The other Dark Matter would find the rest of the shards and have the crystal too."

Kirby and his friends all stared with mouths wide open in shock.

"No matter how you look at it, their plan is brilliant…" Waddle Dee mumbled.

"We've…we've walked right into their trap. No matter what, we would have fallen for it." Ribbon said.

**_"ExAcTLy! NO MaTtEr WhaT ThE OuTcOme, AlL oF YoU WoUlD Be FaIlUReS!"_**

"Except you forgot what would happen if we fought back here! I'm not giving up my kingdom to these freaks, and neither are any of you!" Dedede shouted.

"Dedede's right, poyo! We can't give up because this looks bad!"

"Yeah, now that we're here what do you have planned?!" Adeleine called.

"We can fight all of you! We fought you before and we can do it again!" Dedede waved his hammer.

**_"LiKe We SAiD BeFOrE…"_**

"Kirby won't be fighting us…" The Swordsman made the chuckle sound again. "You'll be fighting us…"

"Huh? We have to fight you? Why can't Kirby fight with us?" The penguin king questioned.

"You won't be fighting us, but the rest of Dark Matter. As for Kirby, he'll be preoccupied with someone else…"

"Kirby will fight to the end for his friends, poyo! Kirby isn't afraid of you!"

Miracle Matter and Dark Matter Swordman looked at each other and gave a dry laugh.

"You might have changed thoughts afterward…"

**_"wE HaVE SOMeONe WhO WaNTs To See YoU KiRBy…"_**

**(watch?v=wr6TSRuisjc)**

Suddenly, a white ball with two little dot eyes and a mouth appeared in front of Kirby. The creature had a small point at the end of it's body, almost like a tail. The pink puffball tilted his head in confusion, until the black dots faded away and the "mouth' opened fully to reveal a large familiar red eye staring back at him.

Kirby fell onto the panel surface and looked up in horror. "Ze-…Zero…?"

The white orb floated higher into the red and black void. The Dark Matter spectators watching in anticipation, while Kirby and his friends watched with a mixture of fright and awe. Zero unfurled a set of segmented white wings with red feathers at the tips.

Kirby noticed a large bandage on top of Zero's head, most likely from where his previous eye had been torn out. Kirby's attention from the bandage was soon taken away as a large golden halo formed above Zero's head.

This new form Zero had taken almost looked angelic, but still possessed a haunting aura. Zero was far stronger than before and it became clear that he had resumed his role as Dark Matter's ruler.

"Zero, poyo…Kirby though you were…"

**_"DeCEaSEd? EXPiRed? TeRMiNaTEd? SuRpRiSE…" Miracle Matter hummed._**

Dark Matter Swordsman slowly spun around. "This is not the Zero you knew from before, but Zero Two! He ascended from his demise and has taken the form of an angel of death!"

"Welcome mortals…to Dark Star…" Zero Two said.

Ribbon looked to her side to see Kirby paralyzed with fear. He held his head in his hands and took deep breaths.

"Kirby didn't mean to, poyo…Kirby didn't want to hurt Zero…Kirby is sorry…so sorry, poyo…" Little tears were forming in Kirby's eyes and he continued muttering as if he was reliving a bad memory.

"Zero Two…" Ribbon cautiously approached the reincarnated being. "Why do you want Ripple Star and the Crystal of Joy?"

"Ripple Star is titled "The planet of love and happiness." Ripple Star also contained the Crystal of Joy. If I cannot feel happiness, then no one should. Every moment of my existence is nothing but agony and despair."

"But…taking away everyone's happiness won't make you feel any better…" Ribbon said quietly.

"You've never felt happiness once in your life? That can't be true…" Adeleine said sadly.

"You mortals will never understand…you have everything, yet nothing. Happiness is only temporary, when it fades, the frigid loneliness or burning anger arrives to replace the emotion. This painful reality must be faced by everyone in this galaxy."

"Zero…it doesn't have to be this way, poyo…" Kirby sighed.

"I have been given a new form, a new body. I have ascended from beyond death itself with only my grief and sorrow fueling this body. This conquest must be completed, or my ascension was for naught. Do you dare defy me?"

The group of friends made a small huddle.

"This guy looks really strong, Kirby. Can you handle it?" Dedede whispered.

"Kirby doesn't want to hurt Zero again, poyo…"

"But it looks like it's our only option." Adeleine sighed. "We either fight or let the entire galaxy fall into darkness."

"Not to mention that we have to fight the Dark Matter while you face Zero Two." Waddle Dee pointed out.

"Waddle Dee can't fight, poyo…You're still hurt…All of you can't fight, poyo…"

"Look, you don't worry about us and the Dark Matter." Dedede looked Kirby in the eyes. "We'll take care of it. You need to get rid of the source. The entire galaxy is on the line here."

"We'll take care of it Kirby." Adeleine nodded.

"You put your energy where it's needed. This is the final battle and we can't lose this." Waddle Dee said.

"Kirby, what do you think?" Ribbon asked.

"It seems…Kirby doesn't have a choice, poyo…"

Kirby and Ribbon faced Zero Two and the Dark Matter.

"Zero Two, we've decided we'll give you a chance to back out of your invasion plan." Ribbon said. "If not, then we'll fight you."

"So…you are defying me." Zero Two sounded disappointed. "Very well then, Dark Matter, begin your onslaught."

The crowd of Dark Matter swarmed King Dedede, Waddle Dee, and Adeleine. Dedede fought with his hammer, while Adeleine painted several different weapons to use against their attackers. Waddle Dee equipped a spear painted by Adeleine.

"Now…as for you, Star Warrior Kirby…our final struggle has commenced…" Zero Two floated into the void.

"Kirby…we don't have anything to fight him with!" Ribbon gasped.

Suddenly, the Crystal of Joy began glowing. It floated into the air and transformed into the Crystal Shard Gun.

"Kirby, hold this."

Kirby took the Crystal Shard Gun while Ribbon grabbed Kirby and flew after Zero Two.

"Good luck you two!" Adeleine yelled.

"Never give up, guys!" Waddle Dee said as he attacked another Dark Matter.

"We can handle things here just fine. Don't worry about us." Dedede called, swinging his hammer.

Kirby and Ribbon took one last look at their friends before flying into the dark void.

-

**(watch?v=UALrmoYzZEc)**

The duo and Zero Two floated in the void, both preparing for battle.

"This is your last chance, Zero Two." Ribbon said. "We can forget this ever happened and put everything behind us, or we can fight. We don't want it to come to that, but we will if we have to."

"Zero Two, poyo…please stop…we don't want to hurt you…please…"

"Your sentiment is wasted on me…there will be a new order in the Gamble Galaxy. I will entomb everything in darkness and solitude."

Ribbon shook her head. 'This isn't going to be pleasant at all, but there's no other option left."

Kirby fired the Crystal Shard Gun. It released crystal shards at Zero Two as an attack. The Crystal of Joy purified Ripple Star and drove the Dark Matter from Queen Mary, so it should be able to affect Zero Two.

However, it appeared to have no effect on Zero Two. The angel of darkness released his own attacks, yellow and red energy beams were hurled at Kirby and Ribbon.

"I had counted on Miracle Matter disposing of you,. I did design and create him based on your abilities. Miracle Matter has failed, so it is only natural that I, the creator of Dark Matter, defeat you."

They continued to fire at Zero Two with no results, until one shard hit him in the eye. Zero Two flinched and blinked, releasing another wave of energy beams.

"We've found his weak spot, Kirby! Keep firing!"

Kirby continued shooting crystal shards at Zero Two's eye, eventually a red substance came out of his eye in fumes. After a few more shots, Zero Two's body became slightly limp. His eye was now mostly closed with a thin red line trailing from it.

"It hurts…" Zero Two grunted.

Ribbon flew above Zero Two, noticing his halo. Kirby tried shooting the halo, it turned a light blue, then a deep red, then shattered. A green spiked appendage similar to a cactus extended from Zero Two's body. Kirby and Ribbon fired at the spiked area, damaging the creator of Dark Matter.

The angel of darkness flailed around helplessly in pain, his wings desperately trying to wipe his bleeding eye. As the spiked area was hit, green fumes were emitted all the while Zero Two was trying to move away from the Crystal Shard Gun's range.

"It hurts…it hurts…"

The spiked tail retracted into his body and the halo reappeared around Zero Two's head. He began shooting his energy beams at them again, along with smaller and faster light blue beams. The duo would repeat the process from before.

"It hurts…no matter what the circumstance…I am always brought nothing but anguish…I retaliate…I am hurt…I do nothing…I am hurt still…"

It became more difficult to fire at Zero Two, the blood flow increasing after another round of shards were fired into his eye. Zero Two went limp once again, leaving his halo vulnerable. The halo shattered, revealing his spiked green tail. The angel of darkness thrashed into the void, uttering sounds of pain as he was attacked.

"It is not right…not right…it hurts so much…"

"Kirby…he's in pain. I thought he would quit after he was hurt, but he's still fighting." Ribbon sighed.

"Zero Two will never give up, poyo…he didn't last time…"

They continued to fire at his eye once more, blood leaking out in streams. The halo was shattered again while his green tail was hit by crystal shards. Zero Two wailed in misery as he tried to brush away the blood in his eyes, only irritating it further.

"It will never end…my suffering will never end…I try with every fiber of my being…to be understood by these mortals…still happiness is out of my reach…"

Zero Two was coated in his own blood and the green substance. Still, he clung to life and attempted to attack his opponents. The tortured angel let out a cry as he began floating downward, letting the force of whatever was pulling him continue.

-

**(watch?v=kn7g0wHAhNM)**

The Dark Matter that were attacking Dedede, Adeleine, and Waddle Dee suddenly stopped short. They began to gather around in a large group as they did before, completely ignoring the previous fight. Dark Matter Swordsman gasped slightly before joining the rest of his kind.

"Great King…what are they doing?" Waddle Dee asked as he stepped in front of Dedede.

"I don't know. They seemed pretty eager to fight us a minute ago." Dedede answered.

"It…it sounds like their humming." Adeleine said.

The large group of Dark Matter were humming and harmonizing with each other. As if they had rehearsed and learned the piece by heart for this very moment.

Zero Two began to float upward, the blood around his eye still running down his body. He was ascending, the wounds on his body began healing on their own accord. The halo around Zero Two reappeared, shining in it's vibrant beauty. Zero Two began regaining consciousness, then unfurled his wings once more.

"He's…he still wants to continue?" Ribbon said in awe.

"But he's been through so much already, poyo…"

Zero Two grasped onto the little life he had left in his body. He created several white and red fire-like spheres from his wings, then threw them at Kirby and Ribbon. They almost fell into the abyss below, but managed to dodge each one. They couldn't grasp the true form of Zero Two's attack.

The two could hear a strange melody being hummed, they could hear the Dark Matter singing a hauntingly beautiful song for Zero Two.

_**"And I'll suffer endlessly.  
This is why I have to be alone.  
In darkness.  
You denied my happiness.  
And now I shall return the world.  
To Zero. To nothing.  
Because if I cannot feel joy.  
No one ever will."**_

The angel of darkness summoned a wave of small round red spheres and larger blue ones. He hurled them at the fairy and pink puffball, one barely grazing Kirby's side.

"You are alone. The future holds nothing but darkness and isolation for you and your people. You shall become nothing more than a memory among the people who once knew you. You are a Star Warrior, your race was bred to act with bravery and strength. But what is bravery compared to madness itself? What is strength compared to perception? I have become the embodiment of discord. I will bring an era of chaos and mayhem to this galaxy. This shall be the end."

"No, this will be the end of Dark Matter, poyo! Kirby can't let this go on any longer, Zero Two." Kirby stared Zero Two in the eye. "**I** won't let that happen to the universe, poyo!"

It was the first time Kirby had referred to himself in the first person. He was afraid of his name being forgotten, that if he didn't say it, then his name would be forgotten by everyone. He realized that it was a silly notion to begin with. His friends would never forget him, whether he was here or not.

"Kirby…are you ready? This should be the final round." Ribbon asked.

"I'm ready, poyo. I never wanted to hurt Zero Two, but the galaxy's safety rests on us, poyo!"

Kirby fired the Crystal Shard Gun at Zero Two's eye, dodging small purple orbs that were summoned. The red eye was bleeding once more while he could only howl in pain and throw more projectiles at Kirby and Ribbon. They winced.

Two light blue blades of light were swung towards them, one lightly scraped Kirby's cheek. Zero Two's halo was attacked by the shards, while he flung a slurry of red tinted shards himself in defense.

The halo broke apart, sending Zero Two into another pain filled spasm. He writhed around the void as he flung every weapon or projectile he could summon. Yellow spheres, small green blades, red shards, and ghostly white fireballs were thrown about in the abyss. The creator of Dark Matter couldn't even see where he was flinging his attacks anymore, he could only hope he could hit his attackers in a stroke of luck.

The spiked green tail appeared once again, hit by the crystal shards fired from the duo's weapon. A large dark red laser beam was fired at Kirby's direction, missing him only by an inch. They continued shooting crystals, dodging their enemy's barrage of attacks.

Then Zero Two stopped resisting. It was as if he had lost the will to live, the desire to struggle was no longer with him. His body had stopped functioning, but his mind was still there.

**(watch?v=UY4lnJ-RvEw)**

"Is…is it over?" Ribbon asked.

"Zero Two poyo… if only you could see the joy of bringing happiness to others."

The Crystal Shard Gun returned to it's original form as the Crystal of Joy. Suddenly, a soft voice was heard from the gem. As the crystal spoke, it was as if time had been stopped for the moment.

_"Zero Two…is not a monster."_ It said.

"Kirby, the crystal is speaking! Crystal of Joy, what words do you want to share with us?" Ribbon asked.

_"I wish to tell the story of Zero Two. Zero Two is not a monster, but a being of loneliness. His only desire was to find happiness, but it always eluded his grasp. He couldn't understand love or happiness, friendship or delight. So, he created the Dark Matter as an attempt to make friends. He still couldn't understand."_

Ribbon sniffed while Kirby's eyes began to water. It drove in the guilt of attacking Zero Two further.

_"Eventually, he began to see the rest of the world as wrong. He grew jealous of everyone's friendship and happiness. He made the Dark Matter possess others so he could force them to like him. It still brought him no joy. Then, he decided to go to the source."_

"Ripple Star and the Crystal of Joy…" Ribbon murmured.

_"He thought that if Ripple Star and I, the Crystal of Joy, couldn't make him happy, nothing would. He went to extreme measures to obtain me, to gain happiness for himself. I hear the hopes of everyone in the Gamble Galaxy. I couldn't help Zero Two. It's too late to help him now."_

The crystal's voice began to fade.

_"Take me back to Ripple Star so that I may once again bring people happiness…"_

Kirby and Ribbon gave one last tearful glance to Zero Two. His eye was bleeding profusely, his halo shattered, and his wings tattered. He had become a broken angel.

The broken angel whispered his last words. "Why…why did it not bring me happiness? I…tried to understand…I just wanted happiness…just once…"

Zero Two closed his eye for the final time. A small tear formed in the corner of his eye, not blood, but a genuine tear.

Kirby stood in front of the broken angel, gently wiping the tear from Zero Two's eye.

Kirby and Ribbon left the void with the Crystal of Joy and two heavy hearts.

-

The pink puffball and the fairy met with the rest of their friends outside the void, still on Dark Star.

The three only had to look at Ribbon and Kirby once to get a grasp of what had happened.

"So…it's over…" Dedede said, attempting to break the awkward silence.

"Yes…Zero Two…is defeated." Ribbon sighed.

"Well, we were doing fine with Dark Matter. Then they started singing…"

"We heard them, poyo…"

"They may have tried to take over the galaxy, but they sing beautifully." Adeleine stated.

"So…our adventure is over." Waddle Dee sighed. "It was so nice knowing you all…"

Dedede snickered. "Oh, stop that! You're acting like we're leaving you or something!"

Ribbon and Kirby smiled a little. Their friends would always cheer them up.

"Now, let's get outta here before it blows up or something." Dedede said, climbing on the Warp Star.

The others followed, taking their places on the Warp Star. They were about to fly away until something stopped them.

**(watch?v=ByBpRkrg9SA)**

"Stop." Something had grabbed the Warp Star, preventing it from leaving.

The Dark Matter Swordsman had a strong grip on the Warp Star. Miracle Matter was next to him, who was being strangely quiet for once.

"Ugh, you again! Enough with your revenge!" Dedede yelled.

"You defeated Zero Two…"

"Yeah, we had to. We had no choice!" Dedede tried to shake off Dark Matter Swordsman.

"I wanted to say…we're not as we seem. We have emotions too."

"Hmm?" Adeleine was puzzled. "You can feel positive emotions, but Zero can't?"

"Yes, we can feel happiness. Gooey is happy. We can feel positive emotions. We just chose not to feel them most of the time."

"But…why would you do that?" Ribbon asked.

"Because Zero couldn't be happy, we decided not to either. We wanted to share the pain with him. It's strange isn't it? He can't feel positive emotions but we can. It's unfair to him."

"So…what are you trying to say?" Dedede asked slowly.

"I want you to leave on good terms with us. This is most likely the last time we will meet."

"Are you asking for forgiveness, poyo?"

"All of our actions up to this point have been entirely for Zero. Now that he's gone, we have nothing left. It may not seem like it, but we do care for our creator."

"You were just being good vassals, weren't you?" Waddle Dee asked.

Dark Matter Swordsman nodded. "Even though Zero cannot feel positive emotions, all of the Dark Matter love him unconditionally. Myself included as well as Miracle Matter. We never will be loved in return, but we never asked to be loved."

An uncomfortable silence followed. "Dark Matter Swordsman…Miracle Matter, poyo. You can come home with us if you want…"

The rest of the group looked at Kirby in shock. Much to their confusion, both refused.

"No…we can't do that. I must stay here and meet the same fate as my creator. I will not abandon him."

At that moment an explosion sounded through Dark Star.

"Hurry! Go! You don't have much time!"

"But Dark Matte-"

"Go. Dark Star is about to explode."

Kirby stared into Dark Matter Swordsmon's single icy blue eye.

"…I forgive you, poyo."

Dark Matter Swordsman laughed quietly, then waved to them as they flew away.

_**"It'S BeEn FuN. Don'T CoMe BaCK. HmM hMm HmM."**_ Miracle Matter chuckled, however it was good natured this time.

They escaped the planet on the Warp Star just in time. Kirby and his friends took one last look at Dark Star as it exploded, hearing the Dark Matter's song one final time.

_**"And I'll suffer endlessly.  
This is why I have to be alone.  
In darkness.  
You denied my happiness.  
And now I shall return the world.  
To Zero. To nothing.  
Because if I cannot feel joy.  
No one ever will."**_

**Author's Note: I added an extended scene to Zero Two's fight because the battle in the game felt so anti-climactic. Dark Matter's final appearance deserved to be grand and tragic. I decided to bring back Miracle Matter and Dark Matter Swordsman for the finale, because they needed to be with their creator. There will be one more chapter of this arc. The next chapter will show the aftermath of this arc. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be watching some Waddle Dees to recover with the heartbreak of writing this chapter.**


	20. It's Been Nice To Meet You

Night had fallen by the time Kirby and his friends had returned to Ripple Star. Much to their surprise, they were greeted with fireworks and a face they didn't expect.

"QUEEN MARY!" Before the Warp Star landed, Ribbon jumped off and tackled the queen of Ripple Star.

"We thought you had…" Ribbon sniffled.

Queen Mary returned the pink fairy's embrace. Kirby and his friends were very confused at this development.

"Queen Mary, poyo…How are you still…" The pink Star Warrior didn't know how to word the question.

"I though I was gone too." Queen Mary chuckled. "The Crystal of Joy just knocked me out for a while. Forcing Dark Matter from my body was too much for me to stay conscious."

"Waaah!" Ribbon squeezed her queen and bawled, this time from pure relief.

"So, are you upset that you don't have the throne anymore?" The queen fairy joked.

"Uwah! How can you even kid around about something like that?!" Ribbon squealed.

After Ribbon calmed down and everyone was reacquainted from the imposter fiasco, the queen led them inside her castle.

**(watch?v=xzJ7AJmnxQk)**

"Ribbon, if you would." Queen Mary said.

Ribbon handed the Crystal of Joy to Queen Mary. The crystal was held up into the air by the queen and it floated above the throne room's flag.

"Queen Mary…I'm sorry this turned out to be a disaster…" Ribbon apologized.

"Ribbon, if the crystal didn't shatter, you never would have found someone to save us! Ripple Star would have been under control by Dark Matter forever possibly."

"Queen Mary…it took so much to save Ripple Star and the crystal." Waddle Dee trundled next to Ribbon.

"And it didn't come without a price to pay…" Queen Mary finished.

"So…you knew when it happened." Adeleine said.

"Yes, my wish was for everyone to be happy…but I didn't consider the fact that the Dark Matter themselves weren't happy… it was when I was possessed that I truly began to see in their eyes."

Dedede spoke up. "But it wasn't your fault that this happened. Sometimes things turn out different than what you planned."

"Still…I could hear their singing. I could feel the love for their creator. They attacked because they didn't know what else to do. Maybe the Crystal of Joy could have helped Zero Two…"

"That's something that we'll never know." The penguin shook his head. "If Zero Two had gotten the crystal, but it didn't help him, he would've had a tantrum when it didn't work and a powerful object to help him with his revenge."

"Maybe Zero Two's poor soul can rest after being tormented so long…" Queen Mary sighed.

The queen clapped her hands together. "We don't need to focus on such dreary things. We can't change the past, so we might as well look forward to the future!"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Anyway, it's time for your awards ceremony!"

"A-awards, poyo?" Kirby scratched his head.

"But Queen Mary, you didn't have to…" Waddle Dee blushed.

"Oh, but the fairies of Ripple Star and I want to. You said that it took so much to save Ripple Star, so you deserve awards!"

-

**(watch?v=pjG24o4IEQg)**

Kirby, Waddle Dee, Adeleine, and King Dedede stood in the queen's throne room, presenting each one with a crystal medal. The fabric of the medal was red and white stripes, similar to Queen Mary's dress. The crystal looked similar to the shards they found on their journey.

"I am truly honored, your highness, to be presented with such a gift." Dedede said as the medal was put around his neck.

Kirby and his friends rolled their eyes at Dedede's attempts to make a good impression.

"It's so beautiful! I'll treasure it forever!" Adeleine was absorbed by it's beauty.

"I-I'm flattered. Thank you very much…" Waddle Dee rubbed the back of his head. The medal was too big for him too wear, but still delighted by his medal.

"Queen Mary, poyo. You didn't have to give me such a wonderful reward." Kirby smiled.

"It's the least we could do!" The queen clasped her hands together. "We want to do so much more, but we can only provide so much at this time!"

The fairies in the castle cheered, eager to show their appreciation to the four heroes.

King Dedede cleared his throat. "Now if you'll allow me, I have something to say to a member of our team."

"Oh?" The queen tilted her head in confusion. "Very well." She was as curious as everyone else at this development.

The penguin king stood in front of Waddle Dee.

"Err, yes sire?" Waddle Dee asked.

"Now, when this whole adventure started, I thought that you were just another Waddle Dee. Throughout this crazy adventure, you continuously proved me wrong."

Kirby, Ribbon, Adeleine, and Queen Mary stood on the sides in confusion. All equally wondering where this was going.

"You've shown nothing but support this entire time. You've helped make some daring escapes. You've been thrown out of box boats, mine carts, and bobsleds. You took boulder to the foot in stride! You kept going! You fended off a horde of Dark Matter with a rock on a stick!"

"Great King, you don't have to announce my deeds aloud…" Waddle Dee blushed.

"No, let me finish." Dedede held up his gloved hand. "You've changed my thoughts on Waddle Dees in general, and told me a lot about 'em too. You're a one of a kind Waddle Dee."

"Aww…" Adeleine whispered behind Dedede's back.

"However, starting tonight you're not Waddle Dee anymore." Dedede had his hands in his robe pockets behind his back.

"Huh? Great King, what do you mean?" Waddle Dee was slightly worried, as were his friends.

"Stay still." Waddle Dee closed his eyes, not sure of what the king was doing. His friends couldn't see what the king of Dreamland was doing.

"From now on…"

Dedede moved out of the way. Waddle Dee opened his eyes and felt something on his head.

"You're Bandana Dee!" Dedede proclaimed proudly.

The bandana on his head was a royal blue color. It made him stand out among the other Waddle Dees.

"Great King…" Bandana Dee's eyes sparkled.

"Well, when we were here the last time before the possessed queen thing started up, one or the fairies was selling hats so I bought that bandana for you. I won't be able to tell you apart from the other Waddle Dees back at the castle if you don't wear something."

Bandana Dee gasped. "Back at the castle?! Great King…"

"From now on, you're part of Team Dedede. You'll be in charge of the Waddle Dees along with Commander Waddle Doo."

"Sire…I…" Bandana Dee squeezed the king of Dreamland. To say that the bandana-clad Waddle Dee was delighted was a drastic understatement. The king flinched a little, but awkwardly returned the hug.

"Aww…" The fairies along with Kirby and his friends squee'd. Dedede had forgotten everyone else was there.

"Erm…nothing to see here. Move along…" Dedede mumbled.

Adeleine went to Bandana Dee and held her hand up. "Congratulations on the new job Waddle De- er, Bandana Dee!" Bandana Dee returned her high-five with his arm stub.

Ribbon floated to Kirby. "So, it's finally over. Our adventure, I mean."

"Yeah, poyo…but we have to meet again sometime! Unless if you forget to…"

"Of course we will! How could I ever forget you?" Ribbon giggled.

A moment of silence occurred between them, until Ribbon suddenly coughed.

"Um, Kirby. Stay still…"

"Why, poyo?" Kirby asked.

"Just do it!" Ribbon blushed.

Kirby did as the pink fairy ordered. Did Ribbon get him a bandana too?

Ribbon flew closer to the pink Star Warrior, much to his confusion. She closed her eyes and gave Kirby a quick peck on the cheek. His eyes widened, then closed as his face glowed a deep red. He felt at that moment, there was no anger or hatred anywhere in the galaxy. There was only peace and love.

Ribbon covered her cheeks and blushed. "I-I didn't know any other way to thank you! You've been so kind to me, and- Kirby?"

Kirby teetered around in a happy love-stricken daze. He grabbed Bandana Dee and spun him around cheerfully.

"Love is the most beautiful thing in the world!"

The pink puffball let go of his startled friend, hearts floating above his head. Adeleine and Queen Mary giggled at the scene. Then Kirby slipped and tumbled down the steps, still in his daze. He continued rolling until he was outside the castle doors.

After the initial shock had worn off, Dedede turned to Ribbon. "I think you broke him."

-

"We can't thank you enough for everything you've done." Queen Mary stated.

The group was about to leave on the Warp Star. A comatose Kirby was slung over Adeleine's shoulder, occasionally twitching his foot with a goofy smile still in place.

"I think we might have to come back soon." Dedede scratched behind his head. "Kirby would go into depression if he didn't see Ribbon after a while."

The queen giggled. "Or maybe _we_ should visit _you_ instead!" She playfully poked Dedede's beak.

"Uh…uh…uh…Well maybe…whatever works for you…"

"Are you going to just stand there with your mouth hanging open, or are you going to help drive this thing?!" Adeleine yelled.

"Uh, ignore her." Dedede climbed on the Warp Star.

The fairies of Ripple Star, Ribbon, and Queen Mary waved as the Warp Star ascended into the air. They continued watching until the heroes were out of sight.

Ribbon and Queen Mary continued to look at the sky long after the others had left.

Ribbon clasped her hands together. "We'll meet again. I know we will. Don't forget about me until then."

-

**(watch?v=yX2LPKTsAHg)**

Kirby and his friends arrived on Pop Star not too long afterward. Kirby had mostly come out of his kiss-induced coma.

"It's been fun, getting to save the world and another. We should do it again sometime." Adeleine joked.

"Ugh, I'm tired of this hero stuff. I don't know how you do it Kirby." Dedede grumbled.

"You get used to it, poyo." Kirby yawned.

Everyone said their goodbyes. Adeleine headed to where she calls home. Kirby had to tell Fumu and Bun about the rest of his adventure, He was sure Fumu was worried since that abrupt call. Dedede, Bandana Dee, and Kirby walked to the castle.

"Hey Bandana Dee. How's your foot?" Dedede asked.

"Well, it still hurts a little, but I'll be fi-Hey!"

Dedede swept Bandana Dee onto his shoulder. "It's dark and you might step on something in this light."

Back at the castle, Escargon was surprised to see Dedede back.

"Sire, you've been gone for so long! Why did it take so- Why are you playing dress up with the Waddle Dees?"

"Escargon, do you know who this is?" Dedede motioned to Bandana Dee.

"A Waddle Dee with a bandana and a broken foot. So what?"

"No! He's not just a Waddle Dee! This is Bandana Dee!" Dedede held Bandana Dee in Escargon's face.

"He's in charge of the Waddle Dees along with Commander Waddle Doo from now on. He's gonna get his own room, and he's gonna eat at the table with us. Do you understand?!"

"Ye-Yes sir!" Escargon scurried away.

"Great King, you don't have to-"

"It's about time that you got the respect you deserved, kid. Maybe with you around, the Waddle Dees will get some inspiration or something. Now scuttle to your room. We've been sleeping on the ground this entire adventure and my back hurts. That foot of yours won't heal without rest."

Dedede walked down the halls to the kitchen, deciding to eat a snack before bed.

Kirby was in Fumu and Bun's room, telling his tale of the final battle against Dark Matter and Ripple Star's ceremony.

"So…they're finally gone." Fumu sighed.

"But…what a way to go…" Bun shook his head. "I kinda feel bad for them."

"Well, I'm not sure if they get my sympathy yet." Fumu huffed. "But…I guess they won't get a chance to prove themselves now."

"Well, I forgive them, poyo. They were only trying to help Zero."

"Kirby, how could you forgive them so easily?! Think of all the destruction and mayhem they've caused in less than a year!" Fumu yelled.

"If Dark Matter didn't exist, then Gooey wouldn't exist, poyo."

"You can't argue with him there, sis."

"Besides, Dark Matter taught me something important, poyo. Sometimes, you have to do what you have to for the people you love, even when everyone else is against it, poyo. They did everything they could to help Zero's pain, even if it cost them their lives."

The siblings grew silent.

"I want to do everything I can to protect Dreamland, Popstar, and everyone I love, poyo. Even if it means getting hurt along the way."

"Hey, speaking of love, do you love Ribbon?" Bun teased Kirby.

"I-I Bun it isn't fair to ask that!" Kirby squealed.

"Aw, look sis! He's turning red again!"

"Bun, stop teasing him. He's had a long day." Fumu scolded.

Kirby yawned loudly. He said goodbye to his friends before heading home to his little house. Kirby flopped onto the bed with his head full of thoughts.

He thought about Dark Matter, hoping that whatever happened to them, at least they could be at peace.

He thought of his friends along his adventure. He would visit Adeleine soon because he knew she gets lonely often. He would be seeing Bandana Dee a lot now that he had a job at the castle. Kirby hoped that after this adventure, Dedede could be friends with Kirby like he hoped.

He thought about Ribbon. Just thinking about her made him turn red again. He hugged his pillow and looked out the window at the sky. He looked at the stars as if searching for planet Ripple Star.

"We'll meet again, poyo. I know we will. Don't forget about me until then."

**Author's Note: Well, it's the end of the arc. We've had some laughs, some tears, and some frights. Now it's time to move on to the next arc. It's been fun readers and reviewers, look forward to the next story arc. Visit my DeviantArt account's journal if you want information on the next arc.**


	21. CuteMischievous Visitor From the Outside

There was no doubt about it. Kirby was bored.

Kirby was sitting inside his house alone. Not even Tokkori was around. Outside the window, the sky was mostly cloudy, covering up the sun's rays to create a cooler temperature.

It had been one month since Kirby had saved Ripple Star. Dreamland had returned to it's peaceful state once again. Normally this wouldn't be a problem, but he had nobody to play with now.

**(watch?v=r7Ncy-yY9Uw)**

Gooey had been given a special job by a restaurant from another town, and would be back in one week. The blue blob had to go to a tropical climate to catch exotic fish for the restaurant, and it would pay very well. Gooey needed the money, especially after the roof of his house caved in. Kirby was happy that his friend had such a great opportunity, but he felt lonely without the friendly Dark Matter.

Bun was playing soccer with the other children of the village, and Fumu was probably with them reading a book. Kirby thought it was strange that whenever he was out on an adventure, Fumu would worry and want him to come back. However, when he would return. They would be busy and have no time for him.

Adeleine was away on a visit to an art museum outside of Dreamland. She had wanted to visit that museum for so long, and she finally got the chance to go after saving up for so long. She would be gone for a few days, leaving Kirby without her company.

King Dedede had suddenly decided to ignore the pink Star Warrior. The king acted like the past adventure held no friendship between the two. Kirby had thought that after traveling through the Gamble Galaxy, the penguin king would have grown accustomed to his offers of friendship. Apparently Dedede still dismissed the pink puffball named Kirby.

Bandana Dee was far too busy with his new job at the castle. His foot had healed completely and was happily working with the other Waddle Dees of the castle and Commander Waddle Doo. Bandana Dee didn't have any time to spare at the moment, another friend that couldn't play with Kirby now.

Meta Knight was usually busy with something. When the knight wasn't busy doing his job around the castle, he wanted to train Kirby instead of play with him. Kirby understood why it was important to train when he first arrived on Pop Star.

The knight had to teach him to fight so he could defeat Nightmare, but that was over now. Kirby had defeated Nightmare, Dark Matter, and Zero, so hasn't he proven that he was a capable Star Warrior? Apparently Meta Knight thought that he still needed training, and it was always with the sword! Kirby had so many abilities besides Sword Kirby, so why did Meta Knight insist on always training with the sword?!

Kirby sighed and flopped on his bed, looking out the window at the cloudy sky. It was how he felt inside, the loneliness overshadowing his usual happy demeanor like the clouds covering the sun.

He headed into town then into the field where the children usually played. Fumu was teaching the other children subjects at the moment. The town didn't have a school, at least it did a few times when Dedede was ordering Demon Beasts from Nightmare. The king of dreamland has since renounced any desire for a school to be built after those experiences.

Now Fumu was the teacher for the children and Kirby whenever the opportunity arrived. Fumu was the one who taught the young Star Warrior most, if not all, of his speaking lessons. The children looked bored during the math lesson, meaning that they most likely would love to play with Kirby.

The pink puffball skipped to Bun. "Bun, will you play with me, poyo? I'm bored."

"Kirby! You interrupted my lesson!" Fumu scolded.

"But…but I want someone to play with me, poyo!"

"Kirby, you should join the others in the math lesson. You haven't been doing very well in that subject." Fumu told the pink puffball.

"But I'm tired of schoolwork, poyo! It's been too much lately! Ever since I came back from my adventure, poyo!" Kirby pouted.

"Learning is important, Kirby. You need to learn things like math to help you in life. You don't have to stay for the lesson, but it would make me disappointed if you refused." Fumu crossed her arms.

Kirby sighed and trudged to his spot. He sat down and tried to pay attention to the lesson, but he was so bored! After it was over, he asked Bun to play with him.

"Sorry Kirby. We were going to play soccer. Do you want to play?"

**(watch?v=3XluBCoDgb0)**

Before he could reply, Fumu broke into the conversation. "No, every time he plays with you, he always get's mistaken for the ball!"

"It isn't our fault! We don't mean to kick him!" Bun argued.

"Still, he needs to play something safer!"

"Will you play with me Fumu, poyo?" Kirby asked, interrupting the sibling argument.

"Kirby, I have to stay here and watch Bun. Mom said I was in charge of him today."

"Sis, I don't need you watching over me! Besides, why can't you play with Kirby and watch us?" Bun asked.

"Because I can't watch both of you at the same time! Kirby, can't you find something to do here?"

Kirby was already walking away from the bickering siblings. They weren't going to spend time with him.

"Kirby, where are you going?" Fumu asked.

"Why, poyo? You're busy, so I'm going somewhere else."

"But I still need to know where you're going!" Fumu retaliated.

"It doesn't matter, poyo!"

"What's been bothering you lately? You don't like training or my classes anymore, and you've been so defiant!" Fumu questioned.

"Ever since I got back and started talking right, poyo, it's been nothing but teaching and other things! We don't play anymore, poyo! You only pay attention when I'm doing something you don't like!"

"You're growing up now, Kirby. Life isn't just about playing and you have to realize that. I can't give all of my attention to you all the time. That's being selfish."

"If growing up means I can't have friends, poyo, then I don't want to grow up! You don't understand! Goodbye, poyo!" Kirby ran away before Fumu could argue with him further.

"He's going through that phase, Bun." Fumu crossed her arms.

"No, it's because you're being to hard on him." Bun retorted. "You've dumped all these expectations on him at once and now he can't handle it. You're smothering him."

"What do you know? I didn't see you offer any help to him!"

"I said he could play with us, but you wouldn't let him, depraved sibling of mine." Bun frowned.

"He needs to grow up now that he's capable. He won't be a child forever and he needs to start acting like an adult!" Fumu stomped her foot.

"You know what, sis? I think you should get your own act together before you try to tell other people how to live their lives." Bun turned away and joined the other kids to play soccer.

"The nerve of him! I'm perfectly fine, I'm just trying to help everyone." Fumu thought bitterly.

Still, she couldn't fight a small nagging feeling that she had done something wrong somewhere.

_"Maybe I should apologize…"_

-

**(watch?v=2YbM8r5Ejng)**

Kirby had ran as fast as his feet would allow him. He didn't even pay attention to where he went, as long as it was somewhere else. He finally stopped in a grassy field away from the town. He flopped onto his stomach and tried not to cry.

It wasn't fair! Nobody understands him! Fumu didn't hound Bun or the others to act their age all the time, and they were older than Kirby! Why were so many expectations dropped on him? It wouldn't be so bad if the other children had the same problem, then he would have someone to relate to.

Only it wasn't that way. Kirby wasn't like the other residents of the town, so it was only natural that he would be treated differently, child or not. He wanted to be able to make everyone happy, but they were asking so much of the pink puffball. Telling him not to act so childish and carefree was taking away his personality.

He didn't like it. He thought everyone loved him like he was, the happy pink puffball that always had friendship to spare.. Apparently they wanted him to change. He wanted to talk to Gooey, Bandana Dee, or Adeleine. They would tell him they liked him the way he was. Or would they?

Paranoia filled Kirby's mind. What if his friends were just bearing having him around? He didn't know what to believe anymore. However, he also thought of another friend.

"Ribbon, poyo. I miss you…" Kirby mumbled into the grass.

He wanted to see her again. She would comfort him like he comforted her during their adventure. He wanted to visit her or invite her to Pop Star, but she was probably busy with reconstructing Ripple Star. He didn't want to get in the way and seem selfish.

Or maybe she didn't contact him because she wanted a break from him…the paranoia wouldn't go away. Kirby was distraught. Did everyone really not like him? His anniversary of arriving on Pop Star wasn't close, so he knew they weren't planning a surprise party. They must just be tired of him…

"I guess I'm only wanted when I'm saving Pop Star, poyo…" Kirby sniffled.

He rolled on his back to look at the sky. Kirby felt so alone, so lonely. He wished someone understood him, that someone would reach out to him. All he wanted was for someone to play with him, someone to spend time with him. Instead, he got a scolding and he felt bad for it.

"Maybe I do need to change, poyo." Kirby said to no one in particular.

"Now I'm talking to myself, poyo. I'm so alone, I'm talking to myself. I should apologize to Fumu, poyo."

Kirby was going to leave and find Fumu, but something told him to stay. The young Star Warrior decided to think of how to word his apology instead of giving one without any prior thought. A simple "I'm sorry" wouldn't be the grown up thing to do probably.

He was thinking over his apology, deciding that he would ask her to help with his math work, even though he hated it. The young Star Warrior also decided that being a puffball and growing up is hard. Still, Fumu is smart, so she must have been right about his behavior needing to be changed. Right?

Suddenly, all plans of returning to the town vanished. Kirby could hear a faint voice not too far from where he was. He thought it must have been Fumu coming to get him after running away, but he quickly dismissed that thought when he realized the voice sounded young and male.

Kirby decided to head in the direction of the voice, curiosity overwhelming the young puffball. The pink puffball was even further from the town, but he didn't pay attention to this fact at the moment. He was too preoccupied with wondering who else would be in this abandoned field. No one ever occupied the area for some reason, Kirby was sure that no one in the town even knew of it's existence.

When he found the place the voice had come from, he couldn't get a glimpse of the owner. Kirby hid behind a rock, hoping that whoever it was wouldn't run away if they saw him.

The owner of the voice was joyfully humming without a care. Kirby tried to move closer and see the person, but he accidentally stepped on a twig. The sound caused the humming to stop short. Kirby slowly peeked out from behind the rock to see that no one was there.

The only thing out of place was a big colorful beach ball in the small clearing. The young Star Warrior approached the abandoned toy, feeling guilty that the ball was deserted because of him. Just as Kirby was about to pick up the ball, something sprung from behind it.

Kirby fell on his back with his eyes squeezed shut, squealing in surprise and fright. He opened his eyes seconds later to see that there was nothing to be frightened of. The "something" was now standing on top of the ball.

The person on the ball was round like Kirby, but slightly smaller and the color of lavender. His eyes were large and colored purple. His shoes were brown with tan laces, similar to the shape of Kirby's own feet. The lavender person also had a jaunty jester's hat on his head, the left side was a light blue with white circles, while the right was red with white triangles. The ends of the hat had a small white ball on each side. To compliment the hat, he also wore a small red bowtie.

Most shockingly though, was the lavender body's lack of arms or hands. There were no signs of anything being there in the first place. The areas where his arms would have been were smooth like the rest of his body.

Kirby could only assume that this person was who he heard earlier. He bounced on his beach ball, never missing a beat or falling off. He sported a large grin that seemed to never fade. Just looking at the little lavender body's smile made Kirby's spirits lift.

**(watch?v=EdXTqxTWxcM)**

"Hee hee hee!" He giggled at Kirby. "What are you so scared of, huh?"

"Y-you startled me, poyo!" Kirby tried to catch his breath.

The two continued to stare at each other, the little lavender body suddenly frowned.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"Well, I've never seen you before, poyo. What's your name?"

"Hey, Hey, Hey, I won't tell anyone my name unless they tell me their's first." He grinned wider than before, showing two tiny fangs in his mouth.

"Fine, my name is Kirby, poyo. Yours?"

"Hee hee, My name is Marx. I travel all across Pop Star as a jester." He said proudly.

"Oh, so you must know lots of tricks, poyo! You're really good at balancing."

"Of course I do!" Marx jumped higher and higher, doing backflips and twirls in the air with each bounce. Finally, he landed in front of Kirby, perfectly balanced on one foot.

Kirby clapped. "You're amazing, poyo! So talented!"

"I am, aren't I? I didn't get this way over night though. Nope nope! I practiced since I could walk."

Kirby had completely forgotten why he was out here in the first place. He was so enthralled by the lavender jester, he couldn't help but feel delighted.

"Hey Marx, poyo? What were you humming earlier?"

Marx grew quiet. Kirby wondered if he had embarrassed the little jester, until he replied.

"Oh, it's just a song that I wrote. I sing it all the time, mhm." Marx shifted his weight from his right foot to the left.

"You can do tricks, write songs, and sing, poyo?!" Kirby was astonished.

"Mhm, I can. It's pretty much my theme song, you know."

"Please sing, Marx! I want to hear you sing, poyo!" The pink puffball begged.

"Hmm, **maybe** I will…if you tell me why you came out here." The jester smirked.

So, Kirby told Marx how he ran away, how he felt when so much pressure was flung to him. Telling someone about his problem helped take the tension from the young Star Warrior.

"All I wanted was someone to play with me, poyo. It's hard being a Star Warrior and growing up. It's hard and nobody understands, poyo!"

Marx sighed. "Look, in this world you can be two things: The puppet, or the puppet master. Kirby, you need to stop being the puppet, mhm. Yeah, you're a puffball with a problem!"

"Maybe…but you said you would sing, poyo!"

"I said **maybe** I would. That doesn't mean I would positively do it." Marx snickered.

Kirby pouted, puffing his cheeks in disappointment.

"Hey, Hey, Hey, I'll do the song and dance thing for you. But you better not laugh! I may be a clown, but that doesn't mean you can laugh at everything I do!"

"I promise, poyo! I won't laugh."

Marx climbed onto his ball and began to sway for a moment, before breaking into an foreign sounding song.

**_"Hey, now where's the long needle?  
Hey, now where's the short needle?  
I'll say goodbye when they find them again."_**

Marx's dance was very different from before. He was giving his all in this performance, as if it was the most important act he had ever performed.

**_"Sorry my friend, that window's been shut.  
The key's there, then it's gone missing.  
Hey, it hurts too much thinking why.  
Hey, it's always been fall then laugh for me."_**

Kirby was absorbed by Marx's festive song and dance. It sounded mischievous, mysterious, yet fun. The part where he sang "fall" he pretended to slip, only to grin when he sang "laugh".

**_"Hey, Hey falling.  
Hey, Hey, laughing.  
It's been much too far, elation.  
Hey, Hey, falling.  
Hey, Hey, Hey laughing.  
Hey, Hey, Hey, falling.  
Hey, Hey, Hey, laughing.  
Nyah…"_**

Marx hopped off his ball, staring at Kirby waiting for a response. Kirby enthusiastically clapped.

"That was great, Marx, poyo! I didn't understand it, but it was great!"

"Of course it was. I did make it after all, yeah." The little jester hummed.

"Hey Marx…you said you were a traveling jester, poyo. Are you staying somewhere or…"

"Nope! I was just passing through."

"But maybe you could stay in Cappy Town for a while, poyo. Dreamland is nice. I'm sure you would be liked by the townspeople!"

"Ugh, I don't really like to stay in one place for too long…you know?" Marx frowned.

"But you have nowhere else to stay, poyo! And it's supposed to rain later."

"Well…it is a long way to the next town…and running around in the rain in the night would probably make me sick…"

"Then that's it, poyo! You'll stay at Cappy Town!" Kirby tried to nudge Marx along, but the moment Kirby touched his lavender skin, Marx bared his fangs.

Kirby jumped back in shock. Marx slowly calmed down after a few twitches.

"Er, sorry about that, yeah. It's just…I really hate being touched. A lot."

"But why, poyo?" Kirby asked.

"It's just…it's like whenever someone touches me, it feels like being jabbed with needles. You know?" Marx grimaced.

"So, does that mean no hugs, poyo?" The pink puffball pouted.

"Mhm, it also means no pats, no squeezes, no cuddles, no snuggles, and absolutely no tickling."

"Aww, but-"

"Nein! No touching! Not even the awesome hat!"

Kirby frowned. He was going to ask Marx later if he could try on that hat. However, it seemed that wouldn't be happening now.

"What if I can make you change your mind about hugs, poyo? Then can I try on your hat?" Kirby offered hopefully.

"Hey, Hey, Hey, I doubt it."

"But that doesn't mean it's positively out of the question, poyo!"

"No, you can't steal my lines! They're the copyright of Marx, so only I can use them!"

-

**(watch?v=97jgJP8Rtpw)**

The two walked away from the abandoned field and headed into the town. Marx looked at the tiny buildings. It looked like one of those places where everybody knew everyone. He almost expected the residents to break out into song like in the cartoon with the colorful ponies.

"So, how do you like Cappy Town so far, poyo?" Kirby asked.

"It's…cute. Everything is so close knit here. I'm not used to that, nope nope." Marx read the signs on various shops as they passed by.

"Marx, what kind of places did you travel to before, poyo?"

"Hmm…" Marx hummed. "Lots of different places! Big crowded places were the worst though."

"But a crowd would mean a bigger audience, right poyo? That would mean more money for you."

"Not exactly…" Marx trailed off.

"What do you mean?" Kirby asked.

"Ah, never mind…it's not important! This is a new place with new people, mhm. So most importantly, I need to find a place to stay for the night, you know? Is there an inn somewhere?"

Kirby led his jester friend to the inn. Marx read the sign in front.

"The "Come On Inn"…Pfft!" The most groan-inducing of puns amused the little jester to no end.

The two walked inside the building. Marx tried to rent a room, however, when the subject of money was brought up…

"Hey, Hey, Hey, I don't have that kind of money!" The lavender clown protested.

"Sorry kid. No money, no room." The innkeeper said.

Kirby had to admit that the cost was far too high. Because it was rare that someone visited Cappy Town, the keeper raises the prices since the visitors had no where else to stay. It wasn't right, but he got away with it.

"But…but…what if I make this face?"

Marx unleashed the most pitiful, tear inducing, lip quivering, big eyed look Kirby had ever seen. The innkeeper was struggling to keep his resolve.

"Nnngh…fine. One night only. **Just one**. Just stop making that face!" The innkeeper covered his eyes.

Marx smirked in triumph. "See Kirby? That's how to be a puppet master."

"Marx, I would have let you stay at my house, poyo…I didn't know that you were…"

"Broke? Are you gonna leave now that you know my hat isn't loaded with Deden?"

"No! Why would I, poyo?" Kirby asked in confusion.

"Ah, it's not important. I couldn't stay at your house anyway. It wouldn't be nice having me for a roommate, you know?"

"Well, I know that friends help their friends when they need it, poyo." Kirby smiled.

"You…you consider me a friend? Even though you've only known me for less than a day?" Marx narrowed his eyes.

"Of course you're my friend, poyo!"

"Well, I might have to take you up on that offer." Marx leaned a bit closer and whispered. "Because I don't know how long I'll be able to convince that innkeeper to let me stay here for free, you know?"

Kirby smiled. The pink Star Warrior wanted the little jester to stay in town so badly, he had never met anyone so interesting and talented before.

-

**(watch?v=RwdAvuUDaeU)**

Kirby and Marx were sitting outside of Kirby's house under a tree.

"So, this is where you live, huh?" Marx eyed the little house. "It's so tiny."

"It's bigger on the inside, poyo. I have a bed, a fridge, TV, and some extra blankets." Kirby replied.

The pink puffball walked inside for a moment and came out with a tray of macaroons. Marx nibbled on his, while Kirby inhaled his snack as usual.

"What…what was that?" Marx didn't know whether to be impressed or mortified.

"Oh…it's my inhale ability, poyo."

"You mean…you do that all the time?" Marx made a face.

Kirby explained his inhale ability and copy abilities to an interested Marx.

"So, you save Dreamland on a regular basis…and you have all those transformations, too. I can't transform like that, nope nope."

"It's okay, Marx. You can do all those tricks and you can sing, poyo! Whenever I sing in a microphone everyone covers their ears…" Kirby scratched the back of his head.

"Hee hee, I am quite the performer, aren't I yeah?" Marx giggled.

"Kirby!" Someone yelled from a distance.

"Fumu?" Kirby stood up.

"Who?" Marx tilted his head.

"Kirby, where are you?" Another voice called out.

Fumu and Bun appeared from over the hill. Bun pointed in Kirby's direction.

"I found him, sis!"

Kirby flinched. He had forgotten all about Fumu and his apology. Meeting Marx had taken his mind away from his previous disappointment.

"Kirby, we've been searching everywhere for you! Are you okay?" Fumu ran to the pink puffball.

"Yeah, I'm fine, poyo." Kirby answered.

"We've been looking for hours. We thought you had ran away." Bun said, out of breath.

Kirby decided not to mention that he had almost ran away. It would only worry them further.

"Kirby, I'm sorry." Fumu kneeled down. "I was only trying to do what was best for you, but I was hurting you in the process. I didn't know you would be so upset that you would leave."

"I-It's okay, Fumu. I feel better now, poyo." The young Star Warrior assured.

The next few moments were spent with Kirby and Fumu apologizing over and over, one saying they're sorry and the other saying it was okay. Bun finally pointed out the stranger glancing at them from a distance.

"Kirby, who is that kid?" Bun asked.

Fumu stood up and noticed the little jester. He wasn't paying them any attention at the moment, instead sitting down next to his beach ball looking at a passing butterfly.

"I haven't seen him around here before…who is he?" Fumu asked.

"Fumu, Bun, poyo! That's Marx! He's so talented! He's my new friend!" Kirby babbled excitedly.

**(watch?v=bAO5N35ru4w)**

Fumu eyed the little lavender creature. He seemed innocent enough…but…

"Hey, Mark, is it?" Fumu called.

"**Marx**. My name is Marx." He stood in front of Fumu, but not too close.

"Where did you come from?" She asked.

The clown giggled. "I'm a traveling jester. I've been all across planet Pop Star."

"Did you come here on business?"

"Hee hee, I was just passing through. I didn't really have any plans to stay at first, nope nope." Marx answered.

"He's staying at the inn for tonight, poyo! He convinced the owner to let him stay for free for one night." Kirby said excitedly. "He can stay with me tomorrow, poyo!"

Fumu eyed the lavender jester. He looked about the same age as Kirby, maybe even younger. She noted his lack of arms and unnaturally large eyes. She had never seen something that looked quite like Marx.

"You can do tricks, right?" Bun asked. "Well, show us!"

"Sorry, you need to pay to see my performance." Marx hummed. "I have to eat too, you know?"

"Aw, and I'm broke!" Bun grumbled.

Fumu continued to observe the little jester. Marx seemed to notice this and looked at her in the eyes.

"Hey, Hey, Hey. Why are you staring at me like that?"

"You're a little suspicious. How old are you?"

_"She's going to make yet another friend of Kirby's uncomfortable staying here. Figures…"_ Bun thought.

"Hee hee. You would like to know, wouldn't you? I bet I'm younger than you." Marx giggled with a gleam in his eye.

Fumu's eyes narrowed. "What are you? I've never seen anything like you around here."

"I'm a jester of course!" Marx answered gleefully.

Bun held back a chuckle. Marx was sidestepping every one of his sister's busybody tactics.

"No, I mean what are you? What is your species?" Fumu sighed.

"Are you weak in the upper story? I said I was a jester! A jester is what I am, you know?"

This time Bun did laugh. The little jester obviously had the upper hand.

Fumu couldn't tell whether Marx was trying to act smart, if he was being suspicious, or if he was actually stupid. She knew that having an intellectual conversation was out of the question with him. The Cappy girl decided to settle on the thought the little clown was trying to look smart in front of Kirby.

"Well, you don't seem to be dangerous. You're so small and silly looking."

"Hey, Hey, Hey. I know you think I'm weak and look dumb because I don't have any arms. That isn't very nice to say something so mean…especially to a kid without a home…" Marx sniffled.

"Nice going, sis. You're going to make him cry." Bun crossed his arms.

Kirby frowned and stood by the upset clown. He wanted to hug him, but he didn't want him to freak out either.

"Wait, I didn't mean it like that!" Fumu backpedaled. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. It's just that you look so different from everyone here, and with so many incidents that have happened lately you have to be careful with outsiders. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I'm sorry."

Fumu really didn't mean to hurt the little jester's feelings. Even though she had no idea what he was, he was still a child that had feelings. Even worse, she had accidentally hurt his feelings about something he couldn't control: his lack of arms.

"You really mean it? Really really?" Marx peeked from under his hat.

"Yes, I mean it. So don't look so sad." Fumu gave a soft smile.

A little while later, Marx decided to go back to the inn and enjoy his free dinner there.

"Bye Kirby. I guess I'll see you tomorrow, you know?" Marx rolled on his ball.

"Maybe we can have a picnic soon, poyo. It'll be fun!" Kirby cheerfully suggested.

Marx walked by Bun. "Bye Roll, you're fun I guess."

"It's Bun." He corrected.

"I like Roll better." Marx giggled.

He passed by Fumu, then gave her a long stare. "Bye…Madam Fortress Mommy."

Fumu gaped while Bun fell on the ground gasping for air. The little jester continued trotting along on his way, not even giving one passing glance.

"Hahaha! What did he call you again?!" Bun said between breaths.

Kirby chuckled along with Bun, even though he didn't know why he was laughing. Fumu frowned and thought.

_"Marx is a child…and he certainly acts like one."_

-

Later that night, Kirby snuggled underneath the covers of his bed. He thought of his day's events.

"If I hadn't run away…I wouldn't have met Marx probably, poyo."

He considered himself lucky that he met such an interesting person and was able to help him find somewhere to stay. Maybe, just maybe, Marx would decide to stay in Cappy Town permanently. Kirby hoped he would be able to convince the little clown.

"We'll be friends forever, poyo…" Kirby said before he drifted into a pleasant slumber.

**Author's Note: The first chapter of the new arc! Okay, Fumu might seem a bit rough on Kirby in this chapter, but it's just because she's worried. It's kind of like a maternal thing, the anime even mentions that she loves Kirby and cares for him. Also, Marx has finally shown up after so long! He's been given small verbal tics similar to Kirby's "poyo" but with more variety. Now that Marx has shown up, it's only going to escalate from here. That song that Marx sang, I did write it myself in the tune of another song. The song actually has another meaning to Marx, but it's difficult to decipher. Let's see if anyone can figure it out.**


	22. Together With The Spring Breeze

**(watch?v=97jgJP8Rtpw)**

Kirby, Fumu, and Bun were shopping at the local supermarket. The pink puffball pushed his little cart along the aisles.

"Do you think Marx would like this, or that better, poyo?" Kirby held up two different hams.

"Or maybe chicken legs would be better, poyo…" Kirby pondered. "Maybe I should get all three in case he doesn't like one, poyo. But what if he doesn't like any of the food?!"

"Kirby…" Fumu sighed. "You're planning a picnic, not a countrywide banquet. I'm sure Marx would like whatever you pick. He's preparing for your picnic too, so I'm sure he's choosing food right now as well."

"Still, Marx will be lucky if Kirby doesn't eat it all." Bun chuckled.

"I'm not going to eat it all! Marx gets to eat too, poyo!" The young Star Warrior frowned.

Kirby was worried about what to pack for their picnic tomorrow. It was easy to pick out food for Gooey because he wasn't picky. He would gobble up anything that was offered to him, but Marx was most likely a different case. If he didn't impress Marx with this picnic, the little jester might decide to leave town soon.

At least that was what Kirby thought.

After Kirby was finished with his shopping, he left to find Marx. He found the little jester outside of the pink puffball's house, looking somewhat giddy.

"Marx, poyo! I've got the food for our picnic tomorrow!" Kirby joyfully called.

"I do too." Marx giggled. "I've even ordered a special treat for us out of town, mhm."

"Ooh, what kind of treat?" The young Star Warrior asked, curiosity raised.

"Hee hee, it's a really delicious dessert. They're red velvet cupcakes with soft serve ice cream on top. It's covered with fudge, caramel, and bits of chocolate!"

Kirby almost drooled. "Wow, poyo! They do sound amazing! Where did you get them from?"

"They come from a bakery called Smoochie's. They're usually known for their smoothies, but they make really great desserts too! These cupcakes are so good, they only make them for one week every year, you know?" The lavender clown explained with pride.

"Waah! I want some now, poyo!"

The two parted ways soon after, both anticipating the following day. Kirby had spent most of the evening planning what to take. He set out what to cook for tomorrow, then curled underneath the blankets of his bed. The pink puffball couldn't wait until tomorrow.

The next morning, Kirby woke up just like any normal day. However, as he walked around his little home, he couldn't help but feel that something was amiss. The young Star Warrior decided that he was just nervous about the picnic today.

However, that all changed when he opened his refrigerator door.

**(watch?v=GSGXKtpQ3c4)**

Everything was gone. No food, no drinks, no ice cubes. Even the refrigerator's light bulb was gone! What could have caused the food to disappear? Did Kirby eat the contents of the refrigerator in his sleep?

Kirby could have started bawling then and there. No food meant no picnic, and no picnic meant…  
Marx would probably think that Kirby had eaten all the food without thinking, leaving the little jester to provide for the picnic.

Kirby started to tear up, he wanted Marx to stay in town so badly…

The pink puffball ran into town, trying to find Fumu and somehow fix this mess. He ran into the Cappy girl and her brother in his frantic run.

"Kirby, I suppose you know about the food being missing?" Fumu asked.

"Sis, of course he would know. He's Kirby. He would be the first to notice." Bun said.

"What, poyo? You know where the food went?" Kirby picked himself off the ground.

"Kirby, Dedede stole all of the food in Dreamland. That's why your food for the picnic is missing." Fumu clarified.

Kirby gasped. So Dedede was reverting back to his previous behavior? Kirby frowned. It was obvious that something had to be done.

"I'll find him and get Dreamland's food back, poyo!" Kirby marched in the direction of Dedede's castle.

"Don't even try finding him at the castle. He's built another one somewhere in Dreamland." Bun called.

How on Popstar Dedede had managed to build another castle without detection Kirby didn't know. However, this wouldn't hold him back. He would find the penguin king and return the stolen food to Dreamland's inhabitants.

Kirby told his friends he was leaving to find Dedede, but decided to visit Marx before he left He needed to let the little jester know what was going on and why their picnic was put on hold.

"Marx, poyo! Are you here?" Kirby called from outside Marx's inn room door.

The door opened with Marx ushering Kirby inside. The pink puffball quickly explained the situation to his new friend, only to be surprised when Marx seemed unconcerned.

"But Marx…what about your cupcakes, poyo?" Kirby asked.

"Hee hee! I figured something like this would happen, so I bought a refrigerated safe for them with my order!"

Why Marx would buy a safe for cupcakes, Kirby didn't know. The little jester might be as serious as Kirby when it comes to food.

"You see, Kirby. There's no way that tubby penguin could have broken into this safe, nope nope! Only I know the combination."

Marx entered the combination with his foot, then the safe door unlocked.

"Behold Kirby! The most delicious cupcakes in the Gamble Galaxy!" Marx opened the door.

**(watch?v=491I1nJ04V0)**

Only the inside of the safe was empty. No cupcakes, no ice cream, not even a crumb left behind.

Marx turned to face Kirby, an expression formed on his face that could only be described as tranquil fury.

"Kirby…I want you to find him. Find him…and **hurt** him…"

"I wouldn't go that far Marx, poyo…" Kirby said nervously.

"Kirby, those were my cupcakes…**MY**…cupcakes. You don't just go into someone's home and rob them of their cupcakes! You just don't, you know?!"

"I-It's okay, poyo…I'll get them back if they haven't already been eaten."

"Oh…but they most likely have been…" Marx's expression turned grave. "This happens every time I get those cupcakes…something always happens to them…"

"Marx…don't look so sad, poyo…I'll try to get them back."

"I don't just looks sad, Kirby…I am sad…you know?" Marx whimpered.

Seeing the little jester so broken hearted over desserts made Kirby want to squeeze him. Maybe he would appreciate it since he felt so bad? Kirby gave the lavender clown a small hug, only for Marx to jump half a yard away.

"No touching. No touching! I don't like it!"

"Sorry, poyo. Sorry!" Kirby scratched the back of his head nervously.

Kirby bid the little jester goodbye, then set off to find King Dedede's new castle and everyone's stolen food.

-

**(watch?v=9P6K3MH3HEE)**

The young Star Warrior arrived at Green Greens, a simple green field with a matching forest. Kirby inhaled a Waddle Doo to become Beam Kirby, then hopped on the Warp Star to venture into the forest.

Arriving in Green Greens's forest, Kirby fought with a Poppy Bro Sr. The Poppy Bro Sr. threw his bombs at the pink puffball, who fought back with his Beam ability. Kirby discarded his Beam ability for the Bomb ability and continued on his way.

He entered what appeared to be the inside of a hollow tree, making his way up. Kirby didn't bother with fighting the Waddle Dees that he encountered. They were so harmless that fighting them would be like bullying the poor creatures.

Once exiting the tree, he fell from it's branches to find himself in front of another tree, but with a face.

"Whispy!" Kirby shouted.

Only it wasn't the friendly Whispy he knew, so we'll call this one Green Whispy.

"Ugh, seriously?! First that tubby penguin and his Waddle Dees, then a pink marshmallow?" Green Whispy grumbled.

"Um…about that penguin poyo…do you know where he went?" Kirby asked.

"Why should I tell you? Just get out and no one has to get hurt." Green Whispy threatened.

It seemed that Kirby would have to fight his way past the angry tree. Green Whispy blew puffs of air, which the young Star Warrior quickly dodged.

The pink puffball threw his bombs at his opponent, dealing a good amount of damage.  
Green Whispy dropped several apples from his branches, not even capable of slowing down Kirby in the slightest.

After a few more bombs, Kirby finished off Green Whispy and headed to the next area, following small crumbs of food he had just taken notice of.

-

**(watch?v=a6lKjgmMoZ4)**

Kirby then traveled to the Float Islands, he had a feeling that he was on King Dedede's trail.

He traveled through a small cave on the islands, then resurfaced in a castle-like area. He inhaled a Burning Leo to gain the Fire ability, and entered a room in the colorful castle.

Kirby was surprised to encounter Mr. Frosty again after so long, and it seems he still wanted to fight.

Mr. Frosty bounced around the room, chucking ice cubes at the pink puffball. Kirby easily fought back with his fiery breath. The walrus creature was quickly defeated and the young Star Warrior hopped on his Warp Star.

Kirby was even more surprised at his next opponent, or rather opponents…

"Lololo…Lalala, poyo?!" Kirby said in confusion.

"Err…sorry Kirby." Lololo rubbed the back of his head.

"We've been ordered to fight you." Lalala said.

"I-It's nothing personal! Orders are orders!" Lololo stammered. "Just…please go easy on us."

Kirby agreed to these terms and discarded his Fire ability. He would simply fight by redirecting the green blocks they pushed around.

The pink puffball inhaled a green block and spat it at Lololo, instantly knocking him on his back. He spat another at Lalala, she fell on her face.

"Well, that was quick." Lalala mumbled. "No hard feelings, right?"

"No hard feelings, poyo." Kirby agreed.

They didn't even try to fight back, so it didn't count as betrayal. Besides, they were willing to give him information on King Dedede's whereabouts.

"Check Bubbly Clouds, we're sure he went through that area." Lololo said. "And good luck!"

Kirby waved goodbye to the siblings and headed to the next area.

-

**(watch?v=4vlUKrvIJto)**

Bubbly Clouds was a place above the clouds, as the name implied. It is very similar to Cloudy Park in terms of landscape, but far smaller.

The pink Star Warrior gently drifted through the puffy clouds, feeling at ease in the calm world. Kirby inhaled a nearby umbrella to become Parasol Kirby, then entered a door marked with stars.

Kracko Jr. was behind the door, apparently wanting a rematch. Kracko Jr. spawned a Waddle Doo to attack Kirby, but was flung to the side by the parasol.

The cloud cyclops floated around the space trying to bump into Kirby, who dodged his attempts. He whacked it in the eye, keeping it at a distance.  
Kracko Jr. rammed into Kirby, shocking him into coughing up his ability. He raced toward the parasol, then inhaled it again. One hit later, he finished the battle with Kracko Jr.

Kirby leapt onto the Warp Star, taking him to the next part of Bubbly Clouds, and apparently landing in someone's pool.

"Aaah!" A Poppy Bro Jr. screamed. "I just cleaned that pool! Now you've made it dirty with your surface world germs!"

Kirby thought that water was meant to be swam in, but he didn't argue. He complied and climbed out of the water, accidentally smacking the Poppy Bro Jr. in the back of the head.

He climbed through the tower of clouds, eventually entering another door marked with stars. Kracko was waiting for him inside, floating around the small space.

The cloud cyclops took Kirby by surprise, ramming into him and giving him a painful electric shock. Kracko also grazed against Kirby's parasol, injuring him slightly.

The cloud monster released a small wave of tiny stars as an attack. The pink puffball dodged and rebelled with his parasol. A Waddle Doo was sent toward the young Star Warrior. He spun the Waddle Doo around on top of the umbrella, then tossed the enemy to the side.

Kracko rammed into him again, making him drop the parasol. It disappeared through the mass of clouds. Kirby inhaled the Waddle Doo, gaining the Beam ability.

As the cloud cyclops set forth a shower of electric shards, Kirby attacked with a stream of orange beams. Kracko was eventually defeated by a large beam flare, allowing Kirby to proceed.

Kirby hopped onto his Warp Star, taking him higher above the clouds. He could see a castle in the distance on a mountain. A sign next to it said "Mt. Dedede." It would take someone like Dedede to commit theft, then proudly display his hideout with a large sign.

The Warp Star began drifting to the mountain. Kirby was prepared to confront the thieving penguin king.

-

**(watch?v=7kD1zqDdtE4)**

King Dedede sat on his throne, wolfing down food left and right. Chicken legs, sandwiches, eggs, cheese, and everything he could get his hands on. He was truly in paradise.

"Sire! Sire!" Escargon called. "Kirby is headed this way now!"

Dedede spat the soda he was drinking directly in the snail's face. "That pink puff's coming here?!"

"Yes, that's what I just said." Escargon wiped the spewed drink from his face.

"Eh, so what? This time I've got everything under control."

"Sire, we don't have anything to fight him with. No Demon Beasts, the Waddle Dees don't stand a chance…"

Dedede stood up, then held out his mighty hammer. "You have such little faith in me Escargon. I'll take him down myself. Don't send a minion to do a king's job!"

Escargon gulped nervously, showing fear for the king of Dreamland's safety.

"Bandana Dee, hold my drumstick! This won't take long." Dedede gave the bandana-clad Waddle Dee a grin, then headed out the door.

"Where are you going, Escargon?" Bandana Dee asked.

The snail replied. "I'm going to check his majesty's health insurance."

"That sounds like a good idea. I'll go with you." Bandana Dee trotted along the snail, not having the heart to watch the king get pummeled.

Kirby entered the castle, jumped off the Warp Star, then skidded to a halt in front of a door. Loud cheering could be heard from the room. The pink puffball inhaled a nearby Poppy Bro Jr. then ran into the room.

**(watch?v=izE-BTKlf9k)**

He found himself in a large arena surrounded by squealing Dreamlanders and oddly enough, two men with mustaches, one dressed in red and the other green. There was a princess dressed in pink accompanying them.

The arena looked similar to a wrestling ring, Dedede's face was printed in the center of the arena. The penguin king in question was standing on the opposite side of the young Star Warrior, wielding his hammer as his weapon.

"Dedede, poyo! Why did you take Dreamland's food?!" Kirby questioned.

"I was hungry! You do it all the time!" Dedede pointed.

"I eat when I know the food is for me, poyo! Besides, you made this personal by taking my friend's cupcakes!"

"Oh, those ice cream caramel things were your friend's? Tell him they were delicious and he's got great taste."

Kirby gaped. "You ate them all, poyo?!"

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't puffball. You won't get a chance to find out though, because I'm kicking you outta here!"

Dedede jumped from across the arena and body slammed Kirby. The pink puffball managed to wriggle free and run to the other side.

"Running will get you nowhere, kid!"

Kirby tossed a bomb at Dedede, who recoiled in surprise. Dedede ran toward Kirby, who slipped out of his grasp.

"I thought we were friends, poyo! We went on an adventure together!" Kirby yelled.

"I told you that we weren't friends. I stuck with you because I knew you would fend off the Dark Matter."

"I refuse to believe that, poyo!"

Dedede whacked Kirby with his hammer, sending him flying into the ropes of the arena. The pink puffball picked himself up and threw another bomb at his penguin opponent.

Kirby threw a few more bombs, but was surprised when Dedede stepped closer to him. The king of Dreamland inhaled very similar to Kirby. He inhaled the pink puffball, then spit him across the arena.

"Wha- What just happened, poyo?" Kirby rubbed his head.

"Surprised? I've trained for weeks to be able to inhale like you. I can't use copy abilities like you, but I don't need 'em. Not so good to be on the receiving end, eh pinky?" Dedede chuckled smugly.

Kirby stood up and threw another series of bombs at the penguin king. Dedede inhaled, then even more surprisingly floated similar to Kirby. The young Star Warrior tried to ignore his shock and throw his bombs at his opponent, several missing his target.

"Face it, kid. I've got you cornered this time. Don't send a minion to do a king's job." Dedede laughed, then stopped short. "Do you hear something? It sounds like a hissing noise…"

The two stopped their battle to notice that the bombs Kirby had thrown were still active.

"Oh noooo!" Dedede gasped.

Kirby ran from the arena as the penguin screamed. The bombs exploded at once, sending the king through the castle's ceiling.

"Well, look's like Dedede's blasting off again!" Dedede yelled as he sailed through the sky.

**(watch?v=GJJ2d-0Y_f0)**

Kirby suddenly inflated himself to a much larger size, lifting up the castle as if he was a hot air balloon. The castle's staff scurried out quickly as the building took off. The food supply fell from the floating castle, returning to the citizens of Dreamland.

The residents of the town stood outside their homes, gathering the food they once owned. Everyone was excited that food had returned into their lives, It was as if it had been years instead of a few hours. However, the occupants of Dreamland, or possibly the entirety of Pop Star revolved around food and sleep.

The castle crumbled apart, leaving Kirby on the road in Cappy Town. The pink puffball knew that his mission was complete, but why did he feel that he forgot something?

"Marx's cupcakes, poyo!" Kirby shouted, running toward the pile of food. Such culinary delights would have normally tempted him, but his focus was completely on finding the cupcakes. After sifting through the entirety of the food pile, he found one and only one.

**(watch?v=5KfOw5KPoFY)**

"No…no! Marx will be so upset, poyo!" Kirby panicked.

He picked up the cupcake and silently trudged over to Marx. He was sitting under a tree looking quite bored.

"Kirby! Hey, Hey, Hey!" Marx yelled with excitement, sprinting to Kirby. "Did you get my cupcakes back? Did you? Did you?"

"Well…yes and no, poyo…" Kirby hung his head in shame.

"What…what do you mean?" Marx frowned.

"Marx, I tried…I really did, poyo…" Kirby held out the single cupcake. "This was all that was left…"

"Oh…and they were so young…" Marx sighed. "Well, you tried…even though it's only one…when there were twenty six originally, you know…"

"But it looks really good, Marx! Really really good, poyo…" Kirby drooled slightly.

"…You can have it Kirby. I haven't had one for years but you've never had one at all, you know…so you can have it…"

Kirby looked at Marx. The little jester looked so miserable. It wasn't right to eat it when Marx worked so hard to get the cupcakes in the first place.

"Marx, wait here, poyo."

**(watch?v=dsR_vOXmr_s)**

Kirby set the cupcake on top of Marx's head, then scurried off. He came back a few minutes later in his Cutter form. Marx stared in confusion as Kirby took the cupcake off his head. Kirby sliced the cupcake neatly in half with the blade on his hat.

"There. This is better, poyo."

"But Kirby…I gave you that cupcake…don't you wanna eat it?" Marx asked.

"But this way we can share it." Kirby held out the other half of the cupcake.

"Kirby…thank you…" Marx seemed genuinely touched at the gesture.

Marx took the other half with his mouth. Kirby and Marx ate their cupcake halves , they sat under a tree and watched the sunset together with the spring breeze.

**Author's Note: I know this chapter is extremely late, but it's here now and that's what's important...right? Right? There's so much hilarity in this chapter. Marx and Kirby mourning over the cupcakes seems so funny, but Dedede's "hold my drumstick" has to be my favorite. The fact that neither Bandana Dee or Escargon have any faith in their king against Kirby says so much. At least they thought ahead with an insurance plan.**


	23. Dyna Blade

A few days after Dedede's food heist had taken place, everything seemed normal once again. King Dedede had become bedridden after his fall from the castle, so that meant no more schemes in the meantime. However, the penguin king was running everyone ragged in the castle. During one of his rants, Fumu, Bun, and Kirby decided to get out of the castle for some fresh air.

"Hey, Kirby. Look!" Fumu pointed. "Gooey's roof is fixed."

"So I guess that means his job went over well." Bun said.

"Then that means…that Gooey must be back, poyo!" Kirby cried with delight.

The three raced to the blob's house and knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal the friendly Dark Matter.

"Kirby!" Gooey yelled in surprise.

"Gooey, you're back, poyo!"

"You noticed I had the roof fixed? I'll tell you though, that job wasn't easy." Gooey stepped outside of his house.

"How so? You seem to be in a good mood." Fumu said.

"Oh, I'm glad because I'm back. If it hadn't been because the roof needed to be fixed, I never would have went over there if I knew what would happen over there."

**(watch?v=oBpdgqnRMEc)**

The three suddenly sensed that a lengthy story was coming.

"First of all, the trip over there wasn't fun. It was long and all you could wonder was "Are we there yet? Are we there yet?". It went on forever! Then when I got there, the reception was not friendly, let me tell you! The locals there are very territorial and they don't like outsiders very much."

Fumu sweat dropped. "I'm sorry that it didn't go so well but-"

"Oh, that isn't even the beginning! There's this other guy that's been causing all kinds of trouble over there. He's wanted for stealing, vandalism, shoplifting, resisting arrest, loitering, and wearing a black bowler hat and a mustache."

"Isn't stealing and shoplifting the same crime?" Fumu raised an eyebrow.

"Try telling the locals that." Gooey rolled his eyes.

"…He's wanted for wearing a bowler hat and a mustache?" Bun gaped.

"It's very illegal over there, right up with eating French fries without ketchup on a Tuesday. If you're just wearing a bowler hat or mustache, it's okay, but never the two together." Gooey explained.

"So they're trying to catch this guy and it turns out that apparently this guy looks a lot like me. So they think that guy is me! Can you believe that?! And get this, his name is Yeoog. Pretty weird name, huh? So I'm trying to plead my innocence and while I'm doing that, the real Yeoog shows up and tries to take my job!"

"Yeah, that's really unfair and all but-" Bun interrupted.

"Then when that happened, we both went to court and it all went downhill from there! But I wasn't going to let some juvenile delinquent steal my job, nuh uh! I went in that court room and I told them what's what! Apparently they don't like being told what's what, because then they tried to arrest me for speaking out in a court room!"

"Gooey, that's really unfortunate but-" Fumu cut in.

"I thought that you were supposed to defend your innocence in a court room! Every time I tried to speak, they would add on another penalty, but I stayed strong. So I went up to the judge, and do you know what I said? I said-"

"SCREEEE!" A loud cry sounded from the sky.

"No, I didn't say 'SCREEEE', I said-"

"Sssh!" Fumu shushed.

The four became silent as they listened for any other sounds. The area became quiet once again.

"What…what was that, sis?" Bun asked.

"I'm not sure, Bun. Whatever it was, it sounded like it came from something big."

Gooey gulped. "Let's hope it went somewhere far far away from here."

Suddenly, they saw a familiar beach ball in their area.

"Marx…was that you making that noise?" Fumu asked.

"No, it wasn't me. There's something going on in town. I thought you might be interested, you know?"

"Hey, Kirby. Who's the clown?" Gooey asked.

"That's Marx, poyo. He's my new friend!"

"So, I suppose he was my replacement while I was gone?" Gooey questioned.

"No, it's not like that, poyo!"

"I know it isn't Kirby! I was just messing with you."

The group of five arrived in Cappy Town. The citizens were all out on the street while Mayor Len spoke in the front.

"Marx, what's going on?" Bun whispered.

"I don't know. It's something about a bird." The jester answered.

"Bird…?" The siblings repeated, then gasped.

"Dyna Blade!"

"What's a Dyna Blade?" Gooey asked.

"Ssh! The Mayor is about to speak!" Fumu shushed.

**(watch?v=HUyXaS1l_5k)**

"As many of you are well aware, our peaceful town has been attacked by Dyna Blade recently. She's taken our crops and brought property destruction with her flight. Without our crops, Cappy Town's will have nothing to export, leading our town to go into a depression."

"Can't the king do something about it?" Gooey whispered to Fumu.

"Like Dedede is ever going to lift a finger to help someone."

"Hmm, well Kirby…since you're a hero why don't you go?" Marx asked.

"Huh? What do you mean, poyo?" Kirby asked.

"You told me you're a hero and you saved Pop Star, you know? So why would a giant bird be a problem for you?" Marx mused.

"You can't expect Kirby to take on Dyna Blade!" Fumu scolded.

"But sis, what's Dyna Blade to taking down Dark Matter three times? He can do it." Bun reasoned.

"Yeah Kirby. Dyna Blade should be easy to beat compared to Zero." Gooey said.

"Wait, poyo! Who said anything about fighting?! Can't this be resolved peacefully, poyo?"

"You know how Dyna Blade is. I doubt she would be willing to let this go without violence." Bun said.

"Kirby, what do you want to do?" Fumu asked, looking him in the eyes.

"I…I can't let the village suffer, poyo…I'll try to talk to Dyna Blade."

"And then there'll be fried chicken." Marx licked his lips.

Fumu glared at Marx who stuck out his tongue in response.

"Okay, poyo. I guess I'll go. It must have been scary for you Marx since you were in the inn's top floor. Dyna Blade must have sounded much closer, poyo."

"Oh, about that. The inn keeper kicked me out a few days ago."

"What?! Then…where have you been staying this whole time?" Fumu asked.

"I've been sleeping in bushes mostly. No room for me, nope nope."

"You've been sleeping outside this whole time? Why didn't you say anything?" Fumu questioned the little jester.

"It just slipped my mind, you know?"

"How does being homeless slip one's mind?!" Fumu asked, exasperated.

"Oh, I know!" Gooey hopped in. "You can stay with me! We can be log mates!"

"Oh, um…thank you…" Marx uttered.

"It's okay! You can make yourself at home when we get there!" Gooey was nudging Marx until Kirby interrupted.

"Gooey, Marx doesn't like to be touched, poyo. At all." Kirby whispered.

"Oh…good thing you told me then…"

Gooey and Marx headed to Gooey's log cabin while Kirby said his farewells to Fumu and Bun. Kirby was going to stop Dyna Blade's rampage, or the village would no longer be inhabitable.

-

**(watch?v=6O_pDVwPgXI)**

Kirby followed Dyna Blade's trail, arriving in a place called Peanut Plains. Several Waddle Dees roamed the plains wild and carefree, ignoring the pink puffball for the most part. Kirby inhaled a Sir Kibble to gain the Cutter ability and moved forward on his way.

Kirby dashed along the plains, seeing several Waddle Dees and the occasional Waddle Doo. He jumped over a few small ponds until finding himself in a large treehouse-like area. He climbed the ladders and headed into the next area after smashing a few blocks in his way.

He puffed up and floated across the rockier landscape and dropped into a small crevice. Kirby was then faced by a Kawasaki look-alike. The look-alike pulled out a ladle and tried to scoop up Kirby. The pink puffball dodged and threw his cutter blade.

The Kawasaki double threw a plate at Kirby, which hit him in the forehead. Kirby threw his cutter blade once more and took down the double. Kirby ran past the defeated look-alike and exited the plains.

-

**(watch?v=bqZLcFFCREQ)**

The next area the young Star Warrior traveled to was Mallow Castle. Kirby inhaled a floating umbrella in the wind, transformed to Parasol Kirby, then entered the castle.

Kirby went in the first room he saw inside the castle, only to be surprised when he was ambushed.

"This is our hideout, so scram!" One armor clad inhabitant with a skull mask said.

"I was just passing by, poyo…" Kirby tried to leave but one of the gang members with a lance stopped him.

"Just passing by, hmm? Well, we'll make sure that doesn't happen again." The skull masked member said.

Kirby held his umbrella in a defensive stance.

"Aww, look. He's got an umbrella. Look kid, that isn't gonna hel- OW!" Kirby smacked the lance user in the face.

Kirby swung his umbrella at the skull masked axe user. He was flung aside as one with a mace showed up. The pink puffball defeated the mace user by flinging him with the umbrella. Once the gang was defeated, Kirby scurried oit of the room and traversed deeper into the castle.

Kirby released his parasol ability and inhaled a Bio Spark for the Ninja ability. Kirby traveled through the castle with the new stealth his ability brought him. Kirby found the outside of the castle, and walked down it's concrete path.

At the end of the path stood a Bonkers clad in green. The Bonkers threw three exploding nuts while Kirby threw his knives. Bonkers pounded the pink puffball with his hammer repeatedly, until Kirby jumped up and dealt the finishing blow.

Kirby found his way to the end of the castle,then made his way to the next area.

-

**(watch?v=kOTtr0W7scM)**

The hero of Dreamland arrived at Cocoa Cave. The purple cave was a big source of ore for the inhabitants of Dreamland, so Kirby resolved to cause as little damage as possible to the area.

He inhaled a nearby Plasma to become Plasma Kirby. This form also helped navigate though the somewhat dark area, as the sparks coming from his now green body lighted his way somewhat.

Several Noddys slept in Cocoa Cave, most likely because the dark allowed them to sleep without interruption. Kirby found himself in a windy passage in the cave,. He fought against the wind current as it pushed him into several enemies in his way. Kirby jumped over a small gap and entered a safe room.

Kirby walked down the slopes and floated over the streams of magma, landing safely on the other side. The next room was colder, and inhabited by a few Chillys. Kirby's Warp Star cleared the rocks in his way, then took him out of Cocoa Cave.

At the end of the small forested area outside the cave was a green Bugzzy. The Bugzzy jumped up and hovered in the air. The hero of Dreamland used his Plasma Needles to attack his opponent in the air. The Bugzzy fell on the ground, then lunged for Kirby.

The puffball jumped out of the way and charged his power, releasing a Plasma Wave that finished off his enemy. He ran out of the forest and to the next location.

-

**(watch?v=AVuBrGMfSEU)**

The fourth area Kirby traveled to was Candy Mountain. The area was very similar to the mountain on Neo Star from his Crystal Shard adventure with Ribbon and the others. Kirby smiled, getting lost in the memories. He shook his head and reminded himself that he had a mission to accomplish.

Beginning his ascension up the mountain, Kirby inhaled a Burning Leo to become Fire Kirby. The hero of Dreamland climbed up the mountain with ease, few enemies standing in his way. Kirby burned a bomb block, allowing him to proceed to the next section of the mountain.

The next section was more dangerous than before. There were small streams of lava coming from the walls of the mountain, so Kirby would have to navigate carefully. The pink Star Warrior inflated himself and cautiously floated around the streams of lava.

He found himself at a safe zone on the mountain, at least that's what he thought. Kirby was surrounded by the most vicious species in the Gamble Galaxy. Scarfies were everywhere, to the left, to the right. This wouldn't be a simple task, as they were already licking their lips in anticipation and hunger.

Kirby turned himself into a giant fireball and barreled through the crowd of ravenous Scarfies. They were flung out of the way as he ran as fast as his feet would allow. He only stopped when he was at Candy Mountain's summit and away from the Scarfies.

At the summit, Kirby ran into Mr. Frosty once again. However, Kirby had an advantage over his opponent by having the superior elemental opposite. Kirby spewed his fiery breath, quickly defeating Mr. Frosty. Kirby discarded his Fire ability and inhaled Mr. Frosty, then gaining the Ice ability.

Kirby's next opponent was another Bonkers clad in green. Kirby skated around and blew his icy breath on his opponent. The Bonkers tried to hit the now light blue puffball with his hammer, but Kirby defended himself by creating a shield of ice.

Kirby quickly and easily defeated the Bonkers and skated to his next opponent, or rather opponents. Kirby was confronted by two Poppy Bro Sr.s in his haste. The hero of Dreamland jumped into the air and blew his icy breath, successfully freezing a Poppy Bro Sr. Kirby kicked the ice cube into the other, defeating both in one fell swoop.

-

Kirby had finally reached the fifth and final area, Dyna Blade's Nest. The pink puffball climbed up the mountain and chose his ability, Sword Kirby. The pink Star Warrior heard a shrill cry from the distance. The giant bird appeared and flapped her enormous wings.

**(watch?v=EbjzCLPKQ_E)**

Before Kirby could speak, Dyna Blade lunged for the pink puffball. He nearly escaped Dyna Blade's talons squeezing him. It was obvious that Dyna Blade wasn't going to let Kirby leave without a fight.

Kirby swung his sword at Dyna Blade, the sharp feathered bird gave a shrill squawk before swooping for the green capped puffball. Kirby slid out of the way and made an uppercut. Dyna Blade spit three small fireballs, and Kirby deflected each one with his sword.

Kirby swung again as Dyna Blade stretched her neck to peck him. The humongous bird recoiled and flew away. Just when Kirby thought the battle was over, Dyna Blade flew in trying to knock the Star Warrior off the mountain.

Kirby sidestepped Dyna Blade's attack. He jumped into the air and performed a Sword Spin. On his second spin, Dyna Blade knocked him to the ground with one of her wings.

The pink puffball quickly rose to his feet and charged toward his opponent. He swung his sword one final time and Dyna Blade fell to the ground. He didn't want it to come to this, but the town needed help. Suddenly, Kirby heard a soft noise.

"Peep…peep peep…"

Kirby walked toward the noise in curiosity, only to gasp at the sight.

Dyna Blade had not one, not two, but three chicks. Kirby understood everything now. Dyna Blade had stolen the crops from the town to feed her three babies…and Kirby had injured the mother.

"Oh no, poyo…" Kirby looked at the chicks.

"What have I done?!"

**(watch?v=G3YguM6bPR8)**

Kirby quickly pushed the nest and the chicks to a safe area under a Whispy Woods tree. He hopped up the branches and knocked some apples from the tree. The chicks ate them hungrily and without difficulty.

The pink puffball inflated himself to teach them how to fly. The three chicks flapped their wings with Kirby. One lagged behind, but eventually caught up with the others. Dyna Blade, now recovered from the fight, gave an understanding nod toward Kirby.

Both understood the other's reason for attack. The two parted ways on good terms. Kirby waved at Dyna Blade and her chicks as they flew into the sunset, the family returned to their home.

-

"I went into that courtroom and I told them what's what! Apparently they don't like being told what's what, because-"

Marx was bundled in blankets on the floor of Gooey's house. Gooey's story would have been very interesting to the little jester if he didn't feel so tired at the moment. Marx just wanted to sleep after so long of sleeping in bushes. The twigs would always dig into his soft lavender skin, and he would be sore the next day.

He just wanted to close his eyes and fall asleep…but Gooey wouldn't let that happen anytime soon.

"Gooey! I wanna go to bed!"

**Author's Note: Now, I know this isn't the most exciting chapter, but at least Gooey and Marx were there to make it somewhat funny. The next chapter is going to be hilarious, I promise. It will be one of the most remembered chapters of the fanfiction for all the right ways. There will be loads of references and memes to recognize. It'll be great, I promise!**


	24. A Cave Story

It was the day after the Dyna Blade incident. A certain pink puffball excitedly rocketed out of bed and quickly ate his breakfast of eggs and toast. Kirby was giddy because he had planned to spend the entire day with his two best friends, Marx and Gooey. They would go to all the best places around Cappy Town, and it would be a great way for the two to get familiar with each other.

Kirby figured that they didn't have much time to talk at their sleepover, since Marx probably fell asleep quickly after taking refuge in bushes for the past few days. He was just so excited! Two of his favorite friends together having fun. Kirby had a feeling that today would be unforgettable.

The pink puffball stopped at the castle to tell Fumu and Bun his plans for today so they wouldn't worry, though it was more for Fumu's sake. Kirby bolted to Gooey's log cabin as fast as his red feet would allow. He knocked on the door and waited. Gooey opened the door a few seconds later.

"Hey Kirby! You're here earlier than usual." Gooey responded.

"That's because I planned for the three of us to spend the whole day together, poyo! How did the sleepover go?"

**(watch?v=p4K6Dyn56HE)**

"That Marx guy must be a real insomniac. He stayed up until four o' clock in the morning! Don't know what made him stay up so late, though."

Kirby stepped inside the log cabin and looked at Gooey's bedside clock. It read nine o' clock.

"Where is Marx, poyo? Is he still asleep?"

"I'm pretty sure. He's buried under that pile of blankets over there. He won't wake up!"

"Marx? Marx, poyo?" Kirby whispered, poking the bundle under the blankets.

The little jester didn't stir at all. He didn't even make a noise. Kirby moved the blankets from Marx's face. The lavender clown's eyes were tightly shut and his mouth was open somewhat, although he didn't snore.

"Marx, are you awake, poyo?" Kirby asked a little louder than before.

"Marx, are you getting up now?!" Gooey shouted.

"Myeeeh…" The little jester rolled over, facing the opposite direction of the two in defiance.

Gooey grabbed Marx's foot with his long tongue and dragged him in front of a window in the sunlight.

"Myeeeh…Weh…" Marx uttered several sounds of protest.

"Are you up now, Marx?" Gooey asked as the jester rose to his feet, leaning against the wall to aid him in this task.

"Yes, I'm up now…but I'm not happy about it." Marx said in a very tired voice.

The lavender child walked a few steps before falling on his face. He rolled over to the wall again and found his footing.

The jester sighed. "It looks like someone didn't listen to the warning that I don't like to be touched."

"But Marx, you wouldn't get up. You don't want to sleep the whole day away, do you?" Gooey asked.

"Well, you seemed completely fine with talking the night away, you know?" Marx grumbled.  
Kirby turned to Gooey, who gave a nervous chuckle.

"So that's why you're so tired, poyo." Kirby said.

"I just want to sleeeeeeeep…" Marx drawled, almost falling onto the floor again.

"But Marx, poyo. We were going to spend the whole day together." Kirby said dejectedly.

"It's okay, Kirby." Gooey hopped next to his pink puffball friend. "We'll just stuff him full of sugar and I'm sure he'll get his energy back."

After a blueberry pancake breakfast, courtesy of Kirby, the three headed outside to start their day of fun.

**(watch?v=RZUpL0fsUR0)**

"So, what kind of things did you have planned for us today, Kirby?" Marx asked with renewed energy.

"Actually, I made a list, poyo." Kirby took out a folded up piece of paper from thin air. "The things that are extra fun are written in red!"

"Everything's in red." Marx observed.

"Yeah, I know, poyo!"

"That just means we'll have lots of fun today!" Gooey cheered.

"The first thing on the list is, 'Go pick berries from the bushes outside of Cappy Town'." Kirby read.

The three headed to their destination. Kirby had donned an explorer's hat and carried a backpack.

"Hey, Hey, Hey, how much longer will it be until we get there? My feet are getting tired, you know?" Marx asked.

"It shouldn't be too far from here, poyo." Kirby replied.

"You said that ten minutes ago! I'm starting to think you have no idea where you're going, nope nope!"

"Kirby knows what he's doing." Gooey chimed in. "You gotta have faith in the puffball, Marx! Have faith in the puffball."

"Fine. I'll have faith in the puffball for ten more minutes."

The two looked around to see that Kirby had gone ahead of them. They caught up with Kirby just in time to see him trip and fall down a hole.

"Kirby!"

"Poyoooo!" The pink puffball yelled in surprise.

"How deep do you think that hole is? Go get help! I'll stay here in case Kirby needs something!" Marx said, his panic beginning to grow.

"Nobody got time for that!" Gooey yelled.

Gooey grabbed Marx by the foot with his tongue and jumped in the hole. Marx screamed in protest while Gooey just screamed.

-

An unknown amount of time passed. Kirby was just awakening from his deep slumber, when he saw his two friends face down on the cold cave floor.

"Marx, Gooey, poyo? Did you fall down too?"

Gooey immediately hopped up when he heard his name, but Marx could only twitch on the ground.

"Marx, what's wrong buddy?" Gooey asked obliviously.

Only muffled sounds could be heard from the jester. Marx managed to help himself on his feet after rolling to a rock and propping himself up with it. He walked over to the friendly Dark Matter.

"Gooey…I am going to ask this with great control and quiet restraint." Marx sighed then inhaled.

**(watch?v=QtG9L52FQY4)**

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" Marx yelled so loud, it startled Gooey into falling down.

"Ow, you don't have to shout!" Gooey winced.

"I have every reason to shout! You threw me down a hole, we're stuck in a cave with no idea where we are, and nobody knows we're here!"

"Marx, try to calm down, poyo." Kirby tried to calm the angry boy.

"Calm down? Calm down?!" Marx fumed, stepping closer to Gooey.

Then Marx suddenly collapsed on the floor. "We're going to die here! We're all going to die here! There were so many things I wanted to do in life, you know?! Then my life fell in the hands of an idiot! Weeeh!"

Kirby frowned. This wasn't how he had planned the day to go at all. Kirby stood next to the hysterical jester boy.

"Marx, we'll be okay, poyo. I promise, and you'll get to do all those things you want to do."

"You think so? Do you really think we'll be okay?" Marx looked at Kirby in the eyes.

"I know we'll be okay, poyo." Kirby gave Marx a slight pat on the head. Marx flinched, but he didn't growl at Kirby.

"Besides!" Gooey hopped in. "It might be a fun adventure!"

"I don't wanna hear any commentary from the peanut gallery! Nope nope!" Marx huffed.

Gooey frowned, but trudged along with his two friends as they walked further into the cave.

**(watch?v=9xxgqbghlVQ)**

The first area the three friends found themselves in was the Sub-Tree area. It was an expansive jungle like landscape with several species of plant life.

"Wow…how can something like this even exist? It's like an oasis, but underground, mhmm." Marx said with awe.

The three were walking when suddenly Kirby tripped again. The pink puffball stood up as Marx and Gooey looked to see what had caused the fall. It was a red and gold box.

"Ooh, what's a pretty box like that doing here?" Gooey wondered.

"Let's open it, poyo!" Kirby excitedly opened the box.

Inside was a gold medal, most likely worth a good sum of money. Their eyes sparkled with interest.

"Hey, Hey, Hey. Why would one box be sitting by itself? Maybe there's more, you know?"Marx hummed.

"Yeah, Kirby! Maybe this cave is full of treasure! Let's go!" Gooey cheered.

So the three friends continued on their way through the cave. A little bit away from where they found the first treasure box, they found a series of bomb blocks. Kirby inhaled a nearby Waddle Doo to become Beam Kirby.

"Heh heh, your hat looks like Marx's! But yours has nice pretty warm colors." Gooey said.

Marx frowned.

"I think your hat looks cooler Marx, poyo!"

Marx smiled.

Kirby waved the beam rod and destroyed two of the blocks. Just as he was about to hit the third block, a section of the ground opened up, revealing a treasure chest.

Kirby retrieved the chest and opened it. Inside was a whip.

"Well, I don't see how it could be considered treasure, but maybe it could be useful." Marx said.

Kirby stowed the whip and golden medal in his backpack, then set off again. They entered the next area of the underground jungle and saw a series of sealed off doors and switches. Kirby tried hitting some of the switches with his beam, only for them to close after a few seconds.

"It looks like we'll need some speed to get through those doors, mhmm." The little jester mused.

Suddenly a Birdon passed by, then Kirby and Gooey grinned.

"Hey, Hey, Hey. Is there something I'm missing here?"

A few moments later, Kirby transformed into Wing Kirby. Kirby held onto Gooey with one arm.

"Marx, I know you don't really like being touched, poyo. But I'll have to hold you with one arm." Kirby explained.

Marx made a face, but allowed himself to be carried by the pink puffball. Before Marx could question why, Kirby hit the switch and rocketed through the doors at a breakneck speed. The little jester could only scream the entire flight in alarm and panic.

The moment they reached the end of their flight, Marx jumped out of Kirby's grip and kissed the ground in relief.

"Ground! Sweet glorious ground! How I've taken you for granted!"

"What was that Marx?" Gooey asked. "That screaming sounded so unnatural!"

Marx inhaled, gritting his teeth in slight anger.

"Uh, look over there, poyo! A treasure chest!"

The jester and blob turned their attention to the treasure, the treasure chest was opened to reveal a Crystal Ball.

"That's more like treasure!" Marx's eyes sparkled.

They eventually found themselves at a body of water. Unfortunately, it was also their only way of continuing. The three swam through the water, taking a break on a small strip of land and finding a treasure chest there. Inside was a Lucky Cat figurine.

They continued to swim until they entered the next area. There were a few small rocks in a pond of lava, they also had to cross this to continue.

Kirby grabbed both Gooey and Marx, much to the jester's discomfort.

"Kirby, please please don't drop me…I don't wanna become cooked to a tender golden brown, you know?"

"I won't drop you Marx, poyo." Kirby assured Marx in the most sincere voice.

"Uh, don't drop me either!" Gooey suggested.

Kirby flew quickly but carefully over the lava pond, safely reaching the ground.

Suddenly, another treasure chest dropped down from the ceiling and onto one of the rocks. The pink puffball skipped across the stones and opened the chest. Inside was a Seiryu Sword.

On their way, they found another chest with a Screw Attack inside, as well as another with a Phanto Mask. The three eventually came to a stop to rest.

"I think we're doing pretty good so far! When we get out, we'll be rich!" Gooey said excitedly.

"If we get out. We don't exactly know where we are, you know?" Marx reminded with a touch of bitterness.

**(watch?v=3bWk_wYny0I)**

Suddenly, a scream was heard by the three. Kirby raced to the direction where the cry was heard with his friends following behind. Once they were there, they saw a Bonkers holding a Waddle Dee upside down by the foot.

"I thought I told you that if you came back without treasure, you were gonna get it! You've come back empty handed, so now you face the punishment!" The Bonkers snarled.

"Just give me one more chance! Please!" The Waddle Dee begged.

The Bonkers took out his hammer.

Marx gaped in horror, his eyes started trembling.

"Please don't do this! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

"HEY!" A pink puffball called out. "Let him go!"

The Bonkers grinned. "Let him go, eh? You want him, you can have him!" The Bonkers threw the Waddle Dee in their direction, the four cried out in pain.

"Now I'm mad, but I have four weaklings to take it out on instead of one!" The Bonkers approached the four with a menacing grin on his face.

Marx whimpered and the Waddle Dee tried to hide behind Kirby.

"Show that guy who's boss, Kirby!" Gooey yelled.

Kirby dashed using his wing power, barreling into his opponent with great force. The Bonkers was struck so hard, he left a crater in the ground.

"Quick! Let's get out of here, poyo!"

The four quickly scurried away and didn't stop until they were sure they were safe.

"Are…are you okay, poyo?" Kirby asked the Waddle Dee, slightly out of breath.

"Yeah, I-I'm fine now…since you saved me, that is. I can't thank you enough…" The Waddle Dee tried to calm his pounding heart.

"Why was that guy going to hurt you anyway? Or was he just the routine jerk picking on some innocent?" Marx asked, curiosity growing.

"A-ah! Well, he was after the treasure here. I was smaller, so he wanted me to reach some treasure that he couldn't get. The space was narrow and high up. I got scared and I couldn't do it. It was over a gorge and I…" The Waddle Dee trembled.

"It's okay now! You're with us, and we'll get you back up on the surface where you belong!" Gooey said cheerfully.

**(watch?v=T1d38rQUUlI)**

"The surface? I've never been to the surface…"

The three were suddenly very confused by the Waddle Dee's words.

"Huh? You mean that guy didn't kidnap you and drag you down here?" Gooey asked.

"No…I've lived down here all my life. That…that…thug with the hammer…only showed up yesterday." The Waddle Dee explained. "Is it true? Will…will you really take me to the outside?"

"Sure, poyo! If that's what you want, but what's your name?" Kirby asked enthusiastically.

"Armin…My name is Armin."

"Hahaha! Armin's a weird name!" Gooey laughed.

"And like Gooey is the most creative and magnificent name in existence, you know?" Marx rolled his eyes.

"And Marx isn't too far from Mark!" Gooey retorted.

"My name is more original than Mark!"

"Guys, stop it, poyo! What's gotten into you?"

"Oh no…they're getting cave madness…" Armin sighed.

"Cave madness? What's that, poyo?"

Armin sighed. "There are tales…tales passed down by many Waddle Dees from before…that this cave was cursed by something…the treasure left here only makes it worse…the longer an outsider stays inside the cave, the more crazy they get…"

Kirby gasped. He looked toward Marx and Gooey, the two suddenly realizing the weight of the situation.

"So…how long does it take for this 'cave madness' to hit full effect?" Marx asked.

"It could be anywhere from a few hours to a few days…maybe that's what happened to the guy with the hammer…"

"Come on team!" Gooey sprung up, suddenly upbeat. "We're not gonna let some curse split us apart, are we? We can do this!"

"Gooey is right, poyo! We'll get out, and Fumu says curses aren't real!" Kirby followed.

"So I was right! I knew there was something unnatural about this place!" Marx declared.

"Don't worry Marx! Besides, we've got Armin to help us through the cave, poyo!"

"Yeah, Armin should know the way around this place, so we can get out easy! Right, Armin?" Gooey said.

"Uh…" Armin stuttered.

"You know…You do know the way out…right?" Marx asked, uncertainty growing with each passing second of the Waddle Dee's silence.

"Uh…well…I've never been out of the jungle area…so…"

"So we're lost, right?" The little jester was beginning to sweat.

"Well…I suppose that would be correct…"

"You mean we only have a few hours to get out? And we have no way out of here…" Marx sat on the ground, trying to stay calm.

"I guess we should get moving then…" Armin trundled along, the other three following.

"It'll be okay, Marx. I promise, poyo." Kirby smiled reassuringly in his direction.

Somehow, the way Kirby was looking at Marx made the clown child believe him. It made him believe that they would be okay, that they could still do all those fun things that friends are supposed to do together. That there would be more days that the two could laugh and have fun. Kirby's calm constant reassurances was what drove Marx to have faith, that maybe Kirby really was a hero and he could get everyone out of this mess.

-

**(watch?v=kxFJ3KIAyLU)**

The team of four walked passed some ladders and noticed a treasure chest on a high ledge. The three wanted to get it, but…

"Hey Armin…" Gooey asked slowly. "The treasure itself isn't cursed…is it?"

"No, not that I know of. Cave madness only makes the treasure bad, as anyone with it becomes desperate for the treasure…" The Waddle Dee answered slowly.

"So there's nothing for us to worry about! We won't let treasure cloud our minds, right?" Gooey asked.

"But if we get the cave madness, then it's bad?" Marx asked.

"Pretty much." Armin shrugged.

Kirby flew up to the treasure chest and opened it. Inside was a Star Stone. The pink puffball flew back down. In another place with two Gordos, another treasure chest was found with a Beast's Fang inside.

They found themselves at a gorge, mentioned by Armin. It was a large gap that seemed to never end. If they fell, it was very likely they would never see the light again.

"Okay, I've got a plan, poyo. I'll carry Marx, and Armin can ride on Gooey's back as he swings over the gorge with his tongue."

Neither Marx or Armin liked this plan, but they didn't seem to have any other option. Armin clung to Gooey's back, while Kirby was carrying Marx in his arms.

"It'll be okay, poyo. Just don't panic, and don't look down." Kirby reassured.

Marx squirmed slightly, not having any enjoyment out of physical contact, but stayed quiet on the matter.

Gooey swung to the small cliff with Armin becoming quite pale. Marx tried not to look down, but his body betrayed his mind and couldn't stop from looking. He felt faint, on top of his displeasure of being touched.

The moment they landed on the cliff, Marx took a deep breath of air and tried to think of happy thoughts. The four noticed the treasure chest, but both Marx and Armin were too nauseated to care. Kirby and Gooey opened the box to find a Bandanna.

They flew and swung over one more gorge, much to the little jester and Waddle Dee's chagrin. They found one more treasure chest in a ditch containing a Seasons Heart. As soon as they were about to enter another part of the area, a strange hooded creature, commonly known as a Tac, suddenly approached Kirby and somehow stole his ability.

"Hey, Hey, Hey! We need that, you know!" Marx shouted. "Kirby, don't just stand there! Go get it back!"

Kirby tried to chase the thief, but the Tac got away. Kirby came back without an ability.

"Where there are treasures…" Armin started.

"There are thieves trying to steal those treasures…" Marx finished.

They entered the small leafy doorway to thankfully find three copy abilities. The one on the left being Jet, the middle Mirror, and the right Sword. Kirby decided to go with the Jet ability.

"Kirby, how many of these abilities do you have?" Marx asked.

"Umm…" Kirby thought for a moment. "A lot of them, poyo!"

"We gave up trying to count a long time ago!" Gooey responded.

"That…that many?" The lavender skinned child gaped.

"Mhmm, I'm sure there are some I haven't even discovered yet, poyo!" Kirby replied cheerfully, unaware of Marx's astonishment.

"Hee hee…Wow…you're so strong…and all you need is an ability then you're all set, you know?"

"Wow, look at this guys!" Gooey said, getting everyone's attention.

They entered the doorway to see a room filled mostly with water. Stalagmites grew on the ceiling, and the water was a crisp blue. As the four walked across the path looking at the sight, suddenly the cavern rumbled.

**(watch?v=I_RX8BuWSb4)**

Something flew up in the air. This something looked like a giant blue whale with a pipe in it's mouth to the group of four. The whale, known as Fatty Whale, hit the water, sending a monstrous wave in their direction. They were soaked, but that was the least of their problems. Large rocks fell from the ceiling, nearly crushing Kirby's friends.

"Marx, Armin! Let us take care of this, poyo!" Kirby shouted over the roar of the water.

The Waddle Dee and little jester ducked out of the way of battle and ran to the entrance they came from.

Kirby powered up his jet, then propelled himself into Fatty Whale. The enemy seemed to have taken some damage from the impact. Gooey wrapped his tongue around a large rock and chucked it at Fatty Whale. The whale jumped into the air again after the attack, sending another large wave over them.

Kirby and Gooey were sent flying into the air, but they landed safely and continued their offensive tactics. The pink puffball used his jet dash to land another blow, while Gooey continued to use Fatty Whale's own arsenal of rocks against him.

Marx watched in awe as the two fought back, it was as if they had known about the ambush and had planned a counterattack. The young Star Warrior and the friendly blob had defeated their foe with ease, both received little to no damage.

For about the hundredth time that day, Marx had been amazed by something about Kirby and his friend. No matter how you looked at it, the two were well prepared for these kinds of situations. Gooey and Armin were already heading to the next area of the cave, Kirby tured and smiled at Marx.

"See, I promised you would be okay, poyo! And I never break a promise to a friend."

Marx walked behind Kirby as they were catching up to the rest of the team. He wanted to believe the young Star Warrior's words were true, and after witnessing some of Kirby's heroism and courage today, maybe, just maybe, they were true.

Maybe Marx could have faith in the puffball.

**Author's Note:** **I know that Marx and Gooey don't appear in the Great Cave Offensive in the game, but this is a great opportunity! We can make a game out of it. See how many references and memes you can spot by the end of The Great Cave Offensive. Marx and Gooey together in a cave, both being hilarious. Think about it, think of all the potential humor this can bring. This was a very fun chapter to write, I barely had any trouble writing it.**


	25. Another Cave Story

The team of four: Kirby, Gooey, Marx, and Armin, found themselves in a room with an abandoned mine cart. Kirby had learned from his experience on Neo Star that mine cart rides could be dangerous. He could hear the noises of various enemies in the distance. Going on foot would be a bad choice, and if he could hear the enemies close by, that meant that there wouldn't be a giant gap on the mine cart tracks.

Kirby hopped in the mine cart, followed by Gooey.

"We…we aren't going in that thing…are we?" Marx asked.

"We have to, poyo. It's too dangerous up ahead without it."

Armin climbed in the front. "I'll steer. I may have never drove one of these, but I know how they work."

Kirby really hoped those words were true. Unlike his adventures with Ribbon, Dedede, Adeleine, and Bandana Dee, they couldn't conjure up medical supplies when needed with Adeleine's paint.

**(watch?v=hsQPlHNCeGA)**

"Aren't you coming?" Gooey looked to see Marx in the same spot.

"I'm not getting in that, nope nope! I'm not risking my life by riding in that metal death trap, you know?" The little jester stated firmly.

"But Marx, poyo…we can't go any further without it."

"Kirby, there must be another way out of this cave." Marx tried to reason.

"I've had just about enough of your negative-nancy attitude!" Gooey grabbed Marx by the foot with his tongue and dropped him in the mine cart upside down.

Marx found his way on his feet again and was about to give Gooey the what for. Then the mine cart rocketed down the tracks, and for the third time that day Marx was reduced to a screaming wreck.

"Stop screaming! It's so annoying!" Gooey yelled over the rushing wind.

"I can scream if I want to!" Marx yelled in anger, then began to screech again. Half the reason was because he felt like it and the other half was to press Gooey's buttons.

While all this chaos was occurring, Armin was trying to steer the cart and Kirby was looking around for any signs of danger. Then the cart hit a large rock and the four tumbled into the next area.

-

**(watch?v=OYkM2flYMTk)**

The second area of the cave was a crystalline landscape. The four would have been staring in wonder at it's beauty, if some of the team members weren't caught up in their anger.

They plunged into the waters below, noticing a treasure chest and their only door at the moment. They retrieved the chest and opened it to reveal…a dime. A regular dime. The moment they reached land, Marx showed his disappointment.

"A dime?! Who would put one regular dime in a treasure chest, you know?!"

"Probably someone like you! Since you got a safe for cupcakes!" Gooey shouted.

"**Oh, don't you even start peanut gallery!** You've given me nothing but misery and woe on this trip and I'm not going to sit back and take it, nope nope!"

"We don't need to fight, poyo!" Kirby stepped between the two. "Come on, we're friends…"

The two stopped their arguing for the moment after Kirby's intervention, but both were still somewhat irritable.

"What's gotten into them, poyo? They've never acted like this before…"

"It's the cave madness. It's the curse. We need to hurry up and find the way out before it get's any worse." Armin answered.

"But there's no such thing as curses, poyo. Where did you hear about a curse?" Kirby asked.

"The tale has been told to all generations of Waddle Dees that live in this cave for over one hundred years, possibly much longer. It was said that a being was sealed in the underground. The longer they stayed sealed, the more powerful they became." Armin stated.

"So, have you ever seen this thing or know what it looks like? You would think something that powerful would be easily spotted, you know?" Marx asked.

"No. No one has ever seen it or has any idea what it could look like. We've heard it though. We became used to it's voice, but outsiders seem to go mad after being in here too long. They probably hear the voice in their mind and can't take it."

Gooey shivered. "And…and this thing is supposedly in this cave? Can it hear us, or can it only speak?"

"It probably can." Armin replied simply.

Gooey's eyes widened. "**We need to get out of here!**"

"Yeah, that's what I've been saying since you threw me down here!" The little jester retorted.

"Well you-"

"Enough, poyo! We need to keep moving!" Kirby yelled.

They found themselves in front of several doors. They didn't know which one to take, so they decided to go through each one until they could continue. Throughout their search through the doors, they managed to find an Ancient Gem, a cell phone that's batteries died long ago, a Falcon Helmet, and a Truth Mirror.

A rest area was found thankfully and Kirby picked up the Fighter ability, feeling as though a battle was near. The pink puffball tried to keep the team together.

"Guys…please try not to fight, poyo. Don't let this treasure and this cave get to you. We're all friends, remember, poyo?"

"Kirby, I'm trying, really I am." Gooey said. "But this place…something about it makes me feel so bad…"

**(watch?v=EdXTqxTWxcM)**

"Hey, Hey, Hey. It's sort of like…it's wanting me to stand up or something." Marx said slowly. "It's like it's telling me that when life gives you lemons, don't make lemonade…it's telling me to do something else…you know?"

"What's it telling you to do then?" Kirby and Gooey asked, unaware of what the consequences were of asking this question.

"It's telling me to make life take the lemons back! **GET MAD!**" Marx suddenly jumped on his two feet and began a lemon centered rant.

"I don't want your lemons, **what am I supposed to do with these?!** Demand to see life's manager! Make life rue the day it thought it could give **Marx** lemons!"

"Yeah, go see life's manager! Make him take the lemons back!" Armin cheered, much to the pink puffball's and Dark Matter's shock.

"**DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?** I'm the kid who's gonna burn this cave down!** With the lemons!** I'm gonna find some engineers, to invent a combustible lemon, **that burns this cave down!**"

"Yeah! He says what we're all thinking!" Armin clapped and shouted with glee.

Kirby and Gooey could only sit on the ground with their mouths gaping.

Marx sat down again, suddenly chipper. "I feel so much better now, you know?"

"Well…I'm glad that you feel better, poyo." Kirby answered, still rather shocked.

The four continued into the next room. It was decorated with crystals and a dark blue with purple coloring. The group of friends walked along the pathway when suddenly a green blob materialized in front of them.

**(watch?v=NNbZ4GRGSoM)**

"Gooey, protect Marx and Armin, poyo! I'll handle this!" Kirby prepared himself for battle.

**"A Slime appears!"** A large textbox materialized above the slime.

The slime popped out of the box, leaving it open for attack.

"Vulcan Jab!" Kirby punched rapidly, at the speed of lightning.

**"The Slime takes 25 damage!"** The textbox stated as the slime retreated into it.

**"The Slime attacks!"** The slime threw a star. The pink puffball blocked the attack with little effort.

**"Kirby raised his defenses!"**

"Kirby attacks!"

"Smash Punch!" Kirby yelled, finishing off the Slime.

**"You beat the Slime!"**

"Well, that was easy!" Gooey said, only for another opponent to appear in the textbox.

**"A puppet appears! The puppet gets the first attack!"**

"The puppet starts to run in circles…" Even the textbox seemed to be confused by this action.

**"Kirby attacks!"**

"Smash Punch! Vulcan Jab!" The pink puffball attacked, then the puppet retreated into the box.

**"The puppet takes 35 damage!"**

"The puppet uses a hex! But nothing happens…"

"Smash Punch! Smash Punch!" Kirby shouted, defeating the puppet.

**"You defeated the puppet!"**

"Yay! We can go on now!" Gooey hopped towards Kirby, only to be interrupted.

**"A Magician appears!"**

Marx made a sound of frustration. "THIS IS STUPID!"

**"Marx complained! It's not very effective…"**

"Hey, Hey, Hey!" The little jester narrowed his eyes at the textbox.

Kirby attacked once again. "Vulcan Jab!"

**"The Magician takes 25 damage!"**

"The Magician casts an ice spell!"

"Kirby raised his defenses!"

"Kirby attacks!"

"Vulcan Jab! Rising Break!" Kirby yelled, finally finishing off the Magician.

**"You beat the Magician!"**

"Kirby defeated all the enemies!"

"Finally, that was the worst battle ever, you know!" Marx said with relief.

"If we're finished, why is the textbox still working?" Armin asked.

"You're right Arm, it's still going!" Gooey agreed.

**"You gained 113 EXP! (Not that it matters.)"**

"Your Squishiness went up by 5!"

"Your Eye Sparkle went up by 3!"

"Your Courage went up by 3!"

"Your Kindness went up by 1!"

"Your Sincerity went up by 1!"

"Your Love went up by 1!"

The textbox seemed to be finished. The four were about to leave, then the textbox started to short out.

**"GRRZ…GRRZ…A WiNnEr Is YoU!"**

"BZZT! THE CaKe iS A LiE! BZZT!"

"GRRZT! BZZT! I AM ERROR! BRRZTR!"

Then the screen began to glow red.

Marx began to scramble for the exit. "Everybody run! Somebody set us up the bomb!"

The other members of the team quickly followed Marx's lead. As soon as they reached the exit, the Computer Virus exploded.

**(watch?v=AYQZi49KYs0)**

Kirby and friends were in another mine cart area, much to Marx's dismay.

Gooey stared at the little jester.

"Nope, Nope, Nope…I can get in the cart without your assistance, you know." Marx hopped in the cart with a soft 'thunk'.

"You aren't going to scream like a banshee again, are you?" Gooey asked.

"I will if I want to!" Marx stuck out his tongue.

Much to everyone's relief, Marx didn't scream this time, as the mine cart ride was smooth and easy. Until the cart suddenly ejected them and they fell in front of a large tower.

"Uhh…Is everyone alright?" Armin asked.

"I'm fine, poyo. Gooey?"

"I think so. Dark Matter is pretty durable after all. Marx?"

"…" No sound came from the lavender clown that was planted face down on the ground.

"Marx, poyo? Do you need help?" Kirby asked.

"Hey Marx, are you hurt?"

"No Gooey, that audible crack when I hit the ground was just me landing on some potato chips." Marx said, somewhat muffled from being face down.

"Oh good, I thought you were actually hurt for a moment." Gooey laughed.

"Don't you know what sarcasm means, you idiot?!" Marx struggled to get up, but only succeeded in rolling over.

"Why have you been so angry this whole time? I'm trying to be nice to you!" The Dark Matter frowned.

"Why? Why?! You threw me down here! Unlike you, I don't have anything to defend myself, you know!"

"Marx, we'll be okay. We'll find a way out of here, poyo. I promise." Kirby kneeled closer to him.

"You keep saying that Kirby, but I'm having a difficult time believing that! Everywhere we go, we get thrown somewhere else! What if we're down here forever? What if we never get out?" His eyes trembled, he was still struggling to get on his feet.

Kirby stood behind Marx and gently tried to push him back on his feet, only for him to fall forward on his face again. The clown whimpered in slight pain and repulsion of being touched. This time, the pink puffball set him on his two brown-shoe covered feet.

"We'll get out, poyo. It may seem hard to believe right now, but we will get out. We just need to have hope together, poyo."

Marx's face suddenly grew a serious expression. He turned away from the rest of the group to look at the old tower, then slowly faced the pink puffball."

"Kirby, hope rides forever alone."

"…Where did that come from?" Gooey asked.

Marx breathed a sigh, then followed the rest of the group mostly silent as they traveled through the Old Tower.

-

**(watch?v=kxFJ3KIAyLU)**

Inside the tower they found several treasures, including a Star Tiara, a Unicorn's Horn, a Three-Star Cane, Tut's Mask, Mr. Saturn, Armor, a Treasure Box (much to their confusion), and a Mannequin.

They traveled through the seemingly endless tower, all members getting increasingly tired despite their joy over the treasure. They found a peaceful area, much to their relief, and decided to rest for the boss fight that would most likely be in the next room.

"This place seems like it never ends, you know? How long do you think we've been down here?" Marx asked.

"I think a few hours, poyo. Not counting the time we were asleep after the fall." Kirby answered.

Gooey sighed. "I'm getting hungry…"

"Same here. At least the forest area had fruit trees and berries…" Armin sighed as well.

"I think I have some snacks in my pack, poyo!" Kirby sifted through his backpack to find four somewhat squished ham sandwiches.

The team ate their sandwiches, with Kirby inhaling his. It wasn't very filling, but it could keep them tided over for a while longer.

Kirby decided on the Plasma ability, then entered the next room. Suddenly, a large orange chameleon appeared above them, Chameleo Arm.

"Marx, Armin! Hide by the door, poyo! We'll fight him!" Kirby yelled as both pink puffball and blue blob hopped into action.

The Chameleo Arm tried to use his long tongue to grab Kirby, but the pink puffball attacked with Plasma Needle. The enemy jumped into the air and turned invisible, then spit out three colorful orbs. Gooey grabbed one with his tongue and repelled the attack.

Kirby charged up his energy to release a Plasma Spark. Then the pink puffball attacked with a Plasma Arrow. The Chameleo Arm rolled into Kirby, knocking his ability away.

The enemy spit up the colorful spheres. Kirby inhaled them to see if it would give him an ability. Much to the Chameleo Arm's misfortune, it was the Paint ability.

Gooey knew the drill and got out of the line of fire. Paint splattered everywhere, hitting the Chameleo Arm enemy and finishing it off once and for all.

The four made a beeline for the exit, then found themselves at the entrance of the Old Tower once again.

**(watch?v=AYQZi49KYs0)**

"How?! HOW?! We…we just…" Gooey gaped, staring at the entrance in shock.

"I've pretty much given up trying to understand this place, you know? I'm just gonna go with it now." Marx said.

"Hey, look over here." Armin pointed to a doorway next to the Old Tower.

"Why didn't we see that earlier?!" Gooey replied, shocked.

"Good job Armin, poyo!" Kirby raced into the room with Armin, a still shocked Gooey, and an unfazed Marx following.

They were in the third mine cart area, and this one looked like a bumpy ride. Marx groaned.

"What's your problem? All you've done on this trip is complain!" Gooey scolded.

"And all you've done is be an annoyance! At least I have a good reason for my actions, you know!" Marx retorted.

"You're way more annoying with your little girly voice and your 'you know'-ing and your confusing big words!"

"At least I can say 'big words'! I just have a better vocabulary than you."

The two hopped in the cart and the little jester and the blue blob continued to exchange insults. The cart began to roll on it's four wheels.

"You spoony bard!"

"I am not a spoony bard! You're the spoony one." The little clown yelled.

"You're spoonier than I am!"

"Spoonier isn't a word!"

"It is now because I just invented it!"

Armin patted Kirby on the back as the young Star Warrior sighed and buried his face in his pink arms.

**Author's Note: This is probably one of the most memetastic chapters I've ever written. I'm really proud of this one and I hope it makes up for the boring parts in previous chapters. This part of the story will be so memetastic, it should be illegal. Also, I'm pretty content that I managed to upload this chapter so soon. The words just came to me as I wrote. Writing this chapter was so much fun!**


	26. A Cave Story: The Final Frontier

**(watch?v=Il8Wggtyxp4)**

Kirby and his friends had found themselves in a beautiful garden area, a large contrast to the harsher terrains they encountered in the cave earlier.

The pink puffball was worried. He had no idea where they were, or how long they might have been down here. Marx and Gooey were heading on to pins and needles with each other, supposedly because of 'cave madness'. Kirby didn't exactly believe in the so called curse, but he was beginning to take some thought into it. Fumu and Bun must have noticed their absence by now, and the two were most likely worried at this point.

Kirby was mainly trying to keep the team together, Armin was keeping himself occupied by gazing at the pretty flowers around them, Gooey was alternating between providing optimism and butting heads with Marx. The little jester in question was currently waiting out his boredom by singing random lyrics.

**_"Ravioliiii is better than tortelliniiii…Because tortelliniiii…is shaped like eaaarsss!"_**

"Will you stop singing?! You've been doing that for an hour!" Gooey yelled.

Kirby sighed. To think that things were going so smoothly for a while…

"I'm just trying to keep myself entertained, you know?!" Marx shouted back.

"Oh, please! Look at your oddly shaped feet. That should keep you busy!"

Kirby turned around and frowned at Gooey. Mostly because he insulted Marx, but also because…

"Oh…well, your feet suit you nicely Kirby! They just look weird on him!"

"Hey, Hey, Hey! If that isn't the pot calling the kettle black then I don't know what is! You've got a pretty weird tongue for you to be pointing out my 'oddly shaped feet'!"

"When did we start talking about cooking utensils?! Anyway, at least my tongue is really useful! What do your feet do besides hold up your weak little body?" Gooey barked.

"Well, how about I show you!" Marx began to chase Gooey around with the intention of kicking the blue blob to kingdom come.

"Don't worry, Kirby. They'll get tired eventually." Armin stated.

"I hope so, poyo…"

-

The four eventually arrived in a room with three doors. Splitting up was out of the question, so they would have to enter one and hope for the best. It wasn't the most thought out plan, but it was a plan.

"I think we should go through the one on the left!" Gooey said.

"Well, if you say it's left, then it surely must be one of the other two that's correct!" Marx protested.

The two began to squabble once more, much to Kirby's increasing frustration.

"We're going this way, poyo!" Kirby yelled, pointing to the door on the right.

The clown and blob momentarily stopped their arguing in shock. Neither of them had heard Kirby raise his voice before. Unanimously, the group of four entered the door.

**(watch?v=kxFJ3KIAyLU)**

The moment they entered the room, they fell into a cannon. Before any of them had time to register what was happening, the cannon fired. Kirby and his friends screamed in shock as they were shot into another canon, then they were fired from that one as well.

Kirby only had tome to grab a treasure chest from the floor as they were thrown into another cannon. After several series of cannons and more screaming, they finally landed in front of another door.

"We're…we're alive!" Gooey cheered. "We're alive! We're livers!"

"It's survivors, you idiot." Marx icily corrected.

"I'm not an idiot! The one who calls someone an idiot is the idiot!" The blue blob shouted.

"Uh, why don't we open that treasure chest?!" Armin suggested, much to Kirby's relief.

Inside was a Pegasus Wing. Satisfied with their find, they moved on to the next room. Kirby inhaled a Wheelie to turn into Wheel Kirby. After a short amount of walking, they were approached by a hostile green Bugzzy.

The three stood back as Kirby turned into a big pink Wheel and barreled into the enemy. The Bugzzy never saw it coming, and the impact was so strong it made him pass out. Kirby turned around, but couldn't stop rolling in Wheel form. Kirby hit something once again, only this time the recipient of the attack was a little blue blob.

Gooey was flung into a nearby pillar, and it collapsed onto the Dark Matter before he had time to get up.

"Gooey! Are you okay, poyo!" Kirby dug his friend out while Armin and Marx could only stare in absolute shock.

"Hot wings…" Gooey mumbled.

"Oh, he's delusional. Which isn't too far from the way he usually acts, you know?" Marx hummed.

"I heard that!" Gooey hopped up, once again continuing his argument with the little clown.

"Oh, look at that! Another treasure chest!" Armin stood between the two with a box in hand.

The two stopped their bickering to look inside the box and find a Raccoon doll. The two seemed calm once again for the time being, and they continued onward.

The next room was filled with water, much to their chagrin. They swam through the water, finding a treasure chest with a Shell Whistle inside. They entered the final door and they ended up…right where they started. They were back at the three doorways.

"This…this place is **evil**!" Gooey wailed.

"I'm not that surprised. In all honesty I was almost expecting it, you know?" Marx said blandly.

"So we just need to go into another door!" Armin stated.

"Right, poyo! So we'll go in this one now!" Kirby entered the left door this time, along with his friends.

-

Kirby discarded his Wheel ability in exchange for the Jet ability. The team of four continued down the pathway until they stopped at three cannons. The first one didn't work, the second one took them to a treasure chest with an Xmas Tree, and the third sent them rocketing towards the clouds.

Kirby, Gooey, Marx, and Armin were now walking among the clouds. Gooey was dumbfounded.

**(watch?v=4V-3MFTxaXg)**

"H-How?! We…we were in a cave, now we're in the clouds! **This makes no sense!**" The blue blob shouted.

"If we're in the clouds, then all we need is to figure out a way to get down, you know?" Marx suggested.

"Ooo! I have an idea!" Gooey said excitedly.

"No! You're not doing it again, nope nope!" Marx backed away from the blob. "We'll just find a way down with Kirby's help."

"Nobody got time for that!" Gooey grabbed Marx with his tongue, then jumped off the cloud they were standing on.

Marx screamed as the two plummeted, gravity taking over. Kirby and Armin stood in shock, not expecting such an event to have taken place. They couldn't hear any screaming anymore.

"They're…they're gone…" Kirby gaped.

Armin suddenly perked up. "Hey…do you hear that?"

The pink puffball stopped his mourning to listen. He could hear faint and very familiar screaming.

"It's…it's getting closer!" Armin said astounded.

True to the Waddle Dee's words, the screaming was getting closer. Suddenly, a familiar blue blob and a petrified lavender jester appeared in front of them.

Marx hit the cloud face first. He was still screaming, but the cloud muffled the sound. Gooey landed on his back, his eyes were wide open in absolute disbelief.

"We're…we're still here…How do you jump off something and end up where you jumped?!" Gooey questioned stupefied.

Marx rose up from the cloud, silently making his way over to the blue blob. Kirby could almost see flames in the little clown's eyes.

"Now…now Marx…Let's be reasonable, poyo." Kirby stood in front of Marx, trying to ward off Marx's anger.

"Reasonable? **Reasonable?!** That one isn't being the slightest bit reasonable! This area isn't reasonable! This whole cave doesn't have the slightest bit of reason or consistency! So why should I have any reason either?!"

Marx's chest heaved after he finished his rant, his breathing becoming shallow. Kirby tried to give him a comforting hug, but the little jester hissed and jumped back.

"Why must lives always be placed in the hands of an **idiiiioooot?!**" Marx collapsed onto the clouds once again.

"Guys…we can't let this place get to us, poyo…" Kirby said sadly.

"I think it already has, Kirby." Armin stated.

"Hey, Hey, Hey. I just thought of something…" Marx hummed. "Kirby, why haven't you gone crazy like the rest of us, you know?"

"Or you, Armin?" Gooey asked. "Neither of you seem to be losing your marbles."

The truth was, Kirby was starting to lose it. He was starting to hear that voice that Armin spoke of, and he began to feel the same madness that Gooey and Marx were experiencing. However, he couldn't show it. He knew that if he gave in to the madness, everything would be lost.

The pink puffball had been trying to think of what Meta Knight would do in this situation, and Kirby decided that was trying to keep everyone sane and out of harm's way. Kirby had been doing well at the latter, but the former left much to be desired.

"Ah…I just try really hard to remember what's important, poyo…" Kirby answered.

"You saying that makes me want to try harder, Kirby!" Gooey beamed. "So what about you, Armin?"

"I've never understood why outsiders went crazy in this cave. I've lived here all my life and I've never felt crazy at all." Armin answered simply.

"Wow…you two make it seem so easy." Gooey said in awe.

"We won't get anywhere if we just stay here, poyo. Let's go on."

**(watch?v=ObAmnCvDOvE)**

Kirby transformed into Wing Kirby, then the four began their traveling amongst the clouds. Through their travels, they found Ramia's Scale, Kong's Barrel, and Shiny Bamboo. It seemed like they were really making some progress. They entered the last door in the clouds, only to end up…where they started again.

"HNNNG!" Gooey uttered sounds of frustration.

"We're going to die here…we're going to die here…" Marx whispered as if in a trance.

"But…but wait, poyo! There's only one door left!" Kirby pointed out.

"If there's only one door left, then it must be the right one!" Armin continued.

Gooey and Marx trudged behind the pink puffball, the two weren't even arguing anymore. This only worried the young Star Warrior further.

-

This area looked similar to the ruins of the planet Rock Star. Throughout their travels in the ruins section, they found a strange artifact that seemed to be made of golden triangles with a space in the middle. Apparently it was called 'the Triforce'. Maybe Curio would know what it was.

They stopped in another resting room, which must have meant that they were making progress. Marx and Gooey seemed to have their energy back, as they were back to bickering with each other. Kirby switched his ability for the Bomb Copy Ability, much to Marx's discomfort.

"Marx, what's wrong, poyo?" Kirby asked, noticing Marx inching away from him.

"Now you stay away from me! I don't want to be blown into oblivion, you know!"

"You're not afraid of a little firepower, are you?" Gooey asked mockingly.

"Hey, Hey, Hey! You're not afraid of my foot making contact with your backside, are you?" Marx snapped.

Kirby was getting tired of this tomfoolery. The pink puffball and Armin headed in the door, with the little jester and blue blob following closely behind.

Inside the room was a giant statue of a golem. It's face seemed to be frozen in a mocking smile.

"Wow, this thing is creepy!" Gooey stared, wincing slightly.

"This looks like one of those monsters made by mad scientists in the movies." Marx mused. "They would probably want to use your brain for the monster, Gooey."

"What?! Why mine?!" Gooey frowned.

"Because they would want a brain that hasn't been used yet." Marx smirked.

"…You are **mean** to me."

Marx stood on the golem's hand to get a better look. "Hey, Hey, Hey! I think I see a door over there!"

The others looked in the direction he was pointing to with his foot. Surely enough, there was a door that they might have missed if it hadn't been for the little jester's eyesight.

"Good job, Marx!" Armin said.

"I didn't even see that, poyo!"

Marx grinned, then suddenly the hand he was standing on began to tremble. He thought the hand must have been unable to support his weight. Only it wasn't that at all. The hand grabbed Marx and began to raise in the air. The little jester shrieked in fright.

**(watch?v=EbjzCLPKQ_E)**

"Kirby, help! I-I'm scared!" The lavender jester squirmed in the golem's firm grip.

"Kirby, what are we gonna do?!" Armin began to panic.

"You put him down now!" Gooey yelled, charging for the golem.

The golem simply flicked the angry blob away, sending him crashing into the cave's wall.

"Gooey!" Kirby gasped. "Are you okay?"

"Where's the uh, leak mam?" Gooey mumbled.

"You…you hurt Gooey, poyo! You're scaring Marx! How dare you, poyo!" Kirby frowned, then held out one of the bombs.

Just when Kirby was about to throw the explosive, Wham Bam Rock held the hand with Marx in front of it's face. It was going to use Marx as a living shield. Kirby couldn't attack with his Bomb Copy Ability at the risk of gravely injuring Marx.

"RAAAH!" Gooey got up from his spot and charged towards Wham Bam Rock once again. The golem dropped a heavy rock on the blob's head, then flicked him again into the wall.

"Gooey, are you still alive?!" Armin yelled.

**"FINLAND!"**

"Armin, what am I going to do, poyo? I can't attack with this ability…" Kirby asked.

Wham Bam Rock raised his other hand and tried to squash both Kirby and Armin. The pink puffball grabbed the Waddle Dee and dove to safety. The impact of the hand smacking on the floor sent several rocks on the floor.

"Oh! I know what to do!" Armin stated. "Kirby, get rid of that ability and swallow one of those rocks!"

The young Star Warrior complied, and swallowed a rock to become Stone Kirby.

"Now what, poyo?"

"Well, I just thought you needed help getting another ability…"

"So you don't know how I can hit it, poyo?"

"Well…no."

Kirby face palmed. This was going to be more difficult than he thought.

Wham Bam Rock slammed his hand down again, almost hitting Armin and Kirby this time. Armin scurried out of the way, and Kirby raised his defenses.

"Hey, Hey, Hey! Kirby!" Marx called. "I got an idea! You see, every time it puts it's hand on the ground, it leaves it's hand open for attack, you know. Don't try to attack it's face! Go for it's hand!"

Kirby thought for a moment. Marx's plan actually seemed plausible. Kirby waited for the golem to bring his hand down, then he jumped in the air. Then transformed into a stone statue. The impact caused the hand to withdraw immediately.

Wham Bam Rock shook with anger, then quickly regained it's composure. The golem tried to grab the puffball with his hand, but found it's fingers crushed once again. The golem gritted it's stone teeth and slammed it's fist down. Kirby jumped on the hand again.

Wham Bam Rock was shaking and shuddering in pure rage, much to it's captive's discomfort.

"Ugh, I'm gonna be sick! Kirby, I can't take much more of this, you know! The world's going dark!" Marx's eyes rolled around dizzily.

"Hold on, Marx!" Kirby shouted, crushing another one of the stone golem's fingers.

Gooey teetered closer to the fight. "Yuh, Marp! Juh dun let gauh! Horld on tah yah haaat!"

Kirby crushed the hand one final time, initiating several sparks to fly from the golem. Wham Bam Rock was defeated, the other hand crumbled apart. Kirby tried to catch the falling jester, only for his efforts to be in vain. Marx fell on his face on the cold hard floor.

**(watch?v=gzXkCh93iIU)**

"Krrbeh…" Marx said, his voice slightly muffled.

"Yes, poyo?" Kirby responded worriedly, Armin and Gooey surrounding the little clown.

Marx raised his head up, looking at Kirby with big impossibly cute eyes. "I-I wanna go home…"

Kirby internally gasped. Marx said he wanted to go home. Marx was a traveler, so that meant…

The pink puffball picked up the lavender child by the hat and squeezed him happily. Marx weakly struggled in Kirby's grip.

"Weh! You're touching me! You touched my hat! I said no touching the awesome hat, you know?!"

Kirby put down the little jester, much to Marx's relief. Gooey hopped over to Marx, his head finally clear of the trauma.

"Marx, I thought you were gonna diiiieee!" Gooey blubbered in relief.

"And after all the yelling and the shouting and the insults…you still wanted to save me?" Marx asked, taken aback.

"Of course! We're friends! You may have gotten on my nerves, but I don't want anything bad to happen to you!"

Marx frowned slightly then thought. _"These Dreamlanders are so painfully naïve…but…they are quite friendly though...it's a nice change of pace..."_

-

The four headed through the door to their left, they were in another mine cart area. For the first time on this wild adventure, there wasn't any screaming, any hostile glances…there was just silence. Not the awkward kind of silence, but the peaceful sort.

Once the ride had ended, they could see light streaming from above. They could hear a voice.

**(watch?v=PA1nMmSth2M)**

"Kirby! Kiiirby!" It was a young girl's voice.

"Fumu! Fumu, poyo!" Kirby yelled.

The yelling stopped. "Kirby? Where are you? I hear you, but I don't see you."

"Hey, Hey, Hey! Madam Fortress Mommy! We're down here!" Marx called out.

"…Marx? You're down there too?"

"Me too! Gooey is also here!" The blob shouted.

"Hold on! I'll call the Warp Star!"

A few moments later, the Warp Star dove into the cave, then resurfaced moments later with Kirby, Gooey, Marx, and Armin.

"I'm so glad you all are safe!" Fumu pulled Kirby in a hug, then grew serious.

"How did you end up down there and what happened?"

Then everyone started talking at once.

"Fell in a cave! Nobody got time for that! Combustible Lemons! Screeeeech! **FINLAND!**"

Those were the only words Fumu could make out of the jumble of dialogue.

"Never mind! Kirby can tell me the full story later and…who are you?" She asked, looking at Armin who was currently distracted.

"Is…is this what the surface looks like? Is this air? Is this surface world grass?!" Armin fell on the grassy terrain and rolled around in glee.

"Can…can we get him a job at the castle, poyo?" Kirby asked hopefully.

"I suppose so…" Fumu continued to stare at the ecstatic Waddle Dee rolling on the ground.

Gooey suddenly perked up. "Hey wait! Let's show her the treasure we found!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing to excitedly open Kirby's backpack, only to gasp when they noticed the giant rip at the bottom.

"Everything…" Marx nearly sobbed. "Everything fell out…we got nothing out of this adventure."

Fumu was even more confused at this point.

"Sure we did!" Gooey said, a light suddenly beaming down on him from above.

**(watch?v=juckXS8PktE)**

"Treasure isn't the important thing at all! Our friendship is the best treasure in the world! We helped a lonely Waddle Dee see the outside world and we're all much closer because of this experience! The important thing is, we grew a little on this quest and everyone is safe!"

Kirby and Armin beamed, but Marx frowned. "Still, the treasure would have been kind of useful, you know."

Then Gooey gasped. "Hey guys…I just remembered something."

Then the blue blob produced a cell phone from somewhere, much to their shock. "It turns out, I had this with me the whole time! Isn't that crazy that I remembered that just now?"

**(watch?v=QtG9L52FQY4)**

The little jester gritted his teeth.. He huffed and puffed, anger rising with each passing second. Just when everyone was about to tell Gooey to run, Marx suddenly deflated.

"…You know what? Forget this. I'm going on a nice long walk away from this...this **insane tomfoolery.**"

Marx stomped off with Kirby following behind, much to Fumu's amusement.

"Wait, poyo! I'll go with you Marx, so you don't have to be alone! Don't be mad!"

**Author's Note: Well, that's a wrap. I've successfully finished this portion of the story, so now we can go back to the plot...or can we? What will our next chapter hold for us? Just so you know, Armin will become a recurring character. He's going to get a job at the castle and maybe it'll get him used to society.**


End file.
